Coexist
by The Fall
Summary: In the midst of the Blight, an elven maleficar and her murdering brother flee the Alienage to avoid punishment. This is the tale of their plight, the romance and heartbreak that was intertwined with the burden of the Grey Warden, and personal struggle.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_This prologue is a rewrite of the first chapter. It'll be divided into three to four parts, so check here for the second and third part to be uploaded. This entire prologue should be completed in no more than three days. Hope you enjoy._

_**Edit 1: **__Second part now added._

_**Edit 2:** Third part now added.  
_

* * *

_Part I: Inferno_

_19 Dragon_

Sunrise had summoned them into the Market; many of them - hundreds, it seemed - gathered around the elven families and began to barter with the merchants, despite the fact that we'd arrived long before the coming morn. And the merchants never even bothered to shrug, voice their prejudice amongst us; they simply ignored and sold their merchandise to their shemlen brethren, denying us breakfast. And as they passed us, I saw the taunting in their smirks, the hatred that festered in their eyes; I gripped my mother's hand, silently requesting protection.

"It'll be all right, _da'len._ Maybe they still have a few more things left," she muttered, caressing the back of my hand in reassurance. "Let's go and see."

So we walked ahead, stopping at the merchant's stand; there were a few handfuls of a strange meat that gave a lovely smell - venison, I'd deemed it - sitting in piles amongst the wooden panel. I licked my lips, yanking my mother's hand.

"_Mamae!_ I know you said venison's too expensive, but…can we please have that? Just this once?" I asked, pointing at the meat.

Her eyes followed my little finger, stopping at the meat I'd pointed to. Her brow had furrowed before she found it, as she had prepared herself to deny me such delicious food - not because she wanted to, but because she _couldn't_ - but when she actually _saw_ the meat I desired, her amber eyes, which had darkened from knowing she would have to disappoint her child, widened, and she gasped, mouth agape, brow raised. Then her eyes began to droop, unshed tears giving them a brilliant shine. Slowly the tears dissolved, failing to stream down her face; the eyes became alive again, and the rare ominous spark that flashed within them whenever she was enraged showed itself.

I let go of her hand, slowly backing away; her lips were curled into a scowl, and her fists were clenched so severely the russet skin of her palm had turned an angry crimson. The eerily brilliant amber irises turned from the venison, casting their glare upon the shem that owned the stand. And my heartbeat eased to its normal pace, relieved that my mother's rage was not directed at me.

Her heel turned sharply in the direction of the merchant, and she marched towards him, her brisk stride still graceful as a rogue's could be despite the hate that fueled it; silken ebony hair, long and loose, swayed as she treaded, and she furiously swiped her side-bangs out of her view as she approached the shemlen.

"You!" She hissed, her tone as vicious as a snake in pursuit. "Do you know what kind of meat that is?"

The man, taken aback by the elven woman's threatening posture and expression, raised an eyebrow mockingly, decayed teeth displayed as he scowled. "What's it to _you, _knife-ears?"

She clenched her fist harder, the red in her palms growing ever more vivid. "That's _halla_ meat, you shem bastard! They are not to be eaten, _especially_ not by any who aren't Dalish." She pointed a long, callused finger at the remains of the creature she had been taught to think of as sacred.

The merchant tilted his head, face scrunching in anger; his eyes analyzed the numerous gold piercings in her ears, eyebrow and nose, her mocha-colored skin, and the markings upon her face that revealed her origin. "Ahh, a Rivaini, ehh? And a Dalish to boot. What makes you think we'll follow your savage customs?"

My mother stood there, a scowl painted on her face, silent, rage festering. I turned to see that all of the other elves were staring at her, their eyes widened with fear.

The man walked from behind his counter, facing my mother. "Listen here, elf. I know the humans in Rivain treat your kind as if you're equals, but here, and every other _sane _part of Thedas, you need to learn your place. I'll not warn you again." He stepped over to her, placing dirty hands on her hips, one venturing towards her buttocks. "Do we have an understanding?"

I did not think it possible, but my mother's eyes had grown even more angrier, the amber getting to an inhumane hue. Her fist clenched even harder, her veins protruding through her skin. She raised it, slamming it into the face of the man, and I heard a satisfying _crunch_, saw the blood flow out of his nostrils even more vividly through my elven eyes, and felt the scream vibrate through my sensitive and overly acute ears.

The man fell with a thud, grasping at his nose. My mother stood over him, cracking her knuckles, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I think we do," She grabbed my hand, gently tugging me. "C'mon, Zetheria."

But before we could leave the man yelled, "Knife-eared bitch! You'll pay for this! You _all_ will!" And the crowd of elves stiffened, eyes growing even wider. The crowd shifted, but the people had stood still, not wanting to make way for the person who was attempting to break through. It finally parted, and a man exited the sea of people, pale skin gleaming in the rising sun, dark curls framing his face, silver eyes intense with fear: my father. And in his arms was a child of five summers, my younger brother Jaiden, who was the spitting image of our mother. My father looked into my eyes, the silver irises I'd inherited from him, and the face that mirrored his own. Then, he screamed, "Adaia!"

And he ran over to us, setting my brother on the ground beside me, where I took his hand into mine. Father placed a hand on my shoulder, grabbing Mother's arm with the other. "Please, sir," He pleaded, eyes filled with desperation. "Allow me to say that my family meant no harm to you. We won't bother you again."

The man stood up, rigid eyes boring into my father's soft ones. "Boy, look at what your whore did! You think I'm

lettin' you get off easy?"

The grip Father had on my shoulder intensified. "My wife's not well; she's very ill in her head. Wasn't supposed to be out of the house, actually. She must have wandered off when I wasn't looking. We beg your forgiveness."

Mother scoffed, pulling her arm out of Father's hold. "Oh, fuck me. Did you see where that asshole touched me? I'm not sorry for what I did! I should have done more!"

Father grabbed her again, snapping his head toward the merchant. "Do you see? She does not know what she says. She used to be an honorable, respectable woman, who knew her place. This mental illness has turned her for the worse,"

Mother's eyes bore into the back of his head; Father felt it, wincing slightly, but quickly shrugged it off. "Please sir, have pity on us. I promise to keep her under control," He let go of me, fishing in his pocket frantically. Plenty of coin came out into his hand - around forty or fifty silver with a few bits in the mix - and he placed it onto the merchant's counter. "Coin for a healer, sir?"

The man slit his eyes, going from Father to Mother. "All right, boy. This time." He scooped up the coins and placed them in his purse. Then he glanced at the frightened crowd, and grinned evilly. "But all this excitement has tired me out. I'll think I'll retire for the day. Get a healer and rest." He went to his station and packed away all of his food, then yelled as he walked away, "Be sure to thank your Dalish friend for that, would you, good elves?"

And at that, the crowd turned their gaze to my mother, frightened eyes changing to furious. A woman stepped out of the group, one that I noticed at only a second's glance; her name was Deneah, and she was quite beautiful, with olive skin, short blonde locks and chestnut brown eyes, though her disdain for my family gave her an ugliness that was unfathomable. She pushed out her thin lips, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, _congratulations, _Adaia. Once again you've caused the entire Alienage to miss breakfast because of your stupid Dalish pride; that merchant was the only one we could afford! Are you happy?"

Mother sneered at Deneah. "It's not stupid, _Deneah_. I may live in an Alienage, but I refuse to be a flat-ear. You're standing here blaming me when you should be upset with that shem for what _he _did!"

"What _he_ did? You were the one causing trouble over _meat_!"

"_Sacred _meat! The halla are elf-friends. They aren't to be worn, eaten, or taken advantage of. You expect me not to say anything? You've known me for eight years, Deneah. _All _of you have. If you still aren't used to me, that's your problem. I'm not going anywhere. I am sorry that you all have to miss breakfast, though. But that was never my intention. I was provoked. You all saw it."

The hand that was holding Mother's arm slid its way down to her own hand, and she caressed it with her thumb. Father spoke. "I'm sorry too. I know how Adaia is, and I should have been the one to get breakfast. I hate that you all have to be hungry until lunch time. As a matter of fact, if any of you need it, I'll pay for -"

"Oh shut it, Cyrion!" Yelled an unknown man from the crowd. "You always think that you can throw coin in people's faces, and it'll make problems go away! Just because you're Bann Roldolf's pet - a glorified delivery boy - and you make more money than most of us doesn't mean you can act like you own the place."

Father's eyes softened even more, filled with hurt. "That…that's not how I feel, and you know it. I just want to take care of my family, that's all. It's not my fault I ended up lucky and got a good job."

Deneah sneered. "Oh, bah! And what a family it is! You and your uppity wife think you're better than us. Always have, always will." Her gaze turned from Father to Mother, and as they did, her chestnut eyes went from mere annoyance to hatred and jealousy. "If you love being Dalish so much, why don't you take those children of yours to the woods and live there from now on? We don't want you here!"

Shouts of agreement - jeers and yells - were heard, and I pulled Jaiden closer to me, who was starting to weep. Father saw me wince, and began to stroke my hair. "_Stop it!_" he snapped, and the Alienage became silent, shock upon their faces; Father was a soft-spoken, thoughtful, modest man who preferred to avoid confrontation, and had never scowled or shouted in anger in my seven years of living. Never had he struck or even scolded me, and when I saw the look of rage upon his face, I backed away, and so did the crowd.

He let go of Mother and I, walking towards the elves. "That's enough. You've upset my children!" He gestured towards us. "This has got to stop. We're sorry we caused trouble, but you have no right to talk to us this way. And you _don't_ have to be our friends. That's fine. You all know my sister Tanya, her husband, and their family. They're all we need." He turned to us. "Come along, you all," He said, voice lowered and calmed considerably from when he was speaking to our neighbors, "Let's find somewhere else to eat."

"Yeah, cause of course you got the money for it," Muttered another man, and I know Father heard it. But the fire within him - which was rarely lit anyway - had cooled, and would most likely not rise again until another major argument.

As our parents, who had assumed that we were following, walked away, I turned to see the crowd glaring at me. I backed away from them, looking down. Jaiden let go of my hand, and ran off to meet our parents, and I was alone.

Closing my eyes slowly, then opening them again, I began to walk as I thought my mother did, remembering the grace and pride in her stride. I heard scoffs from the adults, but the children were silent. I looked at them, seeing a boy who stood out amongst the crowd; he was a child of perhaps ten summers, and he was staring at me. His skin was beautiful, sun-kissed, and his hair was the same as Mother and Jaiden's: straight, ebony, and silky; it was cast in all directions on his head, and he had bangs that covered his forehead and one of his eyes. The eye I saw, however, was among the most beautiful I'd ever seen; dark green, mirroring that of the forest whilst it rained. His full lips lifted into a smile, revealing perfectly aligned but yellow teeth, and I felt my cheeks grow warm when I realized the imperfect grin was directed at _me._

My gaze was interrupted by the sight of a grey glob that flew towards me and landed at my feet; I looked down to see a chunk of saliva on the ground. Looking up, I frowned at the girl who was standing beside Deneah, her mother; it was Liarah, a girl who was two years my senior. "Freak!" She sneered, then brought herself closer to the boy, placing an arm around his waist.

I tilted my head, feeling heat simmer in my small body, and a scowl found its way to my face. I felt my fist clench just as mother's did only a few moments ago, and envisioned myself punching the girl for calling me _that word_. I'd heard it enough without defending myself, and the fact that it was spat out of jealously caused my blood to boil. Before I could confront her, however, I heard the words,

"Zetheria! C'mon, love! We're leaving." yelled Father, and I felt the heat cool down. That was the first time Father had soothed my anger, and it certainly would not be the last; his voice was beautiful, and the calm and gentleness in the tone reminded me that sometimes it was indeed best to avoid confrontation. I unclenched my fist, gave one last glance at the boy, and ran to my family. When I got to them, I saw that Jaiden was in Mother's arms, and she was speaking quietly to Father, voice and expression solemn.

"What exactly happened, my love? Something about halla?"

"He was selling halla meat, Cyrion. I couldn't help myself. It made me so _mad_…I mean, what if the halla they'd killed was related to the one I took care of before I left? All this stuff kept running through my head. It was like humans were trying to take yet _another _thing from my people."

Father sighed. "I know, Adaia. I know. I'm sorry," He turned and saw me walking behind them; he smiled lovingly.

"There you are, pretty girl. Why did you stay back there so long? Did they say anything to you?"

I looked into the eyes of my father, and saw the worry and sorrow in them; I couldn't stop the truth from flowing from my lips. "Liarah called me a freak. Just like the other kids call me at home." I admitted, voice weak.

I saw the sympathy and sorrow that simmered in Father's eyes, and the fury that rampaged within my mother's. He then bent down to my level, eyes darkened; he brought a hand to my cheek, stroking my hair, fingers weaving through my colorless locks, long and wavy. "Oh, baby. You're not a freak. Don't ever think that you are, okay?"

Mother scoffed. "Pfft. Liarah. A little bitch, just like her mother."

Father turned toward his wife, voice condescending. "Adaia! She's just a child, you shouldn't talk of her in such a way."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, so I should wait a few more years before calling her out of her name? _Please_."

Father sighed in defeat, shaking his head, though I saw a small smirk play upon his lips. "You never mind Liarah, love." He grabbed my hands, caressing them with his thumbs. I looked down at our linked fingers, noticing the intense contrast between his paleness and my caramel skin.

Mother knelt beside him now, standing Jaiden on his feet and bringing her lips to Father's temple; a small hint of pink came to his cheeks, and she grinned.

Father let go of one of my hands, and she quickly grabbed it. I immediately saw the differences in the feel of their hands: Mother, with her scarred, large hands - roughened through years of handling swords, daggers, and bows - adorned with spidery, calloused fingers and jagged nails; and Father, with his smooth - save for the veins that protruded out of his skin - small and delicate hands, with nimble, soft fingers and stubby nails: the hands of a servant. The hands of an artist. "That's right, _da'len_. I shouldn't have called her a bitch; she's just a child, it's not her fault she's being raised by one. There's nothing wrong with you," She paused to kiss Jaiden's cheek and tickle his sides; she smiled when she heard his giggle. "And there's nothing wrong with _you,_ either!"

I chuckled at my little brother, who's face was still wet with fallen tears, yet he was laughing. "Stop! Stop, _Mamae!_" He managed to choke out, his little hands grasping at her own. Mother snickered, releasing Jaiden from her grip.

The wind blew suddenly, and my hair flowed freely in it, brushing across Mother's face; I imprisoned it within my hands, grimacing in contempt for the locks I'd deemed a nuisance. "But why _is_ my hair white…?"

Mother's eyes grew dark, serious, yet she smiled softly at me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "There's a reason for everything, _da'len._ Don't search for them all at one time," She turned her head, spotting the merchant who was willing to sell food to elves, but at an unreasonable price. "Ahh, _there's_ our favorite asshole. We're going to go over there and buy food. Stay close. Watch your brother." And they stood from us and left, merging themselves into the crowd.

Jaiden and I had backed ourselves into the wall, away from the prejudice shemlen and the people - elven, human, and dwarven - who wouldn't stop staring at me. I managed to bring Jaiden and myself into the shadows, where we were unseen, but our parents were still in view.

Jaiden suddenly jerked his arm from my grasp, and walked a few feet away from me, staring luridly at something in the distance. I frowned, yanking him back to me, scolding him. "Don't ever do that again, I could have lost you! What were you looking at, anyway?"

Jaiden looked back at me, beaming despite my lecture. "Look, Zee-Zee!" And he pointed toward where he was leering with a chubby finger; I followed it, seeing a sapphire that seemed to sparkle behind the window it was encased in, stealing the sunlight's shine. I found myself staring too, and I could see myself holding the gem in my hand, putting it

on a necklace perhaps, showcasing it to all the children in the Alienage. _Who would be the freak then, _Liarah,_ if I had something you'd never be able to afford in a million years?_

I let go of Jaiden, walking slowly out of shadow. _I have to have it._

It was a few more seconds before I heard the pitter-patter of feet padding frantically across the cobblestones behind me. "Sister!" pouted Jaiden, "Where are you going? _Mamae_ said to stay close."

I looked over at where Father and Mother were standing; they were still in line, and it would be at least ten minutes before they were in the front. "They're not looking. C'mon Jay, I gotta get a good look at that gem!"

He protested more, but I struck him once on the arm, and instead of crying he remained silent, sulking. I pulled the boy through the crowd. It seemed to be calling my name, the sapphire. I'd planned to have it until my father's twenty-third birthday, which was a few days away, then give it to him as a present.

I made it to the shop where the jewel was held, placing my small hands on the window where it shined on its pedestal, gawking at it. As a child I was always fascinated with beautiful items, for no such things were found in the Alienage. Until then, stealing was something I had never contemplated, but had always heard of from Mother, who would always boast and brag about her achievements. I could hear her instructing me in my mind, and suddenly my feet were upon tile, my eyes seeing the candlelit room of the store.

_You have to be as silent as a ghost. Make yourself invisible. That part shouldn't be hard; shems ignore us unless they need something._

My eyes scanned the room; they saw nothing but dust, lone trinkets and darkness. Creeping over to the window, I placed my hands upon the pedestal. I glanced behind me again, then cursed myself.

_Don't look around either. That'll make you look suspicious. Make sure no one's looking before you go for it. When you're near it, just grab it and go. But don't go too fast. Be casual. Take it as if you've purchased it. It's rightfully yours. Implant that in your head enough and it'll become an automatic thing. _

My hands slid up the pedestal, feeling the smooth iron that held the beauty. _It's mine. I bought it. I _own_ it._

The smooth surface of the stone grazed through my fingers, and I marveled at the sheer brilliance of it. Placing it in my trouser pocket, I glanced up at the window, seeing Jaiden glaring at me through the glass, pouting. I scowled at him, shushing him by putting a finger to my lips. His angry eyes continued to stare, screaming at me, _You're not supposed to steal. Stealing is wrong. _

Another scowl halted him from his sulking, but his eyes widened, and I saw the fear in them. I raised a brow in confusion, silently asking what was wrong. He backed away slowly, staring at something behind me. Before I could turn around, a force clutched itself onto me, spinning me around and slamming me into a wall. I grunted, wincing, the impact causing my breath to leave me. My head moved upwards to see a large man with wild, furious eyes, and a scowl that could frighten away the most powerful of beasts. He grabbed my throat, lifting me by it.

"Steal from _me_, eh? You little knife-eared bitch!" And a slap rang throughout the building, vibrating through my cheek to my chest; blood trickled slowly out of my nose, and the walls began to dance. He shook me, and I yelped, my small fingers grasping at his massive arms. Yanking the sapphire out of my pocket, he placed it back on its pedestal, shoving me to the ground; I hit the floor with a thud, gripping at the wooden planks as he dragged me.

"Let's just see what the guard'll say about this. Little _freak_."

At the sound of the word, the _insult,_ I could feel the familiar heat radiating throughout my body. A scowl painted itself upon my face, and I hissed the words, "I am _not_ a freak!"

The scorching sensation pulsated from the inner depths of my mind to throughout my veins; I felt some travel to my heart and fester in the pit of my stomach. The heat that streamed in my veins flowed rapidly from my arms to my fingertips, and my breath hitched as I saw a flash of orange and gold flicker from me to the man, spiraling up his arm and down his entire body. A deep gasp escaped my lips, and my brow furrowed; my heart pounded frantically within my chest as if begging to be released, my eyes denying the sight before them. _What's happening?_

The man snapped his head toward his arm, eyes widened, mouth agape; I expected to hear a bloodcurdling scream, but as I closed my eyes cringing, white noise filled my ears: static, whispers and…._singing._ The sounds muted the scene, but caused a chill to run down my spine; I bit my lip, watching as the flames, my _rage_, spiraled around the morsel I'd come to hate, consuming him in its fury.

The sounds faded, and the screech that escalated from the man's lips pricked at my sensitive ears. I winced, teeth sinking further into my lip. As the shriek diminished, the smell of burning flesh immediately replaced it, filling my nostrils; I gagged. A gurgle formed in his throat, and he began to stumble on his feet; he dragged me with him, causing small rips and tears to split in my trousers. I attempted to free my hand from his grasp, but his grip was solid.

The blaze suddenly faded into the air; wisps of grey smoke rose from the scorched form. The gurgling became more profound now as he stiffened. Then slowly, he began to tilt, and the charred tower that was his body crashed onto the floor, hitting the wooden planks with a wet thud, our fingers still linked.

I yanked my hand out of the corpse's frantically, pulling myself to my feet. The room had become the same as it had been before I'd intruded; lazy wisps of dust floated in the thin, stiff air, and the trinkets still lay undisturbed, despite our struggle. Nothing could be heard but the sound of my frantic breathing and rapid heartbeat. _How did I do that? How did I make _fire?

My feet were attempting to lift themselves from the floor, but couldn't find the will; inside a voice was telling me to run, _run,_ but I could do nothing but stand dormant amongst the smoke and embers.

Fighting the sob that longed to escape my throat, I looked upon the wreckage. The man's flesh had been taken from him; only muscle was seen, blood, and the occasional glimpse of bone. I stepped away from him, back pressing against the pedestal. Tears in my eyes, I cursed the sapphire, and my desire to be what was called normal. _I don't want it anymore. _

A shout was heard from beyond the window; I snapped my head towards the sound, heart skipping a beat when I saw the mass of humans surrounding the building. My eyes desperately searched the sea of tall and fair-skinned shemlen, seeing no small and caramel-skinned elven boy amongst them; I felt my stomach lurch within me. There was shock on their faces - anger, hate - but the most evident one was one I'd never seen addressed to an elf: _fear_.

They were shouting the usual jeers and insults: knife-ears, animal, savage, trouble-maker, and the last - the only one that made me cringe - _murderer._ But one was alien to my ears, and caused me to frown in confusion.

_Apostate._

* * *

_Part II: Walking Bomb_

_19 Dragon_

The crowd began to shift, and the door swung open; I withdrew from it, crouching in the nearest corner, squeezing my eyes shut. Footsteps drew nearer, and as it did, so did the speed of the beads of sweat that swam down my skin.

"Zetheria?" It was a voice that called me, angelic, familiar. I opened my eyes only to see my mother, whose face was stricken with desperation and panic.

I stared into my mother's wild eyes as she beckoned me. "'C'mon, we have to go!" I ran to her, and she held me in her arms, burying my face in her chest as I wept. She shushed me, running her fingers through my hair.

"It'll be all right, baby. I swear to you, it will be." She soothed. We pulled apart, and she finally acknowledged the burned corpse. "Creators save us!" She whispered harshly, disbelieving. "C'mon. Your father and Jaiden are outside. We're going out the back way."

She threw me over her shoulders, roughly sprinting through the store. She came across a locked door; she thrust her leg fiercely through the lock, kicking it with all her might, and it weakly spun open. Jumping off the platform, she dug her sharp, jagged nails into my hands, throwing me onto her back. I lulled my head upward, wincing at the yells and screams that escalated from the crowd.

"Hurry up!" I heard my mother snarl, and I turned my neck to see my father with Jaiden on his own back. I gave him a panicked look, and his eyes mirrored it.

Placing my face onto the nape of Mother's neck, I closed my eyes, allowing the swift motions to overtake me. Moments passed, and the hateful screams and threats began to fade. Only frantic footsteps and hitched breath could be heard as they sprinted down an abandoned and seemingly forgotten alleyway. I lifted my head, groaning at my dizziness; Denerim began to spin, and the shadows seemed more profound.

"It'll be okay, _da'len_." Mother panted. "We're almost there."

They roughly slung us across a sharp turn, carrying us to a back entrance to the Alienage. Our home was only a few moments away, sitting near the bridge. It was the largest house in the Alienage, save for Valendrian's - who was our community's _Harhen -_ though it was still nothing but a glorified shack; there were four small rooms, and a fairly sized backyard where we had private outdoor plumbing. It was all courtesy of the successful deliveries Father made, and the smuggling, robbing, and other illegal doings Mother did every other night.

We'd made it to the gate that bordered our land; Mother kicked the door too harshly, and it swung off its hinges. They bombarded through the backdoor and into the kitchen, practically throwing me and Jaiden into the kitchen chairs. Mother frantically snatched open the cupboard doors, slamming spices, dried meat, and bread onto the wooden counters. She slung them into a knapsack, then began to search our pantry. She was sweating, though packing food was nothing compared to the acrobatics and swordplay she could perform. As she threw the juices, water, and fruit into another knapsack, Father breathed desperately,

"We have to get out of here. Children, gather your clothes! I have the blankets and your toys. Adaia, do you have the food?"

"Yeah, baby. I got as much as I can hold. Zetheria, did you hear your father? Get up and get your clothes, now! Change and put on your cloaks. And help your brother!"

I sat there, staring at her, silently asking her what was happening. She scowled, then yelled, "Ask questions later. Just do as I say! And hurry up!" I jumped at her harsh tone, grabbing my brother and yanking him towards our bedroom.

Jerking open my dresser drawer, I carelessly tossed my pajamas, tunics, trousers, and undergarments on the floor. I put on another outfit, helping Jaiden change as well. I only had two pairs of shoes as I preferred to walk barefoot, but since we were leaving, I put a pair on reluctantly. Jaiden was doing the same as I, though at a slower rate. I slung his belongings out of their drawers, putting them in a pile next to my own. Pulling out bags from underneath our bunk bed, we stuffed our clothing into them. Helping Jaiden into his cloak, I couldn't help but overhear the words,

"Where are we even going?"

"Rivain. They'll never get her there. Her description will match more people there, so the search will be more difficult. Plus, I remember the lands there. I'll find a good place to hide, where they'd never look. And no _true _Rivaini cares for Andrastian beliefs, not even the humans. No one will be too eager to help any templar out."

"_Rivain?_ Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"She's an _elf_ who killed a _human_ with _magic, _Cyrion! Don't you think _they'll _go to extremes to get her? We need to get her as far away as possible!"

A sigh. "I know. I just…I never even thought she would be mageborn. Magic doesn't run that thickly on my side; only my grandfather had it, and no one in your family's a mage. How could this happen to us?"

"Stop being such a flat-ear! Magic is a blessing, and we'll go to a place where it'll be appreciated."

Footsteps stomped towards us; Mother suddenly appeared through the archway, clad in an all black ensemble: a cloak with the hood over her head, hiding her features save for her lips; another tunic, and the leather pants and boots she wore only when she was doing jobs.

"Get your bags, Jaiden. Are they too heavy for you? Zetheria, come here," I walked over to her, and she held me close, placing her hands on my hair; I saw a flash of red silk pass my eye. "Gotta hide your hair," She muttered. "It'd be the first thing people notice." She tied my hair in a bun, making it as tight as she could, though the ribbon was entirely too small for my thick and unruly locks. I tried to hide my surprise, considering she had never allowed me to tie my hair up for any circumstance before. She placed my cloak over my shoulders, and roughly tugged the hood over my head.

"Come now, gather your things, both of you!" Jaiden and I scurried at her snapping once again, grabbing our bags and running into the kitchen. Father was still running around our home, throwing things into a small pile by the backdoor. Mother began to walk slowly throughout the living room, calloused fingers grazing across all the beautiful paintings and drawings Father had created and reluctantly displayed upon the walls, upon her insistence. She bowed her head, forehead leaning against her favorite painting, the family portrait Father had began and completed only a few months before. Then she pulled herself away from it, though she seemed reluctant to do so. She stood beside us, eyes darting throughout the room, searching for anything that had been forgotten. She frowned, contemplating, and then she gasped, throwing herself to the floor and clawing at the floorboards.

Father stopped his frantic gathering and glared at my mother, whispering harshly, "_What are you doing?"_

Mother stopped her digging and looked up at him. "What do you think? Fang! I almost forgot it! The Dar'Missans, and my bow….my armor!"

I saw sympathy in Father's eyes, but frustration overpowered it. "We don't have time for that!"

Mother looked straight into his face, nose scrunched and brows furrowed fiercely together. "We'll _make _time."

Their words were interrupted by a sudden thick banging on the front door. The knock was formal, threatening, demanding; I felt the same urge to escape as I did when I'd cast the man aflame.

Mother and Father stared at the door, silent, movements brought to a halt.

Feeling my feet root themselves into the floor once again, I darted my eyes to my mother, analyzing her expression. Her thick eyebrows were furrowed, full lips pressed firmly in a tight line. Her fists were clenched, the russet skin in her palm growing angry once again. I expected to see the same ominous spark within her eyes, but there was something rare and unsettling instead; the amber had grown more vibrant, yet disturbance had replaced fury.

I'd seen this expression only once before, when I was but three summers and had fallen into the Drakon River in the winter, the portion that streamed through the Alienage. I remembered her screeching my name as I tumbled over our backyard fence and fell into the pool below. I remembered her diving into the icy waters, pulling me out of the shivering darkness and pressing me against her chest as she swam back to land. I remembered her rapid and intense heartbeat, the way she clung to me even hours after I was safe.

Visualizing the memory of Mother's drenched, frowning face, and the face I was witnessing then struck something within me, like a large bell that rung throughout an entire city, awakening the ignorant and giving them insight on the recently revealed.

I grabbed Jaiden by the shoulders, backing away from the door.

Mother was afraid.

Seeing an error in my epiphany, I analyzed her stance once more. Her clenched fists were trembling outrageously, and beads of sweat began to form on her skin. No. Mother was _terrified. _And if _Mother _was terrified, then all of Thedas should be in flames, and I should be in hysterics, on my knees weeping, begging the Creators for deliverance; only then would it make sense.

Though her expression and actions matched that of what she held the day the river attempted to claim me, I did not understand why she was as terrified as she had been then; I was not drowning. Nor was I freezing. I was not in any danger as I had been then. _Am I?_

Mother seized her husband's hand, unintentionally digging her serrated nails into his tender palm, turning it red. "Get the door," she muttered to him, voice wavering.

Father did not so much as wince at the assault Mother had inflicted upon him; he seemed to be in a trance. Even if he could, he did not even attempt to release himself from her grasp; he merely trudged forward, though his legs seemed resistant, his feet grazing sluggishly across the wooden floor as if they were made of stone.

Hours seemed to have passed before Father reached his destination; his long, delicate fingers crept upon the drapery that shielded us from the sunlight and misery that dwelled outside. Pulling them back so carefully I barely caught the movement, his eyes gazed through the small crevice he'd opened, analyzing our would-be visitor.

Hitched breath danced across my ears, and he yanked himself away from the window, snapping his head towards us. He looked deep into Mother's eyes, scowling. "It's the _Knight Commander_!" He hissed, though his eyes betrayed his tone and expression.

Mother's fists ceased their trembling; they unclenched. Her brows relaxed, her sweat seemed to vanish, and the spark within her eyes departed. Slowly she evolved back into the unafraid Dalish woman I had grown to respect and love unconditionally. And as her actions became that of what I was familiar with, I felt my own heartbeat slowing, my _own _sweat evaporating.

But she fell to her knees again, turning my relief into confusion. She began to pick her nails underneath the floorboards, pulling them apart again, even more frantically than before. I felt my eyes widen as the opening in the floor expanded, revealing darkness, cool air, and a beautiful chest adorned with gold and emerald trimmings, engraved etchings of halla, and words long forgotten by the denizens of the Alienage.

But not even a chest as dazzling as that one could distract me from what was happening; within seconds, the opening seemed to have become an abyss, a dark, endless void that made my heart leap and my stomach churn. I stepped away from it, battling the thoughts that raged on in my head: me falling into the darkness, being devoured by it, and becoming lost forever.

Against my own will, I let out a small yelp; I immediately shut my lips together, looking at my Mother with wide eyes.

I expected to see concern upon her face, or perhaps love, or the desire to protect me. But there was nothing; her face was completely blank, her eyes dull, her brow relaxed, and her lips in a straight line. I could honestly say that I'd greatly rather her become terrified again than be _blank._

"Zetheria," she stated, voice emotionless. "I know you're scared of the dark, but I need you to be strong, okay? You and Jaiden get in the hole."

If she had abandoned me in the Korcari Wilds, leaving me for dead, I would have created some excuse for her, spare her any resentment or hatred from me. If she beat me, sold me to slavers, or forced me to work at The Pearl…she would have eventually been forgiven. There would have _had _to have been some reason for a mother to betray her child so viciously. But when she requested that I willingly put myself in a place where there was nothing but _darkness, _I declared that I would never forget nor forgive my mother for even _thinking_ of such a thing. I could think of no reason for her to do this. It was completely cruel and unnecessary to my young mind, a mind that was so sadly ignorant of the Chantry and how they felt about people who could summon fire whenever they were enraged enough, a mind that did not know that my mother was willing to sacrifice my sanity temporarily in exchange for my freedom, a mind that did not think to demand that I thank my mother for protecting me, when most parents would disown their children when finding out of their possession of magic, _especially_ if they'd murdered someone with it. But I did not know any of these things, and so I was in disbelief, heartbroken at my mother's request.

"Please don't make me go in there," I managed to choke out. My throat was tightening, and my mouth felt as if it were being sewn shut.

I'd placed guilt into my mother's blank eyes, and they stayed there. Yet her voice did not mirror it, not when another demanding knock was heard at the door. "Get in," she snarled through clenched teeth. "_Now." _

I shook my head desperately, tears welling in my eyes. She marched over to me, clasping her hand on my shoulders; one was over my mouth, to muffle my scream. "I'll explain everything later," She pleaded, whispering as she forced me inside the hole; I could barely hear her, my heartbeat was so deafening. "But I'm begging you, _please _don't make noise. The man outside wants to take you away from us, far, far away from here. I'm sorry for doing this, _da'len." _She released me, and the fear of being stolen away triumphed over being devoured by darkness.

Jaiden, who was apathetic about darkness as long as he was not alone, was soon sitting in my lap, and the floorboards were being placed upon our heads. Immediately, my elven eyes glowed, and night vision was enabled. Yet I still knew the darkness was there; I held my brother close, planting my face into his hair, my eyes squeezed so tightly they hurt. Above I heard footsteps, a door creaking open, and an unfamiliar voice speaking.

"Good morning to you, ser elf. I am Knight Commander Tavish, humble servant to the Maker and those of the Chantry who worship Him. It has been….called to my attention that there's been a magical disturbance in the Market District, caused by a young elven female. Your neighbors have implied that you would know something about this?"

The voice was masculine, formal - almost regal - and laced with arrogance, charm, wit, and sinisterness.

"Oh, hello ser Templar. We don't know anything of any magical disturbance, but you are most welcome to come in." Replied my father, the wavering of his voice submerged underneath layers of calm and civility.

Footsteps thumped upon the roof above us; I winced at the vibrations that crawled down my spine. There was a pause, then Tavish sneered rather amusingly, "Going somewhere, are we? I suppose that's why you took so long to answer the door, good sir, good…." Another pause. _"Ma'am._" It was said slowly, suggestively. I raised a brow in confusion.

"Good _sir,_" Mother replied through clenched teeth, though I was ignorant as to why she'd become angry. "Is there anything else you need?"

More footsteps. "There are toys everywhere. Where are your children?"

Mother sighed, roughly. "If you must know -"

"The toys belong to my niece and nephew," interrupted my father. "My poor wife here is barren, you see, so we take joy in having my sister's little ones over at times. We spoil them rotten, don't we love?"

I heard Mother suck her teeth. "Yes, darling, we do. But they're so adorable! It saddens me all the more that I can't have my own."

Tavish hummed. "Hmm. Well, why are the toys in sacks? Are the children leaving with you?"

"No, but they'll visit a lot," Mother answered, as smoothly as she would if she were being truthful. "We'll miss them too much if they don't."

He hummed again. "I see. Odd, though, that the elves pointed me directly to this house and it doesn't seem to be it. Especially considering the fact that the one who went into detail seemed very fluent and knowledgeable in her tale. You may know her. Fair-haired, dark eyes, tanned skin. She said the mage-child was half Rivaini - long white hair, silver eyes - born to a Rivaini Dalish woman and a Fereldan elf. Odd that you both fit her description, as well." More footsteps, though now they seemed taunting, tormenting. "It's also odd that you two are leaving - with _toys_ in your bags - the same day an elven girl kills a man with magic. But that's completely coincidental. Isn't it?"

My eavesdropping was interrupted by a sharp _click _that sputtered near my ear, chittering throughout the pit. Several small jabs - like needles prodding my skin - pricked through my arm as something smooth and round slid on my sleeve. A chill slithered up my spine; I slowly turned my head, only to be met with my own reflection, eightfold in tiny dark crystalline eyes, clustered and tinged in crimson. A yelp escaped my lips, but I silenced it before it could be heard with shemlen ears. I sat there frozen, staring into the orbs of an albino spider, thrice the size of my hand, pinchers clacking as it scuttled down my shoulder and onto that of my brother's.

It skulked onto his chest, then stopped, as if it awaited something. My palm had somehow found its way to Jaiden's mouth, muffling the scream I was certain could still be heard.

"Don't move," I pleaded, quietly, frantically. "It'll be okay. I'm right here. He'll go away if you _don't. Move._"

He began to whimper, and I felt moisture fall onto my skin, but his body stayed fairly still, save for the steady tremble that possessed his form. The spider traveled down his stomach and onto his thigh, resting there, swollen abdomen facing us.

Slowly, _cautiously,_ I slid my hand off Jaiden's mouth, linking his fingers with my own. "See? He's leaving. _Shh."_

The boy was still shaken, tears streaming down his face. He dug his stubby nails into my hand, biting his lip. The freakish creature turned to us, opening its pale mouth, revealing massive black fangs that dripped green liquid from the tip. Jaiden screamed at the top of his lungs, sound echoing throughout the void as he raised his knee and kicked; he pushed himself backwards, causing me to fall back onto the cool dirt and sawdust that rested on the floor. The spider - who had clung to Jaiden's leg with the sharp feelers on its spindly legs - screeched, raising its head and sinking its fangs down into Jaiden's thigh with great force, tearing through cloth, skin, and muscle. It scraped downward, splitting his skin, blood spurting from the long narrow opening of the wound. Jaiden screamed again, banging on the roof.

"_Mamae! _Father! Let me _out!_" he screeched, leg still moving frantically. The spider continued to feast on his flesh, chittering and hissing as it did so. The banging increased, and my heart began to beat out of time once again. I searched for something to strike the spider, but only found dirt and sawdust. I clutched a handful of sawdust and slung it on the arachnid; it shrieked and shook the dust off it, releasing its hold on Jaiden. Its crystalline eyes locked with mine again, and I saw my terrified reflection, eyes widened and lips bitten. It skulked towards me, fangs dripping with the combination of poison and Jaiden's blood. I brought my arm to my face, then froze, tears welling in my eyes; my hand tingled, and a sharp crackling sound filled the hole, followed by a _boom _and another animalistic screech. Light flickered between the cracks of my fingers, and I removed my hand to see blue static - _lighting_ - radiating around the creature. It was on its back, legs spluttering about in a frenzy, wheezing and shrieking until its legs grew still. Smoke filled the hole, and Jaiden had ceased his banging, recoiling into himself and staring at the dead thing in horror.

Light glimmered above us, and I looked up to see the urgent eyes of my mother, brow furrowed so severely the skin of her forehead was scrunched into a tight fold. She snatched Jaiden up into her arms, and he wailed into her neck, clutching onto her shoulder.

"What happened?" She snapped, though there was desperation in her voice.

"A…a spider…bit me." He sobbed, sniffling so much his sentence could barely be interpreted. Mother brought him over to our bunk beds, placing him on the bottom mattress and examining his leg. She jumped when she saw the wound, which was bleeding profusely, swollen and black around its borders.

I stared at the spider, the lightning still encircling its dead form. I saw Father in the corner of my eye, looking through the hole and at me. "Come out, Zetheria. It'll be all right," He said softly, reaching out a hand. I stared at it, tears falling from my eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me? Look at what I did." I pointed to the spider. His gaze followed my pointing, and his eyes widened, gasping, "By the Creators! Get away from it!" He grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the hole and into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, seeing the man that stood behind him, who was staring at the scene in shock, amusement, and most of all, annoyance.

I would admit that some shemlen are indeed beautiful, but this man was not amongst them, yet he was not a horror to gaze upon. I found myself admiring his smooth complexion, his warm, olive-toned skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. But his appalling facial hair, hooked nose, thin lips and cold stare made me shudder. Though I deemed his appearance sufficient, I scowled inwardly at the insignia upon his armor that declared his devotion to the Maker.

"Hmm," he said to Father, quietly, mischievously. "Also odd, to have two children hiding underneath floorboards when they're packing to leave town. Strange that the boy is the spitting image of your wife - though she claims to have no children - and the girl - who matches the description of the apostate _perfectly - _has a striking resemblance to you, yet you also claim to be childless."

Father lowered me onto the floor, but rested his hands on my shoulders, massaging my collarbone with his thumb. Tavish continued speaking, smirk widening on his face. "I think you'll find it coincidental, too, that the spider was killed with _magic._ An amateur spell of lightning, channeled by fear and desperation. Something I'm sure the children felt, in the darkness alone, cornered by such a terrible creature. Wouldn't you, if you were stuck down there, _Cyrion?_"

Father stared into the eyes of the Knight Commander, eerily silent. Mother marched out of our bedroom, a deadly scowl painted on her face. "Stop the bullshit, Tavish! You caught us, okay? You caught us. You don't have to taunt my husband like this. Yes, our daughter's a mage. Yes, we lied to you about it, and yes, you found out - not because you're so _observant,_ but because our son got hurt - so yes, you know she's an apostate…but if you _think_ for one _second _that you're taking her while I'm still breathing, you're mistaken. Zetheria is _my _child, and she's staying with _me_."

Tavish raised a brow, taken aback. Then he looked Mother's body up and down, chuckling, "My, such a sharp tongue on such a _lovely_ form. You should learn to use that big mouth of yours _properly_, Adaia."

Father stepped in front of her, eyes suddenly blazing. "You want to run that by me again? Respect my wife, you bastard."

Tavish said nothing, only chuckled more. "Hmm," His gaze found its way to me; he kneeled down to my level, and he smiled at me, creepily. "Zetheria, is it?"

I nodded, almost becoming entranced by the sinister glint in his sapphire eyes. His smile widened. "Well, you are a pretty little thing. I can see why your parents want to keep you. Tell me, do you love your parents?"

My stomach began to jump within me again, and my cheeks burned. "Yes sir, I do."

"And do you want to stay with them?"

I frowned. "I…don't even know why you want to take me away," I began, inwardly scowling for having to explain myself to a shemlen. "I didn't mean to kill that man. I don't even know what happened with him, or the spider. But he was hurting me, and he made me mad. And the spider was eating my brother's leg. I was afraid."

Tavish stood then, walking over to the hole. When he saw the spider, his eyes widened. "My, he was a big one. Still, your magic - at its untrained state, anyhow - is controlled by emotion. Very dangerous, indeed….I think Irving would like you. He'd enjoy teaching you how to keep yourself in tact. But, I fear he shall be denied such a unique student, if everything goes as I wish. I think you and I both would benefit more greatly if you stayed here. Don't you agree?"

I found myself smiling. "You mean…you'll let me stay?"

He grinned. "Yes, provided Mother and Father cooperate." He turned his gaze to Mother, analyzing her body once again.

I saw the rare anger that flashed within Father's eyes, and the outright rage that stewed in Mother's. "_Mamae?_" I questioned.

She never took her eyes off of Tavish. "Zetheria, go help your brother. Hurry."

I stood there, staring at her in confusion. Then, seeing her rage direct itself to me, I scurried to my room, tending to Jaiden's wound.

* * *

_Part III: Crushing Prison_

Half an hour had passed; Jaiden's wound was bandaged, the poison diminished by medicine Mother had brought and treasured from her clan. He had fallen asleep, still shaking in his slumber, and I was kneeling beside him, listening to what seemed to be the tail-end of my parents and Tavish's conversation.

"So it is settled," announced Tavish, "I will tell the people that Mr. Firmer was repairing his fuel contraption when he heard Zetheria rambling upstairs; he was drenched in flammable fluids, and in his struggle with the girl, caught fire on a nearby candle and burned. The man lived alone; no one will question my words, and the witnesses won't argue against my statement. As Zetheria is but a child, and the sapphire was not taken out of the store, the guard has chosen to be lenient on her, provided it does not happen again. It's not necessarily a _good_ lie, but they'll believe anything I say. I represent the Chantry, remember."

"And what of the other templars?" Asked an angelic, monotone, and raspy voice; I gasped when I realized it belonged to my mother.

I heard a chuckle. "They'll do whatever I tell them. But there are some of my close friends in the Order who I won't mind…._sharing_ with."

There was a long, eerie pause. Then Father muttered, "How long does she have to do this?"

"For as long as I want her," Tavish snapped, "Which will be a long, _long_ time. Remember, _I'm_ the one in control here. I hold the apostate's well-being in my hands. She _is_ a murderer, you know. I could have her locked up in Aeonar for decades for that."

Father sighed. "All right. We…we agree. As long as you keep your end of the bargain."

Tavish scoffed. "I am no cheat, Mr. Tabris. The girl is yours as long as your wife here keeps me satisfied. I truly hope she does, not only because of my desires, but because I honestly have no energy to transfer the girl all the way to Lake Calenhad. That's far too much trouble for an elf. Besides, I think the Circle can live without any more elflings who are learning spells instead of scrubbing the floors."

Another pause. "Get out," hissed Mother, _"Now."_

Another taunting chuckle. "As you wish, poppet. See you tonight."

Footsteps were heard, then a door creaking open and closing shut; silence followed, ringing throughout the rooms. I crept over to the doorway of me and Jaiden's room, watching Mother and Father. They were sitting at the kitchen table, sunken in their chairs. Mother was gazing at the floor, dormant, whilst Father stared at his clasped hands; he was holding them so severely the skin was turning red.

Mother spoke, eyes devoid of emotion. " If you don't want me to…." she started, voice low and gruff.

Father looked away. "What other choice do we have? Let her get taken? Get arrested for harboring an apostate?"

She didn't respond; she didn't seem to move at that moment, not even breathe. The only movement I saw was the frigid shaking of one hand, and the tremor of the table as jagged nails dug into wood. Father sighed, running a hand through the dark curling locks of his hair.

"I'm...going to go unpack," He murmured, so low I could barely decipher it. He continued to sit then, as if awaiting a response. The wood continued to quiver, the woman disturbing its stillness biting her lip so severely a hint of blood was seen on her full, chapped lips, remaining silent; the amber in her eyes was devoid of all the life I'd grown to admire, the fire and determination I longed to hold in my own eyes. He stood then, and left in heavy strides, silver irises seeming to shimmer; he lowered his head, bringing his clenched fists closely to his sides, the soft skin flaking as his stubby nails dug into them.

My eyes burned with ignorance - or innocence, if I were kind enough to myself to deem it that - and my heart jolted within me; I furiously wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall, wishing to run into the room and demand an explanation as to why they were unhappy, to plead for them to be well again. And as I began this action, a taunting strain on my subconscious planted my feet to the floor, eating away at me, insisting that it was _I_ who had caused them this pain, this...empty agony that seemed to have appeared out of thin air, for it was _I_ who had brought the Knight Commander upon them - the man who seemed to strike such a fear and rage in my mother that she was rendered _silent_ - and instill a questionable shame in Father, a shame so deep that he could not even give so much as a glance to his own wife. And for this reason, I remained in my room cowering, not coming to my parents' rescue as they'd done me countless times before.

o.O.o

The elements of night beamed through cracks in the wall and the thin veils on the window, dancing in the breeze; thick silence had cascaded itself over the four rooms of our hovel, the tension evident and grinning at me. I'd taken to reading the makeshift storybook Father had written for my birthday, where our family was elven royalty in Arlathan. My eyes scanned the pages, but my mind did not fully grasp it; I could not stop the images - the absolute defeat in Mother's eyes, and the distance in Father's.

After more moments of futile reading, my ears caught a creak in the floorboards beyond the walls of my room, pressing quietly across the house. There were whispers - so low not even an elf could interpret it - and a door opening and closing softly.

I scrambled to my feet, creeping past my sleeping brother, and into the living room. In contrast to the azure hues the moonlight radiated in my bedroom, our den was lit in amber, the fireplace crackling as its flames colored the room. There was no indication of Mother's presence, but Father was sitting in a ratty chair before the fire, a gift given to him by his employer, Bann Roldolf, more than a decade before; it was worn now, with rips and tears in the velvet seams, yet it still managed to radiate a sense of elegance. Not all humans were evil, and the chair was proof of it.

Father sat stiffly in the chair, hunched over, resting on his knees; his head was bent, dark curls hiding the upper part of his face. His hands were clasped as they were before, though this time the fingers were not clenched, or red from the impact. They sat there lifeless, as if all spirit had left the man they belonged to.

My hand ran down the smooth oak of my bedroom door; I slowly left it, making sure my feet did not disturb the silence. It was as if I were approaching a demon lying in wait; I would not know when he attack, when he would unleash his rage. For the first and last time of my entire life, I trembled at the thought of showing myself to my Father.

A floorboard creaking revealed me - I gasped inaudibly, body snapped to a halt, eyes widened at the man. He remained still.

I clasped my fingers in the same fashion as he, and began to fidget with them - a nervous habit _Jaiden_ was infamous for, not I - and stepped towards him. I did not stop until I was mere feet away from the chair; he raised his head slightly at my arrival, but did acknowledge me. His silver eyes gazed into the fireplace, the flames dancing in their reflective irises; it was the only life in them.

Even though I stood in his blind spot, I knew he was aware of my presence. I could not bring myself to speak - only because I was focusing on getting my hands to _stop trembling_ - and when they did, he'd let out a soft breath, and his lips parted; I lowered my hands, and listened.

He slowly blinked, gradually correcting his posture, as if he were an elder with a weakened spine. _"In green wood she rose, ebony locks cascading down, with amber eyes that left me breathless, and skin like caramel. There were markings that made her fierce, beauty in her face. But strength in her bones, a blade made of dragon, and revenge held tenfold._

_There's malice of her speech, but music in her tone; her lips were that of rubies, and her tongue fool's gold. There is curiosity and hate towards me, pity and apathy. Though it soon becomes more, this love that we share."_

My lips parted, and I found myself smiling, softly. "That's beautiful."

He gave a slow nod, eyes never leading the fire. "It's the poem I wrote the same day I met your mother. It'd only taken me a few minutes to write everything but that last sentence. At the time I didn't know how to end it. But then we fell in love, and….I suddenly knew." His brow creased, and he pursed his lips. He turned his head then, finally looking into the eyes he'd given me, and I saw the pain in them. "Do you know what's going on, Zetheria?"

I brought in my lips, twisting them. "N….not really. I mean, I know I'm a mage, and I know….I killed that man, but I didn't mean to -"

"Shh," He coaxed, opening inviting arms for me. "Come here, darling."

I immediately came to him, wrapping my arms around him as I buried his head in his chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat welcoming me. He returned the embrace, running fingers through my hair. "It's not your fault love, it's not your fault."

My small hands clutched the fabric of his tunic. "Why is everything weird with us now? Why did you and Mother look so upset? And where is she?"

I heard a low, trembling sigh. He shifted in his seat. "Zetheria….now that we know about your magic, you should know now what you are in the eyes of the humans. Of the Chantry."

I slowly brought my head away from his chest, looking up at him. "What do you mean?"

And then I knew it all: what I was, and what usually happened to people like me; that I was forbidden, that I was a danger to all around me. I was informed that he and Mother had struck some sort of deal with the Knight Commander, one that I was too young to understand. And Mother was now gone doing that deal, whatever it may be.

As he explained my magic further to me, my mind's eye went back to the shemlen faces through the window of my victim's shop, the slurs they spewed at me, and that one word I did not understand then, but would forever be defined as.

"So I'm…an apostate." I stated, eyes widened and brow furrowed.

He nodded in silence, and this made me frown harder, my heart sinking. "So…everyone's right. I am a freak."

He jumped at that. "No! Zetheria, honey….there's nothing wrong with you. Magic is a gift, the humans are just afraid of it. But, you needn't worry about it. Your Mother and I are protecting you, so you don't have to worry about ever being taken away, all right?"

I nodded, solemnly. He continued. "The only thing is, you can't go outside the Alienage again. It's just too dangerous….your appearance is very memorable, and there could be vigilantes out there who want to hurt you. And don't tell _anyone_ but people we can trust that you're a mage. Do you understand?"

I nodded again. "Yes, Father."

His eyes lit up for a split second, and his smile was brighter than the last. "Good. Now, it's getting late."

I hopped out of his lap then, heading to my room. A nagging question bit at my brain, and I turned to the man, hesitant to ask. "Daddy?"

He turned then, frowning slightly. "Yes, love?"

I looked into his eyes, and my hands started trembling again. "Will….will you and Mother be okay?"

His frown faltered, and the death in his demeanor returned. "I hope so, Zetheria," He replied lowly, running fingers through curls again. "I hope so."

I nodded, looking down at the floor. I turned, fists clenched at my sides as I fought my blushing, heading for my bedroom. As I crossed the threshold, I saw him stand in the corner of my eye, and extinguish the flames; the amber glow faded, and darkness shrouded the room, only to be defeated by starlight. I heard a small cry, and immediately turned my head to the sound; a silhouette was shaking uncontrollably, soft moans and sobs escalating from it. It collapsed to its knees, the bare window revealing a wet face. And in the moonlight, I saw the gleam of more tears, rising in his eyes.

o.O.o_  
_

_23 Dragon_

"C'mon, I'll race you, Cousin. You won't beat me this time."

"Soris, you'll _never_ beat me. I'm half-Dalish, 'member? Climbing trees is in my nature."

"Ha! You'll eat those words. On a count of three. One -"

"Two -"

"Three!"

Wind swished across my face as I sprinted down the pathway, the Venadahl my destination. I giggled as my bare feet splashed into mud, my hair slinging wildly behind me.

Soris had somehow gotten beside me, grinning. I gave him a playful glare, forcing my legs to quicken their movement; I left him, leaping onto the bark of the tree that stood before me, clutching onto the wood as I climbed.

It was only a few moments before I was deemed victorious once again, my feet dangling off the zenith of the tree, triumphant laugh descending into the entire plaza; there were a few glares, and the occasional frowns of disapproval. But no one said anything, lest they wished for the infamous tongue-lashing of Adaia.

Soris suddenly appeared, struggling to pull himself onto the branch. "Okay, you win, Cousin. This time."

I rolled my eyes. "There was never a chance for you, Soris. You owe me a bit."

He sluggishly pulled the coin out of his pocket, placing it into my hands. "Fine, fine…"

I laughed. "C'mon, let's get down before one of our parents find us."

We began to climb down, only to be met by a group of children about our age or a bit older; they were all girls, poorly dressed - even more so than I, who had enough patches in my trousers to make another piece of clothing - with the variety of brunette and blondes, save for one red haired girl who stood in the rear.

I noticed the leader as Liarah, the girl who'd insulted me and spit at my feet the year before. Since that incident I had avoided her, not because I was afraid of _her,_ but because of what could happen should I lose my temper; just because she was unpleasant did not mean she deserved such an awful death, that I knew at a young age.

She did not share her mother's golden hair and chestnut eyes, but her father's dark hair and hazel; quite beautiful, if only for Deneah's curled lips and cold stare - which was fully inherited - and her rude body language. "Look who we have here," She drawled. "The freak climbing a tree like a boy. Are you a boy, Zetheria? You sure look like it with those pants you're wearing."

They all laughed, and I placed a hand on my hip, trying to control the fire.

She took this as a chance to continue. "My mother told me your mother's fake and uppity. What do you have to -"

"Hey, lay off, Liarah, we haven't done anything to you!" Soris sneered. I gave him a quick smile, silently dismissing him in our own way; I knew confrontation was something he would rather avoid, just like his uncle, my father.

I turned my head to smirk at the girl, replying, "Yeah? Well my mother said that _your_ mother is a jealous bitch. And as far as I can see, the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Her friends gasped and looked at her, awaiting a reaction. Her hazel eyes flashed, and her brow furrowed fiercely. "Mother was right! You and your family don't have class!"

I scoffed. "And _you_ do? Yeah, I can see you're ready to go to King Maric's ball with that _wonderful_ ensemble." My smug grin widened then, relieved that my father - being a writer - taught me such an extensive vocabulary at a young age, and that his sister Tonya introduced me to the art of sarcasm.

Her friends scoffed, and her frown grew deeper. "Oh, whatever! You think you're so smart, don't you? Well, guess what I know about your da!"

I sighed, struggling not to roll my eyes; I was only twelve summers, and she was two years my senior, fourteen. How could she be so immature? "What about him? And it's cool that you're still calling your father 'Da' at fourteen. Very mature of you."

She crossed her arms, smiling devilishly. "My dad says he's a pussy. True, or no?"

The smirk faltered, and the fire returned; I lunged at her, but pale hands held me back. "Take that back!"

Her grins widened, and she shook her head. "True, then. I heard Adaia runs everything, and your da just nods his head like a little girl and paints -"

_"Shut up!"_ I snapped. Father's artistry and literary skills were something most men could not understand; Father was supposed to run his household a certain way, and he didn't. He expressed himself through paintings and the written word, while Mother fought and spoke her emotions; the roles were reversed, I suppose, but Father was an excellent caretaker nonetheless. He would never defend himself, so I'd taken the opportunity to do it for him.

Before I could clench my fist and ram it into her face, a girl stepped in front of us, pleading, "Stop it, Liarah! Leave her alone, this has gone on long enough!"

I frowned at her, studying the girl; she looked to be my age, but she was probably thirteen if she was following Liarah. Despite her youth, she had a face that mirrored a stern adult's when she scowled, framed by vibrant straight red hair that flowed down her back, just as mine did; her eyes were a radiant green, crowned by a furrowed brow. She was beautiful in a subtle manner; her skin was pale and smooth, with a narrow jaw that held full lips and a soft chin, baring teeth as she stared at her leader.

Liarah scoffed. "Oh, so you're on _her_ side now, Fallon?"

The girl - Fallon, I assumed - raised her chin and crossed her arms, and in that moment, seemed to tower over her leader. "I am now. You're picking on her for no reason."

Liarah scowled at her rebelling follower. "Are you serious? Did you hear what she said about my mother?"

"And did_ you_ hear what you said about her father? Plus, you started it. She and Soris were minding their own business until we showed up. Just lay off Liarah, seriously."

Her mouth spun agape in disbelief, head turning toward her group. They shook their heads at Fallon, then looked away.

Liarah's cheeks grew pink, and her teeth clicked together so loudly I could hear them. "Well, fine, Fallon! If you like that freak and her cousin _so_ much, you can hang with them. You're out of the group."

The color in Fallon's face began to blend with her hair; she grit her teeth, placing a hand on her hip. "Fine!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" said a voice that was unfamiliar to me, but masculine and beautiful; I turned to see a tall, gorgeous boy with messy ebony locks, golden brown skin, and forest green eyes. My own eyes widened, and I stepped back, recognizing the boy who smiled at me in the market the year before.

Liarah began to stutter behind me. "J-_Jarek!_ I thought the orphans were locked in today?"

He slit his eyes, lips pressed together. "That's tomorrow, Liarah. And since I'm fifteen now I can leave whenever I please. Is that why you decided to pick on this little kid? Cause you thought I wouldn't find out?"

She frowned then. "That mouth on her is nothing like a twelve-year old's. I was putting her in her place."

Fallon shook her head, scowling. "That's not true and you know it, Liarah!" She turned to Jarek. "She started everything, Jarek. I told her to stop it."

Liarah clenched her teeth. "Maker, would you _shut up,_ Fallon?"

Fallon looked as if she were about to retaliiate, but Jarek interrupted. "Leave Fallon alone, she's just doing what's right here. I told you a long time ago to leave Zetheria and her cousins be. Now I see you doing it again. It doesn't make you look better, Liarah, it makes you look immature and mean."

She gasped at that, taking a step back. "I can't believe this! My own boyfriend is siding with her? Well, if you're going to be like that, then we're done!"

His lips parted, and he scowled, taken aback. "If you're really going to break up with me over this, in front of all these people…then fine. Whatever." The green eyes seemed to harden, as they stared into hazel.

Liarah glared back, scowl deepening with every moment that passed; when the boy remained unmoved, she growled and stormed off, her followers running behind her.

As I watched them go, the boy stepped in front of me. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Liarah can be a little…"

"Crazy?" Soris suggested, as I couldn't find the will to speak; I was entranced by his eyes.

He chuckled softly, music to my ears. "Yeah," He looked down at me, frowning slightly. "Are you okay, kid?"

I hesitated, then nodded. He smiled widely then, showing off straight, yellow teeth, more yellow than mine, even. Despite that, my heart leaped.

Fallon coughed, running her fingers through her long, fiery hair. "I'm glad you guys are okay. Liarah shouldn't pick on you like that."

I sheepishly turned away from the beauty before me, relieved I wasn't his main attention anymore. "Thanks for sticking up for us. You didn't have to though, I would've kicked her ass."

She laughed then. "I bet! She's all talk, nothing more," She turned to Jarek, shaking her head. "I don't see how you put up with her for so long."

He smirked at that, drawling. "She provided a….service."

Fallon sneered at him, even more so when he started laughing. "Ugh, Maker, you're such a pig!"

Soris and I tilted our heads at them, frowning; I was about to question them, when suddenly a shrill voice rang out, "Hey Jarek, get your arse back here!" I turned to see a haggard elven woman standing by the orphanage door. Jarek scowled, and looked away.

"You're really an orphan?" I questioned, finding the courage to look at him.

He looked at me then, scowl still there. "Yeah, what of it?" He snapped.

I raised a brow, taken aback. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "It's okay." He looked over at the caretaker of the orphanage, and clenched his teeth. "I gotta go."

He turned, then walked in heavy strides towards the dilapidated building.

Soris shifted in his stance, looking at the sky. "Oh, no. It's almost noon; Mum said I had to be home for lunch. See you later?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'll come over there soon."

He nodded, then jogged towards his shack, which was parallel to mine. I twisted my feet in circles idly, not knowing what to say to a stranger who wasn't antagonizing me.

Fallon watched Soris leave, then said, "Well, I guess I'd better go too -"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, pushing out my hand to stop her. She turned towards me, awaiting a response.

I bit my lip, frowning at her, grasping at words that were unfamiliar to me; they were floating in the air, confusing me, and they felt odd on my tongue. "Do you…want to come to my house? To play? My mother bought me and my brother some new toys…." I sighed, losing myself to the awkwardness.

She looked taken aback by it, but slowly smiled. "Sure, that sounds fun."

I looked up then, surprised. "…Really?"

She giggled. "Yeah! Here, maybe we should start over. What's your name?"

I paused, then smiled. "I'm Zetheria. And you?"

She nodded, smirking. "I'm Fallon," She replied, reaching out her hand for me to shake.

I looked down at my dry, dirty hands, and her soft delicate looking ones; she saw my glance, and gave me a reassuring smile. So I stopped my hesitance, and placed her hand in mine, shaking it, feeling warmth, and a sense of kindness I had not seen outside of my own family. As we let go, and began to walk towards my home, I couldn't help but beam at the girl beside me - the girl who did not glare at my white hair in disgust, the girl who saw past my filthy hands and bare feet, the girl who defended me when she knew me only by name - because I knew that I'd finally had what many children had high quantities of and hardly appreciated: a _friend_. I had a friend. And never in a million ages would I forget her.


	2. A Toast to Freedom

When Shianni opened the door, I extinguished my fireball, and rolled my eyes. "I was dreading your arrival, cousin. You're here to annoy me with details of the wedding, I take it?"

Shianni placed a slender hand on her hip, and gave me a playful frown. "Don't provoke me, Zetheria. I have news!"

She then ran towards my bed, jumped up and down, and squealed. I knew I wouldn't like this. "You and the boys' fiancés have come early! The wedding has been rescheduled for today!"

I groaned, and swung my legs out of my blanket. "Oh, sod. Just because they're here early doesn't mean we have to just stop our lives for them and sodding marry them today. The deal was that me and the boys would lose our freedom three weeks from now!"

Shianni shook her head. "That's not a good attitude to have towards your future husband, cousin."

"Sod him. I don't even know him."

"Well, you'll get to know him, cause you two are stuck with each other until one of you dies."

"If he just, all of a sudden, died of corrosive poisoning that could only be inserted by magic, would it look suspicious?"

Shianni laughed that loud laugh of hers. "Don't talk like that. You'll be fine. And I've seen him, he's gorgeous!"

"Me and you have always had a different taste in men, Shianni."

"I think you'll like him. And Jaiden's bride is beautiful, too."

I grinned. "What about Soris? How's his girl?"

"I haven't seen her. But Soris is a wreck, though, last time I saw him. He was sweating so much, he looked like a human!" she giggled. "Regardless, you and Jaiden are gonna have some cute kids with those two. Are you ready to spread those legs on your honeymoon?"

I summoned a small ball of energy, and threw it at her, knowing she would dodge it. It dissolved into nothing. "Shut up, you damn drunk. I bet you can't wait to open that big mouth of yours at the reception, and fill it with booze."

She smirked. "You know me so well, cousin. C'mon, our brothers are somewhere outside, waiting for you."

I stood, and undressed, revealing my small clothes. "You'd better put on your dress right now, too, since you're here."

She walked over to my bed, and climbed the ladder that was leaning on the bed on top of mine, grabbing her formal garments from her chest. I walked over to my chest, which was sitting on the floor, and got out my bridal gown. It was short; my legs would be covered with silver stockings. It bore a trim of silver, and the rest of the dress was stitched with blue silk, something that, despite my mood, made me smile. My favorite color was blue.

Shianni, upon seeing the dress for the first time, squealed. "Cousin, it's beautiful! Is this your first time seeing it?"

I held the dress with care, caressing the material with my thumb. "Yes. My mother made it for me, though, I know that. She made me put it in this chest myself, but it was in a bag, I didn't actually see it."

My cousin wrapped her arms around me, and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Auntie Adaia is watching over us today. And she's proud."

I patted her head with my hand, playing with her hair, the color of blood. "I know, cousin. I know. Now, let go of me, you reek of ale already."

She blew her stale breath in my face, and I laughed. She let go of me, and then I put on my dress and stockings. I then looked at her, in her dress, and smiled at how pretty she looked. Her dress was the same length as mine, and she wore brown stockings, but the color was a soft pale yellow, and the trim was made of bronze; the shoes matched the trim. Her pale skin blended with the colors, and the dress made her hair stand out.

I'd always wondered why Jaiden and I looked so different from our family. Jaiden's hair color could be forgiven, as mother's hair was black as well, but mine could not. White hair was odd and unnatural, for both elven and human youth. I suspected my hair color something to do with my magic abilities.

But why they were so pale when we were so dark always astounded me. I'd ask my father this once and only once; he said he didn't know. I left it at that.

"You look pretty," I said.

She smirked. "Good, I was wondering why you were staring at me like that. I'd thought you'd gone fond of women, and was picturing me naked."

I scoffed, then smirked back. "Trust me cousin, if I ever go fond of women, it won't be you that get me started."

She laughed. I stared at my bare feet, and frowned. "Where are the shoes?"

Shianni giggled, and I looked at her. She held up beautiful blue shoes with a silver trim in each hand, waved them in my face, then threw them in her chest, which she quickly locked. I was shocked at how quick she'd done this. She smirked.

I sighed, then returned the smirk, as she continued to giggle. "You're quicker than you were the other day. I've taught you well, cousin. Now, unlock the sodding chest and give me my shoes. I want to get going. The longer I stay here, the longer I have to smell you."

That made her giggle harder. She said between laughs, "There's only one way you can get it."

I raised an eyebrow, and also let out a few giggles. Shianni always did have a contagious laugh. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

She stopped giggling, but her pleasant face was still painted with a smile. "Do that thing you did the other day to Jaiden's sword. It glowed, it was so pretty."

I laughed. "Will that sober you up, dear cousin? Your giggle fit was that of a drunkard's."

She frowned playfully. "I'm not drunk. Now quit stalling, do it! Unless you wanna go to your own wedding barefoot, that is."

I walked over to my bed, and pulled out my own dagger from its hiding place underneath it. It was such an obvious place to hide such a thing, no shem would ever think to search there, as they'd try to look for the _oddest _place that an elf would hide a weapon; that was my logic.

I sighed in false annoyance, and looked at my worn homemade dagger. "I don't wanna go to my own wedding at _all._" I muttered.

Placing my dagger on the table, I lifted my hand and effortlessly enchanted it. Shianni gasped in excitement, and widened her eyes at the sight. I grinned, as I felt my ego being boosted.

"What do you call that?" she asked.

I drifted in thought, as I attempted to remember the name of the spell. "Telekinetic Weapons. That was what one of my books called it. Not very unique, is it?"

"I suspect not," a voice said in front of me, and it was not Shianni. I immediately dispelled my dagger, and gave the biggest smile I'd ever smiled to my father. He was not moved.

As I could think of nothing to do besides give him an innocent look, Shianni spoke for me. "Hello, uncle. We were just-"

"Not another _word_ out of you, Shianni." His voice was so cold and dangerous, compared to his usually pleasant and guiding tone. "Zetheria, have you lost your mind? I could have easily been one of the other elves, here to congratulate you on your wedding! You would have been reported, and then, where would you be? In the tower of the mages, rotting! We'd never see you again!"

Even though he was yelling, he kept it at a moderate level so that no one outside would hear. I saw Shianni tremble beside me.

"Five years ago….whatever made them forget, it might not aid us a second time. Just because you are not flaunting your power around in the courtyard does not mean you're not at risk of being caught!"

"Father," I began, "You needn't worry. Even if I _did _get caught just then, -which I wouldn't have- Mother trained me well. Even if they used their templar abilities against me, I'd still be able to fight them. And Jaiden would help me."

His frown deepened. "What is wrong with you?" He continued, "Your brother risks his life to help you improve your powers, and this is how you repay him? By being careless with your abilities, and volunteering him in an impossible fight? Are you that ungrateful?"

"We were just having fun, father." I pleaded. "Anyone who wasn't family would have knocked. They wouldn't have caught me."

He stared at me in disbelief, as if I was speaking nonsense. He pointed a shaking finger at me. "One moment," he began, voice suddenly calm, shaking more than his finger. "One moment of fun…could have cost you a lifetime of misery."

I stared at the ground, suddenly feeling small under my father's anger. "I….I understand, father. I'll never do it again. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me." I looked up at him. His hand was lowered, but he looked as if he was about to cry. That nearly destroyed me.

I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry to upset you. I promise, you don't have to worry about me again. I won't defy this rule again, even after I'm married and gone. I'm sorry for disrespecting you, can you ever forgive me?"

He returned my embrace, and kissed my forehead, then let go. "It is alright, little one. I am not angry at you anymore. You can't help it; you have your mother's spirit."

I smiled at that. "Thank you, father."

Shianni grinned, then threw herself over father. "Oh, I'm sorry too, Uncle Cyrion! I made her do it, I locked her shoes in my chest. You forgave her, now forgive me."

My father laughed. "All is forgiven, dear niece. But now is not the time to be hiding such important things. Your cousin cannot go to her own wedding barefoot. Go get her shoes."

Shianni let go of him, and headed toward her chest. It wasn't long before she was back with my shoes in her hand. I grabbed them.

I placed my feet inside them both, then stood back, so my father and Shianni could see.

"You look so beautiful, daughter."

I blushed, but it was hidden behind my brown skin and tribal tattoos. "You really think so?"

Shianni nodded, and smiled. "Absolutely. That blue and silver goes great with your hair and eyes. I need to go to Milenna's house. She has makeup that I can borrow for us, don't move!"

With that said, she ran out of the house. My father raised an eyebrow. "She's not drunk this early, is she?"

I laughed, glad that things weren't awkward between us. My father never could stay mad at me. "No. Her breath smells of ale, but she isn't drunk. She probably had only one or two drinks."

He shook his head. "That cousin of yours. My brother made a fiery one, didn't he? She's nothing like Soris. Of course, he takes after your uncle."

I raised an eyebrow. When father rambled like that, it usually meant he wanted to tell me something. "Father?" I asked, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

He twisted his lip and sighed. "I just don't want to let you go. You're my little girl. Jaiden's becoming a man. Both of my children are leaving me on the same day. I've already lost your mother, I…."

He stopped, and inhaled sharply. I hugged him once again, and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to leave you, either, Father. You know I don't want to do this, and neither does Soris or Jaiden."

"You must do it. You and Soris are nineteen. You, Soris, and Shianni should have married two years ago, when you all were seventeen, but me and your aunt didn't want to let you three go. Tanya _still _isn't letting Shianni go. Jaiden is of age now, seventeen, and is marrying. As much as I hate to see you three leave, you'll be going to where I've always wanted you to go: Highever. You'll be more respected there. And you'll be together."

I looked at the floor. "I wouldn't sulk so much if you were coming with me."

He held my chin between his thumb and index finger, and lifted my head up. "You're determined for greatness, my beautiful Zetheria. You, _and _Jaiden. He is a clever rogue, just like his mother, and you are a powerful mage. I see that those books Jaiden got for you over the years has done you well."

He was speaking of the magical supplies shop in the Market District, the Wonders of Thedas. As I was supposed to be at the Circle of Magi, I could not leave the Alienage, not even twelve years later. My father would not allow it; there was still some chance that someone would remember me, I suppose, and have me sent to the Chantry. Then me _and _the Knight Commander would get in trouble, and my family would have to pay the price for it. Humans were very vindictive.

Jaiden would sometimes drop by the Wonders of Thedas at night, and steal me books that would increase my abilities; I suspected that I was just as magically educated as someone my age, who was imprisoned at the Circle. I specialized in Destruction magic, but I knew one healing spell, and a few Spirit ones. The Walking Bomb spell was one of my favorites. It was the one I imagined casting on my fiancé; the thought of him being filled with corrosive poison, then exploding gave me pleasure. The vermin that would show themselves at night would all become men with my sadistic imagination. Of course, I would have to clean up the mess when the poison finally destroyed the rats, before anyone noticed; father was no fun.

"Speaking of your magic abilities," my father continued, "I think it would be best to keep that a little secret from your fiancé, at least until he likes you enough to not be moved. Mages aren't encouraged to marry as it is, and with you being an apostate, there is a chance that you will be reported. We have no friends in Highever. You can _not _play around with the boys with your magic like you just did Shianni today. I know you've played with Jaiden when I wasn't around."

I smirked at his correct accusations, but quickly removed it and nodded when I saw his stern look deepen into a frown, as I completely understood. "Yes, father."

He hugged me one more time, and kissed my cheek. "I love you, my precious daughter. Take care of your brother, too. Even though he is a man, he will need your guidance."

My mother had asked me to take care of Jaiden the same day she died. It was as if she knew she would die that day, and she asked me to promise that I would always take care of him. I didn't hesitate to protect him with my life.

"Mother asked me to protect him too, father. I won't disappoint you, or her."

He smiled. "You could never disappoint me. Now go. I will see you at the ceremony."

And with that, he left.

I wasn't far behind him, and when I closed the door, we went opposite ways. I was on my way to Mileena's house. Shianni was probably over there, drinking.

When I made it to her house, I didn't knock, for I knew that I was welcome. Mileena was standing over Shianni, while she sat in a chair, putting on her makeup for her. Shianni heard me entering, and turned one eye toward my direction. "Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you were."

I frowned. "You said that you were bringing the makeup to me! You told me not to leave the house!"

Shianni frowned back. "Then why did you?"

I sighed in annoyance, and rolled my eyes. "Hello, Mileena. Thank you for allowing me and my idiot cousin to borrow your makeup."

She looked at me, and smiled. "Maker's breath, Zetheria, you look absolutely beautiful. Your hair….it looks amazing with that dress."

I returned the smile. "Thanks, 'Lena." I sat in the chair beside Shianni, and awaited my turn.

When Mileena was done, we left her house and walked into the courtyard. Shianni and I exchanged instructions: she was to awaken Tiberias, my dog. He was my companion, and I wanted to say goodbye at the ceremony. I thought it best that he stay with my father. After she awakened Tiberias, she was to go to the wedding planners, in order to make final arrangements. I was to go find Soris and my brother, and drag them towards the ceremony. Considering how I felt about the wedding, I was surprised she didn't send someone to drag _me _towards the ceremony, but I wouldn't voice that opinion.

It wasn't long before I found the sad duo, over by the apartments in the back of the Alienage.

I smiled weakly at them, and hugged them both, kissing them on the cheek. "Aneth ara," I said woefully, which basically meant "hello" in Elvish. My mother had learned a lot about our people, as she grew up with the Dalish Elves.

"Aneth ara." They greeted back, just as gloomily as I did.

Jaiden was so distraught, apparently, he didn't notice that I was already dressed up. When he looked at me the second time, he smiled. "You look so beautiful, sister. Your groom will be happy that you're his bride." His voice was always so soft, so comforting.

Even though that was so, still I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Soris and Jaiden's handsome outfits. "I'm sure your brides will think the same of you."

Soris scoffed. "I won't be thinking the same of her. I've seen her. She's a dog."

Jaiden and I laughed. "Maybe you'll get a cage as a wedding present." I jested.

Soris laughed at that. "That's terrible!"

"I haven't seen my bride," Jaiden said, nervous again.

I patted his back in comfort. "Shianni says she's beautiful."

He was unmoved. "What do _you _think of her?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't need my approval."

He simply nodded, and began to play with his hands, a nervous habit he'd developed when Mother died. I sighed, and grabbed his ear affectionately. "I haven't seen her, Jaiden. But I'm sure she's beautiful."

I looked at Soris, and smirked, as I continued to talk to my brother. "Father wouldn't send you a dog." Jaiden laughed at that.

Soris frowned playfully. "Ah, sod it all. I hope your groom and my bride are related. Then you'll know how I feel."

I smirked again. "Your sister said he's gorgeous."

"Shianni's a drunk. She could have just as easily been looking at a puddle of cat piss than she could your groom."

"True, true. But she's sober today. And in all honesty, she's not a drunk, you know that."

"Yes, I know. Still, it doesn't hurt anything to poke fun."

Jaiden cut into our conversation. "Sister, I suspect Shianni sent you here to force us to come to the ceremony?"

"Yes, she did, but we could escape, if you'd like."

"What?" Soris said, "You can't be serious, right? Where would we go, to the woods to find the Dalish Elves?"

I thought of my mother, and the tattoo on her face that declared her origin. "Maybe we could find the tribe mother used to live with. They'd accept us if they knew we were her family, wouldn't they? But regardless if they would or if they wouldn't, I'm not going to disappoint my father by leaving." I smirked teasingly at my brother. "And you can't either, Jaiden. How can I protect you if you're out running around with the Dalish miles away?"

He smirked back. "Mother was cruel for making _you _my protector. I can protect myself. I can wield two twin longswords without getting tired, and I can steal something from a shem while they know I'm there. What can _you _do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Besides having the power to destroy this entire city with a wave of my hand, you mean? Well, I can do all the things Mother taught _you _to do, since she trained us both. Although I will admit, I'm not strong enough to wield twin longswords. But daggers work just as well."

Jaiden pushed out his lip, then sighed in defeat. "Touche."

Soris smirked. "Touche? Look who's getting all Orlesian on us now."

Jaiden frowned. "Let's just get this over with."

I smiled and raised my hand, as if I were giving a toast. "To our last moment of freedom. May the Creators help us all."

Jaiden and Soris raised their hands near mine, and we hit them against each other. I lowered my hand, and looked at them. They'd gotten the same haircut, which I thought was adorable, but would never tell them. Jaiden had always had hair that would grow a little below his shoulders, but I think he wanted it just like Soris today, as he thought of him as his big brother. They both had short styles, styles that completely exposed their ears. The hair grew taller as it drew nearer towards their foreheads, and it rested in a messy lump. The only difference was that Soris' mess was red, and Jaiden's mess was black. It looked very handsome on their long, pointed faces.

"You really do look handsome," I said softly. "Both of you."

They smirked at this. "Thanks, Z," they said simultaneously. They were like fraternal twins.

I smiled, then reached for both of their hands. "Alright," I began, "Let's walk to the beginning of our new lives."

And with that, we walked towards the courtyard, where there were no buildings to shield us from the sunlight, and the shemlen noblemen strode in with an aura of arrogance and lust.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Seemed like a filler until the ending, huh? The next chapter should be up soon. Don't forget to review!_


	3. Wedding Bells and Noble Yells

It was a trio of animals that'd made their debut in the Alienage this time, setting their eye on each woman they would force upon them, and giving a taunting grin at the men who even dared to think of stopping them.

Jaiden gritted his teeth at the shemlen, and gripped my hand tighter than he had before. "Brother," I said softly, "Please don't start anything. Maybe we could get them to leave with just words." Mother had taught us both the art of persuasion.

Soris shook his head. "Maybe if you were human. We could pay them, perhaps?"

Jaiden shook his head. "They're nobles, they have enough money as it is. Besides, we only have a few silvers. Father just paid Tavish this morning."

I inwardly cringed. I didn't like hearing the Knight Commander's name. "We have to try."

Soris frowned at me. "Why are you so bent on talking to them? Use that Walking Bomb spell you're always going on about. Tiberias could clean them up."

My lips twitched into a smile at the thought of killing those animals with such a satisfying spell. "As tempting as that is, I can't do it. Besides, you know what happened when mother died. Everyone suffered because of me."

I was referring to the aftermath of the artificial lighting storm. The guards had come to investigate after the templars left, but there was no evidence to be found. Everyone was honestly oblivious to the guard's accusations, which was irrelevant, anyway; they were innocent, whether they remembered what happened or not. The only thing that they could recall was the crimes that the nobles had committed. Of course, they didn't care about that.

These facts didn't stop the nobles' surviving and vengeful family members from making everyone's lives even more miserable, though. It was only two years ago that they'd stop their tormenting.

I felt guilty for my involvement in that, and, even though I didn't like most of them personally, I would not be the one to cause my people pain, yet again.

"Fine," Jaiden began, "But we have to do something. We just can't stand here and let them treat our women this way!"

I nodded. "Let's just go over there, and see what's wrong. If they get out of hand, I'll kill them."

"Zetheria," Soris said gently, "It wouldn't be best that you do anything to draw attention to yourself. If they see you casting magic again, the spirit might not make them forget this time. And also, you're beautiful. You'll be the first one the shems try to take."

I frowned at Soris. "By the Creators, Soris, I know not to do anything stupid in front of them! I'll use my rogue skills. They'll have weapons, won't they? They always have weapons. Mother taught me how to disarm my opponents. We'll be fine." I then let go of their hands, and walked ahead.

With each step I took, I heard mothers telling their daughters not to fight, and just let them do whatever they wanted to do, so that they could come home safely. When I got close enough to the nobles, I heard a loud slap, given by the leading savage in the front of the pack. It was a man he'd slapped, and he'd cowered in fear once he was struck. All the men I saw were cowering in fear. I stared at the scene in disbelief, eyes wide. _Men!_ Cowering in _fear!_ Of _nobles!_ This I had never seen, not in all of my nineteen years of living.

I didn't understand why everyone was so afraid. Maybe I was the stupid one; maybe my mother had raised me foolishly by allowing me to be unafraid of anything, let alone humans. They were to be hated, not feared. The only thing that should be feared was the temptation of submission. I believed that wholeheartedly.

I stopped walking, and watched. The leader began to talk someone I knew. Darla.

I squinted my eyes, as I was too far away to see clearly enough to accurately identify anyone. I walked a few feet toward the group.

Yes, it was Darla. Her long blonde hair made her easy to spot. It also wasn't hard to spot the pale hand that was reaching for her breast. I could see how hard he'd grabbed them from where I was standing.

I gritted my teeth, exactly like my brother had only moments ago.

He was putting his filthy hands in her blouse, now. I could see, almost _feel,_ him grab her breast again. She yelped. One of the leader's minions slapped her.

Not able to look at the scene anymore, I looked to the right of Darla, where an elven man was standing, staring at the floor, cowering as well.

I could see him clearly. It was Darla's husband, Tomas. Tomas was standing there, watching his wife get abused by a measly human, and was doing nothing but rotting in his cowardice.

That did it. I began to walk again, hearing more weak mothers tell their terrified daughters to just allow their virginity to be stolen from them, or, if their virginity was already taken (most of them were already raped, sadly) then they were told to just do nothing. Take it again. At least they'll come home safe. Their words just added more fuel to my fire.

I refused to be bullied by disgusting humans in my own home. I would not be like the rest of my brethren.

When I knew I was close enough to be within earshot of the humanoid beasts, I opened my mouth to speak, and, just as the sound came out, it was muffled by a hand coming over my mouth. My brother said my name, and before my anxiety had a chance to rise, it was lowered again.

"Sister," he began, "Did you think me and Soris were just gonna let you go over there without us? We've been behind you this whole time; you're so angry, you haven't noticed." He paused. "I know what you're thinking. They're cowards, and they dislike our family, because we don't have to worry about money as much as them. There really isn't a reason to save them. But mother would have, if she was here. She loved her people. She _died_ for her people. She couldn't stand to see her friends raped, and their men stripped of their pride."

I bit his hand. That only made him hold me tighter. "If there's no other reason to save them, it's for mother. She'd be so proud of us right now. Understand?"

I nodded as best as I could under his grasp. "Ok. We're gonna go over there. If they wanna talk, we'll talk. We only hit them if they hit us first, Zetheria. Understood?"

I nodded once again. He uncovered my mouth, and let go of my body, but our hands were still linked. I didn't mind that.

We walked toward the crowd, and eventually, we made it. Soris stayed behind, and would come to our rescue if we needed it.

Jaiden and I pushed ourselves through the crowd, and when we were close enough to the humans without being noticed, we stood and watched. Darla was still being tormented.

"It's just as I suspected," I whispered to Jaiden, "They don't want to talk. We're going to have to kill them."

"Oh yeah, that'll go smoothly," he whispered back, "Everyone will congratulate us, and not be angry at us for making things worse at all. I can see it now."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? If one of them touches you, I swear, I will burn all of them alive. I promised father I wouldn't, but I might have to break the rules for this. He'll understand."

"The spirit might not help us this time, you know that."

"You don't have to keep telling me that. I know. I'm just talking, I won't use magic. Too risky. I'll kill them with their own swords. It'll be fun."

"You're right, it would. But there's no way that we can get away with it, though. Maybe we could-"

"Oh, and who is this white haired maiden? Look at her pretty dress. I see that you are one of the brides?"

I turned to see the leading savage staring down at me, eyes filled with lust. "My my, aren't you a lovely one. I think you and the blonde will get all the attention at my party. What do you think, gentlemen?"

His minions replied with laughter and vulgar language. I could feel my anger rising. Jaiden squeezed my hand.

The savage turned his attention back to me. "Let me introduce myself properly, and explain what I'm doing again. You elves have a hard time understanding." He said, voice suave and flooding with arrogance. "My name is Vaughan. I'm having a party, and you're invited. So is the blonde. My men are looking for some more beauties to invite, but don't worry, I'll make sure _you_ have my full attention."

I twisted my lip, staring daggers at him. My brother stood disturbingly still beside me. "I'm not going anywhere with you, and neither is Darla."

Vaughan raised both of his eyebrows, then laughed, and so did his followers. "She's new to this, boys. She must have hid every time we came. I would have remembered tasting such pretty brown skin." He paused to listen to his minions' gibberish, then continued talking to me. "Tell you what, sweetheart. I'll excuse your rude remark, if you promise to be a good girl from now on. I'll even let you have me all to yourself, at least for the first hour."

I looked at him in disgust. Was that supposed to be a good deal?

Regardless of the nonsense that was spewing out of his mouth, he did strike a nerve when he'd spoken of my hiding. He was right. I did hide, but not because I was afraid. My father would force me to stay in the house and hide under my bed (he and I shared the same logic on how to hide things from humans), and that was how I'd remained a virgin for so long. There were times when the more violent nobles would barge into our house and search for hiding women, but they'd never look under the bed. Despite my stubbornness and urge to kill, I was grateful to my father for protecting me.

I frantically searched his body with my eyes, looking for any sign of a weapon; he had none, and neither did his barbarian minions. Jaiden and I could do nothing, if they got violent; we were not trained in hand to hand combat. I silently cursed them.

"So what do you say, sweetheart? Are you going be good?"

I sighed, and thought of the spirit's sonnet. It calmed me down. "Look, I just want to keep peace around here. You have no right to come in here and threaten us. We've done nothing to deserve this. If you want a cheap thrill, The Pearl is not far from here."

I was expecting him to say something to his animals, but he simply slit his eyes and looked at me. Finally he said, "I'm going to enjoy shutting up that mouth of yours, whore."

I gave him the same expression he gave me, replying, "And I'm going to enjoy feeding your testicles to my dog, if you ever touch me."

Vaughan raised his hand to hit me, but the sound of a dog barking stopped him. As if on cue, Tiberias came running toward me. When he got to me, he nudged his nose against my knee affectionately, then turned around, and growled at his enemy.

Vaughan's face was priceless. "A Mabari? Where'd a knife ear get a Mabari?"

I simply grinned at him, and ignored the fear that was radiating off the crowd. The savage sneered at me. This only made Tiberias growl more viciously.

My grin widened. "Mabari do not hold hatred in their hearts, and, therefore, don't care what race their master is. Shems like you could learn a few things from them."

"You stole him, didn't you, bitch?"

"For a noble who should have received higher education, you sure are stupid. It's common knowledge that Mabari choose their masters, and refuse to part with them. If I attempted to steal Tiberias, he would have fought me to the death."

Vaughan raised his hand again, only to be stopped by another growl. I laughed. This was going in my favor.

Shianni came running towards us, yelling out my Mabari's name. It was obvious that she had no clue as to what was going on. I told her with my eyes to leave before she was noticed, but she didn't catch it. She ran all the way to Jaiden and I, and by the time she'd noticed the humans in front of her, it was too late.

Vaughan turned his head, and looked at my cousin the same way he did me. I scowled.

"And the party just keep getting bigger and bigger. Take a look at this elven wench here, boys….so young and vulnerable…"

Shianni scowled at Vaughan. "Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!"

In any other situation with a different group of nobles, I would have applauded my cousin for her refusal to submit. But as I couldn't fight them with my magic, and didn't have my dagger with me, I knew that she was making things worse. Vaughan seemed attracted to women who weren't afraid.

"Please, my lord!" Said the voice of a man I did not know, who'd finally stopped cowering, "We're celebrating weddings, here!"

Vaughan sneered at the man. "Silence, worm!" he yelled as he backhanded the man, causing him to fall to the floor. Everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes. His act of attacking a man who was caught off guard didn't impress or frighten me.

"This is getting out of hand," Jaiden whispered in my ear. "He's not paying any attention to you anymore. We need to leave."

I frowned at my brother. "I'm not letting him hurt Shianni!" I whispered fiercely to him. There were times that I thought of Shianni as a child, due to her silly and easygoing nature. I saw her as a younger sister, despite the fact that we were the same age, and felt that I needed to protect her. If these shemlen wanted to take her, then they would have to kill me first.

I was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sight of Soris walking up beside me. He must have seen Shianni running, and wanted to see what was going on.

Vaughan noticed Soris' arrival as well, and smirked. "Oh, what's this? A groom here to welcome me personally?" he looked at Jaiden, probably noticing that he was as formerly dressed as Soris. "I see the brown runt here is getting married as well? Sorry I didn't notice you before, I was too busy talking to your whore of a sister. She is your sister, right? The skin's the same." He stopped to give me a grin.

My brother scowled at him. "Human scum. You'll regret what you've done here."

One of Vaughan's followers laughed. "Ha! You hear that, Vaughan?"

Vaughan scoffed, sneering at Jaiden. "Do you know who I am?"

Before Jaiden could answer, I saw Shianni running back toward us with a jug in her hand. I threw out my hands, and shook them frantically, telling her no with my motions. She ignored me.

When Vaughan saw that no one was paying any attention to him anymore, he turned just in time to see Shianni throw her hand back and ram the bottle into his face, robbing him of his senses.

One of the animals ran up to his unconscious body, and looked at us in disbelief.

"Are you insane!" he screamed, "This is Vaughan Urien, the Arl of Denerim's son!"

Shianni's eyes widened, as did ours. "W-what?" she said softly, voice filled with fear, "Oh, Creators…."

I looked at the animal, attempting to be the voice of reason. "Take him home. If you don't mention this, we won't."

Another minion walked up to us, and scowled. "You've a lot of nerve, knife ears. This'll go badly for you."

And with that, the savages picked up their leader, and left.

Shianni walked up to us, then placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, I really messed up this time."

Soris gave his sister a reassuring smile. "It'll be all right. He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

I gave her a smile, too. "He's right, cousin. Nothing's gonna happen."

Shianni sighed. "I hope so. I should get cleaned up."

She turned around, and left, walking toward her house. I sighed.

Tiberias walked up to me, and tilted his head. I patted it, giving him the same smile I gave Shianni. "It'll be all right, just like cousin Soris said. Don't worry." Tiberias responded with a happy bark. I massage him behind his right ear; I knew he loved that. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, boy. You're such a good boy, yes you are! I'm so glad you found me."

Tiberias deemed me his mistress five years ago, a few months before mother died. I have no idea how he ended up at the alienage in the first place; perhaps he escaped from a kennel, I don't know. He'd come through the gate that was closest to my house, then began to try to steal food from the beggars that were sitting outside. I saw this, and ran to him, luring him away from the food with a fresh piece of rat's gut.

When he'd finally followed me inside my house, he ate the rat guts, and the rest of the vermin's remains that had painted the walls and carpeted the floors. Unfortunately, it made him sick. I suspected it was because of the poison from my spell; until that moment, I didn't know that the poison still lingered after the victim had died.

Feeling responsible, I nursed Tiberias back to health with my magic. I loved the fact that I was saving a life, yet improving my healing skills at the same time.

When Tiberias became well, he looked at me with such love and dedication in his eye, as if I was his mother. Father said he'd imprinted on me, and therefore, became my loyal servant. Ever since then, he's been living behind our house; there wasn't any room for him inside. Since he was my dog, I had to share my food with him, but I didn't mind. He was my friend, and I loved him.

Jaiden joined me in my massaging. "He is a good boy," he said lovingly, "But don't outshine me like that anymore. You made me look bad."

Tiberias barked at him, then ran away, in an attempt to catch a butterfly. I smirked. "You don't need him to make you look bad. You can do that all by yourself."

Jaiden smirked and rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Two women and a man, who were just as formally dressed as we were, came towards us. Soris smiled, and greeted them. He seemed to know them.

"Hello, are you three all right?" He asked, then looked at me and my brother. "These are our fiancés," he informed us.

Hearing this, I looked at the man who was to be my husband. I was not impressed.

One of the women, who I guessed was Soris' betrothed as she was quite homely, nodded. "I think we're just shaken. What was that about?"

Soris let out a nervous laugh. "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early. But, let's not allow that to ruin the day. Cousins, this is Valora, my betrothed."

Jaiden gave the beautiful woman beside Valora a shy smile.. "Then this must be Nesiara. It's great to finally meet you."

Nesiara returned a smile to my brother. "I am lucky to finally see you with my own eyes."

When Soris realized that I wasn't going to speak to my fiancé, he spoke. "And Zetheria, this is your betrothed, Nelaros."

I studied him more thoroughly. He was attractive, I suppose, but still more of Shianni's type. I've never wanted a pale blonde. I've always preferred tan, dark haired men.

He smiled at me. "I'm so glad I've finally met you. Soris said you was beautiful. I see that he was right."

I gave him a smile as well, as I didn't want to be rude, but inside, I was dying. Actually seeing him made it more real that I was to be robbed of my freedom by a man that I wasn't even _attracted_ to. It is shallow to admit, but if he was to my taste, I wouldn't be as against the wedding.

"It's nice to finally meet you, as well," I lied.

Soris scratched the back of his neck. "I'm….sure you two have a lot to discuss." And with that, he left with Valora, and Jaiden and his fiancé went with him.

Nelaros looked at me, and gave me a shy smile. I made a mental note to kill Jaiden and Soris for leaving me alone with him.

"Well," Nelaros began, "Here we are. Are you nervous?"

_Sort of nauseated, actually._

"Yeah, I am," I said, my words a vast understatement, "I don't like the idea of getting married. No offense or anything, it's not personal. I'm just a free spirit, that's all."

Nelaros nodded. "I understand. I don't really like the idea of getting married to a stranger, either, but I do feel better now, knowing that someone as gorgeous as you will be my wife."

His compliments just made me feel worse. I was his type, why couldn't he be mine?

"So, how was the trip from Highever?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

He shrugged. "Long and exhausting. But, it was worth it, seeing you."

I inaudibly sighed. He wasn't making this easy.

Soris and Jaiden finally came to my rescue. "Come on, cousin. We should let them get ready."

I eagerly nodded. "Yes, we should."

Valora smiled at me. "We'll see you three on stage. Goodbye, for now."

She left, and took Nesiara and Nelaros with her. I exhaled loudly in relief.

Soris raised an eyebrow at me. "I take it you don't like him?"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed again. "He's not my type. At all."

Soris scoffed. "Be grateful you don't have a dying mouse, like me. Plus, he's a smith, who's well off. I'd trade for him."

I burst out laughing. "I could get that cage for you, you know."

Soris smirked. "Oh, stop it. It's not fair. You and Jaiden have attractive fiancés. How in the Creators' name did I end up with someone so…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ugly?"

Soris laughed. "Well, I didn't wanna say it, but….yeah."

I giggled. "I'm sorry, cousin. You do deserve someone attractive. I know you hate when people say this, but you're pretty."

"I'm handsome."

"You're_ pretty._" I insisted. It was true. Soris had the most beautiful eyes; they were a brilliant shade of green, and his eyelashes were long and separated. His lips were full, and he had rosy cheeks. His features were far too feminine to be called handsome.

"Seriously, Soris," I began, "She seems like a nice girl. Looks aren't everything."

Soris sighed. "True. I should give her a chance."

I patted his back, and gave him a smile. "You should."

I looked over at Jaiden, who was looking into the distance. I raised an eyebrow. "In love already, little brother?"

Jaiden looked down at his feet, and blushed. Even though it was not visible, I could tell when my brother was blushing, just as he could tell when I was. We knew each other.

"She's…nice."

I scoffed. "You mean, 'unbelievably beautiful' right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that too. I wouldn't mind being with her for the rest of my life."

Soris pushed his lips out into a pout. "I'm the only one who got burned on my deal."

"I see someone is disappointed on their betrothed?"

We turned around to see Valendrian, our alienage's Harhen.

I smiled at my leader. "Hello, Elder. Are you enjoying the day?"

He smiled. "Not as much as you, young one. I've heard several complaints from the others that you and your cousin were riling up humans."

His smile indicated that he was not that upset, so I smiled as well. "They deserved every word that was said. I don't think they'll be back, not after the way Shianni bottled the leader."

He shook his head. "Just be prepared to take full responsibility, should something happen."

I nodded. "I will not hesitate to."

Valendrian smiled at me again. "Adaia lies within you. That's something to be proud of."

I lowered my head in a bow. "Thank you, hahren."

Valendrian turned his attention from me to all of us. "Alright, children. Let's not let the incident ruin the day. Be proud that you are finally becoming adults. And for the Maker's sake, take your places! The wedding is starting now."

We all replied, "Yes, Elder," and walked toward the stage where our fiancés were already standing. Tiberias ran to me, and proudly stood beside me. Despite my words to Vaughan, I was shocked to see, even after all these years, that he was so devoted to me, an elf, when he could be the possession of a king.

Shianni, Mileena, Darla, and other women were in a group, while a group of men were standing on the opposite side of them. There was only a few of them, as we only had a few friends outside of my family. All of my bridesmaids smiled at me, and I sent them a sad one back. They all knew how I felt about this day.

I noticed that a Human Chantry woman was here to perform the wedding. I struggled not to roll my eyes.

Valora, who beamed at the sight of Soris, said happily, "Ooh! Soris! There you are. I was afraid you'd run off."

I smirked. _Not that he doesn't want to, lady. _

Soris smiled. "No, I'm here, with Nelaros' blushing bride in tow," He gave me an evil smile. I inwardly scowled at him.

At his words, Nelaros smiled at me. I gave a fake one back.

Jaiden and Nesiara seemed captivated by each other. It was obvious that they weren't going to join the conversation. I smiled at them, happy that my brother had found someone. He saw me, and smiled back.

The crowd gathered around us; it seemed that all the alienage was there. I saw my father in the front of the crowd, and smiled at him.

Soris, who was by my side, exhaled softly and whispered in my ear. "It looks like everyone's ready."

I sighed sadly. "Let's just get this over with," I whispered back.

Tiberias nudged my knee with his nose again. I petted him.

Nelaros noticed my dog, eyes widened. "You own a Mabari?"

I nodded. "I know, it's strange. But he doesn't care that I'm an elf."

Nelaros contemplated this. "Fascinating."

I gave another fake smile to him, then looked at my cousin. "Good luck," I whispered.

Soris gave me a small smile. "You too, cousin. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

When all grew silent, Valendrian walked up on the stage, and stood before the crowd.

"Friends and family," he began, "Today, we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition, and each other."

When the Elder finished, the woman smiled at him, and walked up to us. Curious, I decided to listen to her words.

"Thank you, Valendrian. Now, let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us into this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I-"

She was interrupted by Tiberias' growl. We all looked in the direction to which he was growling.

Vaughan had returned with even more followers, and a few guards, coming towards us with a look of satisfaction and evilness on his face. One of his animals was holding a cage, while another held a pile of large metal rods and ropes. I sneered at them.

The Chantry woman looked at us with fear in her eyes, then said to Vaughan, "Milord? This is…an unexpected surprise."

Vaughan replied, "Sorry to interrupt Mother, but I'm having a party, and we're dreadfully short of female guests."

He laughed, and I imagined it to be the same laugh a demon would give, once he'd cornered his prey. He stood behind Valora, and grinned.

The Chantry gave him a pleading look. "Milord, this is a wedding!"

He scoffed. "Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding." He walked over to her, and gave her a demanding smile. She bowed her head in defeat.

"Now," he continued, "We're here for a good time, aren't we, boys?"

One of the animals laughed. "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all!"

Vaughan looked around at my bridesmaids. Tiberias growled at him again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Cage that mutt. He's obviously gone mad, attempting to protect knife ears, of all things."

At his command, two of the guards began beating him with their rods, while the others tied him down with the ropes. He still resisted them; had their armor had been weaker, he would have bitten flesh. Despite the fact that he was bound, he was still struggling. They immediately threw him in the cage before he could break free, and locked it. Soris grabbed my hand, and squeezed it.

Vaughan looked at my bridesmaids again. "Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress, and…where's the bitch that bottled me?"

The scum closest to Shianni grabbed her, and pushed her towards Vaughan. "Here she is, Lord Vaughan!" He said eagerly, as if he was waiting for a pat on the head.

Shianni struggled under his grasp. "Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a-"

Vaughn laughed. "Oh, I'll enjoy taming her," he turned to me and Nesiara. "And see the pretty brides…"

Nelaros looked at me. "Don't worry, I won't let them take you."

I frowned. "I can take care of myself. I won't let them take Shianni!"

Vaughan turned his attention to me. "Ah, yes…you. Such a well-formed little thing. I can't wait to taste that caramel skin of yours. Just so you know, that's candy, elf. Such a delicacy."

Before I could answer, Nelaros came to my defense. "You villains!"

Vaughan laughed. "Oh, that's quite enough. I'm sure we all want to avoid further…um, unpleasantness."

Jaiden scowled. "You have no right to do this!"

Vaughan grinned evilly at my brother. "Every time a knife-ear says that, it makes me smile."

I looked at all of the armed guards, Shianni, and my caged dog. There were too many humans; there was no way that Jaiden and I could win. I sighed. "Please, just don't hurt anyone."

Vaughan grinned, obviously pleased that I had given in. "Of course not! This is a party!"

I looked into my cousin's eyes. The fear in them broke my heart. I voiced the only option I had left to protect her virginity. "Take me, but let the others go." I felt Soris grip my hand tighter, and stroke the back of it with his thumb.

Vaughan raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be much of a party then, would it?"

At his words, I looked at Shianni again, and apologized to her with my eyes. Vaughan laughed at my defeat.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun," he said, as one of his animals walked up to me and backhanded me with all his might, causing me to fall off the stage and unto the ground, slamming into it head first. The last thing I heard was the laugh of a demon, as darkness evolved.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Damn. Review?_


	4. Vengeance

I awakened only to be welcomed by darkness, and the sound of a desperate woman praying to the Maker for deliverance. I lifted myself onto my knees, in an attempt to regain my mind. Eyes still closed, I inaudibly sighed, never feeling so weak. A dull ache ran through my head. I attempted to rub it in order to sooth myself, but my hand was held by something I could not identify. I began to silently panic.

"Maker help us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us-"

"Stop it! You're driving me insane!"

Although semi conscious, I could still recognize my cousin's voice; my anxiety lowered, knowing that I was among family. After a few more moments, I opened my eyes, and saw the frightened faces of all my bridesmaids. Shianni was the only one who seemed calm. She smiled at me.

"Oh, thank the Creators you've come to. We were so worried…"

I was about to answer, but a sharp pain on the right side of my forehead filled my senses. I hissed.

Mileena looked at me in concern. "Your wound is getting worse. We couldn't do anything to help, sorry."

I frowned, trying to remember how I'd gotten my wound in the first place. An image of a human man backhanding me flashed through my mind. I scowled.

"All right, that shem dies," I said under my breath. I looked at my friends. "Is everyone all right? Where are we?"

Shianni replied, "We're fine, for now. And we're in the palace, of course. Doubt we're getting the tour."

Valora sighed. "They locked us in here to wait until that…bastard is ready for us."

My eyes widened. "Then we need to get out of here!"

Mileena looked at me in disbelief. "Forgive me if I don't hold my breath. The door is locked and solid, and we're unarmed!"

I pulled at my hands, which I then realized was held by thick ropes. It would take a while, but I knew I could burn my way out of them.

Valora saw me struggling. "The knots in those ropes are too tight. We couldn't untie it."

I gave her a small smile of assurance, and looked at my friends once again. "Girls, I know a way out, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

Shianni, realizing what I was about to do, frowned. "No, cousin. You can't do that!"

Nesiara, who had been sitting silently beside Mileena this whole time, frowned as well. "Do what?"

Shianni looked at Nesiara. "It doesn't matter, because she _isn't _going to do it. Are you, Zetheria?"

I frowned at my cousin. "I have to! They won't tell anybody! I mean, I'm saving them here!"

"It's too risky! I won't let you!" She then ran over to where I was kneeling, and placed her hands over the ropes that were binding me. "If you try to burn these off," she whispered in my ear, "You'll burn me too."

I sighed in annoyance, then whispered back, "Cousin, _please. _There's no weapons in here. It's the _only _thing that will save you."

"And not doing it is the only thing that will save _you._ Zetheria, to have you save us, just to be betrayed and sent away…that'll kill me. I'll die of guilt and loneliness."

I rested the back of my head on her shoulder, then turned to the best of my ability, so the others wouldn't be able to read my lips. "Shianni, these are my friends. They wouldn't tell anybody. Besides, I'd feel guilty if they took you all, and I didn't do what I could to help."

Shianni shook her head. "I'm not letting you do it. I promised Uncle Cyrion."

"I promised him too, but this is _way _different than before. I'm not playing this time, Shianni. I'm helping my friends."

Shianni gave me a stern look. "_No._ Not with them around. Maybe after they take them. They'll probably leave us for last, since we caused the most trouble."

I nodded my head in agreement, though I still wanted to argue. "Fine, Shianni. I won't do anything until they're gone. _If _things go the way you think they are."

I turned my head to see Mileena giving both me and Shianni a curious look. "What were you two going on about?"

I decided to leave that answer to Shianni, since she insisted that I not help. "Oh, Zetheria here was going to do something crazy to try to help us. I was telling her that it was stupid, and would only make matters worse."

Nesiara frowned. "But why did you ask us to keep it a secret? What was it?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to do it. There's no way we're going to get out of this unharmed."

At my words, Darla resumed her frantic praying. "Maker help us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us-"

Shianni rolled her eyes. "Great! Now this, again."

I looked at my friend in pity, who was kneeling on the floor, rocking back and forth. "Your Maker isn't going to help us, Darla. Neither are the Creators. We're just going to have to accept fate, though I loathe the fact that I'm submitting." I looked at Shianni. She turned her head.

I looked around, finally noticing that it was only I, Shianni, Darla, Nesiara, Valora, and Mileena in the room. "Where's the other bridesmaids?" I asked.

Valora shook her head. "They took them in another room. I guess they thought that if we were all in here together, we'd be able to overpower them."

I scoffed bitterly. "We would have. Cowards."

Shianni helped me stand on my feet. Mileena gave me a sad expression. "Look, we'll…do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!"

Valora nodded. "She's right. It'll be worst if we resist."

Shianni scowled. "It'll be worse if we don't!"

The sound of keys turning inside a lock silenced their argument. We all looked towards the door. "Someone's coming!" Mileena said.

I looked at them. "There's nothing we can do. Stay calm. Do whatever they say." My words came out in frantic breaths; I was still in a dilemma on whether I should expose my magic or not. The door opened before I could reach a final answer.

Five armed guards entered our furnished cage, and gave us all a lustful grin. I recognized all of them from the alienage.

"Hello, wenches," said the one in the front, the captain, I assumed, "We're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party."

Before anyone could reply, Darla stood from her praying position, and yelled, "Stay away from us!"

The leading guard immediately drew his sword, and sliced her neck open. She fell, gave a last few struggled noises of life, and died. My heart stopped.

Mileena kneeled before her corpse, eyes full of disbelief. She looked at Darla's killer. "You killed her!" she screamed.

The murderer shrugged. "I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect."

I slowly backed myself towards the wall, and began to channel fire onto the ropes.

The leading guardsman began to give out orders. "Now, you grab the pretty white bride over there. Horace and I'll take the homely one and the redhead. You two, get the brown one. Make sure her ropes are still tight. She's a scrapper."

I pressed myself harder against the wall, hoping that the stone was hiding the smoke. I watched helplessly as the shems took my friends away. Shianni looked back at me once, then was pushed out of my sight.

When everyone was gone, the remaining two walked up to me, and gave me a grin. I felt the ropes fall lifelessly in my hand; I grabbed them before they could drop, and kept my hands behind my back, in an attempt to fool my captors.

They seemed to believe my façade, as their grins were still on their faces. "Don't worry; we'll be perfect gentlemen."

The other one laughed. "Now you heard the captain," he said, talking to me as if I was a child, "Be a good little wench or you'll end up like your friend, there."

I looked at Darla's lifeless body, then scowled at them. _Don't worry, Dar. _I thought. _You'll be avenged. _

I gave the two fools an arrogant smirk. "Try it. See what parts you lose first."

They both raised their eyebrows. "You better be glad Vaughan told us not to kill you, knife ear. Those remarks of yours are going to get you in a world of trouble."

I was about to answer, but the sight of Soris walking through the entryway stopped me. He looked at us in confusion, and gripped his longsword tighter. "Uh…hello?" he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

At hearing his voice, the guards turned their attention from me to my cousin. One of them laughed. "Oh, look at this. A little elfling with a stolen sword."

They walked toward him, and before they could react, he slid the sword in my direction, and it stopped near me. I immediately picked it up.

The guards turned back to me, and, once realizing that I was unbound, looked at me in fear.

The first guard widened his eyes. "Oh, sod."

I grinned, then immediately ran the sword through his left eye, using all of my strength to force it through his skull, until the tip exited through the back of his leather helmet. My move was unnecessary, but getting the blood flowing was exciting, and I knew the surviving guard would be shaken with fear at such a violent move.

My victim, not even getting a chance to voice his pain, collapsed. I turned to the surviving guard, who had probably browned his trousers at the sight. He drew his sword, but before he could strike, I erupted lighting from my hands, and smiled at the sound of his screams.

He fell, after a few seconds.

I looked at my cousin, who was looking at me in shock. I smirked at him. "Still eager to get married?"

Soris shook his head. "How did you…I can't…"

I smirked, allowing his awe to lift my ego. I bent towards my first victim's body, and pulled the sword out of his head. I shook the flesh off of it.

Soris, finally noticing Darla's corpse, ran up to her. "I…can't believe they killed her!" He then stood, and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're all right, aren't you? They…didn't try to touch you, did they? Before I came in?"

We let go. I shook my head, and gave him a small smile. "Nothing rattles me. You know that. How did you get here, anyway? Are you alone?"

"Darrius works here. He let us in. Jaiden is guarding the hall outside, and Nelaros is further in the palace. We need to meet up with him."

I nodded, then looked at the sword that Soris had given me. I gasped. It was my mother's. Thinking of my mother, I realized that I was still in the dress that she'd made for me. I frantically looked down at it, relieved that no blood had splattered upon it.

I gave the sword to Soris. "You use it. I refuse to get shemlen blood on this dress."

He took it. "I don't need it, I have Aunt Adaia's daggers. I'll give it to Jaiden when we meet him. C'mon, let's go!"

We ran out of the room and into the corridor, seeing Jaiden just at the end of it. I ran to him, not caring if I was heard, and hugged him. He returned the embrace, then kissed my cheek. "You should have known we were coming for you, sister."

I gave him a smirk. "You're right, I should have."

Soris met up with us, and gave Jaiden mother's sword. Jaiden took it, and put it in the second sheath that was attached to his waist.

I looked at him. "You have both of mother's longswords?"

"Yeah. I figure this would be the perfect time to test them."

I looked at bow and basket of arrows that was strapped to his back. Those were mother's, too. She'd hidden all of her weapons behind our house, underground. I smiled, knowing that Jaiden and I were going to make our mother proud today.

We opened the door that was closest to us, and entered. It was the kitchen. There was an elven servant, and a human, who had his back to us, standing in front of the fireplace. The elf saw us, and gave us a surprised look. I sent him a smile; he returned it.

Soris and I hid, while Jaiden crouched down beside the table, and grabbed his bow. Taking one arrow from his basket, he placed it on the string, and aimed for the human's throat. He pulled the string, and released it. The arrow flew towards the human in an amazing speed, and hit its target; the man fell into the fire, where his corpse burned.

The elf ran to us. "I don't know why you're here, or why you did that, but thanks! You have no idea how long that shem's had it coming."

I laughed. "I'm Zetheria. This is Jaiden, and Soris. Have you seen a group of elven maidens come by here today?"

He nodded. "Yes. Dragged them to Lord Vaughan's quarters, they did. You should hurry, if you want to help them. Vaughan is known to be….rough with his guests."

I nodded. "Thanks for the help."

He looked around. "No problem, good luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits."

He then ran towards where we'd just left. I looked at my family. "It'll take too long to sneak around. We're powerful; we can kill every single human in this place. Vaughan may be with Shianni now, we have to hurry."

They nodded their heads in agreement. Jaiden turned to Soris, and handed him the bow and arrows. "You'll need them more than me," he said. "Those daggers aren't going to help that much. Mother taught you a few things, right?"

Soris reluctantly accepted the weapon. "Yeah. I remember."

After the exchange, we opened the door, and ran into what looked to be a cafeteria.

"Where'd you get those weapons, elves?"

"Uh oh." I heard Soris mumble beside me. I struggled not to burst out laughing. The human, who was armed but wearing regular clothing, stood in front of us, along with his two friends, in an attempt to intimidate us.

"You better talk quick, scum!"

I frowned, trying to make up a lie. "I was…er, he was…oh sod it." I immediately kicked him in the groin, and he fell on his knees, grabbing his crotch. Soris drew his dagger, and stabbed the other one repeatedly in his chest. I ran to avoid getting mother's dress dirty, cast my lightning spell on the third human, and watched the show.

Before the surviving one could recover from my kick, Jaiden drew mother's sword and impaled his throat, then twisted it. He pulled it out, and stabbed his stomach as well, shaking the blood off of his blade in annoyance.

I raised my eyebrow. "He was dead when you stabbed his throat, you know."

Jaiden smirked. "No one calls my sister scum and gets away with it." I smirked back.

After going through what seemed to be the entire palace, and killing what seemed to be every shem in Denerim, we'd finally made it to the last closed door.

I looked at my family, my companions. "Let's go get Shianni." I said. They nodded. We opened the door, only to see Nelaros and two guards standing before him. Before we could do anything, one of them cut him down. We all gasped.

The guard who'd done the deed noticed our presence, and looked at us in disgust. "See? I'd told you there'd be more. Elves run in packs, like rodents."

I sneered at the shemlen. "I could say the same thing about you." I said, as I pushed them to the ground with my force spell. Jaiden waited for them to stand, then ran to them, although it seemed like he was dancing, and killed them so gracefully, so beautifully, it could have been considered a form of art. Mother taught him well.

I raised another eyebrow. "Where was that finesse earlier?"

Jaiden shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I felt like showing off."

We all walked towards Nelaros' corpse. Soris bowed his head. "Oh, Nelaros…I'm so sorry…"

I shrugged. _Well, I never wanted to get married anyway. Regardless, he's in a better place. It would've been misery to live with me, anyway. _I looked into the lifeless eyes of my betrothed. _You got lucky, boy._

I kneeled by his side, and searched his body, finding a few silvers and my wedding ring. I put the wedding ring on my index finger, and stuffed the coins in my stockings. I made a mental note to return the ring to father; I didn't want it.

I stood, then looked at the boys. "He's at peace, now. Come, let's find the others, and leave this place."

I walked proudly toward the next closed door, knowing that our true enemies were behind it.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, and turned it; it wouldn't budge. I silently beckoned Jaiden to come and open it; he was better at lock picking than me. After a few seconds, he'd opened it with the tip of one of mother's arrows.

I kicked open the door, in an attempt to intimidate Vaughan and his barbarians. His underlings jumped, but he did not. Instead, he gave me a foul smirk, as if he knew that I would eventually arrive. I replied to his smirk with a scowl.

I noticed that they were all armed, and that their clothes were ruffled, as if they'd just put them on. The first underling saw me staring, and moved out of my view. I saw Shianni, laying on the floor naked, sobbing, bleeding from her sacred area. Her body was littered with bruises, and their filth. I stared at my cousin in disbelief, not able to take my eyes off of her. We were too late.

"My, my," he began, "What have we here?"

The first underling scoffed. "Don't worry. We'll make short work of these three."

Vaughan frowned at his follower. "Quiet, you idiot! The two runts are covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

I could not speak. I was still staring at my cousin, my sister, my heart.

I heard Jaiden reply, "It means that your guards are dead, and you'll be too, soon."

His voice became more anxious at my brother's words. "All right, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over."

My ears burned with anger when I heard this. I turned to my enemy. "You really think you can talk your way out of this? No! All I want is your head! You'll die slowly and painfully for what you did to _my _Shianni!" I screamed, voice sounding faint and vacant, as if it was not I speaking, but someone miles away.

I stared at her again. It was as if time had slowed down for me, just to torment me, just to make me stare at my cousin longer. I was being forced to see my broken cousin laying on the hard floor sobbing, face stained with tears, thighs stained with blood. It was unreal.

I felt someone grab my shoulders. I turned, and met the dark amber eyes of my brother. He held me tighter. My heartbeats began to quicken.

I closed my eyes, trying to dilute my fury, my rage, but it was no use. It was undying. Jaiden seemed to sense my anger and held me even tighter, probably thinking that if he did this, I would not explode as I did five years ago.

As my eyes were closed, my other senses became stronger. I could feel Jaiden stroking my shoulders more effectively; I could taste the salt in the sweat that was falling into my opened mouth more keenly. I could hear a demon trying to bribe Soris.

"You _could_ kill me. My father won't let that go. Your pigsty of an alienage will be burned to the ground."

I gritted my teeth. Sod everyone in that entire alienage. Sod them _all. _I'd get my father out before the storm hit; maybe I could get Aunt Tanya and Uncle Radon, too, if there was time.

"Turn and walk away…with forty sovereigns in your purses."

My anger increased. I struggled under my brother's grasp. Forty sovereigns. Forty _sovereigns. _The same amount of money my mother had spent years earning, and it was all taken from her in one day. By a _human._

I heard my cousin decline the offer. Vaughan stated that he always regretted talking to knife ears, then threatened us. My brother let go of my shoulders. It was time to fight.

My vision literally became blurred; I don't know if I was becoming blinded by rage, or tears. I pulled my arms back, then channeled the most powerful stream of fire I'd ever channeled onto the two underlings, taking pleasure in their screams. I did not stop burning them until they were dead.

I looked at Vaughan, who was staring at the charred corpses in disbelief. Jaiden and Soris took his vulnerable state as an opportunity to hold him.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly and swiftly, feeling my anxiety lower at the sight of my dead victims. I closed my eyes, and when I'd opened them, my family, my brothers, had bound the demon to his very own chair, with his very own ropes. I watched him struggle.

I looked into his eyes, knowing that I had won.

"Now," I began, "Where….is the money?" I said, voice that of a deadly whisper.

Vaughan's eyes widened. "In…in the chest, there," he nodded towards a small chest beside his desk on the other side of the room. "The key is underneath it."

I walked towards his desk, and lifted the chest beside it. I retrieved the key, put it inside the lock, and opened it. I was welcomed by golden coins.

There were three cloth bags inside of the chest as well; I used them to hold my money. I turned away from the chest, bags in hand, and gave them to Soris. I looked at the demon again. "Where's my Mabari?"

"In the back room. The key to his cage is in there, in another chest."

"Jaiden, go get Tiberias for me." Jaiden went in the back room, and unlocked the cage. He led Tiberias into the main room. I gave a small smile to my companion, glad that he wasn't hurt, considering what happened at the alienage.

"Go outside to the hallway, boy," I told him, "Go wait." He barked happily at me, and ran out of the room.

"So…you have your money, your dog….and you can have the women," he said. "Will you let me go?"

I squinted my eyes at him. "When I said that you were going to die a slow and painful death, I meant it. Make peace with your Maker, boy, for you've only a few more moments to live."

Soris walked over to me. "I'll go get the other women."

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of my enemy. I could practically smell his fear.

It was then that I'd realized why he and so many other nobles enjoyed tormenting elves; it was because they _could. _They had the power to. They could smell the fear; they fed off of it. It made them feel superior, it made them feel powerful; they enjoyed the hunt. The look on the victim's face once the predator had cornered him was a satisfying, if not pleasurable, feeling.

As the tables were turned, I was experiencing that feeling first hand. He was finally the victim, and I, the predator. And I was enjoying every second of it.

"Jaiden," I said, still not taking my attention off of my captive. "Take Shianni out of the room. Make sure she can still see, though."

Soris came out of the other room with all of the other women. "Get them out of here!" I ordered. "This shem is about to die. I don't want anyone getting bloody."

After a few seconds, I looked quickly around the room, seeing that no one was inside but me and Vaughan. Shianni was in my brother's arms, watching. I lifted my hands, and prepared my Walking Bomb spell.

Vaughan's eyes widened, as I inflicted the corrosive poison inside of him. I walked out of the room to where the others were standing. I was too far away to get splashed in the explosion.

"Watch, everyone." I said.

At first, there was nothing. Then, the music of a demon screaming in agony filled my ears. I smiled, and watched him writhe in his misery. The women who did not know of my power gasped at the sight.

I smirked. "Wait for it."

The demon's screams grew louder and louder, until finally, he exploded, blood and entrails decorating his room.

I licked my lips, my sadism satisfied.

I looked at my bridesmaids. "I can trust you all to keep my secret safe, right? I mean, I just used it to save you all."

Mileena nodded. "Yes, of course, I won't tell anyone, friend!"

Nesiara, Valora, and the other women gave me words of agreement. I nodded at them.

"I have Shianni's clothes," Mileena said, holding up my cousin's dress. Shianni's blood began to stain the floor.

"Give me the clothes. I'll put them on her." Mileena gave me her clothes. Jaiden slowly lifted our cousin onto the floor. "We'll be waiting for you," he said, as he and Soris escorted the women out into the hallway.

Shianni was still sobbing. "D-don't leave me alone…please….please, take me home."

As I got closer to her, and struggled not to wrinkle my nose at the putrid smell that was radiating off of her body. Their filth was everywhere, on her stomach, on her face, in her hair. Most of it had dried, and was clinging to her body, refusing to leave even after their owners were dead. I sighed, knowing that we didn't have a wet cloth to rid her of their essence, or a comb to cleanse her hair. We'd have to take her to the Alienage in her current state, and that would humiliate her.

I gently rubbed some of the wet semen off of her face. I grabbed her hand with my clean one. "It'll be all right, cousin. I'm taking you home."

Shianni hiccuped. "So much blood. I…I can't stand to look at it. It's…..everywhere."

She looked deep into my eyes, green irises brightening. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Like dogs, Shianni. And not just them. All the humans who hurt you."

She nodded slowly, still sobbing. "Good. Good…"

I clothed her, then helped her stand up. "Can you walk?" I asked gently.

She sniffed. "It hurts."

I shushed her. "It's all right, lean on me. It's all right, cousin. We're taking you home."

And as we walked out of the palace that we'd turned into a slaughterhouse, I felt no regret for my deed. The shemlen killed Darla and Nelaros, and robbed my Shianni of her virginity. Whatever punishment the Alienage would suffer because of my doing, I was ready to take full responsibility for it, because no matter what any shem did to me in the future, I would always know that there was a time that I'd won, and that feeling of victory would overpower any misery that any human could ever inflict upon me. Vengeance was vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood. And Vaughan had just paid me his entire debt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yes, it's dark; dark writing is what I live for. To be honest, this isn't even dark compared to other stories I've written. I'll just warn you now, there might be chapters in the future that are _way _darker than this. __Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	5. Run

Nightfall was approaching. The sun had all but disappeared, casting a darkening light over the city; it gave us enough light to see, but enough darkness to be unseen.

As we'd traveled through the back alleyways to get to the Alienage, where there was nothing but elven beggars and criminals, we managed to avoid any humans who would have no doubt questioned us for having weapons, and being covered in gore. I thanked the Creators for that blessing.

When we entered the Alienage, we noticed that no one was outside but Valendrian and my father. Everyone ran to him, but I lagged behind due to Shianni, who insisted on leaning on me for support. I didn't mind, but I was having trouble supporting her.

When my cousin and I had finally made it to the others, I could feel the elves' eyes on me. I suspected Valendrian ordered everyone who wasn't involved in the situation to go inside their homes, but that didn't stop them from spying. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

When Valendrian saw that Shianni and I were present, he spoke. "You've returned," he looked at Shianni, who was still sobbing, just not as loudly as before. Seeing her filthy hair and bruised face, he gasped. "Is Shianni all right? What happened to Tomas wife, Darla?"

Mileena lowered her head. "Darla…didn't make it. She resisted, and…."

Valora finished her sentence. "They killed her!"

Soris nodded. "Nelaros too. They're both dead. And my sister…is no longer pure. They beat her, and stole her innocence. "_All _of them."

Valendrian nodded, and sighed sadly. "I see. What else happened?"

I gave him an arrogant grin. "Let's just say the arl's family just got a bit smaller."

Valendrian shook his head, obviously not surprised. "The guards shall be coming soon, then."

I shrugged. "Nah, they'll probably come tomorrow. We killed _every single human_ inside the palace. There are no witnesses."

The Elder raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what of the elven servants, hmm? Do you think they won't hesitate to betray you for a pat on the head?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about the servants; no one had. I just assumed that, since one was on our side, then so were all. "Fuck!" I hissed. I immediately looked at the Harhen, and apologized for speaking such foul language in his presence.

"I can't believe we were so stupid, Harhen. One of the servants helped us, so I just assumed…"

My father put a hand on my shoulder. "I fear what is to come next, daughter. There seems to be no way to escape this."

I scowled. If the authorities _did _arrive tonight, then that meant that my people, my brethern, had betrayed us. The very thought of it sickened me.

I gave father a sad smile. "It'll be all right, father. Vaughan is dead, and…I don't have to get married. I don't regret what I did…but I'll miss you, and everyone else. If the humans take me away for execution, then so be it."

Jaiden nodded. "I don't regret anything either, father. I accept my fate as well."

Father looked away from us, then sighed. "Well, I don't. Soris, take Shianni to your house. She needs rest."

Shianni's eyes widened, and she dug her nails into me. "No," she begged, "I want to stay with Zetheria."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, cousin. Your parents are in there, and they'll take care of you. I'll come see you in a bit."

At my words, she allowed Soris to carry her away, and the others followed. I sighed; so did my father. He looked at Valendrian. "Elder," he said, "I do not wish to do this, but it's the only option I have."

I raised an eyebrow. Valendrian frowned. "What option do you speak of, Cyrion?"

My father looked at me and my brother as he spoke. "My children shall flee the city. Tonight."

I frowned, and shook my head. "Father, no! Running is cowardly!"

He was unmoved by my objection. "I'd rather have my daughter be a coward than a corpse."

Jaiden shook his head. "But Father-"

"Enough!" yelled Father. "You two never got married. Therefore, you are still children. And you _must _do as I say," he said. "You will get your things and run. I will _not _allow the humans to take anyone else from me."

My eyes softened. "But Father," I began, "What about you and the others? The guards'll be here any minute. They'll destroy the alienage."

My father walked up to me, and stroked my cheek. "You needn't worry about us, daughter. We'll be fine."

Jaiden lowered his head. "If you believe running is best, father…then I shall do it."

Father smiled sadly. "That is wise, son. Now, come with me. I shall help you gather your belongings."

I looked at Valendrian. "Goodbye, dear Harhen. I apologize for the things that will happen in the future."

He smiled at both of us. "Do not be sorry, da'len. Adaia would be proud of both of you, were she here. Now, go. Hopefully, we will meet again."

We both bowed our heads before him, and followed our father into our home. As soon as the door was closed, he ran towards he and mother's marital bed, and started pushing it. He looked at Jaiden. "Help me move this," he commanded. Jaiden walked over to him, and helped him push the bed. After a few seconds of pushing, Father told him to stop, and he bent down on the floor, attempting to pull back the floor boards. I raised an eyebrow.

He eventually pulled back a board, and placed his hand inside of the hole he'd created. When he pulled his hand out, he revealed a beautiful mage's staff. It glistened with frost, and dripped small snowflakes onto the floor; it was as if the staff was surrounded by white fireflies. I gasped at the sight.

Father immediately threw the staff in my hands, catching me off guard. "Sorry," he said, "But it was about to freeze my hand."

I raised an eyebrow. I was holding the staff, and I felt no coldness. I shrugged it off, dismissing it at the fact that I was a mage and my father was not.

"Your mother stole that from the tranquil twelve years ago, when we found out about your power. She didn't think that you'd ever be able to use it, as wielding it in public would make it obvious to everyone that you were a mage, but….I don't know. She just said that she wanted you to have it, were you ever able to reveal yourself."

I stared at the glittering staff, entranced by its beauty. "I….don't know what to say…"

My father smiled. "I hope you'll be able to use it, but….giving the circumstance, I doubt you will. Maybe you could try it out when you're not in public."

I brought the staff to my chest, and smiled. _Thank you, mother. _

He brought his hand back inside of the hole, and pulled out a huge chest. He opened it (I was surprised that it was unlocked, but given it's hiding place, I suppose that was unnecessary) and retrieved two sets of leather armor, two longswords, a bow, and a dagger.

The armor that was made for women was given to me, along with the dagger. Jaiden received the other set of armor, the bow, and the longswords.

"Adaia made both sets of armor herself," said Father, "And the swords and dagger were first wielded by your ancestors to save the Dales. It was passed down to Adaia, and from her to you. I was going to give them to you after your wedding."

I examined my dagger. It was a dull red color, and the blade was curved; there was elven script on its hilt.

"Zetheria, you hold in your hands the Fang of Fen'Harel, and Jaiden, you possess the Dar'Misaans. That bow is made of ironbark. It used to be your grandmother's bow; it's special. Take care of these things as your mother did, and fight with them proudly."

We both replied with, "Yes, Father."

Father smiled. "All right, children. Quickly change. You must be out of the Alienage before anyone comes." After speaking, he left, probably to speak with Valendrian.

Jaiden ran outside and undressed behind the house, while I stayed inside and stripped myself of my wedding dress. I decided to leave it; I knew that it would be safer in my father's hands. I put on my armor and my boots. I didn't really have time to analyze the armor, but it was very pretty and comfortable. I thanked mother again.

I attached the sheath of Fang to my waist, and strapped my staff onto my back. I placed my dress on the table. I pulled out Nelaros' wedding ring and his money out of the stockings, and put the silvers inside of my boots. The wedding ring was left on the table.

Jaiden came back inside with his armor on, swords attached to his waist, and bow on his back. I grinned at how heroic he looked. He didn't grin back.

"Sister, I didn't want to say this in front of Father, but I'm scared. I know that sounds pathetic."

I sighed, walked up to him, and touched his face. "Don't be scared, little brother. You won't be alone. I'll be right there with you, no matter what."

My words comforted him. "I know…but still. I don't want to leave Father, or Soris, or Shianni."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard Shianni's name. She didn't know that we were leaving. She needed me now more than ever, and I wouldn't be there to console her.

"I don't want to, either," I said, "But you know that Soris and Shianni don't want to see us get taken away. They'd want us to leave, if that was the only thing that we could do. Now, get some things that we'll need. We're wasting time."

Jaiden got a small bag from our cabinet, and started stuffing food into it. I got another bag and did the same.

When we were finished, we exited the house, only to see a group of guards and templars at the gate, talking to my father and Valendrian. I froze.

One of the templars looked in our direction, and saw me. "There she is!" I heard him yell. "The brown elf with white hair! That's the apostate, look at her staff!"

I tried to run, but I couldn't. My body would not listen to my mind's commands.

One of the guards sneered at us. "You two knife ears got a lot of nerve, coming out of your shack with all those weapons! Seize them!"

It was then that I'd cursed myself for allowing them to make me even _consider _being afraid. I drew my staff, and silently challenged them.

All of them charged towards us. I saw Jaiden immediately draw his bow and kill a few exposed templars with one arrow to the neck. I thought it wise to handle the guards and leave the templars to Jaiden, since they could easily drain me of my magic. I enchanted his swords with my Telekinetic Weapons spell, so that he would be able to pierce their armor.

Before the guards could approach me, I killed some of them with my fireball. The explosion knocked the stronger ones off their feet, and burned them slowly.

I used my staff to fire projectiles at the surviving ones, which froze them. I ended them all with my Shock spell, their screams feeding my sadism.

When the last of my enemies fell, I turned just in time to see Jaiden run his sword through the last living templar's chest. The glow of my spell burst around his entire body, and he died instantly.

My father and Valendrian ran towards us, eyes wide. "Leave, now!" cried Valendrian, "More of them might be coming!"

I frowned, desperation rising. "Yes! Yes, all right. We're leaving now." I looked at my father, then grabbed him in a tight embrace. I felt Jaiden wrap his arms around the both of us.

"Oh, my children," said Father. "I love both of you so much. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I love you too, Father," we said simultaneously.

I felt something wet fall on my cheek. My tears joined it.

The longer we held each other, the more I didn't want to let go. I buried my head in my father's chest, wishing that things could be different.

He let go of both of us. "Take care of your brother," he told me.

I nodded. "Yes, Father."

He then looked at my brother. "Son, you will be a man some day, but right now, you are still a child. You need someone to protect and guide you. Since I will not be with you, and Zetheria is the eldest out of the two of you, you must do whatever she says. Understand?"

He sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Father."

He paused, and gave us a sad smile. "I'll miss you both."

I was about to respond, when Soris ran out of his house, carrying the bags that held all of Vaughan's money in it. "Don't leave without your money," he said.

I didn't even ask how he knew that we were leaving. I suspected that he was spying as the other elves were. "Give it to Father. It's the forty sovereigns he gave away, and then some."

Soris tried to give the bags to Father, but he refused. "No, I don't want it. Take all of it; you'll need it."

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to take the money, no matter what I said. I took the bags from Soris, and gave them to Jaiden. I hoped he knew that he would be my pack mule, until we got backpacks.

I turned to Soris. "Well, cousin, I guess this is goodbye." I walked up to him and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. I let him go, and Jaiden embraced him as well.

"I hope we'll meet again someday, cousins." He said. "It'll be so lonely here without you two."

I smiled sadly. "Hopefully we'll be back. This thing has to blow over sooner or later." I paused. "It appears that the Knight Commander doesn't want Father's money anymore, or he was forced to allow me to be taken, so that he wouldn't be exposed. Now I'm being hunted by the Chantry. I guess we'll just have to play their game, right?"

Soris smirked. "You already won round one."

I laughed. "Exactly."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Shianni?" He said, voice soft.

I lowered my head. "I can't face her."

Jaiden sighed. "I can't, either."

Soris sighed as well. "I understand. I'll tell her."

I wiped my eyes. "Tell her that I love her. And that I'm sorry."

Soris nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Zetheria. You've been my hero since we were kids. It's just official now."

I smiled. "Thank you, Soris. I promise, we'll come back."

Jaiden frowned, as more of his tears fell. "You're like a big brother to me," he sobbed. They hugged again. I looked away, not wanting to cry anymore.

I heard Soris sniff. "I need to go back inside. See to Shianni." And with that, he left.

I looked at my father and my leader. "We'll see each other again." I said, as I bowed before Valendrian.

He walked up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Farewell, little Adaia. Be brave."

Jaiden and I gave our father one last embrace, then we exited the Alienage gate and ran into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Next chappy should be up soon. :)_


	6. The Dark Ones

"How long?" Jaiden asked.

I shrugged, breaking off a piece of my bread and handing it to him. "Thirty." I muttered.

We'd gone south of Denerim, not having a destination, just _going. _As we walked, we noticed that the terrain was becoming wetter, swampier. I suspected that we were in the Korcari Wilds.

I knew that absolutely _no one _would find us here. During our journey, we had encountered a few templars, but they never survived to reveal our location to anyone. If we made camp in the Wilds, then they'd never find us. I was never planning on going there, but since we was already in the area, I thought it a great idea to stay.

"I think we should stay here, Jaiden."

His eyes widened. "Stay? But…the Chasind live here."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, they're all crazy. They'll try to kill us."

I scoffed. "Don't believe everything you hear."

We traveled farther into the swamp, and set up camp. I opened the backpack that I'd purchased a while ago, and got some food out of it. The air was bitter and cold; I sent Jaiden out to get firewood.

Tiberias barked at me, probably asking me if there was anything he could do. "Sure," I said, "Go with Jaiden to get firewood."

He gave me another bark, and ran off in the direction that Jaiden had went.

We did not leave with Tiberias. I left him in the Alienage without saying goodbye on purpose, knowing that if he knew that I was leaving, he'd follow. I wanted him to protect the others. On the third day, however, he found us. I suspected that Father told him to leave, and join us. I still would have preferred it if he stayed at home, but I allowed him to travel with us; it was fun having him around.

When they returned, they dropped the wood into a pile, and I cast it aflame. We set up one of our pots, and I placed our food in it, wanting it to heat up.

I saw Jaiden grin. "Baby lamb, huh? Where'd you steal it?"

I laughed. "That village we were staying at a few days ago. I hope it's still fresh."

Jaiden laughed too. "Damn thief. Are you thirsty, by the way?"

I frowned. "Yeah, kinda. Where's our water?"

He held up two empty bottles. "Gone."

I sighed. "I guess we'll have to get water from the swamp, which'll be _disgusting, _but it's the only water here." I looked at Tiberias. "When the food is ready, come tell us, okay?"

Tiberias barked, then stared at the cooking food with great concentration. I laughed at how cute he looked.

Jaiden and I walked towards the swamp. I grimaced. "Wanna taste it?" I said.

Jaiden put his bottle in the water, and drank it. "It's not bad," he said. "It's cold. A small aftertaste, though."

I filled my bottle with water too, and drank some of it. It was acceptable.

Jaiden looked at me. "Wanna head back?"

I sighed. "Nah. Let's stay for a while. Ti will tell us when the food's ready."

I stared into the water, looking at my reflection. My hair had become messier, but it wasn't tangled; I had a comb to keep that under control. I had dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't slept properly in a long time; not even the spirit's sonnet could keep me from waking up after a few hours of sleeping. My paranoia kept me from having true peace.

My face looked so different without makeup on it. _I'll have to ask Mileena for some of her makeup later. _

I wiped my nose, and laughed humorlessly. Jaiden raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how different my face looked without makeup. I actually made a mental note to ask Mileena for some of hers." I shook my head. "I think I'm going insane, Jaiden."

Jaiden frowned, and encircled his arms around me. "You're not going insane. You just miss everyone. I do, too."

I rested my head in his chest. "I want to go back. I'm sick of running, sick of hiding."

He played with my hair. "I am too. But it's what Father wants. Maybe we can go back in a few weeks from now."

I sighed. "Maybe." I then pulled myself from Jaiden's embrace, and studied him.

His raven hair had grown back to the length it was before he'd cut it for the wedding. It stopped a little below his shoulder, and danced in the sudden wind, as mine did. He had circles around his eyes, as well, and his muscles had become more defined.

The journey had changed us both physically and psychologically. I found myself getting more and more paranoid as each day went by, thinking that, one day, the guards and templars would come in greater numbers and overwhelm us both. I was homesick, and my spirit had weakened profusely. My brother had become weaker as well, although he would be the first to admit that he was not as strong as me; he could easily be broken.

"We've changed for the worst," I said.

Before he could respond, we heard the sound of Tiberias' barking. We ran towards camp, not wanting our food to burn.

I'd made it just in time to retrieve the meat and put it on our plates; Tiberias ate his portion off of the ground.

After I finished eating, I looked up into the sky, and watched the sun set.

My gazing was interrupted by Tiberias' growl. I immediately picked up my staff, and looked in the direction that Tiberias' was snarling at, thinking that the templars or a beast had found us. What I saw was neither of my suspicions.

There were four of them; two were short, the height of a dwarf, and the others were the same size as a human man. They all looked deformed, their teeth spiked, their flesh decayed, and their eyes dull and lifeless, yet full of malice and evil. Their lips were unmoving, and seemed to be permanently curved into a wicked smile. Their armor and weapons was just as unusual and twisted as them, the metal forged into cruel and barbaric designs.

I felt my heart skip a beat, as I stared at the creatures. _What _are _they?_

They all stared at me too, as if they were thinking the same thing. Then, the deformed human in the front of the group pointed towards us, and shouted something at the others; it sounded as if he was gurgling a liquid in his throat whilst trying to speak. They ran towards us at his command, brandishing their blades violently as they charged. I immediately cast my frost spell upon them, using my staff to enhance the effect.

Jaiden and Tiberias began to attack their frozen bodies, attempting to shatter them before the spell diminished. I melted the small ones with my fire, and watched as Jaiden and Tiberias shattered the others.

Although we'd rendered the creatures nothing more than tiny ice crystals and puddles, I still found myself in a state of shock. They were the most disturbing things I'd ever seen.

"What in the Creators' name _were _those things?" I heard Jaiden ask.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. All I know is that they're easy to kill."

We stared at the ice once more.

"C'mon," I said. "We need to get out of here. There might be more of them."

I helped him gather our belongings. "Maybe we should go back to the village," he said.

I frowned. "No. Too many templars there." It was true. I had to wait until nightfall to enter the village, when there was no one outside; it was then that I'd stolen the baby lamb.

"Where should we go, then? Just leave this area, and go further into the swamp?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"What if we see those things again?"

"Simple. We kill them."

I heard Jaiden sigh, as he put all of his things inside of his own backpack. I put my backpack on and gripped my staff tightly, leading the way as we ventured deeper into the Wilds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_People who review will be given **cookies!** :D_


	7. Prophecy

Guided by the moonlight, we could see a clearing shored by the swamp. I saw a hut in the distance, placed by the clearing. Thinking the hut abandoned, we ran towards it, ecstatic that we'd found shelter.

When we got close enough to it, Tiberias growled at something in the distance. I ignored him, as I thought it nothing but an animal, until I saw two shadows beyond the surrounding trees coming towards us. I stopped, and grabbed my brother by the hand. He stopped as well.

As the shadows came closer to us, their appearance was revealed by the moonlight. There stood an old human woman, as worn as the day is long, and a young, dark haired woman beside her, with skin as pale as the moon.

The old woman glared at us for a while, then spoke. "Oh look, daughter. Elven runaways. And one of them is a maleficar," she smirked. "How delightful."

The dark haired woman did not respond, but smirked at us as well. It was pretty obvious that I was a mage, considering my staff, but I frowned in confusion at the fact that the woman thought that I was a maleficar. I chose to ignore that when I responded to her, however. "You go your own way, human," I began, voice cold, "And we'll go ours."

The old woman smiled at my words. "You bare the stench of the city, an alienage, I'm guessing." She paused. "Be at ease, girl. We hold no prejudice against you."

After hesitating, I did let down my guard slightly, as she didn't seem like she was a threat. She continued speaking. "I could sense you," she said, voice mystical and distant, "I could feel your power when you were miles away, blood mage. It is confusing to me, your essence. It is….benevolent, pure, yet you hold knowledge of the dark arcane. How is that?"

As I thought the question was rhetorical, I remained silent, still confused as to why she thought me a blood mage. I was not.

She began to walk toward me, and as she got closer, her steps became more far apart and staggered, as if she was struggling to move. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she stopped walking. My confusion only grew at this sight.

She cleared her throat. "What say you, hmm? How are you darkness, _and _light?"

I lowered my eyes, then lifted them again, anticipating her question. "I am neither." I finally answered. "I am not corrupted, or pure. And I'm not a blood mage, either."

She shook her head, and walked towards me again. Her movements did not look forced this time; she was walking normally, and had an arrogant grin on her face, as if she was winning a game.

"The darkness," she finally said, as she'd stopped walking when she was close enough to touch me, "is in you. It lies within you, dormant. And the pureness-"

She stopped herself then, and closed her eyes. After several seconds went by, she opened her eyes, and the grin returned.

She spoke again. "Is inside of you as well, yet it is not fighting the darkness. I am attracted to the dark, yet repelled by the light."

She looked deep into my eyes, as if she was looking into my soul; as she had sensed things about me that even _I _didn't know, I assumed it was possible that she was.

She stopped looking at me, and directed her attention to my brother. "You possess the light as well, but you are no mage. Why is that? _How _is that?"

My brother and I stood perfectly still, as we watched the woman wonder. When I realized that she was not going to continue, I looked at the pale woman behind her, who, apparently, was her daughter. I thought that strange, seeing as she looked to be my age or a few years older, and the old woman looked old enough to be my grandmother.

I brought my attention to the old woman again, who seemed to be lost in thought. "How did you know that I was a mage?" I asked, "And what is this lightness and darkness that you speak of?"

As I heard her speak, I could tell that it was not the staff that had given her enlightenment to my abilities; she could _sense _my power. Had she not sensed my magical abilities, I would have thought her insane. She seemed too calm and aware to be so, however, so I let my curiosity get the best of me.

The old woman turned her gaze on me once again, and smiled. "Can you not sense us, child?" She nodded towards her daughter. "We are forbidden, just as you are. This is why we reside in the Wilds." She paused again, in order to study me. "I do not know if I should render you brave or foolish to live amongst society. Your secret could have easily been exposed. Or is that why you're here?"

I looked at the woman, and decided to leave her second question unanswered. "I suggest you render me both." I said, and I believed my own words.

The old woman let out a loud cackle, then said, "Oh, indeed? You are wiser than you think, young one. Come, join us in our hut for the night. Your companion may come as well. There is enough leftover food for two more guests, don't you think, Morrigan? Go prepare two bowls of soup for these people."

Morrigan, who remained silent, gave us a small scowl before she left us alone with her mother.

The old woman looked at me. "I wish to ask you questions of your power. You are…intriguing to me. I must find out more about you."

I looked at my brother, who shrugged. I realized that he would not be saying another word to me in the presence of these people, unless he was spoken to. Jaiden was painfully shy around strangers, whether they were elven or human.

I looked back at the woman. For some reason I could not fathom, I trusted her.

"All right, woman," I began, "We'll stay with you for the night. Thank you for the offer."

The woman smiled at both of us. "That's good to hear. Now, follow me."

After convincing Tiberias to stay outside, we followed her to her hut, and walked inside. It was even smaller than it looked. There was one bed on the right wall, and a bedroll on the opposite side of it. The kitchen, if it could be called that, was close to the door. Morrigan was standing there, putting our soup in two wooden bowls.

The woman sat at the kitchen table, and told me to sit in the chair across from hers; I did. Jaiden stood next to me, and we stared at the old woman; she stared back. I broke the silence.

"Might I know your name?" I asked. I thought it only fair to ask for her name, since it wouldn't be long before she started asking me questions I would not be able to answer.

"Names are pretty, but useless. You may call me Flemeth. It is what the Chasind folk call me. I suppose it will do."

My eyes widened. She was an apostate, who lived in the Korcari Wilds. I knew her from the stories my mother had told me as a child.

"You're the Asha'belannar! The Woman of Many Years!" I said excitedly.

Flemeth gave me a wicked smile. "Oh, is that what the elves call me? Interesting. It is far more sophisticated than my human title."

Her words were sarcastic, but her tone was not. I smiled at her compliment. I did not ask what humans called her, for I did not care.

"I'd like to ask if the legends are true," I began, voice soft with embarrassment, "But I don't want to sound rude."

Flemeth smiled at me again. "Most of them are not, child. I suspect you will soon find out what is a lie, and what is true, in due time."

I found myself confused at her words again, and waited for her to explain herself. She did not.

Morrigan placed my bowl of soup in front of me, and sat the other in front of Flemeth. I gave her my thanks, to which she did not respond. The old woman stood, and beckoned my brother to sit in her place. He quietly thanked her, then sat down. We began eating.

The soup was thick and creamy, but bitter in taste; I ate it quickly, as I was tired of hearing my stomach's longings. When I was done with the concoction, I quietly set my spoon in the empty bowl, and looked up at my brother. He had finished eating before me.

Morrigan took our bowls out of our possession, then left the hut. I wondered if she was rude, shy, or both.

"Now," Flemeth said, appearing pleased, "The interrogation begins." She grinned the same arrogant grin she did moments ago. I suddenly felt shy.

"What are you?" she said plainly, as if her words were easy to understand. I admired her vagueness.

I knew the answer to that question was far deeper than what I had in mind, but I said it anyway. "I am an elf." I said quietly.

Flemeth gave me another grin. "What else?"

"I am an apostate."

"What else?"

"I am a woman."

"What else?"

"I am a sister, a cousin, a daughter."

"What else?"

That was when I hesitated. I was beginning to enjoy the game that we were playing; I'd never defined myself before. I truly did not know what else I was beyond that of which I'd told Flemeth; I didn't think I was anything else. I lowered my head in defeat.

"I do not know what else I am. I believe that is all I am."

Flemeth looked into my eyes, searching my soul again. "You are a keeper of the dark arcane," she began, voice back to its mystical tone. "You are a host of lightness. You are the possession of the benevolent. You are the home of a spirit."

I pressed my lips together, and deepened myself into thought. A spirit, she said. I am possessed by a spirit. I'm also a blood mage, apparently. I was defined by Flemeth as a spirit possessed maleficar.

After contemplating this, I was, surprisingly, unmoved. Her words were not a shock to me.

I'd suspected all along that the spirit that serenaded my dreams lived within me, or, if not that, watched over me; the fact that the elves had all forgotten of my lightning storm was proof of that. She had not done anything to me that made me feel her presence, besides her sonnet. I'd honestly thought she'd left me by now, considering I did not live in the alienage anymore, and therefore did not need her protection from betrayal. I still heard her words in my dreams, but I'd nearly dismissed them as the spirit's way of comforting me. I had yet to enter the Fade while I slept, but that was her doing as well, it seemed.

As for Flemeth's second accusation, I denied that. I was not a keeper of the dark arcane. Never had I encountered a demon, and asked them to feed me their knowledge. Never had I read any book that would teach me such a thing. Flemeth was mistaken; I was not a maleficar, though I wished I was. If the templars ever found me again, they'd never stand a chance against such power.

I turned my attention to Flemeth, and replied. "I suppose there is a chance that I'm possessed by a spirit. As for your second definition of me, I find that false. I've never done anything that would render me a blood mage."

Flemeth grinned at me once again, pleased that I had finally spoken. "You do not hesitate to agree with my first definition, yet you quickly deny the second. Why is that? Why is it so impossible to be a blood mage and not know it, yet probable to be a possession of light, whilst unaware?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Because a spirit has visited me in my sleep every night for the past five years. This is proof that I may be possessed. Being a blood mage, however, is completely impossible for me to be, as I have never contacted a demon to teach me said power, or learn it from some book. That is why I can not be a blood mage."

Flemeth shook her head in disagreement. "Just because you did not seek to learn it, does not mean that it is not existing inside your inner being, waiting to be awakened."

I considered her words, and realized that she could be right. I did not voice my thoughts, however.

Flemeth gave me a blank stare. "Let us speak of your light." She licked her cracked lips, and continued. "It has visited you every night for the past five years, you say? Interesting. Do you have an inkling as to why?"

I remained silent. I did have an inkling as to why I was sung to every night in my dreams, but I did not wish to tell a stranger. I had never spoken of the day of my mother's death since it happened, as I feared that it would open old wounds that had never healed properly, and I did not want to be judged for my crime. Flemeth seemed to sense this.

"Dear child, you need not fear my judgment. I am merely a woman who has lived far beyond her years, in search of answers, just as you are."

I looked down at the wooden surface of the table, then at my brother, who had been sitting in silence, listening to us the entire time. He gave me a smile of reassurance, and that gave me courage.

I sighed, and gained eye contact with Flemeth. I told her everything that happened that day, from my mother's death, to the lost memory of the elves.

"My family wondered what caused all of the elves to forget," I said quietly, as I concluded my story, "And when I'd finally went to sleep that night, and heard the spirit's beautiful sonnet, I knew. I knew it was her that'd protected me from the elves. But I didn't know that she possessed me. I just figured she'd placed a spell over the elves, then visited me in my sleep. Nothing more."

Flemeth's eyes became distant, as she contemplated my words. "Hmm. It seems that you and the young lad here have suffered a great deal. I admire your strength, child."

I gave her a smile instead of a verbal thank you, as I didn't trust my voice. She continued. "It seems that the spirit has chosen you to be its eyes and ears for this world. Even though this is so, you are not truly possessed; the spirit can not control your body. It has, however, placed a part of itself inside of you. How, or for what purpose, I do not know. What _is _known, however, is that this spirit cares for you, as if you are its child, and wishes to protect you always; I can sense that clearly. The light is lovingly caressing your soul."

She paused, as she was probably expecting me to respond to that. When I did not, she spoke again. "It purposely came to you in your time of need, because it has something in store for you. That is easy to see."

I decided not to correct her about how she referred to the spirit as "it", when I had constantly used feminine pronouns the entire time I spoke of her; I asked her a question, instead. "And what of my brother? You said that the light is in him, too."

Flemeth looked at my brother as she spoke. "What of him? The spirit feels the same way for him as it feels for you. It protects him, as well, though it has probably shown no proof of that to him. Has it, boy?"

Jaiden jumped slightly at the fact of being acknowledged. He replied with a simple and barely audible, "No, ma'am."

Flemeth smiled at him. "Such manners," she complimented, before turning her attention back to me. "You say that the spirit sings a sonnet to you in your dreams? Is that all it does?"

I nodded. "Yes. It surrounds me in darkness, then sings the same song to me repeatedly, until I wake up."

Flemeth raised an eyebrow. "Darkness? Do you not see the Fade?"

"No. Ever since she's come to me, she does not let me see the Fade. I think she's cut me off from it."

"If you were ever cut off from the Fade, then you would lose your awareness of magic. That can not be what the spirit is doing. Perhaps the spirit is not _separating_ you from the Fade, but merely _hiding _you from it, giving you exactly what _it _wants you to see, which is nothing. Therefore, you can listen carefully to the words of the sonnet, and understand."

I contemplated her words, and agreed with them. She paused, as she saw that I was deep in thought.

She continued, when I looked into her eyes again. "I would like for you to repeat this sonnet to me. Surely, after all these years, you have memorized it in full."

I nodded. "I have."

When I'd finished reciting the sonnet to her, she scoffed. "That is a prophecy, girl. I am surprised you have not learned this."

I frowned. "Prophecy? What do you mean?"

Flemeth gained eye contact with me again. "All these years, you have not truly analyzed the words of this sonnet, for if you did, you would not ask such a question. You simply thought of this poem as therapy, a way to deal with your mourning. As the spirit is protective of you, the sonnet is probably that as well, but its true meaning lies deep within its lines. Think of it again, and actually _listen_. The poem speaks of an elven woman, and an elven man, who share the same physical appearances as you and your brother. It is rather obvious, child."

I looked at my brother as I recited the poem in my head, not just taking comfort in them, but actually _listening._

_His hair the midnight sky,_

_And her, the midnight moon._

Midnight sky, midnight moon. Black, and white. Darkness, and light.

_His eyes the liquid amber,_

_And her, the evening star._

Jaiden's eyes were a dark shade of amber, and I, silver. Gold, and silver. Opposites.

_Their skin the metal bronze, _

_Their ears the dagger's mate._

_The markings on their face alone will show their twisted fate._

These were the appearances Jaiden and I shared: skin as brown as bronze, pointed ears, and facial tattoos. In two things we differed, and in three, we were alike. I understood that the poem was about us, but I still could not fathom why Flemeth would go so far as to label the sonnet a prophecy.

_Twisted fate._

My eyes widened, as I finally realized what the spirit was trying to tell me.

"Our tattoos, little brother!" I shouted excitedly to Jaiden, "Our tattoos show our fate!"

Flemeth smiled at me. "A clever thing, you are. You have solved your destiny's puzzle. The only thing left to do is know the story behind your facial markings. Only then will you know what the spirit is attempting to inform you of."

I smirked at Jaiden, who sent me one back. Blood writing.

I remembered the day I'd gotten my tattoos; it was my thirteenth birthday, and my mother had declared that I was old enough to have my blood writing ritual, which was something that the Dalish did. Traditionally, I was to choose the symbol of an elven deity to have tattooed upon my face; I was to remain silent the entire time, or be deemed too immature to continue, if I submitted myself to pain.

She'd broken the rules for me; I did not choose the symbol of a god, and I was allowed to scream.

I drew on a piece of paper my own unique tattoo, and she did it just as I'd drawn it. I wasn't allowed to see her insert the ink inside me; she told me to close my eyes while the ritual was taking place, and I'd obeyed her. It was the worst pain that I'd experienced in my life, feeling needles place ink under my skin. I pity the Dalish, who are not allowed to scream.

My tattoos were twin curved lines that intertwined in a spiral; there was one on each cheek, and they were perfectly parallel and identical. I'd asked my mother to make it as black as she could, and she did. It contrasted well with my hair.

I was very proud of my tattoo. Black Fire, I called it.

Jaiden got his tattoo a year after I got mine, just weeks before mother died. It wasn't his birthday, and he _certainly _wasn't mature enough to go through with it, but mother insisted. She seemed to know that Jaiden wasn't ready, but she seemed desperate to give him his ritual, in spite of her own judgment. It was as if she knew that she would die soon, and wanted to give her son his ritual before her time had come.

I wasn't allowed to see Jaiden's ritual, just as he was not allowed to see mine. When it was over, though, I saw that he had two tattoos as well, but they were not identical.

The biggest marking began in the middle of his forehead, and went down in a curve alongside his right eye. It went down to his cheek, and ended in a point. It also had a wide curve that began at his right temple, and traveled down his cheek, meeting the first point. On the far side of his right cheek laid the second tattoo; it was simple, compared to the first. It was only two thin curved lines that were connected, but it complimented the larger marking well. Both tattoos were as black as mine. He called his creation the Dragon; mother had broken the rules for him as well.

After so many rules were broken, I do not think what occurred between mother and us would be considered a blood writing ritual, but merely a bonding moment between a mother and her children. Still, the tattoos were put on our face, and that was all that mattered.

I told Flemeth the titles that we had given our tattoos, and she frowned. "Black Fire, and Dragon….what can one derive from this?"

I thought of this as well. Leaving Jaiden to his own tattoo, I wondered how Black Fire would influence my destiny, as Flemeth put it.

I decided to split the words apart, and focus on them separately. Black.

Black was a color, a dark color. The darkest color that there is. It is sad. It is melancholy. It is considered an evil color by some. Could it have something to do with the dark arcane magic that Flemeth insists lies within me?

"Flemeth?" I asked, receiving her attention as soon as her name was said, "Do you think that there's a possibility that the word "black" in Black Fire is referring to darkness? As in dark arcane?"

Flemeth grinned. "You figured it out before I did. Yes. It would explain why you have the darkness in you. Perhaps the spirit has given you the knowledge of blood magic. That would also explain why the darkness and light inside of you are not battling each other."

"But why would a benevolent spirit give me power that is considered evil, demonic?"

"Blood magic itself isn't evil; it has the power to corrupt someone that is too weak to hold such power, however, and drive them mad. Most people cannot withstand it, and have fallen victim to it; it is they who have made the name alone sound dirty and sinful. You, however, have the sufficient will to overcome blood magic's powerful lure; you could awaken your power, and still be the same person you have always been. It will not change you for the worst."

I nodded, as I understood every word. She gave me a mischievous look. "And what of fire? Have you yet to unsolve the true meaning of it?"

I hesitated, then said, "Fire. It burns, it destroys. Destruction. I specialize in Destruction magic."

Flemeth nodded. "It is settled then. Your tattoo refers to your magical abilities: Blood and Destruction magic."

The old woman looked at my brother. "And what of you, silent one? Have you defeated your challenge?"

Jaiden shyly lifted his head, and looked at Flemeth. "I think my puzzle is more straightforward than my sister's," he said, voice slightly louder and confident than last he spoke. "The dragon may be a symbol for some big and monstrous task I have to face, or maybe a hard decision. Or maybe it's literal. Maybe I'll have to fight a dragon."

The mischievous expression on Flemeth's face returned. "I believe that you will have to do both, boy."

Jaiden gave her a curious look, but did nothing beyond that. After speaking to my brother, she focused on me again. "You and your brother are destined for greatness," she began. "The spirit has foreseen it, and so have I. Be on your feet, girl, for I am not done with you yet."

As I was never one to defy an elder, I quickly stood from my chair, and faced the woman. She began to search my soul again. "Dear child, tonight is the night that you shall learn the ways of a blood mage. I will be your teacher."

I raised an eyebrow. "How can you teach me? Are you a blood mage?"

Flemeth slit her eyes. "No, girl. I am not a blood mage. But I _can _teach it. There is no reason to hide it from you, or the silent one; there is a reason that I have lived so long. I am what the Chantry would call an abomination. A demon lies within me. It has knowledge of the dark arcane, so I do as well."

I frowned in shock and confusion. "But-"

"You will learn the answers to your questions, in due time," Flemeth interrupted. "But I will tell you this, as I'm sure you're very curious to know; this is why I struggled to walk toward you, when we first met. The spirit was repelling me, and the demon was attempting to force me to stay away. As I've been bonded with this demon for many years, I have long since tamed it. It has little to no hold over me."

After letting her words set in, I grinned at her, and she grinned back. So _that _was why Flemeth had gotten that arrogant grin on her face, as if she was winning a game; she _was _winning a game. It was a battle between her and the demon. I found myself becoming more fascinated of Flemeth with each word that escaped her mouth.

Flemeth put a hand on my shoulder, and led me outside. "Come, child. Your destiny awaits."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Reviews keep me **motivated. **_


	8. Raven

_Winter is coming, _I thought. The last of autumn's leaves had fallen, draping the wilderness, along with the following season's contents.

Frost had fallen from the sky in the awakening day, resting itself in a thin sheet on the landscape of the Korcari Wilds. It was ice; the snow had yet to show itself.

I sighed, as the bitter wind once again encircled me, making my hair dance. I wrapped my fur blanket tighter around me, bathing myself in the cold. I enjoyed being outside in the winter, being amongst the cold and white. It was all so mystical to me, how winter could make everything seem beautiful, even the crude and unsightly landfill that was the Wilds.

I heard the door of the hut open, and Jaiden's voice follow. "How long?" He asked.

I frowned, not taking my eyes off of the scene before me. "You mean in all? Or how long we've been here?"

He paused. "Here,"

I sighed. "Four."

There was no verbal response; only the sound of the door closing gave me insight.

I watched the scene before me intently, admiring the beauty. Something black defiled the white.

I frowned, watching the black run closer and closer towards the hut. It stopped in front of me, gazing into my silver eyes with its golden ones.

Morrigan transformed before me, losing her fur and four legs. I regained eye contact with her, once the bright light that was shimmering from her faded into the air.

"You are still here, I see," said she, "I am curious as to when you and the silent one will take your leave of me."

I shrugged. "I can't answer your question. I actually don't mind staying here. I think my brother is just glad to be somewhere that he can consider safe."

She scoffed. "You consider this place 'safe'?"

"I don't consider any place safe. I never said that I did. He does."

Her eyebrows were slightly lifted. "I see."

I didn't respond, nor did she ask for one. I simply returned my attention towards the view, and she joined me in my gazing.

"'Tis beautiful, you think?" She suddenly asked.

I smiled. Her voice and diction was that of a poetess'. "I think the frost is amazing."

"Amazing? How so?"

"It can disguise anything. Make even the Wilds seem beautiful. The alienage."

Silence replied.

When a few moments passed, she asked, "I am assuming that the alienage is not a place that one would enjoy being in, for you have not spoken of it lightly."

I sighed in annoyance, and looked at her. "You and Flemeth are fond of interrogation."

She frowned, appearing to struggle with her words. "I….you and your brother are the first people that I've actually conversed with, besides my mother. I was simply…."

I sighed again. Being the apostate that she was, it was obvious that she had not had any social contact with anyone else in the world, as to not risk being revealed to the Chantry. I imagined that she would be full of questions, since she has finally met people from the outside world. "The alienage is a place of despair, poverty and strife. It's walled off from the city, forcing elves to be segregated from humans, though I don't necessarily consider that part a bad thing. We're not forced to live there, but it's hard not to. Every time an elven family leaves, misfortune follows them, and they always come back. Always. The shems make _sure _of it."

Morrigan nodded slightly, encouraging me to go on. "In my case, I was still caged, even though I wasn't in the Tower. I was still locked away, just because of what I was, just because I was something I could not control. The Chantry…and the shems…consider me scum, and I think of them as such in return. I hated the alienage; I felt that by living there, I was submitting to the humans. I am glad to be rid of that place, though I admit that I miss my family dearly."

"If you loathe humans so, why are you here, amongst that of which you hate?"

I scoffed. "I realize that not _all _humans are evil. There are a few human women in Denerim who are friendly. The men, however…"

I trailed off, thinking of Vaughan. Inwardly scowling, and continued. "You and Flemeth would be racist too, if you weren't here; the city changes you. But, since you're here in the Wilds, and you're both apostates like me, I trust you."

"I do not know what I would or would not be, for I will never live in the city. From what you have told me, it has confirmed my view of the Chantry; I join you in your loathing for them. How you feel of humans, however….I do not know, for I have never studied one, besides Flemeth."

I inhaled sharply. "I don't wish to influence your opinion about your own race. Should you ever come in contact with one, only then will you make your decision. Leave me out of it."

I heard a scoff. "I don't see why your people haven't defied the humans and reclaim what is yours. I know of your history; they took everything from you, did they not? It is foolish to bow down and do nothing. You must rebel. 'Tis survival of the fittest, is it not?"

I scowled. "Imagine yourself, in a country where _everyone _is against you. Imagine having one hundred humans for every _one _of your own people. Imagine being stricken with rules, where you cannot wield weapons, where you have nothing to defend yourself with. Imagine being fucking _realistic, _knowing that if you rebel, you will _fail, _and your people will be rendered utterly _hopeless _because of your foolish actions. When you imagine this, only then will you realize that attempting to have the elves rebel against _thousands _of humans while there is only a few _hundred _of you is impossible."

I saw her eyes soften. "I did not realize that doing this would be foolish. I am but a person on the outside looking in, and I do apologize for my remark."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes, not feeling angry anymore. She honestly didn't know, after all. I decided to change the subject. "Nice shapeshifting skills. I've never seen magic like that before."

I saw the ghost of a grin graze across her full, plum lips. "Oh? 'Tis not unheard of, though I suspect that the arcane books the silent one has stolen for you over the years were written by the fools of the Circle, and they would not support such things; the Chantry would never allow it."

"How did you become a shapeshifter?"

"I was not born such. 'Tis a skill of Flemeth's, taught over many years in the Wilds. It was she that enlightened me on the art of altering one's shape.

"The Chasind have tales of we witches, saying that we assume the forms of creatures to watch them from hiding. When a child is alone and separate from his tribe, that is when we strike, dragging the young boy kicking and screaming to our lair to be devoured. A most amusing legend."

I smirked, as I thought of my teacher devouring children. I found that highly unlikely. "Flemeth's been shapeshifting for a long time, then?"

"Changing her form, certainly. Devouring lost children, I cannot say. She has not done it in my experience, though in truth, her life is but a fraction of my own. Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know?"

I tilted my head in thought. "My mother was Dalish, before she came to Denerim. She said her keeper could change her form whenever she wished."

The golden orbs brightened. "Oh? Then I have no doubt they do much to keep their talents well hidden from humans. I wonder….if I ever crossed paths with her keeper, or any other Dalish mage that bore that same power, would they tell me of their magic's origin, so that I may compare?"

I frowned. "Doubt it. Dalish elves in general are distrustful of humans."

The orbs dimmed. "True. 'Tis foolish to trust enemies, is it not? Their disdain is understandable, though I suspect I have more in common with them than my own kind. But, such is how it must be."

I nodded, but said nothing more.

The wind suddenly flew around us more violently, and a foul call filled the Wilds. I looked up into the sky, and saw an inhumanly large bird flying over the horizon. My eyes widened.

"Where is she going?" I asked, once the bird was out of sight. It had to be Flemeth; no normal bird would be so enormous.

"I do not know. She never leaves the hut." Morrigan said, nonchalantly. I could understand her reaction; she had probably seen Flemeth transform many times, and was now unimpressed.

I stared at the sky, where Flemeth once flew. "Is Flemeth what she seems to be?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Well, that depends, does it not? What does she seem to be?"

I smirked. "A nutty old bat."

Morrigan's laugh replied, and it held for a long time; it was as beautiful and velvety as her speaking voice. "Sometimes I do wonder the very same thing. Tell me, what legends have you heard? They are most likely untrue."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were actually _listening _that night, when I was talking to Flemeth?"

"What made you think I was not?"

"You was acting like we were annoying you."

"Whether you were annoying me or not didn't stop me from listening. Now, will you tell me, or no?"

I told her of the legend I knew of Flemeth. "She was married to a Bann, Conobar of Highever, but fell in love with a commoner poet, Osen, and ran away with him to the Wilds, where the Chasind hid them. Then, the noble sent word that he was ill, and asked to see Flemeth's face one last time before he died. That was a lie, and once they'd arrived to his estate, he had killed Osen, and imprisoned Flemeth in the highest tower of his castle. Vengeful, Flemeth turned to a spirit to help her defeat her lover's murderer, but it possessed her instead, rendering her an abomination. Afterwards, Flemeth fled back to the Wilds, where she bred with Chasind men an army of witches to attack the Alamarri tribes. The hero Cormac defeated them, burning them all to ashes."

Morrigan laughed when I was done with my tale.

"'Tis all lies. Indeed, there were two men named Conobar and Osen that were in love with her, but it was Osen who wed her. 'Twas Conobar who pursued Flemeth, and offered to pay Osen money in exchange for Flemeth to himself."

"Osen agreed to sell his _wife_?"

"The life of a bard is a poor one, and love fades with greediness. 'Twas Flemeth's idea, in fact."

"Well, what happened then?"

"In short, Conobar bartered with money that he did not have, and had Osen lured away to a field and killed. Flemeth spoke to the spirits and learned of the deed, and swore revenge."

I raised an eyebrow. "Spirits? Or demons?"

"Oh, 'twas in fact to spirits, and it was they who slew Conobar. Flemeth did not turn to the demon until….much later.

"Lord Conobar's allies chased Flemeth, you see. Chased her to the Wilds, and there she hid. There she found the demon, and he made her strong. The legends all speak of the great hero Cormac, he who defeated Flemeth and her great army when she invaded the lowlands centuries later. All lies."

"Which? She never invaded? Or he never defeated her?"

"The truth of the matter is that there was never an invasion. As Flemeth tells it, the Chasind never raised an army under her banner, and she never fought with any warrior named Cormac.

"Cormac led a brutal civil war against his own people, and later claimed it was to vanquish evil that had taken root amongst the lords. Thus was he hailed a hero.

"Flemeth was only attached to the legend much later. Perhaps 'twas due to the great war with the Chasind that eventually came, but Mother claims not to know how it began."

"Do you believe her version?"

"I do not believe everything that Flemeth claims. Oft it seems her bitterness has colored her memories. But on the whole? Yes. I believe this tale, if not all."

I smiled. "An interesting story. Thank you."

She chuckled. "Flemeth tells it with far more embellishment than I, but you are welcome."

I said no more, and observed the landscape once again. A small snowflake fell from the sky, and landed on my nose.

"Have you an opinion on my abilities, then? Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?"

I turned my head, and looked into the golden. "I think your powers are very unique, and useful."

Her lips twitched again. "A most practical opinion. Far more so than what any man would say, I imagine."

I laughed humorlessly. _Hate men, do you? So do I._

"Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true, but I find myself curious nevertheless."

I sighed. "She was killed by humans five years ago."

The brightness of the gold dimmed. "Ah. Then you have my sympathies, for what it is worth. Which is very little, I am certain. It matters not. I do wish to learn of her, if you will indulge me."

"What do you wanna know?"

"You said she was Dalish, did you not? Why did she leave her tribe?"

I frowned, as it was hard to recall the story she'd only told me once. "Her _clan _had traveled near the outskirts of Denerim, I think. My father was out on an errand for his employer, Bann Rodolf, and he saw her. They fell in love, and he wanted to marry her and join her clan, but they wouldn't accept him. Flat-ear, they called him. He lived in a human city and had forgotten elven culture; he was no better than a shem in their eyes. My mother chose him over them, and moved to Denerim with him."

Morrigan scoffed. "If that is not foolery, than what is, I know not."

I frowned. "What?"

"Your mother was willing to abandon familiar surroundings to trollop in fantasy with a man she claimed to love? A wiser woman would have declined his proposal."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Even if she was in love with him?"

She scoffed again. "Love is weakness. Love is a cancer that will eventually destroy one or all of the people involved in the relationship, and it should be avoided and spat upon at all costs. Your mother, apparently, did not know of this fact, and was robbed of her life because of her foolishness. 'Tis a hard lesson learned, I would think?"

I stared at her in disbelief, wondering how she could keep her voice so pleasant whilst saying such harsh things. "I'll be the first to admit that love can be an inconvenience sometimes, but it isn't as destructive as you make it out to be."

"And how would you know this? Have you experienced love firsthand?"

"Have _you?_"

"No, I have not, and I do plan to never fall into a fool's trap. My mother has spoken of love's treachery."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "You know nothing."

Morrigan parted her lips, eyebrows raised. "Very well. Perhaps one day, we shall see who was correct during this conversation, and who was misguided."

I scoffed. "Perhaps we will."

* * *

"How long?"

"You mean in all? Or how long we've been here?"

"Here."

"Twenty."

The sun was sleeping, and night had cloaked itself on the stars. Jaiden and I were inside of the hut, watching Morrigan cook us and herself dinner. I could hear Tiberias outside, barking at something in the swamp.

Flemeth had not yet returned, and I was trying not to worry. Considering her powers, there was nothing to be worried about, but still I worried. I couldn't believe that I was actually concerned for Flemeth, a shem, but I knew I was not without heart. Although Flemeth was a lowly human, she had shown us kindness, and I suppose that I'd grown fond of her (even though she'd been gone most of the time we were there) and Morrigan in the twenty days that I'd known them. An interesting duo, they were.

"I feel your eyes upon me, silent one. Shall I dance for you to arouse your manhood further? Or would you prefer to awaken it on your own?"

I widened my eyes, and looked at my brother. The color in his cheeks was failing to hide his blush. "I…wasn't staring at you, Morrigan. I'm sorry, I was just deep in thought."

I heard Morrigan laugh, quietly and seductively. "Of course, 'tis obvious when you and your sister are thinking. Your features are different, yet somehow, similar." She walked over to the table, swaying her hips as she went, and placed our bowls onto the surface, making sure that her exposed breasts were put on display.

I suppose that it would be hard for a man not to be attracted to Morrigan; she was very beautiful, and her clothes left nothing to the imagination. They were of Chasind influence, made with leather and adorned with exotic feathers. Her torso piece was only two twin purple cloth pieces that began with a hood, connected in a loop on her navel, and rested itself upon her chest, barely covering the expensive looking bra that was underneath; it was not a breast wrap, but the kind that individually cradled each breast. I suspected she made it herself.

When the Wilds became colder, she'd attached a leather piece to her previously exposed back with hooks to the side of her top; I wouldn't think that would shield her enough from the cold, but she'd probably become practically immune to it, living there all of her life. The bottom covered all. It was a black leather skirt with pants underneath; her legs were covered with black boots. The skirt was decorated with belts that hung from her waist to the bottom of the skirt.

She looked very desirable, indeed. Very beautiful, and melancholy.

I didn't know if I minded Morrigan flirting with Jaiden so freely. Normally, I wouldn't mind if I saw women flirting with him; it happened all the time. He was gorgeous, and very likable. Women found his shyness attractive.

I suppose it was the fact that Morrigan, a _human,_ was showing interest in Jaiden, an _elf _shocked me_. _I'd never seen a human woman flirt with an elven man; I suspected that it indeed happened, as humans thought that elves in general were beautiful, but I never thought that I would ever see it with my own eyes.

Morrigan, however, was to be classified differently from her city brethren, and could not be stereotyped as they would be. The fact that she and her mother weren't racist still astounded me, however.

I watched Morrigan sway over to her bedroll, carefully sitting down, making sure her soup did not spill. I frowned.

"Morrigan, you don't have to eat on your bedroll. Trade places with me."

She gave a sly, quick grin to Jaiden, whose blush deepened. His cheeks were a reddish brown color, now. "You are siblings who have overstayed your welcome, but you are still visitors in this hut, nevertheless. I am forced to make sure that you two are comfortable, and defy myself luxury." She rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as well, and ate the thick, creamy soup that had been served to me twenty days ago. Morrigan always treated us as if we were a nuisance, but I knew she'd grown fond of me as much as I had her. I had answered many questions that she had about society, about life outside of the Wilds, and in return, she'd taught me how to magically alter my shape. I'd only wanted to know one: the raven. Black and beautiful it is, graceful and sly, quick and witty. And most of all, it represented freedom. That was the one thing I craved more than anything. To be _free. _

And that was what the raven was. It could fly wherever it wished without having to hide and run, without not being able to come back home again. That was all I wanted, but I knew it would never happen. I am but a small morsel of dirt in the trench that is called Thedas; my longings will never be heard.

I'd ask for lessons on the seventh day, to which Morrigan laughed. "You wish to learn more, blood mage?" She'd asked. "I shall teach you, then."

It was not as difficult as I thought. Not with the raven.

Morrigan said I had to think like it, behave like it, see like it. _Become _it.

I easily became it. The raven and I shared the same goal, to which I still had not achieved. We had the same mind.

I simply closed my eyes and thought of freedom, flying above the highest mountain, teasing the surface of the seas. And suddenly, I became it, my vision becoming more rounded, my perspective lower. I remembered looking up and seeing Morrigan standing over me, chuckling at my success. I yelled, jumping when I heard that my yell was a squawk.

"It will get easier with each transformation," I remembered her informing me.

On the twentieth day, which was today, I'd mastered the forms of the raven, the wolf (Morrigan's favorite form) and the bear. In the end, all of these animals wanted one thing; it was easy to connect with them and become one. Morrigan had applauded me for learning how to shapeshift. She wanted to teach me how to become a giant spider, but I quickly denied her offer; Jaiden was burdened with a severe case of arachnophobia.

When Jaiden and I had consumed our dinner, Morrigan retrieved the bowls and took them into the "kitchen."

"I shall wash them later," she muttered.

She blew out all of the candles that kept the hut alit, walked over to her bedroll, and laid upon it. "I am retiring for the night, Raven, silent one. Do not disturb me." She announced.

I smirked. I was starting to like that nickname.

I had no idea why I had not told Morrigan my or Jaiden's names; she had not asked, so I didn't tell. It seemed pretty logical. However, if Morrigan asked for my name, I would give it. I still think that I would be Raven in her eyes, though, and Jaiden, The Silent One.

A bright light engulfed the hut; when it diminished, it revealed Morrigan, who was now a small black cat underneath her blankets, with only the tip of her tail exposed.

I yawned, and looked at my brother. "I'm going to bed too. Nothing better to do."

Jaiden shrugged. "Me too, I guess."

We walked over to our bedrolls, and laid on them, not even bothering to change into our sleeping clothes. Jaiden did pull off his tunic, and used it as an extra blanket. I transformed into a wolf, letting my dark fur warm us both up.

My brother pushed his bedroll closer to mine, and placed his head on my side. I wrapped my arm around him, stroking his hair with my paw.

He laughed quietly. "This is really weird, sister. I feel like I'm sleeping with a…well, a wolf."

I laughed as well, but it came out as a low breathy growl. That made him laugh more.

As my warmth and his exhaustion lulled him into slumber, as it was me, a sudden tremendous _thump _and the vibrating floor awakened me. Tiberias started barking loudly. I jumped up, my claws digging into Jaiden's face. He immediately sat up and hissed, blood running down his cheeks.

I couldn't even apologize (or rather, bark) as I was too shocked. The sound was so loud and mighty, it startled me terribly.

I transformed back into my true self, and stood up, helping Jaiden up and immediately cast a healing spell on his wound. The torn flesh slowly mended back together, showing no signs of defile.

"Sorry," I whispered. "What the hell was that?"

I heard Morrigan laugh darkly. "Your Flemeth has returned."

The door opened, revealing the old woman in her true form . "Get out, girl," she said. "It is time for your journey to resume."

I frowned at her, standing up on my bedroll. "What? You're making us leave?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You and the silent one have overstayed your welcome. Gather your belongings and be gone! Take your leave of me."

I stared at her in disbelief, wanting to ask her why we had to leave, and where she'd been. I only sighed, and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Both of her eyebrows became raised. "Hmm. I am forcing you to leave the safety of my hut, and you have not turned on me yet. I see you have not spent enough time with my daughter to become influenced."

I looked into her. "Where have you been, Flemeth?"

The old woman cackled. "In the skies, of course. Now, go. I tire of seeing that brown skin. It is strange seeing such a thing in a country of the pale."

I rolled my eyes, and began packing up a few of my things. The moonlight shined through the opened door, and gave us enough exposure to put our things away properly. When we were done, Flemeth shoved some clothes in my hand.

The cloth was blue, and the neckline was deep; I assumed it was of Chasind make. The shoulders were adorned with thick brown fur, and it was accessorized with blue-dyed leather thigh boots. I looked up at Flemeth.

"A gift, girl. Chasind tailoring. Something to remember your witches by."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Flemeth."

She nodded, and looked at my brother.

"I had a bow for you, boy, but yours seems more than capable. Consider it kind that I am not giving you something that is worse than what you already have."

Jaiden nodded. "I understand."

"All right. You have everything you need. Leave, then."

I looked back at Morrigan. She was trying to look neutral about us leaving, and was failing miserably.

"So…..you are leaving, then?" She asked.

I nodded, looked at Flemeth, then back at her. "Looks like it."

I heard her sigh. "Goodbye, then. Perhaps I shall….see you and the silent one again."

I smiled. "Perhaps you will."

Jaiden's blush returned. "Goodbye, Morrigan."

She looked at my brother, and allowed a giggle to escape her lips. "Goodbye, silent one. I will not take kindly to being forgotten."

He laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'll never forget you."

Flemeth frowned. "The time for farewells is over."

She escorted us to the door, and did not stop until we were on the outside of it. "Goodbye, blood mage," she said, voice rough.

I frowned at her once again. "Why did you help us?"

She grinned. "I could ask you the same." And with that, the door closed on us, and we were left alone in the Wilds.

Jaiden continued to stare at the closed door as he spoke. "Why didn't you ever tell Flemeth our names?"

I shrugged. "She never asked for it. Plus, she's thinks names are useless. Didn't wanna go against her philosophy. After all, I was in her house."

I called Tiberias to me, and he ran to me as soon as I called, proudly standing beside me once again. I sighed, and rubbed him behind the ears. "C'mon Ti, let's find somewhere else to go," I said, as I lured my little brother and my hound back from whence we came.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Reviews** please? I think I should have more than two reviews on this...but thanks for reading. I see that I have a huge amount of readers, and I'm happy about that, but I'd just like to see more feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)  
_


	9. Betrayal

"How long?"

"You mean in all? Or since we've left the hut?"

"In all."

"Fifty-eight."

I saw him nod in the corner of my eye, then walk closer to me, reaching for my hand; I held his own, then gave him a smile of reassurance.

After eight days of walking, we'd exited the Wilds; the frost had not yet reached our location.

I suspected that it was snowing at Flemeth's hut, and Morrigan was either suffering or had died of frostbite. There was no way that that outfit could protect her from the cold, not even if she wrapped herself in one of her fur blankets. I laughed darkly at the thought, Morrigan lying dead in a pile of snow.

"What are you laughing at?"

I laughed again. "Thinking about Morrigan freezing to death."

Jaiden raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do."

He shook his head. "That sadism of yours is creepy."

I shrugged. "It's not that bad. I don't like it when my family gets hurt."

"Still creepy."

"Shut up."

We walked on for a few minutes in silence, until I let out a small whine. My armor was annoying me.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn armor. It shrunk when I washed it last. Thought I could get away with it, but it's riding up my ass."

Jaiden laughed. "Go change, then."

I reached for my rear, and began to pull. "Don't have anything else."

He walked behind me, removed my backpack from my shoulders, and looked through it. "All the clothes in here are shredded," he said.

I frowned, and pulled harder. "Oh, sod. I remember. They all had big holes in them, so I let Tiberias play with 'em. Guess he put it back in my bag," I looked at my Mabari. "Trying to be neat, are you?"

He barked, then gave me a toothy smile. I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Get 'em out."

He ran over to my bag, licked Jaiden's hand, and grabbed his toys with his teeth.

"Great," I said. "Mother's armor is uncomfortable, and my other clothes are destroyed."

Jaiden tilted his head, and looked inside my bag. "Flemeth's gift is in here."

I thought of the Chasind "robe" and scoffed. "It's pretty, but skimpy. Too cold for that."

He pushed out his lip in thought. "You could wear one of my clothes."

I shook my head. "Then you'll have nothing to wear," I frowned, and sighed. "Just give me the damn thing."

He picked up the clothing, and handed it to me. I hung it on a nearby tree branch, and began to strip.

I quickly threw the Chasind garments over my head, avoiding the cold air. My breast wrap was interfering with the top part of it; I rolled my eyes and took it off, my torso naked under the clothes. As I put on the second thigh boot, I smirked and looked over at my brother, who was looking to the left of him, averting his eyes.

"Done!" I announced.

He turned around, and looked at me, smirking. "Woah, nice tits, Z," he said, "If you weren't my sister, I'd try to bed you."

I grinned. "Yeah, right. I'm the only girl you can talk to without blushing."

He laughed. "Yeah…you're right. I'm pathetic around pretty girls. Except for you and…"

He lowered his head, not finishing his sentence. I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to say her name, you know," I said softly.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to close it and shake his head. I ran a hand through his ebony hair, wrapping one silky strand around my finger.

"I know. I just…well, you feel guilty for leaving her when she needed us. I do, too."

I sighed. "I feel terrible. I try not to think about it."

"Which is why I didn't wanna say her name."

"Don't walk on eggshells with me. Just say what you wanna say. Even if you never say her name again, I'll still think of her and feel bad."

He nodded. I kissed his cheek, then walked back to the tree branch that held mother's armor. I placed it in my back pack, then put it on my shoulders again.

A few minutes later, we came across a pond.

Jaiden smirked beside me. "Care to look at your new outfit, sister? I don't think the whores at The Pearl would have the guts to wear that."

I laughed, and walked over to the pond, bending my body to look at my reflection.

My gift fit me perfectly, and I liked how I looked in it. It did expose my breasts greatly, but I could honestly care less.

I looked down at my chest, and poked the part of my breasts that were exposed. They were a nice size, I suppose. I never really thought about it.

I stood up, and observed the moving leaves of the surrounding trees as the wind commanded it; they were dancing wildly, but I felt no coldness, only the breeze that went with it. _I'm not cold at all, _I thought. _These clothes are fire enchanted. That would explain why Morrigan wasn't cold._

I turned around to see my two companions bent over slightly, falling victim to the season's weapon. I walked over to them.

"Want me to get your cloak?" I asked Jaiden.

He shivered, and shook his head. "No…I'm ok. The wind stopped. I'll be warm in a minute."

I looked down at Tiberias, who had stopped shivering. I turned, then summoned a massive fireball to my hand.

"Can you feel it?" I asked.

Jaiden nodded, and we began to walk again.

"Were you cold before?" He asked, keeping his distance from me because of the fire.

"No," I began, "I think Flemeth's clothes are enchanted. I felt the breeze, but I didn't feel the cold."

Jaiden scoffed. "Why couldn't she give me something enchanted? I didn't get anything."

I smirked. "Cause you're not as awesome as me."

"Yes, that _must _be it." He said, words oozing sarcasm.

Silence evolved around us again, until I gathered the gall to ask him the question that had been swimming in my head for days. "Did you bed Morrigan?"

He stopped moving for one second, features tense. He spoke, as he began to walk again. "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know….it was obvious that you liked her. I was trying not to be disgusted, considering she's a shem and all, but I guess it's ok. For someone who claims to hate men and love, she sure was making an effort to flirt with you and show off those tits of hers."

He pressed his lips together, and began to blush. "Can we not talk about Morrigan's tits? Please?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my question."

He gave me a quick glance, then turned his attention back to the path. "How could we? We were all sleeping in the same room."

"So was mother and father. We all slept in the same room, have you forgotten? That didn't stop them from doing it, when they thought we were asleep."

He dropped his head into his hands. "By the Creators! Did you have to bring that up? It took me years to get those images outta my head."

"All right, so you didn't bed her. Right?"

"Right! Not that I don't want to, though."

"Did she ask you?"

"No. If she did, we would've."

"And you don't care that she's a human at _all_? I know she and Flemeth are different from the rest of their kind, but that doesn't mean that you can just….be with her."

"_Be _with her? You said it yourself: she hates men and love. She would've been using me for her own pleasure…now that I think about it with my _head, _I don't think that I would've liked that. Still, she's beautiful. And no, I don't care that she's a human. She's sodding fascinating."

I slit my eyes. "Don't let her close your eyes. For every good human, there is a thousand evil ones."

He looked at me. "Stop treating me like a sodding child! I know that. I know that I am hated by the sodding world just because I'm an elf. That doesn't stop me from liking her, though."

"I like her too! I think of her as a friend, even though I'll probably never see her again. Hear that? We might not see her again. Flemeth doesn't seem to want us there anymore. Are you ok with that?"

He sighed. "I don't know. What I said to her was true: I'll never forget her. And I do miss her. A lot."

"You sound like you're falling for her."

"Falling for her? No. Just….infatuated. I guess that's the right word."

"Good, cause I forbid you to fall in love with a shem. Father put me in charge; you gotta do what I say."

"I know. And trust me, I won't. I don't want to."

"Neither do I. The elven population is getting fewer and fewer every day. I refuse to have a shem for a baby."

"Oh, yeah. Shems and elves make fully human babies, right?"

"Yep. Always. That's another reason to hate em."

"That it is."

A few minutes later, we seemed to be leaving the large groups of trees, and getting closer to civilization. I tossed the fireball from my right hand to the left.

"Put out the fire. Someone might be able to see it."

"Let em see it, I don't give a sod. I haven't killed a shem in a long time; I miss it."

"This is the same village where all those templars are!"

"Nothing we can't handle. I got blood magic now, remember? If they fuck with us, I'll set their insides on fire. They won't be expecting it."

"….Okay. You're right. I can easily kill any regular guards."

"And Tiberias will help you. Right, boy? Are you gonna help your brother kill shems?"

He happily barked.

We entered the village, only to be welcomed by a few stray dogs, and the stench of poverty. The Chantry was in plain sight, only a few hundred feet away from us; I could easily avoid it. I knew Jaiden was nervous, despite his words.

"Where are all the people?" I asked. "It's still daytime. There should be merchants outside selling things, and children playing."

He frowned. "Dunno. It feels weird here…..I think we should leave."

"Leave? Really?" I stared at the village once again, feeling the eerie aura that Jaiden spoke of. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

We turned to leave and began to walk away. We were interrupted by the sound of a sharp voice. "Stop, heathens!"

We turned around to see an _army _of templars, and a few groups of guards, standing before us with their weapons brandished. I stared at them with a stone hard expression, refusing to show them my shock. They seemed to have come out of _nowhere. _

"Brown skinned elf," The leading templar who had previously yelled pointed at me with an accusing finger, "You are both wanted by the Crown _and_ the Chantry for murdering the Arl of Denerim's son, Bann Vaughan Urien, and endangering innocents by harboring the use of magic, and not being a member of the Circle of Magi. You have murdered nobility, defied the Chantry and its rules, and offended the Maker, and you will be _severely _punished for this."

The templar beside him spoke. "And the man beside you has murdered as well, aided you in your crimes, and failed to report you to the authorities, as well as himself. You, heathen, will be taken into custody by the guards, until your execution day."

I smirked as I looked upon the crowd, imagining them all writhing in pain as their blood boiled. "Sod your Maker," I hissed, "I will not bow down before you, or any other shem in this sodding pit you call Ferelden. I'll kill you _all _before you touch my brother."

I immediately lifted my hands and cast a fireball spell on them all, knocking them down and killing some in the explosion before they could do their dispelling acts on me. I cast my Walking Bomb spell on the burning leader, and he immediately exploded, showering them all in their comrade's blood and entrails.

I cast a blood magic spell on the remains of the leader, drawing his blood to me, using it as energy to cast the rest of my spells. I saw that Jaiden had killed a few guards with his arrows, and that Tiberias was aiding him.

The leader's blood was dancing around my hands. I gave them all a sadistic grin, then cast another spell on a few of them. They all rose from the ground, screaming as their blood grew hotter and hotter inside of them. After a few seconds, they fell to the ground, dead. Before I could bring their blood to me, a templar from the back of the group ran towards my first victim's body. Before I could react, he pulled a scroll out of his leader's bag, and began to read it aloud, screaming the words at me. Another templar joined him, screaming different words at me, but it was similar to the first chant.

I could feel my own pulse, _hear _it. With each word that he spoke, I grew weaker and weaker. I could not scream, nor could I resist the massive weight that had engulfed itself around me; I fell to the ground, landing on my knees.

I could see one of the templars running towards me, sword aimed for my throat; the one who had been reading stopped him.

"No!" he shouted. "The Revered Mother wants her alive. Seize her."

I watched him and a few other templars walk towards me, and lift me with their filthy hands. I was in their custody now, and I could do nothing to stop their attempts to capture me. I heard Jaiden yelling; I lazily turned my head to where he and Tiberias were. They were both being overwhelmed by their attackers. Some of the templars had come to aid the guards, and had succeeded in holding Tiberias down.

"It's just as the old woman said," one of the templars said, "She's a maleficar. It was wise to bring the Litany of Adralla."

If I were not so weakened, I would have gasped. _Old woman?_

I could not frown, but I felt the familiar heat of anger dousing itself inside of me. _Flemeth. _

She betrayed us. _Why? _

There was no other person who could have done this; she was the only old woman who _knew. _How she found out about Vaughan's murder, I do not know, but I did know that she revealed us to the templars; that was why she had left when we were in the Wilds. She was _reporting _us. It was obvious.

I lifted my eyes towards Jaiden again, and met his gaze. I could see it in his eyes; he was thinking the same thing as I.

I saw one of the guards point his sword at his throat, and another wrap a chain around his hands. "Better be glad they want you alive, knife ear," I heard him say, "Or else you'd be lying in a puddle of your own blood right now."

He sneered, then spit on my brother's face. "Scum." He hissed.

I watched as the thick clump of saliva ran down my brother's face, painting the scowl that was upon it. I felt no anger, only sorrow. _I couldn't save him, Mother, _I thought. _I'm sorry._

I could feel the templars' effect diminish; the weight lifted, and I stood, still in the arms of my enemies. One of them noticed my recovery, and squeezed my arm.

"You've lost, maleficar," he said, "Don't even _try _to resist us. We'll drain your mana again, if you do."

I pressed my lips together, thinking. _Maybe I could turn into a bear. Surprise them. _I looked at all of them. There were _hundreds _of them, still. Even if I were to turn into a bear, (which I doubt I could have done, anyway; in order to do so, I needed to have use of both of my hands, and they were being held by a templar) I would still be overwhelmed. There were simply too many of them.

I sneered at them. Cowards.

The one who had been reading the scroll stood before me, and gave me an arrogant grin. "Announce your devotion and apologies to the Maker, and we shall be on our way." He said.

I scoffed. "Don't worship the Maker. Never have, never will."

He slit his eyes. "It is the Maker you have defied, and it is the Maker you will obey and worship. Say it! Say you are sorry, and that you are devoted to the Maker and his holy wife Andraste!"

"You'd have to kill me, first," I looked at all of them, then smiled. "All hail the Creators! Hail Elgar'nan the All-Father and his beloved wife Mythal! All hail the Elven Gods! Fear the Forgotten Ones!"

I saw his eyes widen at my praise. He scowled. "Your worship is forbidden, elf. Bring her brother over here. And put more chains on that Mabari, are you daft? He'll easily break out of that in a minute."

The guards dragged Jaiden to me. The templar turned to one of the guards. "We can kill him now," he began, "Vaughan was killed by magic; she is the one they want the most. We can say that he was dead before we got here. They'll have no trouble believing us." He turned back to me. "You can save you brother, heathen, if you submit and voice your devotion to the Maker. Only then will you be justified in his eyes."

I sneered at his words. _Submit. _

I stared into my brother's amber eyes, hearing them speak to me. He didn't want me to say it; I could tell. But I would. I promised Mother that I would do everything I could to protect him, and I would until I breathed my last breath.

I lowered my head, and sighed. I was defeated. "Curse you shems." I spat.

The templar raised an eyebrow. "Will you devote yourself, or no?"

I scowled. "I will."

I struggled to open my lips, to even _think _of saying those words, even though I knew that they were a lie.

"Hail the beloved prophet Andraste." I said, words jumbled together. I had no problem saying that I respected Andraste; she did help free my people from slavery, after all. It was her worshipers that I hated. They were hypocrites, and they twisted Andraste's ways to their liking. Even though I respected her, I did not worship her. She was no goddess.

The templar smiled, satisfied with my submission. "Continue."

"I….devote myself to the….." I closed my eyes, and exhaled. "Ma-"

"If I may have your attention, sir?"

Everyone turned to the man who had spoken. Of course, he was another human, but he seemed to be older than everyone there. He was clad in beautiful silver armor; some parts appeared to be fine leather. His weapons were a longsword and a dagger. I suspected that he was a rogue; the way he stood and carried himself revealed that.

He was tall and dark; his skin was tanned, and his hair was mostly black, but there were a few rebel strands of gray in it. He had sideburns and a thick goatee, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His left ear was decorated with a gold earring.

I heard the main templar groan. "What do you want, Grey Warden? Do you want more Circle mages? I didn't bring anyone with me, unfortunately for you."

I raised an eyebrow. _Grey Warden? What in the sod is that?_

He seemed unaffected by the templar's rudeness. "I have come here in search of shelter, before nightfall. From here, Ostagar is days away; I wished to go to an inn and rent a room."

"Well, go then. Everyone is here; we just told them to stay inside so no one innocent would get hurt."

"May I ask the crimes of the elves that you are holding captive?" I noticed that his voice was extremely soft and pleasant, compared to everyone else here.

One of the guards spoke. "The whore with the big tits is a blood mage. Killed a Bann. The runt here has been her accomplice through everything."

The man was unfazed. "I see."

The leading (I suspected that he was now the leader, since I killed the first one) templar frowned at him. "Go about your business, Grey Warden!" He yelled, "These criminals do not concern you."

His expression didn't change. "I'm afraid that it is, now. I have chosen to invoke the Right of Conscription on these two elves. They're now Grey Warden recruits. They will be taken into my custody, and I will take responsibility for their actions."

My eyes widened. I looked at Jaiden, who shared my expression.

The leading templar's face was priceless, I have to admit. "You…you can't do that! She's a murderer, and a blood mage!"

"And an elf!" The main guard added.

The Grey Warden gave them both a stern look. "Grey Wardens do not discriminate. I see no race, gender-" he looked at me, "_color_, or background when I am in search of new Grey Wardens. The darkspawn are upon us; magic and great swordsmanship is needed to destroy them."

He looked at the leading templar, whose face was now red with fury. "There are more dangerous things in this world than blood mages, Kevin. You know that."

I saw his scowl deepen. "You have no right! They are wanted by the crown!"

"Do you have any papers that say that this is so?"

His lips parted. "Well, it's…not in our possession."

"Then you have no proof. And you are not of ranking to question the Right. Please, release them. We must be on our way."

In the following moments of his words, there was nothing to be heard but the sounds curses and racial slurs, and chains unraveling.

The templars let go of me, and I was free. If my mind was unclouded, I would have transformed into a bear, have Jaiden climb on my back, and run back into the Wilds, but I was so confused, I did not do so.

The templars and guards left, and Jaiden ran to me, grabbing me and hugging me tightly. I held onto him just as tight, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel Tiberias licking the small part of my thigh that was exposed.

"I love you," I whispered into Jaiden's ear.

"Love you too."

I saw the Grey Warden walking towards us; I stopped hugging Jaiden, but grabbed his hand. I stroked Tiberias' ears with my other hand. I faced the man that freed us.

"We must be on our way. I do not trust the guards and templars here; we shouldn't stay in an inn here. Come, we shall camp in the Wilds."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who the sod are you? Why did you save us?"

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. What I said to the authorities was not a lie; I've been searching for recruits for a while now. I went to the Circle to look for mages to temporarily join the King's army,. I also wanted to get a few recruits as well, but found no one skilled enough, in truth. I also went to Denerim, and found one recruit, a human. He went back to Ostagar with another Grey Warden. And then, I went into the Alienage."

My eyes widened. "The Alienage?"

He looked up to see if the templars and guards were out of earshot, then replied. "Yes. The guards refused to let me in at first, but complied once I told them of my purpose. There is…terrible tragedy there."

I scoffed. "Tell us something new."

"No, there's riots. The elves are angry, why, or at who, I don't know. I managed to speak with Valendrian, who is an old friend of mine. He told me to speak to your father, Cyrion, and I did. He told me of his runaway children, Zetheria and Jaiden, and described them to me. When I entered Lothering, and saw you two fighting, I suspected that you were indeed who he spoke of."

I frowned. "Do you know why we ran? Before the guard told you, I mean."

"Yes, I did. Your father told me."

I gasped. "Well, then….if my father trusted you with something so vital, then I guess you're okay. Duncan, is it?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am Duncan. I'm pleased to meet you. Your magic is quite impressive."

I smirked. "Yeah, it is. This is my brother, Jaiden."

Duncan exchanged pleasantries with Jaiden, and he shyly replied.

"So we're going with you, yeah?" I asked. "What if we refuse?"

"I will not reveal you, but your pursuers will eventually realize that you are not in my custody, and will arrest you again."

I sighed. He was right.

"Can I discuss this with my brother?"

He smiled. "Sure."

I immediately grabbed Jaiden's arm, and dragged him away until I was sure that we were out of Duncan's hearing range.

"It'd be stupid _not _to go with him," I whispered, "But I really don't want to."

"Why not? He's friends with Valendrian. He knows our Father! Father trusted him enough to tell him about us."

"Flemeth seems to know _everything, _remember?" I snapped. "I never told her about Vaughan, but that shem knew. He said that an old woman told him that I was a blood mage, so she had to tell him about the murder, too. The only people who knew that I was a blood mage at the time was you, Flemeth, Morrigan, and Ti- even though he doesn't count. That old bitch sold us out. Damn rat. Maybe she told Duncan to say all the things he said. Since she knew about the murder, then maybe she knows our father's name, and Valendrian. Maybe we shouldn't trust him."

"Okay, she did betray us, but we shouldn't immediately connect her with Duncan. It's not fair to him. He said that he likes the way we fight. He doesn't care that you're a blood mage. He needs us to fight the dark whatever. Back at Ostagar, or whatever the sod it's called, we won't have to hide anymore."

I sighed. "But what if it's a trap?"

"Then I'll kill him myself. Promise."

I looked at him, rolled my eyes, and sighed again. "_Fine._ We'll go with him. We really don't have a choice, anyway."

We walked over to him, and he smiled again, knowing my answer. I rolled my eyes and sighed, just to show him that I didn't really want to go with him, although I was grateful for him saving us.

"Sod it," I began, "We'll go with you. Lead the way."

"Excellent. I believe you will come to enjoy being amongst those who do not judge."

He turned, then walked away. I rolled my eyes again, and followed him. "Yeah, yeah…..just tell me this. What in fuck's name is a Grey Warden?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I really like this chappy. Reviews would be awesome. :D_


	10. Outburst

The fallen fortress was simply magnificent; despite my mood, I found myself reveling in the magical aura that surrounded itself around the stone pillars and walls. The ruins of Ostagar, which I suspected was but a shadow of what once was, was beautiful.

I heard Duncan informing Jaiden of the duty of a Grey Warden. I was only half listening; I heard the words "Blight," and "darkspawn" and resumed my admiring of the architecture again.

We walked down the long carved pathway to the main camp, where a large group of armed humans were standing. The leading man, who was protected by impressive golden armor and a fine longsword and shield, noticed us first and gave all four of us a smile.

_Great, another friendly human, _I thought bitterly. _The evil ones are far more entertaining._

He stood before Duncan, and reached out his hand. "Ho there, Duncan!"

Duncan raised both eyebrows in surprise, but didn't hesitate to shake the awaiting hand. "King Cailan? I didn't expect-"

The man, apparently the King and named Cailan, gave him a mischievous grin. "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Duncan did not return Cailan's playful gesture. "Not if I could help it, your majesty."

The grin did not falter, only widened. "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found promising recruits. I take it these are them?"

Duncan nodded. "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

Cailan frowned at Duncan's formality. "No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all." He turned his attention to my brother and I. Giving another smile that revealed his straight white teeth, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by the sight of my outfit. He quickly averted his eyes, giving the impression that he was simply granting me polite recognition, and nothing more.

"Ho there, friends! Might I know your names?"

I stared at him for a minute. He was _way _too cheerful, given the circumstance. I struggled not to roll my eyes at the human. He was no King of mine, but he was civil to us, so I complied. "I'm Zetheria. This is my brother, Jaiden."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Brother?" He stared at us again. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. You do share the same skin color, after all. So tell me, what clan do you hail from?"

I frowned in confusion. "Clan?"

He frowned as well. "You are Dalish, are you not? Both of your faces are branded."

I scowled. "It's called a _tattoo,_ shem. Is this the guy that's running Ferelden? That explains a lot."

Duncan's eyes widened. "Zetheria, be respectful!"

Cailan shook his head, still confused. "So you are not Dalish? You were born in a city?"

I scoffed. "More like a slum."

He tilted his head. "I am curious: was it hard being separated from your brother whilst at the Circle Tower? Are you glad to be reunited?"

I couldn't help but reply with a snicker at his question. Duncan gave me a disapproving glare; that only improved my infidelity.

Cailan ran a golden hand through his hair of the same hue. "You…are a mage, aren't you? The staff…"

I stopped my laughter, and scoffed. "Got powers, boy, but I ain't a mage. Never been in your Tower, never will."

The glare morphed into a frown. "Might I remind you that you are speaking with the King of Ferelden?"

I shrugged. "He ain't my King. A King does things to improve the lives of his people. I'm not one of his people; he hasn't done _one thing _to help the elves. Therefore, he's not my King. Plus, he looks to be only a few summers older than me."

Duncan let out a frustrated sigh.

Cailan gave me a small smile. "It's quite all right, Duncan. I've been waiting for someone to speak to me as if I were a normal being my entire life. So, you siblings hail from an Alienage, then? Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there."

I looked at one of his guards; he sneered at me. I slit my eyes. _He seems like a good man. They know he'll try to change things if he ever sees the Alienage. Still, he's King. He can do whatever he wants. He could have seen it if he really wanted to._

I tilted my head and tapped my chin in sarcastic thought. "Hmm, let's see…there's beggars in every corner, blood on the streets, and nobles trying to rape the women and belittle the men. Happy place, really."

Cailan gasped. "I…had no knowledge of such turmoil happening in Ferelden. I assure you, when I get back to court, things will change."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure they will."

Cailan raised his eyebrows slightly, giving me a pleading look as if my belief determined his fate. "Give me the names of all the nobles that have wronged your people. I will make sure that they are _all _brought to justice."

I shook my head, voice monotone. "Too late. I already did. I tortured and killed your fellow noble Vaughan for raping my cousin."

His eyes widened. "Wh….what?"

Duncan sighed again. "Please excuse her, my King. She is….very headstrong. She and her brother will redeem themselves by fighting darkspawn."

Cailan nodded, still in shock. "I see. Well, Zetheria, Jaiden…I see that you will be…a great asset to the Grey Warden ranks. They are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them."

I scoffed. "Don't think we're here out of free will. We're wanted by the _crown. _That's your department, isn't it?"

The eyebrows lifted. "I'm unaware of giving authority to-"

"Save your breath," I hissed. Duncan lowered his face into his hand.

Cailan lowered his gaze at the old stones that rested upon the ground, expression that of a lectured child. "I will do everything I can to make life better for the elves. I was honestly unaware of your ordeal, and I apologize for my ignorance. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." He nodded at us, gave me another pitiful saddened smile of apology, and left, his hateful guards following.

"Wow, sis," Jaiden said, impressed. "You made the Shem of Ferelden feel bad. Way to be." I laughed.

I saw Duncan's fists clench and unclench, quickly forming a pattern with one another; he seemed to be doing it out of habit, not anger. "Zetheria, please-"

"He ain't my King," I repeated insistently. "As far as I'm concerned, he's just another noble who hasn't yet realized that he was put on this planet to make my people's lives miserable."

I heard no reply, only a sigh.

"Come," he finally said, "We must press on."

He motioned his hand in an inviting gesture, and we began to walk. "I was planning to talk strategy with King Cailan, but it seems that I will have to do that later," his tone implied hidden profanities that I do not think he could bring himself to say, "but now that he is gone, it is time for you two to do your recruit tasks. You must know of our positions. We have won many battles here against the darkspawn; despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us.

"I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling. Ferelden will soon by plagued with a Blight."

I remember him telling Jaiden this on the way here, but he seemed to know that I had not given him my full attention then. I frowned. "Why? He seems to like you."

"That he does, but he cannot allow his personal opinion of me to influence military decisions. Right now, there is too few of us to act."

"So what would you have him do?" I could not fathom why I persisted in asking Duncan questions; in truth, I was not listening to _what_ Duncan was saying, only to the sound of his voice. It was so _pleasant, _so soothing.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us."

"What are our duties for today?"

His eyelids lowered, hiding the beginning of his irises. "We must proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

I scoffed. "Oh, sod. A ritual? Really? Do we have to?"

He gave me a stern look. "Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. It is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care why it's a secret. Just tell us where to go."

He sighed. "I will give you two time to gather your thoughts. Fell free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. Understood?"

I scowled. "Whatever,"

Another sigh escaped his mouth, yet again. "There is another Grey Warden here by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to."

"What does this Alistair look like?"

"He _is _human," he ignored my scowl, "And he is of normal stature. He has short light brown hair…light stubble. He should be wearing his armor: splintmail. If you choose not to search based on appearance, listen for jesting. The lad has a sense of humor." I noticed that his tone lightened when he spoke of this man; he seemed fond of him.

My lips twisted into a smile. "All right, Duncan. We'll find him."

He nodded. "Goodbye, for now. Try to be back before nightfall."

He walked down the long bridge, rendering us alone.

I waited until he was out of earshot, then muttered, "C'mon, let's go,"

Jaiden frowned. "What? We can't just leave. That's wrong."

I raised an eyebrow. "So was almost everything you've done since we left the Alienage, but I didn't hear you say anything then."

He sighed. "Zetheria-"

"Stop acting so righteous!" I hissed. "You know I hate people like that. C'mon."

"Duncan needs our help."

"Duncan was a fool to leave us alone. Now, _c'mon._"

Tiberias whined, nudging his nose against my hand. I sighed, and looked down at him. "You wanna stay too, huh?"

He nodded, licked my hand, and whined again.

I sighed. "Sodding idiots, the both of you!" I stormed down the bridge, muttering profanities at them along the way. I could feel Jaiden smiling behind me.

We entered the main entrance, which was guarded by an enormous stone archway with two ajar doors. I heard one of the shem guards greeting me; I ignored him and continued to walk, the scowl on my face evident.

Most of the fortress had fallen, leaving a massive amount of space for the soldiers to make up camp. Of course, they were _all _humans; that just made my mood worse.

"Let's find this Alistair, so we can do the ritual, kill the darkspawn, and get the hell outta here. I don't like being around all of these shemlen men."

He put his arms around my shoulders, and gave me a quick hug. "If just _one _of them tries to touch you, I'll go sodding crazy on 'em."

I laughed softly. "For someone who feels obligated to help a shem, you sure are quick to kill one."

He laughed too. "What can I say? I'm a hypocrite."

I took off my backpack and threw it in his arms. "It's your idea to stay here, so you get the privilege of carrying my stuff. Congratulations."

He grunted, and put one of the straps of my bag around his shoulders. "I hate you."

I smirked. "Love you, too. Now, c'mon."

We walked further into the camp, searching for a light-haired human male with splintmail armor and a sense of humor; it was more difficult than it sounded. There was a makeshift Chantry that was stationed on a stage, where an elderly Chantry woman was praying. Below, a large group of soldiers were her audience, kneeling before her.

I rolled my eyes. _They whine to their Maker every sodding time something bad happens. Mythal's mercy, they're so annoying!_

Jaiden suddenly gasped and pointed to my left. "There he is! Oh wait, never mind. That man's wearing _chain_mail."

I frowned. "What's the fucking difference? I'm getting frustrated, now."

Tiberias licked my hand again, and gave me an encouraging bark.

"I know, I should calm down," I replied, "but this is so _hard._ They all look alike."

Jaiden tilted his head in thought. "Maybe you could turn into a raven and look for him in the air. It'll be easier that way, don't you think?"

I grinned. "Yeah, that'd be fun. And I'd just love to see the look on that Chantry bitch's face when I cast the spell."

His eyes widened. "You're going to do it _here? _Out in the open?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Right of Conscription, remember? I don't have to hide anymore."

He sighed. "You love trouble."

"There won't be any trouble if they keep their mouth shut. Now, both of you, get back. Find Duncan. I'll meet you there."

They stood back. I raised my hands in a dramatic motion, and cast the spell, a dark purple mist forming around me. I immediately caught the attention of everyone in sight; gasps were heard around that entire section of camp. I grinned.

I jumped into the air, feeling myself become small; the spell was successful. I flew towards the old Chantry woman and plucked a few strands of hair out of her head. She screamed, and I laughed, voice coming out as a loud _caw. _

After my taunting, I quickly flew out of their sight, before anyone decided to determine me target practice. As I soared, I looked for any sign of light brown heads. I found many, but only one seemed to gain my attention; he was located on the far end of the fortress, standing on a large stone circular platform that was surrounded by pillars. He was talking to another man, a mage, I assumed, due to his attire.

I perched myself on one of the pillars, and listened.

"Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" The mage asked, obviously irritated.

The man I deemed Alistair raised an eyebrow and grinned, to the mage's annoyance. "I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

I frowned. _What would the revered mother want with a mage? The Chantry hates us._

"What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens-by the King's orders, I might add!"

The grin survived the harsh tone. "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

A furious scowl formed on the mage's face. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

Once again, the grin was unharmed. "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."

I tilted my head at the man, and grinned at his sarcasm. I brought a wing to my chin, and analyzed his armor. _Splintmail._

The mage sighed. "Your glibness does you no credit."

The grin evolved into a smile. "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you….the grumpy one."

I laughed, or to be more accurate, squawked. This had to be the Alistair that Duncan had spoken of.

I spread my wings and flew down to the ground, transforming back into my elven body. Alistair was standing a few hundred feet away from me, but I could see that he was too busy speaking with the mage to notice my spell. I walked towards them.

I heard the mage sigh. "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool!"

He rushed past me, and stomped his way down the slope and out of the towering archway that guarded this section of Ostagar.

I raised an eyebrow at him, shrugged, and turned my attention to Alistair. He gave me a grin, and walked towards me.

"You know," he said, tone still sarcastic, "one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

I raised an eyebrow, and struggled to keep a straight face. "You are a very strange human."

He smiled, and laughed. "You're not the first to tell me that," He opened his mouth to speak again, quickly looking down at my body, and noticing my outfit. He widened his eyes and immediately snapped his head away from my chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't…um….."

He stuttered and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, pink invading his olive skin. "I didn't mean to…look there…I was just…"

I shook my head, and smirked at him. "Look," I crossed my arms, "Now you see it, now you don't."

He looked at my crossed arms, and audibly sighed, relieved that my breasts were finally covered. "Right. Thanks." His cheeks slowly returned to their normal color.

I stood there, silent, waiting for him to speak. When he regained himself, he looked into my eyes, his hazel ones meeting my silver. "We….haven't met, have we?" He looked up at my staff, and scoffed. "I don't suppose you happen to be _another _mage?"

I could tell that his tone was of a jesting nature, but I knew that there was truth behind every personal joke. _It seems that he doesn't care that I'm an elf, but he dislikes mages? Well, that's sodding great. And he was about to be the 3rd__ human that I considered okay. _

I frowned. "Would that make your day worse?"

He raised his eyebrows in shock, detecting my offense. "No, it's just….I have templar training, and the mages here know that. Being around a templar, or rather, _ex_-templar, makes some of them nervous, and nervous mages make me nervous." He twitched his lips into a small smile, attempting to bring himself back into my good graces with a joke.

I shook my head, and scowled. "You're a_ templar_? Well, that's just sodding_ perfect_! The Creators sure have been smiling on _me _lately."

He smirked. "I see you're not the nervous type."

I found myself in the mage's place.

"No," I sighed, "I'm not. And I see you're not the serious type, either."

He laughed. "A great judge of character, you are."

I slit my eyes at him. "So, you're not a mage hater?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I never wanted to be a templar. Duncan thought it'd be a good skill to have when encountering darkspawn magic, so I keep it up."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything to kill darkspawn, right? Well...as long as you don't have a problem with me, I don't have a problem with you."

He smiled. "Great. So, you're the new recruit that Duncan found?"

I nodded. "Yep. I'm here with my brother, and my dog. Name's Zetheria."

He smiled again. "Right, that was the name. I'm Alistair."

I smirked. "I figured."

He twisted his lips in thought, then finally spoke. "So tell me, what was it like to live in the Circle? How did you find your brother again?"

I smirked. "I'd tell you, but then I think _you'd_ be the nervous one."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a mischievous grin._ Here's your test, templar._

"Never stepped foot in the Tower. Never will."

His frowned deepened, as he contemplated my words. "You've...never been to the Circle?"

I remained silent, but the grin remained. "Congratulations, you've located an apostate!"

I honestly had no quarrel with him, as I could tell that his words were true when he said he had no problem with mages. It would eventually be revealed that I was not a member of the Circle, so I figured that he would trust me more if I told him directly of my secret.

"You're an apostate? And you plan to become a Grey Warden?"

My grin faded. "I didn't_ plan_ to become a Grey Warden, and neither did Jaiden. Duncan saved us; we were about to be taken away by templars and guards."

He gasped. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Templars tried to take me away cause I enjoyed being _free. _Sad, isn't it? And the guards were there for Jaiden. He did some... illegal things, as well. Doesn't really matter now. Duncan used the Right on us. We're here to help him, though I won't lie and say I want to be here."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be a Grey Warden! Do you know how important this is? We can't just have someone..._illegal_ in our ranks!"

I flinched slightly, surprised by his outburst. I slit my eyes in warning. "I'm illegal, just because I don't want to rot in a tower? I deserve freedom, just like you or anyone else does!"

He shook his head, silently disagreeing. "Mages are placed in the Tower for their own safety, as well as Ferelden's! They're dangerous!"

I gave him a deadly scowl. Fire erupted around my hands, as my anger rose. I quickly extinguished them, not wanting to draw attention to myself, should anyone be watching. "It's funny that only a few seconds ago, you liked me, when you thought that I was a Circle mage. Now I'm _dangerous?_"

His expression mirrored mine. "All mages are dangerous. Especially apostates. You could be a blood mage, for all I know!"

I stood perfectly still, not wanting him to create accusation from an appropriate reaction. "The Chantry hates mages. They put lies in templars' heads, saying that we are dangerous, and must be watched at all times, because if we're not, we're sure to create chaos. You, Alistair, are an ignorant fool for believing everything those hypocrites tell you!"

He scoffed, and looked at me in disgust. "Maybe so, but being a Grey Warden is supposed to be an _honor_, a privilege, not some..._escape!_ The fact that you are only here because of that proves that you're not worthy of becoming a Warden!"

The fire erupted again, more brightly and largely than before; I did not stop it. "Not _worthy?_"

I analyzed him more, and saw the evident fear in his eyes. If a _nervous_ mage made him uneasy, then an _angry _one was sure to make him sweat. I was satisfied, and the fire extinguished itself.

I looked up at his hair, and realized that it was placed in the _exact _same position that Jaiden and Soris had at the wedding. That made me even more angry. The fact that a shem and an elf could have the same taste in _anything _enraged me. It was indeed irrelevant, but at that moment, _everything _about the shem templar before me infuriated me.

"Tell me, _boy_," I said, my tone impressively threatening, "How many mages have you hunted?"

He opened his mouth….._cautiously,_ as if he thought if he spoke too soon or too loudly, I would attack. "I….never got that far. I never took my vows. I'm not a templar, technically speaking. I just got _trained _to be one. I don't have a problem with _legal_ mages."

His words did not cool the heat in my veins, nor did they remove the scowl that seemed to have been permanently marked upon my face.

I looked into the hazel again, wordlessly casting daggers into them. "They tried to take me just because I _refused _to be imprisoned, just because I _refused _to be pushed around, just because I _refused _to be what _they _wanted me to be!"

The heat, the _fire, _roared within me. He was everything that I hated, everything that hated me. And I had been foolishly laughing at his jokes and being _friendly._ I had closed my eyes; I had done the very same thing that I'd warned Jaiden of. What had I become? The only reason why I was here in the _first _place was because of his kind. _Both _of them.

I inhaled sharply, and closed my eyes, refusing to release the tears that had formed in them. I let my guard down. It would _not _happen again.

I raised my arm, and pointed an accusing finger at him. It was shaking uncontrollably. "_You _are the reason why I'm here. _You _are the reason why I can't go home. _You _are the reason that I'm considered less than dirt because of two things I can't help! Two things I did not wish to be!"

I clenched my fist, seeing a small surge of electricity dance around it. I exhaled, and sung the spirit's sonnet to myself, not wanting history to repeat itself. The lighting diminished, and I inaudibly released a sigh at the sight.

Now that I was calmer, my voice was of normal volume. "Stay away from me, templar," I warned. "Just because we're both Duncan's trainees doesn't mean we have to talk to each other."

Without waiting for his response, I turned into the raven and flew away, not even bothering to turn my head to see the expression upon his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, that's just me making fun of Dragon Age's lack of hairstyles. Tsk tsk, BioWare. _

_I'm in school now, so I don't know when the next update will be written and posted. Sorry, folks. I'll try to have the next chappy up in at least a week. By the way, I'd like to thank **Eva Galana, Catastros, **and **patbaking **for reviewing, and also, to _**WellspringCD **_for being my beta__! You guys have no idea how happy reviews make me. If you like this story, please tell me what you think. I welcome constructive criticism, as I've said before. If there's something you like, or something you don't like, tell me! I will listen. Good and bad comments help writers. _


	11. Angry Mothers and Loving Fathers

My transformation wasn't as graceful as the others had been, due to my rage and lack of discipline; I roughly landed on the old pavement, wings evolving into arms, legs becoming that of an elf's.

My mind seemed to have become nothing but a dark pit filled with lust. Lust for blood, carnage, mayhem, _revenge. _With every human or templar that I saw, I imagined them dying slowly and gruesomely by my hand. The mere thought of it calmed me down slightly, but at that moment, there was nothing that could refrain me from reveling in the fire that grew with each sighting of the enemy.

But the man who had fueled this fire was not to be seen. I could not get his voice out of my head; it was tainted with _arrogance, _superiority. It _infuriated _me.

Not _worthy?_ How _dare _he.

Duncan, the _Commander _of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, had _insisted _that Jaiden and I join him, _defied _the law and Chantry to recruit us. Yet I was not _worthy?_

I growled, voice mirroring that of the wolf that I had become one with in Morrigan's training sessions. I would rather surrender myself to templars than see that man's face again, hear that enraging voice.

After my march of loathing came to an end, I found myself in Duncan's domain, seeing Jaiden before him, with Tiberias at his side.

Surprisingly, as I looked into the depths of Duncan's kind eyes, I felt no anger, no hatred; no sadistic thoughts came to mind.

I walked up to them slowly, unsure of the feeling that washed over me when I made contact with the man. Was it…_trust?_ I did not know.

Trust was something that I had never given _anyone _that was not the same as me. I realized that there were some elves who could not be trusted, as they had submitted themselves to human kind and would not hesitate to betray me, yet I foolishly trusted every elf I saw; to do the opposite would render me paranoid.

The only other mages I ever associated myself with were Morrigan and Flemeth, whom the latter of which had betrayed me. At that time, I was still ignorant as to how I was to behave around people who were magically aware, human _or _elven.

The fact that I was feeling the same thing I did whenever I was in the presence of my own kind when I looked at Duncan, a _human_, bewildered me; I was standing before him silent, confused. He smiled at me lovingly, as if I were his child.

"You've returned," his soft tone removed any rage that still lingered, "I see you have not brought Alistair with you. Have you questions?"

I scowled at the sound of _his _name. "Just one," I said. "Are the rest of the Grey Wardens _arseholes _like the templar, or is he one of a kind?"

Jaiden laughed. Duncan sighed. "Did the two of you have a disagreement?"

I scoffed. "Disagreement my ass! The bastard thinks I'm not worthy to be a Warden because-"

I stopped myself.

Alistair didn't think I was worthy because I didn't want to be a Warden, along with the fact that I was indeed an apostate. I feared that if I told Duncan this, I would….offend him. And to my _utter _mystification, that was the last thing that I wanted to do.

Duncan frowned. "Why did he think you unworthy?"

I stared at him. _I can't lie. He'll be sure to talk to Alistair about it, and he'll tell him the truth. Then he'll be even more mad at me._

I sighed. "I don't…..want to be a Grey Warden. Not really. But that doesn't mean that I'm not grateful to you for saving me and my brother. I even tried to leave, but Jaiden wouldn't let me."

I secretly cursed my honesty. _Why am I telling on myself? Now he won't trust me. _

He gave me a small smile, and _chuckled. _"You're not the first recruit to tell me that," he began, "I don't blame you for being reluctant, and I thank you for choosing to stay. I truly value you and your brother's aid. As for Alistair, he is….very loyal. Being a Grey Warden is important to him, I've realized. To know that someone doesn't want to be a Warden, something he puts in high regards, angered him. I am sorry that he spoke so rudely to you, and I _will _have a talk with him."

I nodded at his words, glad that he was on my side. "He also said that I wasn't worthy because I was an apostate."

He sighed, once again. "It seems that James was not the only mage he antagonized today."

I smirked. "James? Is he human?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I saw them talking. He was sending word that the Revered Bitch wanted to talk to him, and James didn't want to see her."

He sighed again, probably at my personal title for the Revered Mother. "So she sent someone of templar status to deliver a message to a mage? I can see why he was upset."

I nodded. "It does seem like an insult. Plus, he was annoying him with sarcastic remarks and jokes."

Duncan smiled, eyes lighting up again with fondness. "His sense of humor must be of one's taste for one to enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes. "I noticed that. I won't be laughing at his jokes again anytime soon."

I heard another sigh. "You must understand. Alistair lived in a Chantry most of his life; he only knows what they have told him, therefore he is biased when it comes to apostates and things of that nature. May I ask if he accused you of maleficarum?"

I frowned. "Yeah. I didn't react, though. Just stood perfectly still. He doesn't know, only suspects."

"Good. Should he ever find out without befriending you first, I fear things will grow out of hand."

I scoffed. "Things got out of hand today. I was about to electrocute him, but I calmed myself. I also blamed him for all the bad things that have happened to me, but that was only said out of anger."

He nodded. "I'm relieved you stopped yourself before anything happened. I wish for the both of you to be civil with one another, if not friendly."

This time, it was I who sighed. "I'll try. But if he pisses me off again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

He chuckled. "Fair enough."

I looked over at Jaiden, who gave me an encouraging smile. He was all for peace; I should have known he would want me to be civil with Alistair.

I sighed again, and looked at Duncan. "I suppose I can't be mad at him for being uneasy around me, since you've explained everything; that'd be like him getting mad because I'm distrustful of humans. I was taught to automatically assume the worst about humans, just as he was taught to feel the same about apostates."

He smiled at my words. "I'm glad you understand. I-"

"There she is!" Said the voice of the wizened Chantry woman that I had terrorized whilst in the form of the raven.

Duncan turned to her, shocked. "Is everything all right, your Reverence?"

My eyes widened. She's _the Revered Mother? I plucked hair out of the _Revered Mother's _head? _Awesome.

I caught the daggers that she threw at me with her eyes; I was unfazed. She pointed a wrinkled finger at me. "This…._heathen _has disrespected me!"

I could tell that Duncan was struggling to be polite. "I would prefer it if you do not speak of my recruits in such a disdainful manner, your Reverence. What has she done?"

She looked at him in disbelief, then slit her eyes. "I saw it with my own eyes. She is a disgrace, an abomination! She transformed into a bird and attacked me!"

Duncan turned to me. "Is this true, Zetheria?"

I frowned, feigning ignorance. "I _did _turn into a raven, so that I could search for Alistair more easily, but I never attacked anyone." I turned to the old woman, and allowed her to see the ghost of a smirk play upon my lips. "You know, I saw a lot of ravens in that area. Maybe one of them hurt you?"

She slit her eyes even lower; I saw nothing but a small portion of her blue irises. "Liar," she hissed, "It was you; there are other witnesses who saw your crime!"

Jaiden cleared his throat, then said shyly, "I was with her when she transformed. She went the other way, and another raven flew towards you."

She gave him a threatening glare. "I know who you are, _murderer._ You lie as well!" She pointed at me again. "Do you continue to deny your infidelity?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, old woman. Leave me be."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at me the same way she did Duncan when he defended me. "How _dare _you!" She looked at Duncan. "Will you do nothing?"

Duncan gave her an emotionless stare. "I am sorry, your Reverence, but if this woman denies your accusation, I can do nothing but believe her. She has no reason to attack you, and there are many ravens here. It is more likely that they attacked you, not her."

Her face turned vividly red, brows morphed into a scowl. "There were no other ravens! It _was _your recruit."

Duncan's expression did not change. "You have no proof, and your witnesses are most likely biased. There is no reason for this woman to be punished."

She was now shaking. "Protect your _maleficar _if you wish, Grey Warden. The Maker will punish her…and you."

She then stormed off, looking back at us occasionally to show us that she was still infuriated.

I smirked. "Wow. Who dried her cunt?"

I saw Duncan grin slightly, but he immediately reclaimed his serious demeanor. "I will not defend you next time," he said, quietly. "The Grey Wardens are already looked down upon; we can not afford to have powerful enemies. Do not anger the Chantry or anyone else here again."

I smiled at him, despite his lecture. It was impressive, the amount of respect that he'd gained from me so quickly.

"Sorry, Duncan," I said, "I won't do it again. But I'll tell you, it was fun sticking it to that bitch and her Chantry."

The grin rose, then faltered. "It can be fun to defy, yes. But you must not do it again, understood?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Heard you the first time."

He did not reply; he looked up at the sky, eyes making contact with the midday sun. He looked at me.

"It is time for you, Jaiden, and the other recruits to begin the ritual process. The other recruits were told to come around noon, and that time is now. Alistair should be returning soon."

Jaiden frowned. "So what should we do?"

"Wait for them. Everyone will join us in a moment."

His words were true; two human men were seen walking towards us in mere moments. One of them was tall and dark, clad in leather armor and armed with two daggers and a bow; the other was shorter, stockier, with pale skin and receding auburn hair. He wielded a greatsword, and was protected by chainmail.

Duncan nodded at the men. "All of the recruits are together. Allow me to introduce you all," He motioned a hand toward the new arrivals, "Jaiden, Zetheria, this is Ser Jory of Highever, a former knight of Redcliffe, and this Daveth, of Denerim. Jory and Daveth, this is Zetheria and Jaiden, who hail from Denerim as well."

Jory gave us an awkward wave; Daveth, however, had the _audacity _to search my body with his eyes and give me a suggestive smile. Before I could retaliate, Jaiden did.

"You got a problem, shem, looking at my sister like that?"

Daveth raised his eyebrows. "No, mate, I don't. Didn't know she was your sister," he looked at me again, this time in my eyes. "Sorry for the offense, my lady."

I simply rolled my eyes, and looked back to Duncan for instruction. He honestly wasn't worth wasting any of my energy on.

I heard a faint sigh. "Alistair should be here shortly. When he arrives, I will provide you all with your tasks."

It was only a few minutes later that Alistair showed himself. He came into my line of vision, confident, until he saw me. I made eye contact, and shrugged, silently informing him of my forgiveness. He seemed to understand my gesture, and walked more freely, still watching me closely as if I were a demon in waiting.

Upon his arrival, Duncan gave him a stern glare; Alistair didn't seem to notice.

He looked back at us, glare fading. "Everyone is here; we must prepare ourselves for the ritual," he turned to Alistair, stern glare returning, "Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

Alistair, who probably assumed that Duncan was speaking of he and James' confrontation, smirked. "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

Duncan wasn't amused. "I speak of your attitude towards this recruit," he pointed towards me. Alistair's mouth dropped slightly, surprised that Duncan wasn't displaying his favoritism in front of us all.

"Wha…but she's an-" He stopped himself, and looked at Duncan in disbelief. I frowned in confusion, wondering why he didn't reveal who I was to Daveth and Jory.

Duncan frowned in disappointment. "Alistair, you know that the Grey Wardens do not judge. Murderers, thieves, apostates, blood mages…..we accept them all."

Considering I was _everything _that Duncan had listed, I couldn't help but give Alistair an arrogant grin. He scowled, then sighed. "Fine," he turned to me. "Zetheria, I apologize for the things that I said to you earlier. If Duncan accepts you, then so do I."

I shrugged. "Good to know you've finally caught on,"

Duncan sighed. "And Alistair, please refrain from angering anyone else here. James was sure to tell the other mages of the incident; we cannot afford to have more ammunition against us."

Alistair lowered his head, in an attempt to hide his shame. "I apologize, Duncan. It won't happen again."

I rolled my eyes, and cursed myself for allowing someone like him to almost make me shed tears.

Duncan gave Alistair that warm loving smile of his, the only one he seemed to have when he spoke of him; I found myself annoyed at how quickly Alistair had come back into his good graces.

"Now that that is settled, I'd like to introduce you to Jaiden, the younger brother of Zetheria."

Alistair gave him a friendly smile, and Jaiden replied with his usual shy one.

"Nice to meet you," Alistair said. "I don't suppose you'd be another…"

Jaiden frowned playfully. "Nope. Just a regular thief and murderer."

To my surprise, Alistair laughed. _Oh, so if you kill and steal, you're okay in his book, but if you're a mage outside the Circle, you're dangerous. I fucking hate this shem._

"Eh, like Duncan says, we don't judge. Good to have you along," he looked down and noticed Tiberias, and frowned. "You have a _Mabari_?"

Jaiden shook his head. "I'm not his master. Z is."

He didn't look at me for confirmation; he simply raised his eyebrows and nodded, impressed. "Wow."

Duncan smiled softly. "You all may converse later. We must discuss what needs to be done. You all will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

I grinned, satisfied with my task. "Finally, some action!"

He laughed. "Indeed."

Jory grimaced nervously. "Go into the Wilds? Isn't that dangerous?"

Duncan frowned. "You weren't recruited out of charity. All three of you are skilled and resourceful," He looked at Alistair, the source of his fondness. "Alistair is the most junior member of our order, and will accompany you as is tradition. Do not worry, I doubt you will need to go far into the Wilds to find what you seek."

"And what's the second task?" I asked.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls, if you can."

Alistair nodded loyally. "I will do all I can to find them."

Duncan turned to his recruits. "Does everyone understand the task at hand?"

Jaiden and I nodded, and so did Daveth. Jory's nervous demeanor had not ceased, only enhanced. I rolled my eyes at him. _I thought knights were supposed to be brave?_

Duncan replied by nodding as well, and turned to Alistair. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will," He said.

I caught Duncan's attention, and gave him a small smile. He returned it.

"May the Maker watch over your path," he told us, "I will see you when you return."

And with that, he left us, walking deeper into the encampment. Alistair turned to us. "We should leave now, before it gets too late," he looked at me. "Does anyone object?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing; neither did the men. He nodded. "All right, let's get a move on, then."

He began to walk toward a large wooden gate, which was guarded by two soldiers. I reluctantly followed, my brother and Mabari behind me. Daveth had jogged ahead of us until he was with Alistair; Jory trudged behind us.

As we walked, I noticed that Jaiden was uneasy. I gave him a look of concern, and whispered, "You okay?"

He frowned slightly, and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess. It's just…we're going to the Wilds again. What if we run into….?"

I sighed, knowing who he spoke of. "Probably not. It took us days to find them…Duncan said we wouldn't have to go far to get the blood."

"What about the scrolls? They could be farther in."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Don't worry about it. Besides, why are you acting weird about it? I thought you wanted to see Morrigan again. In fact, I know you do."

He sighed. "Yeah. I really don't want to see her mother, though."

I scowled, thinking of the treachery that Flemeth had inflicted upon us. "I do, kinda. I wanna know why she betrayed us."

He nodded. "I'm curious, too. But what if she tries to kill us?"

I shrugged again. "I doubt she will. Let's just see what happens, okay?"

He didn't reply, only grabbed the sheath of his sword and caressed it.

We found ourselves at the front gate, seeing Alistair talking with the guards. They opened the gate, and we exited Ostagar, embarking on yet another adventure in the Korcari Wilds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I updated earlier than expected. Listen, I know this chappy isn't the most interesting, but it had to be done. Next chappy will be awesome, I promise! Hopefully it'll be written and posted early next week, Monday or Tuesday._


	12. Golden

Winter had claimed the Wilds; it was engulfed in snow and frost, disguising the murky and barbaric wilderness with its purity.

A sudden fierce wind savagely roamed through the swamp, causing everyone to shiver, save I. Despite her betrayal, I found myself grateful to Flemeth; my fire enchanted clothes were fully protecting me from the cold.

When the wind passed, and everyone seemed to have regained body warmth, I could feel Daveth's eyes upon me once again; I waited for Jaiden to say something, but noticed that he wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I was forced to waste my breath on such a insignificant morsel.

"If you don't get your eyes off of my ass," I began, voice low so that only he could hear, "I'll rip them out of your sockets."

I heard a flirtatious laugh, then saw a smirk; he was now in my line of vision. "Sorry, my lady. Would you mind if I looked at that pretty face of yours, instead?"

I sighed, not wanting to participate in the game that he was playing. "I don't want you looking at me at _all._ I'm not giving you any attention; I'd appreciate it if you returned the favor."

He continued to stare at me as we walked; I growled, and lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the nearest gnarled tree.

I drew Fang, and held it up to his throat. "Did you fucking hear me? I said, _stop looking at me!_"

I realized that my actions may have been uncalled for, but I did not want any human man's eyes on me. He looked at me lustfully, the same that Vaughan did, though there was no sign of evil behind it.

There was a small twinge of fear in his light brown eyes, but the majority of it was brightened with realization. I found myself curious of his thoughts; he seemed to have read my mind, and voiced them to me.

A sly grin crept upon his lips. "I was trying to figure out who you reminded me of. 'S why I was staring at you….well, that's _one _of the reasons. You wouldn't know someone named Adaia, would you?"

I suspiciously raised an eyebrow, unhanded him, and sheathed my dagger. "How do you know her?"

Before he could respond, I shushed him and turned around, only to see Alistair and Jory portraying the roles of bystanders.

I gave them a threatening scowl. "This ain't got nothing to do with you. Quit your sodding eavesdropping!"

They immediately heeded my command, and walked out of earshot. I smirked at how quickly they had scattered at my words; I supposed I was quite intimidating.

Jaiden and Tiberias walked towards us; I gave him a frown. "Daveth knows someone named Adaia," I informed him. "Said I reminded him of her."

His suspicious look was the same as mine. I turned back to Daveth. "Answer my question,"

He gave me another annoying grin. "Me and a few other men used to do jobs with her, when I was a lad of seventeen. She was a good thief, amazing finesse…easy on the eyes, too. She didn't like me looking at her, either. Pinned me down, too. Called me a green shem all the time; she hated that someone so young and inexperienced was tagging along with her."

I frowned in shock, and looked at Jaiden. "Mother did jobs with _humans?_"

Daveth looked at me in disbelief. "She's your _mother_? Damn. She didn't look a day over twenty."

Jaiden slit his eyes at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two summers, I am."

I raised an eyebrow. Mother had perished the same year that he was seventeen; if his words were true, that meant that he'd accompanied her during the last jobs of her life.

"Just to be sure," I began, "What'd she look like?"

"And you'd better not say anything nasty, or I'll sodding bash your head in," Jaiden added.

Daveth twisted his lips in thought. "It's kind of hard to describe her without putting in naughty bits…"

I sneered at him, and placed my hands on Fang's sheath as a warning.

"All right, all right!" He yelled. "You two sure are a serious lot. Guess you got a right to be, she is your mother. Hmm, let's see….she had straight black hair, like you," He pointed at Jaiden, "And she was pretty tanned. Not brown like you two, though. Short and skinny, but all elves are like that, aren't they? I've never seen any tall or fat ones. Regardless, her thinness didn't stop her from having curv-oh, sorry. Pretty eyes….is it all right to say pretty? Anyway, they were a lovely shade of brown. Not like mine. Darker. Just a tad." He pointed at me. "And she had a luscious pair of lips, just like yours. As a matter of fact, I think her chest was just as big as you-"

He was interrupted by the impact of his head being slammed against wood. Jaiden said nothing as he massaged his knuckles; some of them had popped during his assault.

Daveth grunted, voice strained. "And she was aggressive, like _both _of you."

I tilted my head, thinking. _I can't believe mother was working with humans. It's so strange. Because of her Dalish upbringing, she absolutely hated humans, even the good ones. Guess she was willing to work with anyone to support us. _

I looked at Daveth, and sighed. "Well, since you knew my mother…I guess you're okay. The fact that she didn't kill you says something."

He smirked, yet again. "Why thank you, my lady. By the way, what happened to her? Did she retire or something? I haven't seen her in any good spots in years."

Jaiden sighed. "She's dead."

Daveth's eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry, mate. I shouldn't have disrespected her by talking about her body like that. You have my sympathies, you really do. Her skills were impressive. Best rogue I've ever seen."

I sighed as well. "Thanks, I guess. Now, we're off track. We're supposed to be here looking for darkspawn blood, right? We should get back to the Pritzy All-Mighty Templar and the Pussy Knight of Redcliffe."

Daveth and Jaiden snickered at the titles that I'd given Alistair and Ser Jory, as we rejoined them.

"Sorry for the delay," I said this calmly, but my eyes dared them to question me.

Alistair parted his lips to speak, then thought against it. He simply turned his head, then resumed his walking up the trail; we followed.

After a few minutes of walking, we heard an alarming _howl_ that accompanied the crudeness of the forest; it was quickly followed by the appearance of a large pack of wolves.

They gave us no time to react; they immediately ran towards Jory and Alistair, pouncing on them and showcasing their fanged teeth.

I rolled my eyes, and brandished my staff, waving it into the air whilst I channeled a fire spell. The ones that were running towards me burned alive.

I saw Jaiden dance towards three of them, stunning one with a swift kick, and killing the others with his twin blades. Tiberias was near him, not hesitating to defend me against his biological cousins.

Daveth was with me, killing a few with his arrows, and Jory was defending himself with his greatsword; I never imagined that someone as cowardly as him would wield such a large weapon.

Alistair had managed to kill the wolf that had caught him off guard. He was now in the bulk of the pack, stabbing them with his longsword and knocking them back with his shield.

I'd begun to hit them with my staff, not wanting to waste my mana on something that could easily be killed. It only took a few minutes for us to kill every last one of them, and once the last wolf was dead, we continued traveling, not bothering to comment on the battle.

Eventually, we came across a clearing, where the trees had scattered. I heard the wails of a wounded man, and looked at Jaiden. He frowned in worry.

We followed the wails, and found him, laying in a pool of his own blood, struggling to stand. He was surrounded by corpses, both human and a species that was unknown to me; I studied them more.

They were of tall and short stature, deformed and dark. They all held an evil grin, even in death.

My eyes widened, as I recognized them; they were the creatures that Jaiden and I had encountered the first time we were in the Wilds. _Are they the darkspawn, maybe?_

"Who….is that?" I heard the man moan, "Grey…..Wardens…?"

Alistair sighed. "Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?"

He began to pant. "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground….please, help me! I've got to….return to camp…"

I sighed as well, and looked at his gaping wound. My healing skills were not efficient enough to mend such torn flesh. "Let's try to bandage him up, at least,"

Alistair kneeled before him. "I have bandages in my pack."

He took off his backpack, and opened it, pulling out a small ring of bandages. He wrapped them around the man's wound, and gave him a health poultice.

He drank the potion, coughing as it went down his throat. I waved my hand over the bandaged wound, and cast a healing spell upon it.

"It should help you a little. Speed the healing process,"

He nodded, groaned, and stood. "Thank you! I….I've got to get out of here!" He limped in the direction that we'd just left.

Jory looked at Alistair, frightened. "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

Alistair sighed. "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."

The coward was unmoved. "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the six of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army _in these forests!_"_

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

I scoffed. "You sound like a coward to me."

He looked at me. "What you call cowardice, I call realism!"

I rolled my eyes. "Which can sometimes be another word for cowardice. Grow up. We're here to do a task, and standing here whining is just wasting time. Overcoming these dangers is a part of our test; stop being such a pussy."

Daveth and Jaiden laughed. Jory simply stared at me in shock.

Alistair sighed once again, and spoke to Jory calmly. "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, ser knight?" Daveth said cheerily, "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

Jory grimaced. "That is…reassuring?"

Alistair folded his arms. "That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on."

He turned his head towards the path ahead of us, and scowled. "I sense darkspawn up ahead. Be on your guard."

I gripped my staff tightly, and followed him down the path.

"Zetheria, you should know that darkspawn blood is poisonous," Alistair said, not even bothering to give me eye contact whilst speaking to me, "Just a warning to your dog, there. If he swallows even a tiny bit, he could die."

I looked down at Tiberias. "You heard him, boy. No swallowing darkspawn blood, or we could lose you. Maybe you could try just using your claws on them, yeah? No biting."

He barked in agreement, and licked my hand.

Jaiden turned to me. "This guy back at Ostagar was telling me about this flower that cures dogs when they get poisoned. He asked me if I could get it for him, cause one of the Mabari dogs he takes care of is sick. After they drink it, it makes them immune to darkspawn blood. They grow all the time, even in the winter. It's out here in the Wilds; maybe we could find two of them, and he can make a potion for Tiberias, just in case he gets sick?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Where do they grow?"

"By the water, mostly."

"Awesome. You hear that, boy? We're gonna find some medicine for you, just in case you get poisoned!"

He barked happily, and licked my hand and Jaiden's. I laughed.

"Prepare yourself! They're up here!" Alistair yelled, as he ran toward an old ruin, blade and shield held at a battling position.

I followed him, and saw them. The grin; it was plastered on each and every one of them.

I didn't hesitate; a large surge of lightning blasted from me and out of my staff, electrocuting and killing most of them. Tiberias ran towards them and pounced on one, slashing his throat with his claws.

Jaiden and Daveth stayed with me, and used their arrows to defeat the darkspawn. I saw Alistair using surprisingly impressive swordplay amongst the mutants.

It was Jory who killed the remaining two with a clumsy swing with his greatsword. I found myself annoyed with such an awkward weapon; I deemed it unnecessary.

I looked at the impressive amount of darkspawn corpses, and smirked, knowing that it was I who killed the majority.

Daveth grinned at me. "That magic of yours is awesome,"

I shrugged. "I know."

"All right," Alistair said, "Everyone get out your vials. There should be enough blood for everyone."

I walked towards the nearest corpse, and took my vial out of my backpack. I let the blood flow into the vial, cringing as the hot blood filled the glass; the smell was putrid.

Once the vial was full, I put the cork in it, and placed it in my pack.

I turned and searched for Jaiden, to see if he was done filling his vial; I couldn't find him.

I frowned, immediately beginning to panic. "Where is Jaiden?" I yelled to no one in particular. Daveth shrugged, and so did Jory; Alistair was the only one who seemed concerned.

Before I could respond, Jaiden came out of the bushes, with two flowers in his hand. He jogged up to where I was, and showed them to me.

"The flowers," He said, giving me the most cutest smile I've seen since he was a child.

I sighed. I wanted to be angry with him for leaving without announcing it, but he looked so adorable, I couldn't bring myself to scold him.

I gave him a stern frown, but gently removed the flowers from his hand. "Don't ever do that again," I said quietly, as to not embarrass him. "You scared the living daylights outta me."

He played with his hands, a nervous habit. "Sorry,"

I sighed again. "It's okay. Just don't do it again, especially not here. I thought the darkspawn had got you or something…speaking of that, you need to get out your vial and put their blood in it."

He nodded, then found the nearest darkspawn and opened his vial, filling it with the dark liquid.

When Daveth and Jory had completed their, we continued to travel down the path, which was soon ended by clumps of trees and shallow waters. The others had to wade through the mud and snow; I shapeshifted into the raven to avoid getting wet. If I had lips, I would have smirked at the looks of awe that had spread itself across Daveth and Jory's face.

As we came upon stable land once again, I could see a black blur running amongst the white in the corner of my eye; I turned my head, and saw it no more. I transformed back into elven form, questioning my sanity.

"Hopefully, those scrolls are somewhere nearby. We've been out here for hours; nightfall will be here soon." Muttered Alistair.

We came across another ruin that had been reduced to only collapsed pillars and scattered stones; a broken chest was sitting upon a small pile of rubble.

"Maybe the scrolls are in there?" Daveth asked.

Alistair frowned at the chest, thinking. "Only one way to find out,"

He cautiously walked over to the chest; I followed, curious as to what lied within, if it was indeed something there.

He put his gloved hand inside the opening; it returned with nothing. "It's empty," He announced.

I sighed in frustration. _Are we gonna be here all sodding day?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a white light shimmering, then diminishing. I turned my head, only to reunite with golden orbs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_OOOOH! MAJOR CLIFFY! Don't kill me. Next chappy should be up soon. Next chappy will be extra-interesting...I'm not really happy with this one. It seems all over the place. What do you think?_


	13. Charades

The grin was deceiving; it crept upon her lips slowly, mischievously, as if she knew something that I did not. I slit my eyes at her, wondering what form of charade was beginning.

"Well, well," said she, voice that of a bell's ring echoing through the early morn, "What have we here?"

She sauntered down the stone ramp that led to the entrance of the fallen tower, skin fading into winter. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

She stood before us, beautiful amongst the snow. Her eyes slyly met mine; the golden seemed to dance in mischief, taunting my silver.

"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

I frowned at her, silently asking her why I was expected to participate in the façade she'd created. Her gaze deepened, and she gave me a slight nod. She was speaking to me as if she knew not of my existence beforehand, much less of Jaiden's. I suspected it was because of the three other men that were accompanying us, which had most likely risen her mistrust.

I inaudibly sighed, and complied. "I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

She scoffed. "'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse," She walked out of my view, passing Alistair, and stopping on the edge of a cliff, where the swamp was waiting below; I turned to face her. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair said to me, eyes slitted and voice threatening, "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

Morrigan lifted and raised her hands in a dramatic fashion. "Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

Alistair scowled. "_Yes. _Swooping…is…bad."

Daveth looked at us, expression painted with fear. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

Morrigan laughed, lovely music in such crude lands. "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

She turned her attention to Jaiden, and licked her lips, slowly. "You there. Elves are not frightened little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

He raised his eyebrows, and frowned, struggling to fight the red coloring that was forming on his cheeks. "I'm Jaiden. A pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "Now that is a civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan."

A brisk wind flowed along the skies of the forest; the men shivered, whilst Morrigan and I were unfazed. She gave me another grin, which was rendered unnoticed.

"Shall I guess your purpose?" She asked. "You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair's eyes could no longer be seen; there was a small sliver of hazel that shined through his narrowed eyelids, but nothing beyond that. "'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're….some kind of….sneaky…witch thief!"

I couldn't help but smirk at his childish accusation; Morrigan, however, was insulted. "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

He had not yet realized that he'd entered a verbal battle that he could not win. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Her scowl mirrored his. "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

I sighed, growing weary of the charade. If she did not wish to reveal her relationship with Jaiden and I, then so be it; nevertheless, I was becoming impatient with the wilderness, and wanted nothing more than to retrieve the scrolls and return to Ostagar.

"Who removed them, Morrigan?" I asked.

The golden began to dance once again, and she smirked. "'Twas my mother, in fact,"

I was somehow able to refrain from channeling fire from my veins to the tips of my fingers; I clenched my fist, not caring about those who would obviously be curious about my reaction. _Bitch! Why is she still fucking with me? She must have found out that I was becoming a Grey Warden, and wanted to sabotage my test._

I regained eye contact with Morrigan, and frowned. _That's it. I'm going to find out why Flemeth is toying with us, once and for all._

"Can you take us to her?" I asked, voice stern and demanding.

The orbs evolved into a even more vivid golden hue. She couldn't seem to refrain from showing her fondness for me; I found myself struggling to do the same. "There is a sensible request," she chuckled, "I like you."

Alistair turned to me. "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then '_zap!'_ Frog time."

Daveth nodded frantically, agreeing with Alistair. "She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch!"

Jory scoffed. "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

I rolled my eyes. _How is it that Morrigan and I are the only women here, yet _we _are the ones surrounded by pussies?_

Morrigan nodded, content. "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

She then turned, and walked deeper into the Wilds, not even bothering to see if we were indeed following.

I looked at the edge of the cliff where she once stood, then followed her down the narrow slope that was beside it, determined to gather answers from my teacher.

* * *

Morrigan showed no signs of happiness or love when she saw her mother. "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you five Grey Wardens who-"

Flemeth narrowed her ancient eyes at me. "I see them, girl," she stared at me as she spoke, "much as I expected."

Alistair scoffed. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

Flemeth scowled. "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way, one's a fool!"

Daveth frowned. "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

Jory looked at him. "Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

The traitor chuckled. "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

She turned her attention to me, and walked closer. "And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

I slit my eyes at her, refusing to act as if I didn't know her. "I believe you should learn to shapeshift into a fucking rat, Flemeth. If I were foolish enough, I'd try to kill you for what you've done."

I knew that Alistair and the others were baffled behind me, but I cared not. Flemeth showed no reaction to my words; she merely smiled.

"You're quite abrasive. And very impatient. It shall be difficult for you to complete your prophecy, given the challenges that you have forced upon yourself."

I scowled. "Fuck the prophecy, and fuck _you._ You're the reason I'm even here looking for Grey Warden scrolls, you sodding traitor."

She cackled, as the smile widened. "How can one betray the other if they never declared their loyalty?"

My scowl deepened, furious that she had justified her actions on a _technicality. _"Easy. They can rat them out to the authorities and get them almost sodding executed!"

Alistair spoke. "Wait…you…_know_ them? As in you've met them before _today_?"

"It's none of your sodding business," I sneered, not turning my gaze away from Flemeth as I spoke.

Flemeth was unfazed by my enraged glare. "You will soon understand why I revealed you; you must realize that not _everything_ is shrouded in mystery and shadows. Think of what you have come here to do, girl, and hold no anger against me. I have saved you and the silent one yet again."

I frowned, as I contemplated her words; she was mystic and spoke vaguely, to which I had adapted to. I suppose she had a reason to reveal Jaiden and I to the templars and guards; if she did betray us only to do just that, it would make no sense, as she had helped us before.

Perhaps she knew more of my prophecy then she had announced, and her treachery was a part of my destiny; I knew not.

I sighed, deciding to refrain my hostility. Her deception was logical; it brought me back to her, in the end. _Maybe she knew that Duncan would find us if the authorities came after us. Maybe she knew I was going to become a Grey Warden. She must have more to tell me. _

"Fine," I said, finally. "You're wise. You got reasons for doing what you do. I'll take your word for it…for now."

She smiled, wrinkles around her mouth growing more defined. "I thank you for your trust, girl,"

Alistair grinned. "So, this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

Flemeth chuckled. "Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

Morrigan sighed. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The old woman nodded. "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She walked over to her hut, simultaneously speaking as she retrieved the scrolls. "And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She handed the treaties to Alistair.

His eyes widened, surprised by his own ignorance and misguided distrust. "You….oh. You protected them?"

Morrigan scoffed. "It must be so blissful to dwell in a mind corrupted by prejudice and ignorance."

I chuckled, glad that Alistair's most annoying flaw was being mocked.

Flemeth frowned at the templar. "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens, and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, it's greater than they realize?"

"Either the threat is more, or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" She ended her sentence with a crude cackle.

She absorbed all of our stares, then laughed once again. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!"

Morrigan crossed her arms, and looked at Jaiden. "Time for you to go, then."

Jaiden frowned in confusion, and lowered his head. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Flemeth turned to her daughter, and gave her a stern glare. "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

She sighed. "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

She walked briskly down the pathway that led out of the clearing, and disappeared in the trees. I followed, wondering why she seemed so happy to see us one moment, then wished to be rid of us in the next.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Shorter than the other chappies, I know. Hopefully you liked it. :) Reviews, please!_


	14. The Joining

Nightfall had crept upon the land, embracing the sky with darkness. I walked along the current of the wind, watching the men beside me shiver in its wake.

We entered the outskirts of Ostagar quietly, as if afraid to disturb forces unknown to us. Our guide was elusively leading us, pale skin matching the face of the full moon. As the gates of Ostagar came into our line of vision clearly, she turned, irises refusing to meet mine.

"Here lies your destination, Wardens. Whether you enter this fortress or not is irrelevant to me; I have done my task, and shall now take my leave of you."

Her walk was brisk and forced; she traveled down the path in which we'd come, avoiding Jaiden and I's gaze. I frowned in confusion, bewildered by her behavior.

It was Alistair who brought my thoughts away from Morrigan. "We should hurry and deliver the vials and the treaties to Duncan; he's expecting us."

He'd become the leader once more, though he seemed hesitant to do so. I followed him once again, relieved that this mission was almost to its end.

We found ourselves at the fire once again, making contact with the eyes of Duncan, his dark orbs glistening before the flame.

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

Alistair nodded at his mentor, and the man continued. "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

I sighed. "_Now _will you tell us what this ritual is about?"

His expression hardened. "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later."

Jaiden discreetly laced his finger with mine; I complied.

I caressed his skin as I spoke. "We have no problem facing what is to come."

My words were true, slightly; I would rather die honorably than by the hands of the templars. I'm sure Jaiden felt the same.

Ser Jory spoke. "I agree. Let's have it done."

Duncan nodded. "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple."

He then exited the area, rendering the five of us alone. Alistair wordlessly led us to the temple, where the ceremony was to begin. We stood idly in the center of the platform, waiting to finally be accepted as Grey Wardens.

I looked down at Tiberias, then stroked his head affectionately. "Go play, boy," I said. "You've had a rough day. When this is over, I'll give those flowers to the guy with the sick Mabari, so he can make an antidote for you, too, okay?"

He barked happily, licked my hand, then ran off.

In the next few moments, I was burdened with Jory's whining.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it. Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

Daveth rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

I sighed in annoyance, and said to Jaiden. "I _swear _I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman. Are all humans such cowards?"

He scoffed. "We're practically being forced to do this-we'll be running for the rest of our lives if we leave Duncan's protection-and does he see us complaining? No. His whining is giving me a headache."

Jory frowned, defensive. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair."

Daveth folded his arms. "Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

Jory was unmoved. "Including sacrificing us?"

Daveth furrowed his brow, and said softly, "I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight. You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

The knight stuttered. "I…."

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll _all _die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

Jory sighed. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

I stood beside Jaiden and Tiberias quietly, contemplating Jory and Daveth's words. Would we all truly die here, tonight? Would I not be able to honor my mother's wish, to protect Jaiden with my life?

I turned my gaze on my brother, and squeezed his hand again. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, and gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it, though mine was false. I had no knowledge of what was to come, and I was annoyed at my reluctance.

Duncan returned from his domain, a beautiful silver tray in hand. Five chalices rested on its surface; I found myself curious of the contents.

He walked to a small table that I had not noticed, due to Daveth and Jory's conversation. He placed the tray upon the table, then turned to us, dark eyes fleeting.

"At last, we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

Jory's eyes widened. "We're….going to drink the blood of…those creatures?"

Duncan nodded, then said solemnly, "Yes. As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you…._this _is the source of our power and victory."

Jaiden squeezed my hand, harder this time. "Is…is it the same blood that we collected?"

The senior Grey Warden sighed. "Yes. It was a test that determined if you were capable of defeating darkspawn, and you all are. The final leg of this test is what will make you Grey Wardens. It will only improve what was already within you."

I frowned angrily. _How cruel and ironic that we must drink the blood of the very same creatures we defeated. They may get their revenge on us now, it seems. _

Alistair turned to us, hazel eyes darkened as well. "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the archdemon."

Duncan nodded. "Not all who drink the blood will survive, and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay."

I could not describe my emotions; I was not afraid, nor was I angry at Duncan for keeping such a terrible secret from us. He was right; it would be impossible to gather recruits, should they ever find out how a Grey Warden came to be. I began to silently pray to the Creators, hoping that they would hear my plea to survive.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining," Duncan informed us, "but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair lowered his head, and closed his eyes. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you."

Duncan retrieved one chalice from the table, and called Daveth forth. He took the glass, stared at it for one moment, then brought it to his lips, swallowing it in but a few gulps.

Duncan took the empty chalice out of his hands, and stood, watching. Daveth stood there, waiting for something to happen. Only silence followed his ceremonial drinking.

Then suddenly, he grabbed his head, and screamed in agony, hand trembling; his irises, once light brown, dissolved into a colorless, eerie nothing.

I heard someone call to their Maker, but could not gather who spoke it; I could not turn away from Daveth's misery.

He grabbed his throat, then fell on his knees. He began to vomit a massive amount of blood, gasping for air.

Duncan set his chalice back on the table, then said sadly, "I am sorry, Daveth."

Those were the last words that Daveth heard; he collapsed onto the stone, dead.

Alistair and Duncan lowered their heads in respect. Were I not so shocked, I would have done so as well. Despite my disliking for him, he was a great fighter, and I respected his strength. His death was, however, proof that strength was not needed to survive the darkspawn taint.

Duncan brought the second chalice in his hands. "Step forward, Jory."

Jory shook his head in defiance, then reached for his sword. "But…I have a wife. A child! Had I known…."

His face was expressionless as he spoke; he walked toward Jory slowly, chalice still in hand. "There is _no _turning back."

Jory backed away, sword still brandished. "No! You ask too much…there is no glory in this!"

Duncan handed Alistair the glass, then reached for his dagger; it gleamed in the moonlight.

He looked into Jory's eyes, silently giving him one more chance to accept the burden of the Grey Warden.

He scowled, then attacked. Duncan dodged it, then ran Jory through with his dagger, his blood streaming down their armor.

He held the injured man, face the image of sorrow. "I am sorry."

He let the knight die in his arms, then gently lowered him onto the stone.

He sheathed his dagger, then turned to Jaiden and I, the remaining recruits. "The Joining is not complete," He said. He retrieved Jory's chalice from Alistair, then set his eyes on my brother. "Jaiden, step forward."

He complied, and walked towards Duncan, body radiating fear. The chalice was put in his hands, and he looked into the pool of blood, amber eyes dulled.

My own eyes widened, as I watch what could be Jaiden's demise.

The only thing to fear is _temptation of submission_. I'd created and successfully lived by that philosophy since the day my mother died. I welcomed death, laughed in the face of poverty and danger, despised humans and templars. These were all things that I should have feared, yet I did not.

But as soon as I saw the chalice be placed within my brother's hands, that theory shattered as quickly as my sanity did.

"_No!" _I screamed this at the top of my lungs, tears forming in my eyes. "Please! We won't tell anybody, we're grateful to you, we'd never betray the Wardens! _Please!_"

I saw pity and sorrow in the darkness of Duncan's eyes; Alistair's mirrored his, yet I knew that there was no way that they would allow Jaiden and I to not take part in the Joining, not after what we'd witnessed.

"I am sorry, Zetheria," Duncan said. "Once the Joining is seen, _everyone _must participate."

I shook my head, refusing to risk my brother's life without doing all that I could first. "I swear to you, I swear to your Maker, the Creators, the ancestors of the dwarves…we'll still fight! We won't leave you, not after what you've done for us. Please….I can't lose him. _Please._"

Jaiden gripped the Chalice tightly, his own tears forming. "It's okay, sister," he said calmly, "I…I think I'll make it. I'm strong."

Salty water freely fell in streams down my face. "Daveth was strong!" I screeched, "Mother was strong! _Shianni _was strong! Strength has nothing to do with this!"

I furiously wiped the tears away, despite knowing that new ones would replace them in mere seconds. "Daveth and Mother are dead. Shianni's spirit is broken, she might as well be dead."

I knew that Shianni could have recovered in the days that we'd been gone, but I had an inkling that she had not. Her demeanor was so shattered, so torn. There was no way that she could overcome her plight. Not without me.

I turned to Duncan. "I'll do it, I don't care. Just…..don't make Jaiden do it! He won't tell!"

Duncan did not reply; he merely shook his head. I began to pant, knowing what I must do.

I glanced at Jaiden, then said, "I couldn't save Mother or Shianni, but I'm saving you." I reached for my staff, and gripped it. "I'm _way _more powerful than Jory, Duncan," I warned. "Either you let Jaiden go free, or you die. End of story."

Duncan silently placed the chalice on the tray, then reached for his sword. "If you feel that this is what you must do, then so be it,"

I realized that it was unfair of me to threaten a normal rogue with magic, but I had no choice; his experience in swordplay was far greater than mine, due to his advantage in age. Mother had taught me well, but I could not afford to lose to him. Jaiden's life depended on it.

Jaiden scowled at me. "Zetheria, stop! I'm not a sodding child, I'm doing it!"

I looked at him. "Do you want to risk dying, after all we've been through? You have to do what I say. Do _not _drink from that chalice!"

He clenched his fist in anger. "This is wrong! You're going to fight Duncan, after he saved us?"

I shook my head, and looked into Duncan's eyes as I spoke. "He's threatening us. I promised Mother that I'd protect you, and damn it, you or no one else is going to stop me from doing just that!"

Jaiden unclenched his fists, then gave me a sad look; he understood. I was silently telling Duncan with my eyes that I did not want to fight him, but I had no choice. He seemed to understand, and nodded slightly.

I lifted my staff, and began to channel a lightning spell. It would be painful, but quick; I did not wish to see the man suffer.

Suddenly, the lighting that was erupting from me disappeared, and I felt the same sensation that I did in Lothering. I heard my pulse once again, felt my energy being drained from my very soul. A tremendous weight burdened me, and I fell to my knees, clutching my aching head. With the remaining strength I had, I lifted my head, looking into the eyes of Alistair.

He was no longer the Grey Warden, but the templars that I'd encountered in my journeys. I saw the look of hatred in his features, determination; he would not allow some mage, the definition of danger, to harm his mentor.

I struggled to open my mouth, words strained. "Shem….bastard."

Jaiden scowled at Alistair. "Stop, or I'll sodding kill you. You can't drain me."

Duncan sheathed his dagger, knowing that Alistair would come to his rescue. "That's enough, Alistair," he said. "I do not wish to see her suffer; she is merely a distraught sibling, desperate to save her brother."

He turned to me; I could see his pitied expression through my hazed vision. "But we simply cannot allow anyone to go free. I truly am sorry, Zetheria. Once your brother is finished, you too shall drink from the chalice."

I felt the massive weight over my head diminish; Alistair had ceased his tormenting, yet I was still in pain; I began to gasp for air, holding my stomach in sheer agony. How foolish was I to channel magic in front of a templar? In my haste to save Jaiden, I had forgotten that Alistair was indeed the enemy.

I clenched my fist, fighting to remain conscious.

"If…..he…..dies," I said, words coming out as mere pants, "I…..will….too."

I lazily pulled out Fang, and brought it to my wrist. Suicide was the only option; I could not live without Jaiden. I simply refused to.

One lone tear fell from my eye. _Father shall mourn us both, dear Mother. Be with him tonight. _

Jaiden put the chalice back in Duncan's hands, then ran to me. He kneeled before me, then held me in his arms. "No," he said. "I'm not letting you kill yourself over me."

I buried my head in his chest. "Can't…..go on….I'll have…no one….can't…go back to Denerim…"

I closed my eyes, not having the strength to say anymore. I truly had no one, save for Tiberias. If Jaiden died at the hands of the darkspawn taint, I would take my own life. This was not truly living, anyway: running, hiding, being separated from family. I was unhappy. Jaiden was the only person that was keeping me sane, indeed.

I then went in and out of consciousness; I could hear Jaiden talking with the Grey Wardens, asking them to wait until I was well again before they made him drink.

After that, I heard nothing; when I finally awakened, I was met with the amber of Jaiden's eyes, smelling the stench of his sweat mixed with the leather of his armor.

He was not dead, obviously; I do not know if he had survived the Joining, or had simply not swallowed the poison yet.

He gave me a smile, and stroked my hair. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I sighed, and nodded my head; I no longer felt pain. He helped me stand, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"She's awake. Thank you for waiting,"

I smiled weakly into his shoulder. _So there are some rules that can be broken. I'm surprised they waited. _

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes," He answered. "I'm glad it wasn't that long. I was worried about you."

I removed myself from his grasp, attempting to gather my strength. I looked around the stone platform; nothing had changed. Daveth and Jory were still lying in a pool of their own blood, whilst Alistair and Duncan stood before the table, where the tray held the two remaining full glasses.

Duncan grabbed the first chalice, and looked at Jaiden. "Jaiden, it's time."

He walked to Duncan once again, and held the chalice in his hands. He turned, and looked at me. "If you don't make it….I'll kill myself too."

I nodded at him sadly. I saw that Fang was in its sheath once again; I pulled it out, and brought it to my neck. "Remember, Duncan," I said, "You shall either have two new Grey Wardens, or none."

With that said, Jaiden brought the chalice to his lips, then swallowed the poisonous blood. He lowered the chalice from his mouth, then grimaced, twisting his lips in disgust. He stood silently, waiting for his survival or demise; so was I.

His yelp disturbed the silence; it evolved into a blood curdling scream that could possibly have been heard over the entire fortress. He grabbed his head, gasping for air, writhing in pain.

I gasped, heart breaking over the sight; I could do nothing but watch my brother's agony, and that nearly destroyed me.

His screams suddenly stopped, and the temple was quiet once again. The amber in his irises turned white, white as the marble pillars that surrounded us. He let out a final gasp, then collapsed in the same fashion that Daveth did.

My eyes widened, and I stared at his seemingly lifeless body. I could say nothing; I could _do _nothing.

Duncan placed the now empty chalice on the tray, and kneeled before Jaiden, brow furrowed in concentration.

Alistair walked towards my brother's body as well, eyes filled with worry. "Is he…?"

Duncan's lip twitched upward, slightly; I barely noticed it. "Congratulations, Jaiden," he said, "You are now and forever will be a Grey Warden."

I gasped, and looked at Duncan. "He's alive?"

Duncan turned to me. "Yes. He's unconscious, but he shall come to before the night is over," he stood, and picked up the final chalice, giving it to me. "Only one remains in this Joining, and that is you. Step forward, Zetheria."

I laughed, overcome with joy, not caring that I was about to dance with death. Jaiden was alive; that was my only concern.

I walked to Duncan, and retrieved the glass, not fearing what may come. "Duncan," I said, "If I don't make it….don't let Jaiden hurt himself."

He simply nodded; I knew he would honor my wish.

I stared into the blood. It was abnormal in its appearance, dark as night, and terribly thick. I grimaced, getting nauseous from its putrid smell.

I quickly drank it, almost vomiting when the foul odor and taste went into my mouth. It was incredibly bitter, disgustingly sour; it took all of my might not to spit it out.

As I swallowed it, fire began to erupt in my throat, I yelled in pain, voice strained. The blood had become hot within me; it seemed to be burning me alive.

My throat grew hotter and hotter; I grabbed it, tears forming in my eyes, hands trembling.

My head exploded in an intense migraine; I grabbed my skull, screaming at the top of my lungs, calling on the Creators, my mother, my father. I cannot describe the pain; it was sharp, circulating around my entire body. I could hear my heart beating out of time within my chest, feel my blood flow slowing down. I fell to my knees, silently begging for it to end.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness, as a beautiful song lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Intense, I know. Like this? If so, **review.** I want comments. :)_


	15. Recovery, Apologies, Therapy

It was absolutely intoxicating, the melody that was serenading me; I found myself weeping at the sheer beauty of it, longing to be nearer to the source, so that my ears may receive better volume.

As it played throughout my psyche, a scorching sensation erupted in the small of my back, lurking up my spine, into my throat. I felt a silent yet audible beckoning, as if a….._force _was drawing me in, persuading me to become one with it. And as the song became more and more beautiful with every tear that streamed down my cheeks, I longed to be one with it. It was indeed the unknown, yet I craved it; at that moment, it was the sweetest release I'd ever been given.

The pain was now unbearable, yet I found myself somewhat resistant to it; the force seemed to be healing me, whilst unifying with me.

I suddenly felt a familiar twinge in the back of my head, gnawing at me, making me hesitant to willingly join the unknown. Everything suddenly felt….wrong. The force had suddenly become my enemy, and it had somehow detected my silent rejection, immediately growing hostile once it discovered my resistance. The melody had vanished, from the present and my memory, and I found myself longing to hear its sweet call once again.

The misery had become more agonizing than before; I could not move, grimace in pain….I had become paralyzed. A vision of green mist, jagged edges, and the deformed creatures that were the darkspawn were before me, their grin evident on their faces. A dragon, not majestic and glorious as the ones of legend, but dark and evil, appeared before them; he was their leader. And as his glowing eyes looking into mine, piercing into my very soul, darkness began to evolve; my essence was being drained slowly, cruelly, and I was being forced to watch my death, feel it.

Another soothing song began its serenade; it was not as addictive as the first, though I felt myself becoming more powerful from it; my willpower had returned, as the voice, the spirit, aided me in my plight.

_She is shielded from this reign,_

_This reign of poison blood,_

_Yet filled with its corruption,_

_She drowns beyond the flood._

_Her death is being teased,_

_Her pain shakes her awake,_

_As darkness fills her mind, it stills,_

_But for the Creators' sake._

The darkness faded; I had awakened, eyes meeting those of Alistair's and Duncan's.

I immediately lowered my eyelids, head throbbing.

"She…she made it," It was Alistair's voice, yet I sensed no disappointment or anger at my survival; surprisingly, he seemed to be amazed, glad that I was indeed alive, from his tone.

I opened my eyes again, vision blurred. I saw Duncan's kind smile, then nothing.

"She seems to be going in and out of consciousness again," The templar sounded worried, now. _Concerned. _

I was not unconscious, as they thought I were; I was merely too weak to lift my eyelids, or move.

"So did you, when you awakened. Everyone is weak after their Joining," I was panicking, slightly; Duncan's pleasant voice diminished my anxiety.

"Maybe…maybe I should get water for her. When she wakes up for good. Do you think she'll take it from me? Maker….she probably hates me."

"There is no doubt that she will be upset with you for quite some time. You were defending me, but she probably took it personally. You are a templar-"

"_Ex-_templar."

I heard a sigh, "And a human man. Think of how hard it must be for her to trust someone who is what she's been taught to hate her entire life."

Another sigh was heard, but it was lighter, "I know. I…..I shouldn't have been so rude to her. When…after she'd drunk it, and was screaming in pain like that…I thought she was going to die. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell her how sorry I am for the things that I said to her, and for draining her mana like that. Maker, she must have been in so much pain….I can't believe I did that…she was just trying to protect her brother, for Andraste's sake!"

"Alistair, you mustn't dwell on what had to be done. I'm glad that you didn't take pleasure in it, but if you feel guilty for doing what is necessary, your life as a Grey Warden will be miserable."

"You're…you're right. Still…I feel terrible."

"All will be forgiven in due time, I'm sure."

"Hopefully. Is Jaiden awake yet?"

"No. He seems to be still resisting them. I'm surprised Zetheria awakened before him; he drunk from the chalice first."

"She's a mage; she has stronger will. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Perhaps."

The next few moments were accompanied by silence; I heard nothing but footsteps, the sound leaving me, and the lowered voices of Alistair and Duncan.

As time went by, my strength was gradually returning to me; I opened my eyes without struggle, my vision focused at the night sky.

I began to feel again, the course linens of a bedroll underneath me, the wind caressing my face. I sat up, dazed and unstable.

I saw the Grey Wardens on the other side of the temple, tending to my brother, who had awakened. He seemed just as weak as I, straining to retain his awareness.

They'd given him a moist cloth, and a cup of water; my yearning for nourishment suddenly increased, and I called out Duncan's name, my voice not as confident and strong as usual.

He turned his head at the sound of my beckoning, then walked over to me, expression content. "It is finished. Welcome."

I massaged my temple, then gave him a weak smile. He nodded. "How do you feel?"

I sighed, then muttered, "It's over. I'm fine. How's my brother?"

"He's awake, but weak and unaware. He'll recover soon."

I drew my vision beyond that of Duncan's existence, and placed my eyes upon Jaiden; the bronze, raven, and amber of his skin, hair, and eyes seemed to gleam under the moon.

I watched his chest rise and fall, an indication that he was indeed alive. I smiled. _Thank the Creators._

"Good. May I….have some water, too?"

Duncan smiled softly. "Of course,"

I hadn't noticed that he'd brought a cup of water with him; he gave it to me, and placed it upon my lips, the cool liquid soothing my throat.

He waited until I had consumed it all, then retrieved the cup from me, and reached out his hand, silently offering me assistance. I accepted it, and he helped me stand; we walked over to Jaiden and Alistair, the former of whom had still not regained strength.

Alistair turned his head at the sound of our footsteps approaching; he jumped slightly when he saw that I was no longer bedridden, but quickly gained his composure.

"You're….you're awake. I'm glad." Although his tone was of an anxious nature, his words were sincere. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I'll live." Despite the remorseful words I heard whilst drifting in and out of consciousness, I still found myself furious with Alistair for his actions; no templar, no matter how amiable, would avoid my wrath; I would not be silenced.

He seemed to sense my anger, and said nothing more; I was relieved. Should he say anymore words of concern, I would regret my rudeness.

Jaiden groaned, and placed a hand on his throat, the amber upon us. "Wh….wha?"

I kneeled before him, and weaved my fingers through his hair, dancing in the raven. "We made it, Jaiden."

He lifted one eyebrow, and winced. "Really? I'm not dead?"

I chuckled. "No. Not yet, anyway."

He gave me a weak smile, then sat up. Duncan spoke. "Welcome."

Jaiden frowned in confusion, then smiled. "….Thank you."

Duncan returned the smile. Alistair stared at the end of Jaiden's bedroll, saying, "Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was…horrible. I'm glad you two made it through. Really."

Jaiden looked down at the bedroll as well, seeming unsure of how he was to react to the man that had attacked me so brutally. "Um….thank you Alistair. That was nice of you to say." I said nothing.

Duncan sighed, then opened the small pouch that was attached to his waist. "There is one final part to your Joining."

He showed us two pendants that were attached to a thin silver thread. The inside of the pendant was faintly crimson; it seemed to be slowly revolving around the glass, though that could have been my eyes deceiving me.

As he handed them to us, he said, "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far."

I took the pendant, and placed the thread over my head, feeling proud that I had survived such a vile ritual.

"Tomorrow night is the battle. I want you two to rest, and prepare yourselves. Zetheria, you shall meet with the king once again…please, be civil."

I rolled my eyes. "Only when he stops being a complete idiot."

He sighed. "I suppose stubbornness can be an asset." He turned, then began to leave the temple. "I'm retiring for the night; I suggest you do the same."

o.O.o

I found myself staring into the hazel, yet again; they were filled with sorrow, regret. I sighed, feeling guilty for placing such emotions there, and cursed myself for still being angry at him. I could see why he succumbed to his templar abilities; he was merely protecting Duncan, who appeared to be a father figure to him. I decided to confront him, let him know that I understood, but that I was still angry.

He was sitting outside, chin resting on his knees, eyes staring into the fire. I stood over him, suddenly distracted by how the flames painted dancing shadows upon his face; it enhanced the color of his skin, making it appear to be golden brown, darker than his true olive.

I shook my head, cursing myself by analyzing his features so thoroughly.

"Hey," I said, looking away from him and his illusionary color.

He looked up, shocked to see me standing before him. "….Hi."

I could see that he would say nothing more, not until I responded. "Mmm…I don't really know what to say, here. You…you sound like you're sorry. As a matter of fact, I _know_ you're sorry. I heard you talking to Duncan, when you thought I was still unconscious. You sounded so regretful, and that lets me know that you're a good human. Really."

Alistair raised his eyebrows, surprised at my words. "I…thank you, Zetheria. I'm glad you know that I was sincere. I really do regret hurting you like that. Also, I want to apologize again for what I said to you when we first met. You _are _worthy of being a Grey Warden; I saw that in the Wilds. And the fact that you survived the Joining is proof of that. The same goes for your brother."

I nodded, satisfied that I had his approval. "Welcome. You're a good fighter, too."

He stood, then looked down at me, his tall and muscular human build towering over my small and frail elven body. "Thanks."

I nodded again. We stood there in the middle of camp, silent. Then, he said, "It's getting late, I should be getting to bed now."

He turned to go to his tent; I stopped him. "Hey, Alistair?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I immediately grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the lone tree in our camp, and drew Fang, bringing it to his throat, just as I did Daveth mere hours ago.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever, _drain my mana again," I warned, voice cold and laced with venom, "I'll fucking _kill _you, and I mean that. There are other ways to stop a mage, Alistair, trust me."

I saw that fear in his eyes, the same fear that I'd summoned when we'd first met. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond; he simply nodded, and I let go, smirking as he began to cough, grabbing his throat in pain.

As he continued to cough and sputter, and sheathed Fang, and spoke. "Good to know we understand each other. Goodnight."

He'd stopped coughing, and let go of his throat. Then, he _smiled _at me, the flames swimming across his semi-perfectly aligned teeth.

"Goodnight, Zetheria." And he made his exit into his tent, the shadows of the fire loosing their dancing partner.

I sighed, and sat where Alistair once did, not feeling tired. Jaiden was sharing a tent with me tonight; I'd insisted. I missed him…..I didn't want to sleep alone.

I cursed myself for being afraid, but I didn't want to go to sleep. Not if they were there, waiting for me.

I overheard Alistair telling Jaiden that Wardens who had just overcome their Joining had terrible nightmares, and that the nightmares were worse during Blights. I was afraid it would be as terrifying as before; I was afraid that I would die, that the spirit wouldn't be there to serenade my dreams.

And if my brother was sleeping right beside me, I'd become brave. I found it strange that I needed him to feel courageous; usually the roles were reversed. But Jaiden seemed unfazed by the nightmares; he was more physically drained, whilst I was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

I shuttered, as I thought of my dream. The grin; I could still see it on their faces, visualizing my death, my pain, taking pleasure from the mere thought of it. I imagined that I share the same expression, when I was preparing to claim a life; I suppose that was what disturbed me the most, the fact that I had anything in common with monsters.

I could still hear the dark dragon's roar, see his evil eyes looking into mine, as if he were memorizing my face, as if he planned to hunt me later. It was very overwhelming, and I was even more upset with myself for letting something as petty as darkspawn rattle me; I'd overcome too many things more frightening than tainted creatures.

But, to my utter disdain, I was indeed terrified. And I did not want to close my eyes, not for one second.

I sniffed, wiping at my eyes. It was times like these that I yearned for my mother, and her affection.

I scowled, cursing myself once again. _Damnit Zetheria, don't sodding cry….she wouldn't want you to cry, not anymore._

I knew that it was useless; I knew that I would weep, despite my reluctance to. Five years, and I still held a massive weight on my heart. Five years, and I was still crying as if it'd been five _days…._

I began sobbing at the thought of that, crying for my mother, my father, my brother, Shianni. Crying for _me._

I was not upset that I'd become a Grey Warden; such a life could kill me, but living in the Alienage would have as well, be it literally or emotionally. My elven blood had deprived me of a fair life; nothing could be done to change that. However, I _still _longed for things to be different, and yet again, I cursed myself.

"Are you all right?"

It was the deep yet soft, pleasant voice that'd been soothing me since I'd arrived at Ostagar. I looked up at Duncan, vision blurred; he looked at me in concern, and sat beside me, the clanking of his armor disturbing the silence.

I simply shook my head no, to answer his question; I was _not _all right. I hadn't been all right for a long time; I'd been holding it all in, keeping myself strong for Jaiden, for if he knew that I'd fallen apart, then so would he.

Duncan lowered his head, listening to my sobs, watching as tears streamed down my face and fell onto the stone; he placed a hand on my shoulder, then sighed.

As I began to fight my cries, I began to cough, choking on my tears. He waited until I was calm, then said, "I realize that I'm a stranger, still. But, I try to help all the Wardens overcome their problems; they always come to me."

He waited for me to respond; I did not. He continued. "The life of a Grey Warden is a hard one, I'll admit. There are times when I love and resent my position; I have to make decisions where not only I am affected, but the whole organization is. It's very stressful, indeed. As I've gotten older, personal issues began to fade away. But I still understand, Zetheria. My years of adolescence were not easy ones."

I looked up, into the darkness of his irises; the fire had found someone else to play with, yet they did not appeal to Duncan's detailed and structured face, as they had to Alistair's smooth and boyish features. I shook my head once more, wondering why I'd thought of the templar again.

"I'm….I was just thinking about….." I paused. "I just…I want my mother. I know it sounds pathetic, it's been five years, I shouldn't be crying so hard like this anymore."

Duncan's eyes became distant, entranced by the flames. "If five years is considered pathetic, then I must be labeled as miserable; my mother died twenty years ago, when I was still a child. And I still weep to this day, wishing that I could have learned more from her, spent more time with her."

I sighed, glad that he could relate. "Was she sick?"

He shook his head. "Bandits. Forced her to bed right before my eyes, then killed her."

I gasped. "Duncan…I'm so sorry. I really am."

He smiled. "Do not be sorry for her. She isn't suffering, not anymore."

It was silent, for a while.

"And your mother?"

After hearing of Duncan's mother's demise, I held no hesitance whilst speaking of mine. "Killed by humans. They had come to rape the women, and she was trying to protect them."

He nodded. "A noble way to leave this world. Your mother was a hero, and she has passed on her courage to you."

I looked at him again, feeling my sorrow fade away. What was it about this man that could temporarily erase my unwanted emotions?

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You and your brother will make your parents proud, I can assure you. And I will do my best to send you to Denerim, so that you may visit your family. You must miss them dearly, don't you?"

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. So much. I kinda…I kinda regret what I did, you know? Killing Vaughan. I know that sounds crazy, considering what he did, but….I had to leave my father behind because of my actions. And Shianni's still hurt, because I'm not there for her. If I never killed him, I'd still be there…."

I frowned, in disbelief of my own words. "No…never mind. I don't feel that way, that's horrible." I did not know if my statement was denial or the truth.

He sighed. "It will do you no good to have regret, feel remorse; such things prove that you're not ruthless, that you have a conscience, but I've found that dwelling only makes you feel worse. Learn from your mistakes, and move on."

It was then that I'd realized why he made me feel so comfortable, so free. He reminded me of my father. He was wise, intelligent, kind….everything my father was, except for the obvious. I could see why Alistair had deemed him his father figure; he was worthy of such a title.

"I…I understand," I said. "I'll try not to dwell. You're right. Thank you."

He smiled, then patted my shoulder. "You're welcome. I'd like you to know that I'm willing to talk to you or Jaiden whenever I can. I enjoy talking with my Wardens,"

He let out a small yawn. "I'd been discussing strategy with Loghain since the Joining was over; I'm quite tired. Goodnight, Zetheria."

I gave him a genuine smile. "Goodnight."

He walked off to his tent, which was on the far side of camp, and I was alone again.

After a few moments of sitting there and wiping away my tears, I channeled a small frost spell on the fire, and it diminished, leaving the camp to be alit from the moonlight only. I walked into my tent, where Jaiden was sleeping. I laid down beside him, not bothering to take off my clothes; I made a mental note to wash them and myself tomorrow.

I rested my head on Jaiden's bare chest, feeling it rise and fall underneath me. The sounds of his breathing lulled me to sleep, where the dragon began to roar, and the grin awaited me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Is it getting good? Please tell me, I wanna hear from you guys! Reviews are wanted; anyone who reviews will be given a cookie. Any kind you want! :D_


	16. Dog Days

_I heard the roar, _felt _the grin, yet saw nothing; darkness was smothering me, rendering me blind and confused. Light suddenly appeared from the distance, and I was standing in an empty room._

_I frowned in confusion, analyzing my surroundings. The place seemed familiar; it appeared to be an expensive tavern. I walked into the center of the room, watching, waiting. There seemed to be no one there but me. I frowned once again, feeling uneasy. I had no knowledge as to how I arrived there; my last memory was being at Ostagar, in my tent, resting my head on Jaiden's chest. _

_It suddenly became dark; I immediately cast a flame into my palm, weaving the heat through my fingers, filling the room with a low, warm light. As the room became lit once again, my magic began to fade away; I looked at the diminishing fireball in shock, and noticed my hands. They were appallingly small, smooth; there were no signs of battle upon them. _

_The shattering of glass suddenly ringed through my ears, causing my heart to skip a beat. I looked towards the sound, where a tall mirror, unbroken, stood. I looked into the reflection, and saw that I was a child again._

_The fire finally dissolved, and the mirror vanished; I looked up to see that the tavern was brightened on its own account once more. I was no longer alone; a group of human men were suddenly before me, sitting at a table._

"_Oy, lookit! 'S knife-eared cunt in pants! Is she too stupid to know she's a girl?"_

"_Aww, don't pick on the little animal like that. 'S her parents' fault. Don't know how they made her in the first place and can't tell what kinda clothing girls and boys are 'sposed to wear."_

"_She's a freak, she is! Look at her skin and hair!"_

_Their cruel laughter filled my ears; I stared at them sadly, silently begging them to stop, clutching the soft cloth of my trousers. In the back of my mind I scolded myself, in disbelief of my actions and feelings. It reoccurred to me that I was a child again, too young to have grown my second skin._

_I seemed to be but five summers once again, and at that age, I knew that I was a girl; I knew that I was supposed to wear dresses and skirts. I wore pants because I liked them, not because I was ignorant as to what society thought females should wear. In truth, I also held dresses in contempt; they were an inconvenience to the running and climbing that I did during the day, the secret training sessions shared between Mother and I at night. _

_The tallest human in the group stood over me, the paleness of his form shadowing over my body. _

"_Aww, she's upset. Wot's the matta, li'el elf? Can't understand us?"_

_The man beside him stood as well, dark eyes shining. "Nah, elves are stupid, remember? They only know orders." He walked towards me, a lustful grin rising upon his features. "Lay down, elf!"_

_I obeyed, my body refusing to listen to the objections that my adult mind was _screeching _at it. _

_As my back made contact with the cold wooden floor, he straddled me, and was suddenly inside of me; I gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling an immense heat run through my now naked flesh; he laughed, whilst the others encouraged him to continue his savage thrusting. _

_My mouth was open in shock; sharp pains formed in my forbidden core, creeping through my very _bones. _He leaned down, brutally kissing me._

_The ceiling suddenly changed from wood to stone, and the wind grew still; he was still inside of me, pleasured grunts turning into barbaric growls. _

_As his voice became deeper, raspier, his invasion grew. I screamed in pain, the thrusts becoming faster, his manhood tearing me with every width and inch that it grew._

_He hit his climax, hot and unwanted fluid flowing from him to me, filling my belly with his filth. He pulled out of me, his now massive manhood black as the moonless midnight, gleaming with semen and my blood._

_I looked at him, dazed, miserable; he had transformed into something that was not human. _

_He looked at me with his now lifeless, yet vivid and evil eyes, yelling an intelligible gurgle to his followers, who had joined him in his transformation. They complied; they suddenly snapped the neck of one of their comrades, then tore him apart before my very eyes, gathering his flesh into their arms._

_I looked into the eyes of the darkspawn, watching helplessly as another placed himself inside me, and the others forced their victim's blood and flesh down my throat. The grin was evident on their faces the entire time, mirroring that of Vaughan's, The Knight Commander's, and mine._

My eyes snapped open, body rising with a sudden rush of adrenaline; I screamed with every once of energy that was in my being. Tears streamed down my cheeks endlessly, whilst my heart pulsated wildly from inside my chest; I could not breathe, could not think. They were there, literally there, in my psyche, watching me, _waiting _for me. The darkspawn, the archdemon…they had somehow invaded my subconscious, taking my memories and altering them into something that would frighten me; they had succeeded.

Jaiden rose from his position on the bedroll, holding me, asking if I was all right. I shook my head, attempting to gain composure; I could not.

That dream was an authentic memory; I had once ventured into a tavern in the market district of Denerim, at the tender age of five; human men had ridiculed me, made fun of my trousers, spat on me, yet they did not rob me of my innocence. The archdemon had taken a natural elven fear, and used it against me. Never had I been haunted with such a nightmare.

I buried my head where Jaiden's shoulder and neck connected, letting my tears fall freely down his skin; he shushed me, weaving his fingers through my hair, the sight of the white strands upon his bronze skin creating the illusion of heaven and earth meeting.

"So real." I sobbed, "So real."

I took comfort in my brother's embrace. "Dream?" He asked.

I nodded. He sighed, and kissed my forehead. "Wanna talk about it?"

I sighed as well, calming down. "No. It was just a dream, made by the archdemon to scare me. I shouldn't have acted all wimpy there. I'm better than that."

He pulled me closer to him. "It's okay to be scared, you know. Sometimes," He waited for me to respond; I did not. He continued. "I had a bad dream, too."

I scoffed; Jaiden was most likely lying to make me feel better.. "Liar."

"No, I did, really. It was the day those nobles came, and Mother…" His voice faltered.

I looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were red, and the pathways that led from his eyes to his chin were gleaming with moisture.

"Five years ago. You know. It was just like what really happened, and then….the darkspawn came, and we were underground, suddenly. Mother, she came back to life, and they….." He paused, and closed his eyes, then opened them. "Raped her, then started forcing her to eat their…Creators, it was horrible. I tried to move, tried to help her, but I couldn't. I started crying…."

I softly ran my thumb across his cheek, realizing that he'd been crying in his sleep. _That's worse than my dream, _I thought. _The darkspawn did the same thing to me, but having to see Mother like that…poor Jaiden._

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, voice that of a whisper.

"No. I woke up a few seconds before you did."

I nodded. "I'm sorry you had that nightmare. I wouldn't be able to stand that."

He looked away, sighing. "Yeah."

We laid there in silence, waiting for dawn to arrive.

When the sun has shown itself, we grabbed our bags and exited the tent, squinting our eyes at the sudden light.

"I'm washing today." I announced to Jaiden, "You?"

"Yeah. It's been a while."

I looked around the encampment, seeing that we were the first to awaken; I took this as an opportunity to leave Ostagar temporarily. I remembered seeing a pond just outside the fortress.

I retrieved my washcloth and the soap that I'd stolen from a traveling merchant from my backpack, as did Jaiden.

A few minutes later, we made it to the pond; I placed one finger in the water, testing it's temperature. It was cool, and the water was clean.

"Anybody watching?" I asked.

Jaiden frowned, analyzing the area. "No."

I nodded, then began to remove the robe from my body, revealing my small clothes. I put my robe and small clothes in the water, then washed it quickly, hanging it to dry on a nearby tree branch; Jaiden did the same as I, washing his regular clothes and leather armor. I frowned, wondering if it would shrink as mine did.

Body exposed, I walked into the depths of the water, stopping when my waist had become hidden in its contents. Jaiden was beside me, and we splashed the water upon ourselves, watching as the previously pure water became tainted with our filth, whitening with soap.

It was not strange for Jaiden and I to bathe together; we had done so at the Alienage, sometimes with Soris and Shianni with us, when they were spending the night. There was a limited amount of water in the Alienage, and to save it, parents bathed simultaneously, and the children did as well, despite their gender. Even as we began to mature physically, we continued to do it, as did Soris and Shianni; it was not looked upon as inappropriate or incestuous. I used bathing time with Jaiden to talk, but now, I had nothing to say.

I quickly dipped my head underwater, letting my hair soak in the liquid; it was tangled and dirty. I had to wash my hair more often than the average person, as only a small amount of dirt would show if I did not; yet another disadvantage of having white hair. I rubbed my hands on my bar of soap, then ran my hands through my head thoroughly, grunting in annoyance when I had to reach behind me and grab the end of it, which was just below my buttocks.

I assume most women would like to have hair as long as mine, but I considered it a nuisance. I never played with it, not even as a child; I was not the most feminine woman, personality wise. It always got in my way when I was running, climbing, wrestling with the Alienage boys, training sessions. Despite my disdain for it, I would never cut it, or even tie it up; my mother loved my hair exactly the way it was, hanging loosely down my back, flowing freely. She did not even let me tie it up during training sessions.

"You have to learn how to still look beautiful, even when you're cutting someone's throat," She said, the first (and last) time that I protested against my restriction.

I smiled slightly, as I remembered my very first training session; it was my first memory, in fact. I was four years old. Mother simply taught me how to wield a blade; nothing more. I remember how excited I was, just to be holding something that was forbidden, just to be doing something that Mother did.

Jaiden dipped his head underwater as well, ebony locks shining with emphasis under the soft light of the rising sun. He mirrored my actions, washing his hair with great concentration. I studied it; it had grown longer since last I noticed; it now ended in the middle of his back. I wondered if he would cut it, or at least tie it up.

"When are you going to cut your hair?" I asked.

He shrugged, and emerged his head underwater once again, ridding his hair of soap. "Dunno. It's not bothering me, not yet, anyway. I'll cut it sooner or later. I liked how it looked at the wedding. Pretty sexy. All the ladies looking at me, wishing they were Nesiara."

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Mind washing my back for me?"

I turned, and lifted my hair with both hands, sighing as he washed my back with care. I was glad that we had woken up so early, and had time to relax; the battle was today, and I knew that there would be chaos once everyone awakened.

I washed Jaiden's back in return; when everything was clean, we got out of the water, and grabbed our clothes, then sat behind bushes that hid our nudity from prying eyes.

I held my Chasind robes in my hands, concentrating on a heat spell; should I lose my mental balance even for a second, I would channel fire, and ruin the only clothes that I had.

I successfully cast my heat spell, drying my robe in mere seconds. I did the same to Jaiden's clothes and armor, glad that his armor did not shrink as mine had.

Once we were dressed, Jaiden said, "We should hurry up and go back. Duncan's probably awake now, and thinks we left him."

I shook my head, and began to walk. "We left Tiberias behind, plus our weapons and tents. That's proof that we were coming back."

We entered the encampment once again, seeing that the other Grey Wardens had awakened; I walked to my tent, and equipped my staff, feeling more comfortable, now that it was on my back once again; I felt somewhat awkward without it.

Most of the Wardens noticed our entrance, and gave us smiles and nods. I had no desire to meet them, but I was glad that they were friendly, at least. They were men, mostly; I only saw two women, and they were humans, warriors, by the sight of their massive armor. I stood there, curious, wondering how it felt to be so tall and muscular; I imagined no elf knew of that feeling.

Duncan walked over to us, and bid us good morning; we responded. "Are you ready for tonight's battle?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess. I miss fighting already."

He chuckled. "I know the feeling. Will you be joining the others for breakfast?"

Jaiden frowned. I shook my head. "Nah. We get our own food."

He nodded. "That's fine, but I assumed you'd want to meet the other Wardens while they have time for pleasantries."

I shrugged. "Maybe later."

One of the Wardens called out Duncan's name; he turned around, saw who it was, then looked back at us.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I am needed elsewhere. Good luck on your hunting."

He left us then, attending to the other Wardens. Jaiden grabbed his bow, and a few arrows, then we exited Ostagar again, searching for live prey in the forest. We were successful; I'd killed a rabbit whilst in wolf form, and Jaiden had two, both impaled with his arrows. He pulled the weapons out, cleaned them off, and put them in his basket, once again.

Jaiden gathered firewood, and I put our food on a stick, cast the wood a flame, then held the rabbits over the fire, letting it cook slowly.

Jaiden shuddered under the sigh of the cold wind, clutching at the leather on his arms; it didn't seem to warm him up. "I can't wait for tonight's battle," He said. "I'm gonna kill as many darkspawn as I can. They'll pay for that dream…"

The rabbits were done; I pulled them from the fire, then pulled my victim off, giving the other two to Jaiden. "They will, indeed. _No one _makes me scared and gets away with it, not even unintelligent monsters."

He nodded, and we ate in silence. Once I was finished, I frowned, wondering why Tiberias wasn't with us. "Where's Ti?" I asked him. He frowned. "Sod, we must have left him at camp. We were so rattled this morning…I forgot about him."

I stood, then threw the small carcass to the ground. "I haven't seen him since the Joining. I told him to go play, remember? Then after that, so much drama….Mythal's mercy, I forgot about my own dog!"

Jaiden finished his second rabbit, then stood as well. "We need to find him. C'mon."

We walked down the long bridge again, entering Ostagar, frantically searching for Tiberias. I didn't think to make sure he was outside my tent last night; I cursed my absentmindedness.

We were in the busiest section of Ostagar, where the non-tainted soldiers resided. The Chantry Bitch, my accuser, was only a few yards away from me, in plain view; she scowled at me.

My eyes frantically scanned the area, seeing nothing even remotely mirroring Tiberias' species or appearance.

Eventually, Jaiden and I made it to a more secluded area of the fortress; I saw him, finally, laying before a human man, who seemed utterly distraught, exhausted.

"He looks familiar…" Jaiden muttered, probably to himself. I ignored him.

"Tiberias!" I called out to my Mabari, "C'mere, boy! We were worried about you."

Tiberias lifted his head, lazily turning it in my direction, looked at me with sullen brown eyes, then lowered his head again.

I frowned in confusion, then walked over to them, kneeling before my hound. "C'mon, Ti," I said softly, "Let's go back to the Warden's camp. I think you left your favorite bone in Jaiden's tent."

He was unmoved by the mention of his favorite toy; he merely whimpered, drooping his eyes. I looked up at the man beside him, demanding an explanation. Tiberias seemed…_depressed_.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the shem, whom Tiberias seemed to insist being near.

The man sighed, mirroring Tiberias' depression. "He's mourning," He ran a hand through his hair, "As am I."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Mourning?"

Jaiden's eyes widened, and he looked at the man. "I….I'm so sorry! You're the man who needed the flower for the sick Mabari. I got the flower, but we had our Joining last night, and, well….I just forgot about it. I'm really sorry."

The man shook his head. "'S all right. I should have had some with me. I'm supposed to be the Caretaker, after all. It's my fault." He wiped at his eyes, and sniffed. "At least the bugger's not suffering anymore, yeah? 'S all that matters."

He eyed Jaiden's backpack. "The flower with you?"

Jaiden nodded. "Yeah. You still want to make a antidote for our dog?"

He laughed darkly. "Can't stand to let another one die, not if I can help it. I love these dogs too much…I raised them all, since they were puppies. I'm not married. I don't have any kids. _These _are my children, you know? I just feel like I failed him. Plus I'm not getting paid for the next month because of this…."

He wiped at his eyes again, then reached his hand out for the flower. Jaiden handed both of them to him.

"Keep the other one for the other Mabari here." He said.

The man nodded. "You have my thanks." He got out his supplies from a small pouch attached to his waist: a vial, blue powder, and a light pink liquid. He placed everything on the small table that was a few feet away, and spoke as he made the concoction.

"He smelled the Mabari all the way from the Warden camp," He informed us. "Made his way over here right before the dog died. I didn't let him or the others get near him, but he still watched him, made a connection with him, I think. That's why he's sad, over there. He's lost a brother. He's just as upset as the other Mabari, and they've known Cane all their lives. It's interesting, how Mabari feel so deeply for one another."

He crushed the flower into small pieces, then put them in the now dark purple liquid. He placed a cork in the vial, then handed it to me. "He's a good one," He told me. "Take care of him. I made him and the others eat; you don't have to worry about that. He'll be fine once he gets himself into battle."

I carefully placed the vial in my backpack, then gave him a small smile. "Thank you for helping us. And I'm sorry about Cane. I feel bad for not getting here in time."

He shrugged. "Don't blame yourself."

One of the Mabari began to bark, from behind a fence that I had not previously noticed, due to my desperation. "I need to see what's going on. Farewell, and good luck, Grey Wardens."

And with that, he left. I kneeled before Tiberias again, stroking his ears. "I'm sorry about your friend, boy," I said, "But we have to go. Go with me, please? I missed you."

He whined, and stood up. I gave him a hug, and patted his head, then stood.

"Come back with me to camp. We can go to my tent, and you can rest your head on my lap, if you'd like."

He whimpered again, nudging his nose against my hip. I stroked his head again, and walked back to the Warden camp, feeling sorry for my companion.

o.O.o

It was now midday; the sun was merciful, providing us with light, saving its heat for another day. The wind was still as well; it was as if nature knew what was coming, and was waiting silently for the darkspawn to arrive, just as we were.

I was sitting outside my tent, with Tiberias' head on my lap, leaning my head against the canvas and setting twigs on fire out of mere boredom. I felt useless in this situation; I didn't know what to say, what to do. All I could do was stroke his head every now and then, tell him that I was here for him. I found it strange that I was comforting a dog in his time of mourning, but then again, Mabari weren't like the average dog; they could fully understand human speech, feel human emotions. I wished that he could talk to me in return, especially now.

Jaiden was a few feet away from us, practicing somersaults. I knew that I should be training as well, but I could not abandon Tiberias; I was his mistress, his mother, and he needed me. He was there when Mother died. I would be there for him, no matter how awkward it felt to be comforting a depressed animal.

As I was staring at the ground whilst thinking, I had not noticed the person who had approached me, only heard their footsteps. I looked up to see hazel eyes and olive skin, nervous features causing both to crease slightly with tension. I frowned at him in confusion.

"Hey…what is it?" I asked.

He sighed, eyes fleeting. "Um…I just wanted to ask if he was okay." He gestured at Tiberias.

I shook my head. "No. One of the Mabari here died, from the darkspawn taint. He and the other Mabari are taking it pretty badly. I'm his master, so I have to be there for him."

Alistair awkwardly kneeled down before us, giving Tiberias an apologetic expression, but his eyes betrayed him, shining with fascination. "I feel badly for him. But….he just came here, it's strange that he's mourning a dog he just met."

I nodded, agreeing. "The caretaker said Mabari connect with each other in mere seconds; they immediately become family. Ti smelled the Mabari last night, when we were asleep, and followed the scent. Connected with him, then watched him die. It's pretty sad, actually. Jaiden and I had the chance to save the dog, but what with the Joining and all, we just forgot."

He nodded, saying nothing. I massaged Tiberias back.

"Um, speaking of the Joining….I heard you screaming last night."

I stopped massaging Tiberias, as a sharp chill ran up my spine. _The dream. He heard me; they all heard me._

I sighed, grateful for my colored skin; it hid my embarrassment. "You did, huh? Hmm…did I wake you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…but, it's okay. All Wardens have bad dreams after their Joining. It's normal. I had nightmares too, for the first two weeks. Then, I learned how to block it out. It's supposed to be worse for people who join during Blights, though, so I don't know if you and Jaiden will be able to block it out so quickly."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "We're so lucky, he and I."

He chuckled, appreciating my sarcasm. "Yes, it seems that way." He paused. "But really, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was, hearing them. The Archdemon, it 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

It took all of my might to refrain from shuddering. _My dream had nothing to do with hearing them, and neither did Jaiden's. It must be different for women, maybe? Or elves. Mages. _"The archdemon? Is that the dragon?"

He frowned slightly. "It sure looks like a dragon, but I'm not entirely sure. Probably. Maybe." He paused again.

I looked over at my brother; he was now using a tree as target practice for his archery.

"Well, anyway…." He continued, "That's really the reason why I came over here, to tell you about that. It was scary at first for me, too." He gave me a light smile, expression enhancing his boyish features. I complied.

"Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it." I really did; Duncan probably thought that I was too prideful to talk about it, and the other Wardens didn't know me. I was glad that someone decided to discuss it with me, and to be honest, I felt better, slightly, though I still loathed the thought of going to sleep.

He smiled wider. "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one liners."

I chuckled, surprised to realize that I actually liked this man, just as I had before our argument. He was definitely a pleasure to be around, and if he had accepted me for who I was as he said he did, then I could do nothing but return his compromise.

We sat there together, conversing and jesting, whilst waiting for the sun to set.


	17. A Glorious Moment For Us All

**Author's Note: **_Don't forget to review, yeah? Tell me what you think so far, what you like and don't like, all that jazz. Special thanks to Prism Elf for being my beta. ;)  
_

_

* * *

_The day had abandoned us, leaving the night in its reign; as the moon rose, so did the anxiety of the people around me. They were still unprepared, most of them. Shouts from the army's leaders were heard throughout the fortress, their words making it more clear that we were all about to engage in an epic battle, one that we might not survive.

I was ready.

With my staff on my back and Fang in its sheath, I watched my allies scatter, searching for their proper posts. Jaiden and I were to await Duncan's orders, so we were standing amongst the chaos, calm compared to the others. I watched them more closely, seeing that they were prepared, equipment wise; that was not the reason for their anxiety.

They were afraid.

Most of them were young, near my age or a few summers older; they had probably not seen battle before, not one as large as this one. I was surprised that I did not share their feeling; I was not made of steel.

Tiberias nudged the back of my hand, and brought his body closer to mine, leaning against me. I stroked his ears.

"Feeling better, I see," I said, mostly to myself, "The Caretaker said battle would cheer you up." I turned to my brother, who was playing with one of his arrows.

"Ready?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's weird, most of these soldiers look so scared, but I'm not. I wonder why? I mean….this fight is gonna be _huge. _We could die. But I just kinda feel like we're on our own again, fighting off templars and guards. I guess that's why I'm not scared."

I raised my eyebrows, and nodded. He made a good point; I suspected that my courage was being drawn from the same reason as his.

Alistair suddenly appeared from the massive crowd of marching soldiers, eyes shining. "Great! I've finally found you two," He didn't seem afraid, either. "Duncan told me to get you. He's speaking with the King and Teyrn Loghain." He turned to me. "And, also….he told me to tell you to _please _behave yourself, but since I like _living…_" He trailed off, raised brow further implying his jest.

I laughed, my amusement unfitting in the midst of war. "Good to know you're catching on. But, this isn't the right time for my making-the-King-feel-bad-talk. This is serious. So, I'll be civil."

The templar gave me a soft smile. "Great. Well, we should get a move on. The horde isn't here yet, but they will be soon. I say we have about an hour left before blood gets all over this nice set of armor I'm wearing." He grinned playfully, then led us towards the meeting, where Duncan, Cailan, Loghain, a Circle mage, and the Revered Bitch were standing.

She was the first to notice our arrival, scowling at Jaiden and I. I rolled my eyes at the woman; I grew weary of her hateful glares.

As we entered the small area where they were located, I set my eyes upon the Teyrn. He looked….beaten, exhausted, angry, frustrated; a sense of entitlement and pride seemed to radiate from his body. I immediately rid myself of my implications, reminding myself that looks could be deceiving; just because he did not have a friendly face did not mean that he fit my assumptions.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

Loghain's voice became darker, deadly. "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

A lighter, calmer voice responded. "It's not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past…and you will remember who is king."

He clenched his fist, and then, sighed. "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan nodded. "They are, your Majesty."

Cailan then turned to us, brows raised. "And this….is Zetheria and Jaiden. I, um….understand congratulations are in order. Duncan told me of your success in the Joining."

I nodded, remembering to act civil. "Thank you."

He smiled, though his eyes still seemed wary. "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

Loghain turned to his king. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Cailan sighed, resembling that of a sulking child. "Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then….?"

They both leaned over the table before them, examination the written plan. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover-"

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? And who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it _is _vital."

The king nodded. "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

I frowned. "What? Are you sodding crazy? I wanna fight, they need me out there!"

"So much for being civil," I heard Alistair mutter behind me.

I turned to him. "You want to fight too, you know it," I looked at Duncan, "Duncan, tell him-"

"No, Zetheria," He said, voice stern. "King Cailan asked you to light the beacon, and that is what you shall do."

"But-"

"Zetheria, we don't have time to argue over this."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed, crossing my arms and looking away. I was well aware of my childish ways, but I was angry. Fighting was the only thing I knew how to do, in more ways than one. It was the only thing I had that was not taken away from me; I feared that if I did not fight soon, I would lose my sanity. Fighting helped me forget of my troubles; I considered it another form of therapy.

Duncan sighed, then turned to Cailan. "Your Majesty, I apolo-"

"No, it's fine. I admire the Grey Wardens' determination,"

I unfolded my arms and turned my attention back to the men. It did no good to sulk, not in such a serious situation. I sighed, absentmindedly rubbing the calluses on my hands.

Loghain's brow furrowed together quickly, then drifted apart. "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Loghain sighed, and bit his lip. "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

Cailan turned to Duncan. "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, then looked away, sighing. "I…yes, your Majesty."

I frowned in annoyance. Duncan was The Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens; I suspected he was well educated in the concerns of the Blight. He could sense the archdemon; they could not. Why did they refuse to listen?

I rolled my eyes, struggling to remain silent. We would lose this country to ignorance.

The mage suddenly spoke, voice urgent. "Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!" The Revered Mother sneered this at the mage, then looked at me, daring me to respond.

I scowled at her, imagining myself boiling her blood with my forbidden magic. _Creators, I fucking _hate _her. _

As the familiar heat began to rise, I turned away, not wanting to draw attention to myself. She was not worth it.

"Enough!" Said Loghain, "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon,"

Cailan smiled, now resembling a child who'd been handed a desired gift. "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens' battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain walked away from us, watching as the soldiers continued to march ahead.

"Yes, Cailan," He said, voice dark and mysterious, "A glorious moment for us all."

o.O.o

We were back at the Warden's camp, where the Tower of Ishal stood in the distance.

Duncan was speaking to us, giving a recap of what was said only moments before; I suspected the speech was for me, as I knew that he knew of my tendency to fade into my thoughts when others were speaking mere boredom.

Unfortunately, I was still not listening; I felt uneasy by Loghain's words. I was always good at reading people, and I did not trust that man; I sensed betrayal.

"I really wanted to be in the battle, Duncan," Alistair's voice strung me out of my paranoia, "Really, why can't someone else do it?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs three Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

"I agree with Alistair," said Jaiden, "We should be in the battle."

"That is not your choice," Duncan became stern again, "The king asked this of you, and so you will."

Alistair sighed. "All right, but if the king asks me put on a dress and dance the Remigold, that's where I draw the line. Darkspawn or no."

I laughed. "I don't know. I think I'd like to see that,"

He smirked at me. "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

The three of us snickered, forgetting that we were standing before our Commander. He only sighed.

"Sorry, sorry," I said. "Can we at least join the battle afterwards?"

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

"What if the archdemon appears?" asked Jaiden.

Alistair turned to Jaiden. "We soil our drawers, that's what,"

Duncan suddenly seemed weary. "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you."

I twisted my lip. "How much time do we have?"

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour. Now, I must join the others. From here, you three are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

He then began to walk away, but Alistair stopped him. "Duncan!"

The Commander turned, looking into the eyes of his friend.

Alistair pressed his lips into a thin line, then sighed, finally saying, "May the Maker watch over you,"

Duncan nodded, and replied, "May He watch over us all."

And with that, he left, in the opposite direction of the tower. I glanced up at Alistair, seeing that his eyes had darkened profoundly since last I looked at them.

"You okay?" I asked.

He jumped slightly, seeming to just notice that I was there. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He then looked away, watching flame adorned arrows soar through the sky.

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, now…..let's just get to the tower. It may not be the most glamorous job, but we'd best not dawdle. Mind leading the way?"

I looked ahead at the tower, seeing that it was just across the bridge, where fireballs and arrows were airborne, the yells of injured men escalating in its wake.

"Sure," I said casually, "Hope you can run fast in that heavy armor of yours."

We made our way to the bridge; I transformed into the raven to avoid getting hit by rogue arrows or mis-thrown fireballs. Jaiden and Alistair had made it across the bridge safely, though I feared that the soldiers posted there did not survive.

As we entered the area where the tower stood, a warrior, one of Loghain's men, came running towards us, frantic. "You….you're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The tower….it's been taken!"

Alistair frowned. "What are you talking about man? Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! All of our men are dead, I'm the only one left!"

I inwardly grinned. _Finally, some fighting!_

"O-okay, just get help! We can handle this," Alistair gestured to us.

The man nodded. "Right!" He ran off into the distance, where some of the soldiers were still marching toward the battlefield.

"We have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves," Alistair said, "C'mon!"

We ran inside the tower, surrounded by corpses, human and darkspawn alike. A few surviving ones came running towards us, but we quickly disposed of them.

"Maker's breath!" Gasped Alistair, as he looked upon the sea of dead bodies, "What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place," I said as we walked, sarcasm evident.

Alistair scoffed. "Yes, because this is obviously a big misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later."

A few more sarcastic remarks and jests were said between us as we rid the tower of its vermin.

"Wow," I said as we made it to the final floor of the tower, "Either we're ridiculously awesome or Loghain's men are just weak."

"I'm voting for the former _and _the latter," Said Jaiden, smirking. "That was sodding easy."

Tiberias barked in agreement. I petted his head, glad that he was back to his old self.

Alistair grinned. "It was. But it did slow us down a bit. We should hurry and light the beacon. We've probably already missed the signal; Teryn Loghain better be ready when we light it…"

I walked up the stairs, leading the group, silently complimenting myself on not getting my robes bloody the entire time I was fighting.

When we opened the door, we were met with the sound of a low, satisfied growl; it was followed by the sound of bones crunching together, flesh being torn. I walked into the darkness, reluctantly following the grotesqueness.

The crunching and growling suddenly stopped, and I saw a massive form, silhouetted by the moon; flesh and saliva fell from it, running down its chin. It turned, and I looked into the eyes of the ogre, blood running cold.

He scowled at me, fangs showing, then opened his great mouth and roared furiously at me, running toward me at a surprising speed; he lunged at me, but I easily dodged him, jumping out of his reach. Alistair came to my defense, sword and shield brandished, with Jaiden and Tiberias behind him.

I saw the beacon, just in front of me; I cast a small fireball and threw it at the fireplace, immediately lighting the beacon that set atop the tower.

I turned my attention to the ogre, channeling lighting through my hands; he staggered under the sharp currents, but still stood, aiming his anger at me. I immediately drew my staff, then cast a frost spell at him, freezing his body. I aimed my staff at him, then channeled a cone of flame through it, melting the frozen beast.

As he withered into a puddle of nothing, Alistair stared at the sight in awe, never seeing such an act before. "Wow….that was amazing!"

I smirked. "Thanks. Was nothing, really."

The three of us stood there, feeling slightly awkward all of a sudden. Tiberias licked my hand, then ran over to the balcony, which overlooked the entire valley. He turned his head, and barked at me; I walked over to him.

"Whatcha wanna show me, boy?" I asked.

He raised a paw and pointed to a large crowd of soldiers, going the opposite direction of the battlefield. I frowned in confusion.

"Alistair, that group of soldiers is leaving…." I said.

He ran over to us, and looked out into the valley. "What? No….why?"

I shrugged. "Who are they?"

Alistair frowned, squinting his eyes. "It's….Loghain's men! He's abandoning everyone!"

I looked down at the retreating soldiers again, gasping. _I knew that man was no good. _

Jaiden was suddenly behind me; the putrid scent of darkspawn blood and sweat radiating off of him and Alistair made me gag slightly.

"Why are they ignoring the signal? Without them, we're gonna lose!" He said.

I squinted my eyes, watching as the black masses of darkspawn became one with the soldiers, overpowering them.

Alistair's eyes darkened again, voice barely audible. "Duncan….."

Before I could respond, the sound of the door bursting open behind us interrupted me; a countless number of darkspawn appeared, all carrying bows and arrows. The last thing I saw was a rain of arrows soaring over my head, before it all faded to black.


	18. Life Changing Quest

I awakened to see masses of trees underneath me, and above me, the night sky. I moved my hand across the surface of which I lay, soft and white. Suddenly, pain crept through my very _soul_; sharp invisible knives, all across my body, roughly punctured my insides. I gasped, unable to scream. I lazily turned my head, seeing darkened hazel eyes looking into mine, our blood combining, the red dampening the white softness upon which we lay. He must have felt the same as I, for he too gasped, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. I heard someone call out my name, weakly; I recognized it as the voice of my brother. I could not respond.

A mild breeze swept across my skin, and then, nothing.

o.O.o

"Open your eyes, Raven. 'Tis time for you to awaken."

The pain, dulled from last I felt it, waved over me once again; I groaned.

I heard a scoff. "'Twas not that long ago that you were here, destroying every darkspawn that came in your wake. And now you are suddenly weak, defeated? How unimpressive."

I slowly raised my eyelids, looking into the golden irises of the woman who was insulting me.

"Morrigan," I muttered.

Those full, plum lips crept into a smile. "You remember,"

I frowned, but immediately faltered; moving any muscle made the pain unbearable, but I could ignore the tiny pelts of tiny knives that impaled me whenever I spoke.

"Of course I remember you, you sodding…"

It waved over me, once again; I cringed.

"I see that you have not fully recovered as the silent once has. Hmm…."

My mouth was open, due to my inhaling through it; I felt something warm and bitter pass by my lips, and I coughed.

"Do not be difficult, blood mage! Drink the remains of this tea, and you shall be fully healed. Unless, of course, you enjoy this pain."

I lowered my eyes in apology, then opened my mouth again, allowing her to give me my medicine.

After a few moments, the pain had dulled to a level that I could speak and move freely. I sat up, the realization finally coming to me that I was in the Korcari Wilds, in the domain of the witches. I had not died at the Tower of Ishal's ambush.

"Why am I here, still alive?" I asked Morrigan.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mother shall be quite pleased at your gratitude, which knows no bounds."

I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for this, of course…I'm just confused."

I looked down at the covers in which I lay, and saw that I was naked underneath.

"Were my injuries bad?"

"They were extremely severe. 'Twas nothing Mother couldn't heal, however. You had dozens of slash marks all over your body, and a few arrows in each limb. Out of everyone we saved, you were the most likely to die. Mother never fails to impress, I suppose."

"How long was I out?"

"Mother brought you all here seven days ago; you have not awakened the entire time during your visit."

I nodded. "So you mentioned my brother's okay. What about Tiberias and Alistair?"

"The mutt and the suspicious, dimwitted one? Yes, they are both fine, though the idiot is moping, pathetically, might I add."

I glared at her, angry that she'd insulted Tiberias; he was anything but a mutt. _Well, I guess he could be considered a mutt, for the Mabari, at least. He could be the prized possession of a noble or king, but instead he's with an elven apostate. Way to pick em, boy. _

I sighed, too mentally exhausted to address her insult. "Why is Alistair moping?"

Morrigan frowned. "Do you remember nothing of that night?"

I tilted my head in confusion, and thought. "I know the darkspawn came in the tower and attacked us. And before that, Loghain and his men left the field, then the soldiers started to die. I blacked out."

She nodded. "So you know nothing of Mother's rescue?"

I frowned. "She rescued us? How?"

She smirked again, eyes filled with mischief. "She turned into a giant bird and plucked the four of you out of the tower, placing the dog in her talons and you on her back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So I guess that wasn't a dream, then. I woke up right after she rescued us. I remember being in pain, bleeding," A flash of Alistair's sorrowful eyes came into my conscious, his blood becoming one with mine. "We were both bleeding…."

Morrigan stared at me strangely, then nodded. "Yes, I recall Flemeth complaining of the blood stains on her back once she transformed. 'Twas quite amusing to see her in such a way."

I swallowed the saliva that was forming in my mouth. "So….what happened after she rescued us? Did everyone die?"

"Yes. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred….your friend, as I said before, is not taking it well."

I lowered my head, fighting back tears. _He's dead. Duncan's dead. _

How could it be that so suddenly, I'd lost a man that I'd admired so much, a man that reminded me so deeply of Father?

I sighed, and wiped at my eyes, angry. _Damn that Loghain. Why did he do this?_

I looked up at Morrigan, suddenly feeling lonely. "Well, I can see why he isn't. But, anyway….where is everyone?"

They are all outside, waiting for you to awaken. Mother wished to speak with you once you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Why does your mother want to see me?"

"I do not know. She rarely tells me her plans."

I stood, then looked around for my robes, unashamed of my nudity. "Where's my stuff? They're okay, right?"

She turned, then took all of my equipment out of a large chest, handing me my robes, thigh boots, and money pouch to me. "There is your robes, in perfect condition. 'Twas once torn in many places, but I took it upon my self to mend it to its former self. And also, I..._upgraded_ the chest area of your garments."

I looked inside my robe, seeing that a strapless bra had been sewn in it; I grinned at Morrigan, then dressed myself, strapping my staff to my back and attaching Fang's sheath to my waist. I threw my backpack around my shoulder, absentmindedly prodding my even more greatly exposed breasts, which had been pushed up and together.

"Wasn't really 'Chasind' without a push-up bra, was it?" I chuckled.

Morrigan laughed, its music returning to my ears. "No, I suspect not. Breast wraps are for Circle mages, I presume."

I smiled, then looked at her, serious. "Thanks, Morrigan," I said. "For everything."

Her eyes widened, and she began to blush, surprised that I had said such a thing. "You…are most welcome, though 'twas my mother who did most of the work. I am no healer."

I furrowed my brow, curious. "Why did you act like you didn't know Jaiden and I when we came here last?"

Morrigan sighed. "Your companions. I suspected they would be suspicious of you two were they to ever discover that we were aware of each other before that confrontation. Also, I feared that if I became friendly with you once again, and you left, I'd…."

She stopped herself, then bit her lip. "You should go see Mother now. I will stay, and….make something to eat."

She then turned her back on me, tending to her cooking duties. I sighed, then exited the hut, seeing everyone standing solemnly before the marsh, silent.

I smiled, relieved to see my brother. "Jaiden."

My brother turned, then smiled happily, running toward me and nearly knocking me down in a strong embrace.

"By the Creators, I didn't think you'd make it, you were out for so long…"

I grinned into his neck. "You should know better than to doubt me. Ridiculously awesome, remember?"

He squeezed me tighter, kissing my hair, my nose, my cheek. I laughed, glad that he was alive and well.

Tiberias was standing beside him, waiting for his turn to greet me. I knelt down to his level, actually allowing him to lick my face, (I love Tiberias, but I find it revolting. Mabari breath doesn't smell like roses) while I hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too, boy."

I stood, and wiped the saliva from my face. Alistair was suddenly before me, the hazel shining with moisture. I looked up at him, smiling sadly.

Before I could say anything, he grabbed me in an intense embrace; I felt his tears fall onto my shoulder. I returned the embrace, as he mourned.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I thought…I don't think I could have taken another death…"

He held me tighter and closer to him; I complied, though feeling slightly awkward at the human contact.

"It takes more than a few darkspawn to kill me," I chuckled, letting go of him. He smiled, then wiped at his tears.

"This….doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

Flemeth frowned. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

Alistair turned to her. "I…I didn't mean-"

"Her name's Flemeth, since you've forgotten. She's the Woman of Many Years. Or, as you humans call her, the Witch of the Wilds," I turned to the old woman. "I suppose I should thank you."

She slit her eyes at me. "Considering you would be a rotting corpse at the zenith of a tower without my aid, I suppose you _should._"

Alistair frowned. "Wait….you're really _the _Witch of the Wilds? The one from all the legends?"

Flemeth shrugged. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you all well, has it not?"

I glared at her. "Why did you save us, Flemeth?"

She laughed, her voice coming out as a crude cackle. "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

I scoffed. "It changed when most of them were slaughtered."

Flemeth's eyes darkened. "If you think small numbers make you helpless, you are already defeated."

Alistair frowned. "But we were fighting the darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?"

Flemeth raised an eyebrow. "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the _true_ threat."

Alistair inhaled sharply. "The archdemon."

I stared at them cautiously, noticing the implications in their words. "Hey, look…..Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, not us. We really can't help him defeat the Blight."

Alistair turned to me, eyes pleading. "Please, you have to help me! I can't do this alone…"

I sighed, and held my face in my hands. Everyone thinks all of the Grey Wardens are dead. This was the perfect chance to return home undetected, take advantage of the country's disarray.

I sighed again, running a hand through my hair. Oh, how I missed Father. How I missed my cousins.

But I couldn't leave this man, for then, he would be truly alone. And I would not leave anyone in that state, no matter how much I longed to see my family again.

"Okay," I said, "We'll help."

Alistair smiled brightly, eyes shining. "Thank you….I would have made things even more messy without help…"

Jaiden grabbed my hand. "How are we going to defeat the Blight? It's just the four of us, if you count Ti. We can't do it by ourselves."

Alistair pressed his lips in a fine line, deep in concentration. "Well, first…we need to unite Ferelden. Whatever Loghain's insanity, he obviously thinks the darkspawn are a minor threat. We must warn everyone this isn't the case."

Flemeth scoffed. "And who will believe you? Unless you think to convince this Loghain of his mistake?"

Alistair scowled. "He just betrayed his own king! If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he would be the first to call for his execution!"

I twisted my lip in thought. "An Arl, huh? We could go to him."

Alistair frowned. "I suppose….Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

I nodded. "That's an excellent idea."

Flemeth chuckled. "Such determination. How intriguing."

"I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough," Alistair contemplated. "He can't defeat the darkspawn horde by himself!"

Jaiden shrugged. "Other allies?"

Alistair's frown deepened. "I don't know…."

"Perhaps you have more at your advantage than you realize," Said Flemeth, gesturing at Alistair's bag.

Alistair, at the realization, immediately brightened. "Of course! The treaties! They're still in my pack!" He pulled the ancient treaties from his bag, and looked over them. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth grinned mischievously. "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else….this sounds like an army to me."

Alistair turned to me, seeming more hopeful. "So we can do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…build an army?"

I smiled softly. "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

He nodded. "It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, _we're_ the Grey Wardens."

"So you are set, then?" Flemeth asked, "Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're going, old woman. Don't push us."

She merely chuckled at my rudeness. "Before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

Morrigan suddenly appeared, walking towards us, completely ignoring her guests. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve, or none?"

Flemeth turned to her daughter. "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

Morrigan grinned slyly, looking at me as she spoke. "Such a shame-_what?_"

Flemeth laughed, her cackle filling the Wilds. "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!"

I sighed, deciding to come to Morrigan's defense. Obviously, she did not wish to join us. "Thank you, but if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us…"

"Her magic will be useful," Flemeth argued, "Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

Morrigan looked at her mother in disbelief. "Have _I _no say in this?"

Flemeth scoffed. "You've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here's your chance," She turned to us. "As for you, Grey Wardens, consider this payment for your lives."

I smiled at Morrigan. "Sure, I'd love to have her along."

Alistair scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Not to…look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

I laughed, surprising my own self that I was not offended. "What's one more criminal in the party? You're the only one here who isn't wanted by the law. Besides, it might even make us look good…a templar, traveling with two apostates for the greater good of the country. People might look at you as someone who's willing to go against his beliefs to defeat the Blight. By any means necessary, right?"

Alistair frowned. "_Ex_-templar."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Flemeth smiled sweetly. "If you do not wish help from us _illegal mages, _young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Alistair sighed. "Point…taken. And Zetheria, what you said made sense. Maybe this will help us."

"Mother," Morrigan stuttered, "This is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-"

"You must be ready," Flemeth declared. "Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan sighed, and looked at the ground. "I….understand."

Flemeth turned to us. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you _must _succeed."

Before I could respond, Jaiden spoke. "She won't come to harm with us. I promise."

Morrigan sighed again. "Allow me to get my things, if you please."

She returned a few moments later, with a small sack hanging over her shoulder, and a staff strapped to her back; it was no where near as beautiful as mine, but it looked sturdy enough.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far, and you will find much you need there," Informed Morrigan. "Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide; the choice is yours."

Jaiden interrupted my speech again. "No, I prefer you speak your mind."

Flemeth laughed darkly. "You will regret saying that,"

Morrigan slit her eyes at her. "Dear, sweet Mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

Flemeth shrugged. "Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterward."

Alistair scratched his neck again. "I just…do you really want to take her along just because her mother says so?"

I shrugged as well. "We need all the help we can get, Alistair. Plus it'd be cool to have another mage along. For me, anyways."

Alistair sighed. "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

Morrigan scowled. "I am so _pleased_ to have your approval."

I looked up at the sky; the day had only just begun. "I think we should start on our way. Mind leading the way, Morrigan?"

She said nothing; she simply turned to Flemeth, stating, "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

Flemeth scowled. "_Bah!_ 'Tis far more likely you will return to this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

The golden orbs dimmed. "I…all I meant was…"

The old woman's features lightened. "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear."

At those final words, Morrigan transformed into a raven, then flew to a nearby tree branch, perching herself upon it. Jaiden and Alistair followed her without a second glance to me, leaving Tiberias and I with Flemeth.

"We shall meet again soon, blood mage," Whispered Flemeth, "Though I fear the meeting will not be pleasant."

She disappeared into her hut, whilst I stood there, speechless. _What did she mean by that?_

I looked down the pathway, and saw that my traveling companions had not moved, waiting for me to follow. I sighed, clutched the sheath of Fang, and ventured to the village where my journey had truly begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading. Reviewers will be given cookies. ;)_


	19. Repressed in Lothering

_He stood before me, features that of a god's: long, silky ebony locks, draping over his shoulders; golden brown skin, dark green eyes looking into mine. I caressed his face, in awe of his beauty; he lowered his head, resting his forehead on my nose, and he grinned, placing his lovely full lips onto mine. Under the bronze of my skin, I blushed, giving his tongue full dominance over mine._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing my hip with one hand and massaging my thigh with the other. I moaned in pleasure, running my hands across his bare, smooth chest, fingers caressing his defined muscles. _

_He then lifted me into his arms, our lips still connected, carrying me to his bed. He carefully lowered me down onto the sheets, then removed my tunic from my body, torso exposed. He gave me one final kiss, then pulled my breast wrap down my back, letting it linger on my navel. My blush deepened, and I looked at him self-consciously, silently asking if I was worthy of his admiration. He gave my chest one glance, then looked into my eyes and smiled, showcasing his perfectly aligned, but yellow, teeth. _

"_I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You're beautiful," He leaned down to me again, running his tongue down my neck, leading a trail of moisture to my breasts. He clamped his lips on one of my nipples, and began to suck. I gasped, feeling a heat sensation form in my stomach, and settle between my legs; a thick liquid began to ooze out of me._

"_J…Jarek," I whimpered. Creators save me, I knew of my sin, but it felt utterly _delightful.

_He suckled more profoundly now, softly nibbling it with his teeth, massaging my other breast with his long, nimble fingers. I oozed even more._

_He ceased his massaging, lifting his head up to look at me. "Does it feel good, love?"_

_I could not speak, at least, not intelligently; I merely nodded my head, eyes darkened with lust and passion. He smirked, his expression mirroring mine._

_He placed his fingers around the waist of my trousers, and pulled on them slightly, looking at me, silently asking for permission to do so. I nodded again, and once my pants were off, I shyly closed my legs, not wanting him to see the wet spot that was sure to be visible on my panties. _

_He kissed my stomach, softly chuckling. "It's okay, you're supposed to be wet. Shows I'm doing it right…." _

_I sighed, slowly giving him access to my sacred area. I couldn't fathom why I was being so shy; I'd known this boy for eight years, flirted with him constantly, yet I was so unsure of myself at that moment. I knew that he would have to guide me through this experience; I was a virgin, he was not. But I still wanted to do something to him, give him pleasure, make him blush, just as he was doing to me._

_He was suddenly sliding my panties off, the friction of the cloth running down my hot skin, making me shudder. He laid the cloth beside me, then leaned down and kissed my inner thighs, hand resting on my knee. _

_His tongue was suddenly inside of my inner sanctum, lapping at the wetness. I gasped, and bucked my hips, eagerly welcoming the indescribable pleasure. Creators, _save _me; this was the only submission that I would give in to. _

_I suddenly felt another ring of pleasure pulse throughout my body; he had pushed that little button at the top of my nether region, that small pearl that made heat ripple throughout me when I'd touched it out of curiosity. He pushed harder at my moan, quickly moving it with his licking._

_And as he lapped and massaged me, I felt a pressure growing in the pit of my stomach, begging to be released; I called out his name as I hit my first climax, wetness oozing out at an amazing pace._

_He stopped, and lifted his head from between my legs, face glistening with my essence. I blushed again._

_He shook his head slightly, grinned at me, then wiped the moisture off his face, licking his hand whilst doing so. _

_Once he consumed it all, he kissed me; I could taste myself on his lips._

"_I love you, Zetheria," He whispered, looking into my eyes whilst saying so._

_I looked at him, panting, eyes drooped. Were I not drained from my orgasm, I still would not have been able to give him a response, for I knew not of my feelings for him. Was it indeed love? I thought of him every moment of the day, and I felt somewhat empty whenever he was not with me. But that could be deemed as mere lust and passion, not love. And how could he know that he loved me? He'd had a countless amount of bed partners in his sixteen years of life, and he felt no love for them. He'd never experienced it, either, so how was he so sure?_

_Making contact with those beautiful dark green irises, I smiled; looking into them was like seeing a forest whilst it rained._

"_I…..I care for you so much, Jarek. But I don't know if it's love. I don't wanna lie and say it is. I'm not sure. I've never done this before."_

_He smiled, yellow teeth exposed. "'S okay. You don't have to say it, but I know you do. I've never felt this way about a girl before…."_

_I felt his hardness on my leg. He noticed that he was against me, and pulled away, blushing madly. I smiled lovingly, admiring how well the pinkness blended with the gold._

"_I….I can maybe…try to take care of that for you." I said, quietly._

_He did not respond; he suddenly stood, head lowered. _

_I frowned in confusion. "Jarek?"_

_He slowly lifted his head, a feral grin plastered upon his features; perfectly aligned, yellow teeth became crooked, jagged black fangs, sigh coming out as a raspy gurgle. _

_My eyes widened in fear, as the rainy forest became a dark void of nothing, lifeless, dull. The smooth, muscular golden physique became black, rough, more defined. And he grew, defying the typical elven stature, becoming taller than a human. The room began to collapse, wood turning into stone, and we were in that familiar cavern, surrounded by tainted creatures._

_Jarek, a twisted form of as I knew him, opened his mouth and spoke, each word becoming more unintelligible. _

"_Yes, you will take care of it, filthy mortal! You and all of the world shall cry under the might of-" _

_And then I understood no more._

_He ripped off his trousers, the once brown cloth black after exposure to the taint. They all circled around me, forcing me to eat their flesh once again, as my love forced himself inside of me, his grin haunting my senses. _

I awakened, snapping my eyes open, gasping profoundly.

"_Jarek?_" I whispered in disbelief, frowning in shock.

In the five years that had passed, I had only thought of him once, when Morrigan asked if I'd experience love firsthand; even then, I shrugged it off and changed the subject, forcing myself not to shed tears in front of the woman. So why was I being plagued by such a forsaken memory?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. The darkspawn had taken a beautiful memory and _ruined_ it. I was not terrified, as I had been before; I was angry at them for opening old, forgotten wounds. Jarek was in my past, where he belonged, and now he was in my thoughts once again, breaking my heart once more.

The sun suddenly beamed through the canvas of my tent, taking my thoughts away from the fallen. I sat up in my bedroll, causing Tiberias to whimper, who was resting his massive head on my lap.

"Sorry I woke you up, but we gotta get goin', anyway," I said to him. "Lothering, remember? To get supplies and shit. We're running out of food, and Alistair needs a tent. I bet Morrigan doesn't even want one…." I yawned. "Plus, I need more clothes. This robe could use a rest. Push up bra is showing off my goods, and I don't want those shemlen looking at me."

I got dressed, and exited the tent, seeing that I was the last to awaken; everyone was outside, eating. When Jaiden saw that I was awake, he walked over to me, not smiling, as I thought he would be.

"You okay?" He asked.

I shrugged, not wanting to discuss it. "Darkspawn dream," I then walked away, waving at my companions as I went; Jaiden followed.

"Did it upset you? You seem down."

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying. What was the dream about?"

"_Nothing._"

"…"

I sighed heavily, then stopped walking, tears forming in my eyes. "It was a bad dream, okay? About….about what happened five years ago."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mother?"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "No….the _other _thing,"

His lips parted. "Oh….you…had a dream about J-"

"_Don't_ say his name! Please, just….don't."

"I…I'm sorry. I just…I thought you were okay by now."

"No, I'm not fucking okay. I'm not okay with any of this. But I would be _kinda_ okay if the fucking darkspawn would stop invading my fucking memories and opening old wounds!"

I heard a sigh, then nothing.

"…..They're getting the wrong reaction from me. I'm not scared, I'm not frightened. I'm fucking _pissed._"

I walked back to camp, not wanting to talk about it anymore. If anything, Lothering would take my mind off of _him._ It was the place where Jaiden and I were discovered, where Duncan saved us.

I sighed, anger rising once again. _He's fucking dead too. I couldn't save him, either. _

I violently unset my tent, yanking the poles out of place and shoving the canvas into my bag. _This is _not _a good day._

Tiberias walked over to me, eyes sad. I sighed. "I'm fine, boy," I assured him, "It's about something that happened before I found you. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be so hung up on it anyway. Hopefully those guards and templars are still in Lothering. Oh, I wish they _would _try to take me again. I'd rip them _apart._"

He whimpered, sensing my pain; I stroked his head.

Alistair called out to me; I walked over to where he was.

"What?" I asked rudely, not in the mood for conversing.

He jumped slightly, taken aback by my insolence. "I….I just wanted to know how much money we have. We need to get a few things from Lothering,"

I sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, I ain't in the best mood today. 'S personal. But yeah, I got plenty of coin. It's really for me and Jaiden, but I'll share some with you. In the future, though, you need to find a way to make your own money," I opened up my money pouch, which was attached to my waist. "Here's two sovereigns. That's for food and…" I looked at his armor, which was battered, "You know what? Here's six more sovereigns. Use the extra to get your armor repaired. It's sodding ruined."

He took the money, placing it in his pouch. "Thanks. Are you ready to go? Everyone else is."

I nodded. "Yeah. Um…there's something I gotta tell you."

He raised his brow. "Oh? What is it?"

I licked my lips, preparing my lie. "You should know that Lothering is the village where we almost got arrested. That's where the Right was invoked," I didn't mention Duncan's name, lest I feel guilty for causing him to weep again. "There might be some guards or templars still there, and they'll say I'm a blood mage, but I'm not. Just wanted you to know that. They automatically assumed that I was a blood mage just cause I'm an apostate."

He nodded. "Well, if they're still there and try to cause trouble, don't worry. I'm with you." He smiled, and I returned it, remorseful for lying to the man. As nice as he was, he still held the Chantry's beliefs, and would probably turn on me if he knew I was a blood mage. There were only three Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden; we could not afford distrust amongst one another.

"Thanks. Glad to have you on my side. Now, shall we get a move on? I'm hoping to run into one of those guards, I'm ready to fight again."

o.O.o

We found ourselves on the Imperial Highway, a road that connected all of Ferelden together. Lothering was in our wake, just a few minutes down the road; I could see it.

Whilst walking down the ancient road, my thoughts began to consume me. _Why hasn't the spirit stopped these dreams? Is it because they're darkspawn dreams? Can she not stop them?_

My thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sight of bandits that'd barricaded the road that led to Lothering. The leader of the criminals noticed our arrival, and walked towards us.

"Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to," He looked at me, eyes widened, taken aback by my features, probably. "Led by an _elf_, of all things."

I gave him a deadly scowl, picturing me severing his head with Fang, but said nothing.

The man beside him cringed at my expression, then spoke. "Err….they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh…maybe we should just let these ones pass…"

The leader scoffed. "Nonsense. Greetings, travelers!"

Alistair sighed. "Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

"They are fools to get in our way," Said Morrigan, "I say teach them a lesson."

The leader frowned, feigning offense. "Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Jaiden slit his eyes. "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees,"

The man turned to his leader. "What did I tell you, boss? No wagons, and they're armed,"

"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax,"

Hanric looked back at us, idiocy showing. "Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still got'uh pay."

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it, we ain't payin'.

The leader tsked at us again. "What a shame. Can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules here, you know. For people who refuse to pay. Tell them the rules, Hanric."

Hanric beamed at us, unintelligent tone rising. "I remember the rules, boss! We get to ransack your corpse! Those are the rules,"

I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed with Hanric's intensive stupidity. He was an uneducated fool who followed others who deemed to be smarter than him, when they were just as stupid, or, in Hanric's boss' case, completely idiotic.

_If Hanric can tell that we're powerful, why can't this man? Does he want to die?_

I folded my arms, raising a brow at the leading bandit. "Do you really want to fight a mage?"

Hanric gasped, eyes widened with fear. "A mage? Ahh! She'll turn us into toads, she will! I don't want to be a toad!"

The boss scowled at me. "No one's turning you into a toad, you sniveling bastard. _But…._we'll, ah….let the toll go. Just this once,"

I gave him a mischievous smirk. "You're too kind. You know, we could use some donations, here. Care to give us your "earnings"?"

Hanric ran toward a small chest that was sitting on a box, opening it and bringing its contents to me: a small bag, which jingled with each step that was taken.

"There's tons of silver in the bag, Miss! More than three sovereigns!"

I gave him another smile. "Thank you. Guess I'll have to practice my spells on someone else, hmm?"

They all moved out of our way, allowing us to travel further down the highway, which lead us to the entrance of Lothering.

I looked upon the village, mood darkening at the sight; it was even more gloomy than last I saw it. People were seen this time, though most of them were timid and afraid. They were refugees, people fleeing the darkspawn.

"Ahh, Lothering," said Alistair, sarcastic tone evident. "Pretty as a painting, isn't it?"

"Ah. So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan's words were cruel, yet she spoke them pleasantly, the way she spoke to me whilst speaking of my mother's "foolishness" for leaving her clan for love.

Alistair turned to her, in disbelief, frowning. "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost

someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

Morrigan chuckled, imagining the sight. "Before or _after_ I stopped laughing?"

Alistair raised his brow, turning away. "Right, _very _creepy, forget I asked."

I sighed, scowling at Morrigan. "Leave him alone, Morrigan,"

She shook her head, still chuckling. "But how can I? He is like a pitiful little lamb, waiting to be slaughtered."

My scowl deepened, voice turning deadly. "I mean it. He's in mourning. Leave him _alone._"

Her brow raised slightly, surprised by my outburst. "Fine. If you wish to baby him, 'tis your own burden."

I gave her another glare, then turned to Alistair. "You have been very quiet, Alistair," It was true. He hadn't said anything until that morning, to ask me for money.

He sighed, eyes sad again. "Yes, I know. I was just…thinking."

Morrigan's lips parted slightly; she saw my warning glare, then closed them again.

Jaiden self-consciously grabbed his arm, looking at me. "Shouldn't we be talking about what we're going to do?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes. I think Flemeth's idea is the best bet. We should use the treaties to gather the army….sounds even harder than it is, but, that's pretty much all we can do. What do you think, Zetheria?"

I frowned. "Why are you leaving it up to me?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know where we should go. I'll do whatever you decide."

Morrigan scoffed. "Now _that_ is unsurprising."

"So basically…..you're putting _me_ in charge?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be the leader? You know more than me with this Grey Warden stuff. You became a Warden before we did."

He grabbed his arm, mimicking Jaiden's actions. "I….I wasn't putting you in charge, I just….well, just asked for your opinion. Arl Eamon's a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go first. I'm not going to fight about it."

I gave him a curious look, figuring that he did not want to give me his reason for deeming me the leader in front of Morrigan. He seemed….self conscious, all of a sudden.

I sighed, shrugging. "We'll get supplies here, then go to one of the places we need help from. I don't know where any of them are, though."

"I could give you directions, if you like," said Alistair.

I sighed again. One of the treaties were from the Dalish elves. I wanted to go to them first, but they would

look upon Jaiden and I with disdain, seeing as we were city elves. And the fact that we were traveling with two humans would not make things better.

_Maybe we'll find the clan that my mother was with. _I thought. _Maybe they'll be kinder to us….maybe. Or they may hate Mother and her children because she left. I don't know._

I truly did not wish to go to the Circle of Magi, either. There were too many templars, and the fact that all of those mages were allowing the Chantry to rule them disgusted me.

I didn't mind going to see the dwarves, though. I'd only seen a few surface dwarves, and they were all merchants. I wanted to see how their native land, Orzammar, looked, how the dwarves lived; I was curious.

"Where can we find the dwarves?" I asked.

"We would need to speak to their king in Orzammar. That means heading west into the Frostback Mountains, which won't be easy."

I pressed my lips together in thought. "Hmm…I'd still like to go there first. I think we should go to Arl Eamon last. That way, he can know that we're serious about this, seeing that we'd have the army together when we came to him. It'd give him confidence in us, don't you think?"

Alistair frowned. "That does make sense, but if we went to Orzammar first, then we'd be passing up Redcliffe and the Circle of Magi. I don't know where the Dalish are, but we could ask around, I suppose. I actually thought you'd want to go to them first."

I simply shook my head. "We'll go to Orzammar, then the Circle of Magi…" I sighed in annoyance. "Then Redcliffe. And we'll ask around about the Dalish. For now, we need to get food and supplies. Morrigan and I'll get the food and regular supplies, and you should get your armor fixed. Jaiden and Tiberias'll go with you."

Jaiden looked at me, confused. "Why do I-"

"Just do it, Jaiden," I said. I didn't want him questioning me about the dream, and I certainly didn't want Morrigan flirting with him. Not right now. "We'll all meet in an hour, at the other side of the highway. Got it?"

We went our separate ways, Morrigan at my side. We made our way to the center of the village, ignoring the frightened faces of the refugees.

"Do you know where the general store is? They probably don't have any food, anyway, with all these people here…"

"'Tis in the heart of the village," said Morrigan, voice tainted with disgust, "_Still_ in the view of those who rule the Chantry." She sighed, tone low and dark. "It seems I shall be seen today….."

She said no more, ignoring my curious gaze. I allowed her to take the role of the lead, following her to the store. Occasionally she'd turn her head toward the Chantry's direction; the movement was so slight that I would not have noticed if I wasn't looking directly at her. I found myself glancing over there as well; there were two templars at the front gate, their helmeted faces set upon us. I slit my eyes at them, then looked away.

We stopped a few feet away from the general store's entrance; there seemed to be no customers inside. _Everyone's probably at the inn, _I thought. _Most likely the store is fresh out of food._

I turned to Morrigan, who seemingly appeared to be content, but I could see the slight panic in her eyes.

I sighed. She was in utter fear, and refused to show it; her uneasiness was understandable, but I found it surprising that someone like her would be afraid. I thought that she'd shared my philosophy of templars, that they were to be hated, not feared; I suspected that she felt both emotions whenever she laid eyes upon them.

"Do you wanna wait here, or come in?" I asked, gently.

She gave the templars another glance, then turned to me. "I…..I will join you."

I nodded, not questioning her. We entered the store, seeing an older man standing behind the counter, eyes filled with worry.

As I knew Morrigan had little to no experience in talking with strangers, much less a merchant, I greeted him. "Hello," I began, "Do you have any food left? Bread, fruit….?"

He gave the two of us a strange look, then replied. "Aye," He croaked, still staring at me strangely, "I only got three loafs of bread left, plus five dishes, bowls and a small set of eatin' utensils. A few healing potions, bandages. Also got two tents, and a bag for you to put everythin' in. That'd be about it. Those refugees drained me. Don't expect to get anythin' more from the inn over ahead. They're packed with people. Got nothing left."

I nodded my head. "I'll take everything you got."

He brought everything out, then silently held out his hand for the money. "Twenty silver," He said.

I gave him one sovereign, and he gave me change back.

"Thanks for your services," He muttered, then exited to the back of the store.

I rolled my eyes, and left the shop, Morrigan right behind me.

"Rude bastard," I hissed under my breath, scowling as I stuffed everything into my new bag, "He was probably wondering why you were letting _your _elf do the buyin'."

Morrigan scoffed. "If he thinks that, then he is an even bigger fool than he appears to be," She gave the templars a quick glance. "Are we done? Surely that oaf has gotten his armor repaired by now."

My brows furrowed together. "Morrigan, we just got here. It'll take at least an hour for his armor to get fixed. Maybe even more than that."

She frowned, then turned away. "I see,"

My eyes softened. "You could fly away for a while. Come back in an hour or two."

Her frown deepened. "_Never._ There is no reason too. I shall not _run_."

I raised my brow, merely nodding. I admired her bravery; I will admit, the templars' stares were unsettling. I'd rather they approach us and attack than simply _stare._

I turned to the far side of the village, where the town ended and the highway began. I could feel their gaze pulsating down my back.

I shifted my eyes to the right of me, seeing the inn.

"Hmm," I said. "We could kill time in there. Find out what's going on, hear news."

Morrigan nodded, and we entered the inn, away from the templars' cold stare.

As soon as our arrival was noticed, we were met by a small group of armed and armored men, soldiers; a sneer was painted across all of their faces, and they were all directed at me.

The sneer faded across one man's face; it was replaced with a smirk. "Well, look what we have here, men," His voice was polished with a light sense of humor, "I think we've just been blessed."

The other soldier turned to the one who spoke. "Didn't we just go around asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?"

The first soldier frowned, voice grave. "Seems we've been lied to,"

Before I could respond, a shem woman with shoulder length red hair came into view. She was armed, with one dagger strapped to her waist; it was surprising, due to the fact that she was wearing the robes of a Chantry Sister. Were I the same woman I was back then, I would deny saying this, but she was beautiful, though at the time I saw nothing but her ridiculously _large_ human body and round ears to consider her anything more than ugly.

She walked over to us, blue eyes seeming to shimmer.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble," Said the woman, words laced with a lovely thickened Orlesian accent. "These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

The first soldier scoffed. "They're more than that. No mages would be outside here unless they were a survivor at Ostagar, or an apostate, and this elf is both," He pointed to me in disdain. I scowled at him.

"Now stay out of our way, Sister," He continued. "You protect this traitor, you'll get the same as her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Traitor? The sod are you going on about? I ain't a traitor."

"Lying bitch!" hissed the second soldier. "I served at Ostagar, where the teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery! I serve him gladly!"

My scowl deepened. "You're fucking wrong, you stupid shem _arsewipe. _Teryn Loghain is the one who fucking quit the field and abandoned everyone!"

The Chantry Sister pressed her lips together. "Now, we should all just calm down and talk about this."

Morrigan scoffed. "These fools will not listen. They blindly follow the true traitor of Ostagar. I say kill them for wasting our time."

The first soldier growled, frowning at his comrades. "Enough talk. There is a bounty on the Wardens' head, and we'll make Teryn Loghain proud by bringing her in. Take the Warden into custody. Kill the Sister and anyone else that gets in your way!"

I quickly looked upon the crowd of refugees and residents that were looking at us in fear, gathered around the four walls of the inn.

I frowned at them, screaming, "Duck, unless you wanna get shocked!"

They heeded my command, and I immediately drew my hands forth, sending a wave of electricity through my palms. The two blind _idiots_, the teyrn's main followers, screamed, dying as previous victims had in my wake.

I turned to the other four soldiers, who had remained silent that entire time. They were staring at their fallen comrades in disbelief, visibly trembling in their armor. I removed Fang from its sheath, deciding who I wanted to impale first, and _where._

"Stop! You've already killed two; spare the others!" Cried the Orlesian woman.

I stood directly in front of the surviving soldiers, lessening their chance of escaping. Rolling my eyes, I stared at the Orlesian woman, face twisted into a scowl, but said nothing.

Morrigan spoke for me. "They aimed to butcher us. They deserve no mercy."

The woman shook her head, frantically. "No! Look at them, they're terrified! They know what'll happen if they try to fight. Just…..let them go."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever," I turned to the spared soldiers. "I want you all to take a message to Loghain."

They all nodded in fear. "Yes, of course! Wh-what do you want to tell him?" One of them asked.

I laughed, darkly. "That he'll have to do better than this," I gestured towards them.

He nodded again, sweat reflecting off of the inn's dim candle lighting. "We'll tell him. Right away. _Now_. Thank you!"

And they all ran out of the inn, tripping over their feet as they went. I watched them flee, satisfied with myself.

The Orlesian woman was suddenly before us again, sighing. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

I rolled my eyes once again, growing weary of her presence. "Who _are_ you, anyway?"

She raised her brow slightly, taken aback by my shortness. "Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was…"

I rolled my eyes once more. "Uh huh. And is there something you wanted from me? We didn't need your help back there. Really."

She pushed her full lips out, frowning. "I've….already apologized for that. I just….well….I wanted to help. They said you were a Grey Warden. I'm surprised you're an elf, but elves must want the Blight defeated as much as humans, no?"

I scoffed. "_No_." It was true. The elves cared not about the Blight, or any other thing that threatened the existence of humanity; to most of us, life was a curse, and the most miserable ones welcomed death. We simply had too many other terrors everyday than to fear darkspawn; they would be seen as deformed humans, nothing more.

She awkwardly twisted a strand of her locks with her thumb and index finger; it reminded me of Shianni's hair. Same texture, same color. Same length. "Oh, well…..oh. Those men said you're a Grey Warden. I know that after what happened to the Grey Wardens you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming

along."

I raised an eyebrow. "_What?_"

Leliana folded her hands. "I…want to help you in your quest to defeat the Blight. You see, the Maker came to me in a vision and-"

"Woah, _woah,_" I interrupted, "Just….._stop._ Stop right there. I already got one Chantry freak in my group, I

don't need one more. But I'll give him credit, he ain't as crazy as you. A _vision_? Huh, whatever you say. Maybe He did come to you in a vision, I'm not saying you're lying. But I don't need your god interfering in my life, His worshipers have caused enough trouble as it is."

The irises, a deep azure, darkened, pleading for my agreement. "He is not just _my_ god, He is _everyone's_ god. And….and He brought you here for a reason, to find me. We're both here to serve His holy plan. What you should do, what you are _meant _to do…is serve the Maker."

I scowled at her, furiously. "What I am _meant _to do? Bitch, you must be out of your fucking mind. I will _never_ serve the Maker. The only reason why I'm even in this mess is because people like you wanted me to be punished for _not_ worshiping him, for _not_ doing what his rules say! If you haven't figured it out, the answer is no. You can't come along. We don't need you."

"Please, I can be of use to you! I can pick locks, I'm an expert at archery-"

"So you're a rogue. Big whoop. My brother and I can do the same as you. Like I said, we don't need you," I looked at Morrigan, who seemed amused by our conversation. "C'mon, Morrigan," I said, though I knew she did not need my beckoning to leave, "Let's go."

I sharply turned my back on the woman, leaving the inn as quickly as I came. Morrigan chuckled softly behind me as we walked through the crowd of people, setting our eyes upon Jaiden, Tiberias, and Alistair.

I analyzed the templar. He looked somewhat bare without his armor; he was in new clothes, a black tunic with matching pants, simple loafers on his feet. His sword and shield were still on his back, though; judging by his expression, I suspected he was preparing to fight.

"You look pissed, Alistair," I said.

He nodded, eyes blazing. "I just found out Loghain is telling lies about us, that _we_ were the ones who betrayed the king."

I sighed. "I know. Some of his soldiers tried to kill me in that inn. Got rid of em, though."

He clenched his fists. "When I see him again….."

I raised my brow, taken aback by the hatred that tainted his words. I sighed again, deciding to change the subject. "Armor almost ready?"

"Yep. The blacksmith isn't really busy; Jaiden and I were the only customers he had. He said the armor would be finished in about thirty minutes. He said there wasn't anything that was hard to fix. In the meantime, we're going to the outskirts of the village and killing the creatures back there for money."

I frowned. "Jaiden's helping you? Are you splitting the money with him?"

Jaiden shook his head. "He offered it, but I said no. You and I have plenty of money. Alistair only has a few silvers; he needs the coin more than me. I'm just in it for the fun."

I nodded, saying nothing.

"Would you like to join us?" Alistair asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm just gonna walk the village again."

Alistair nodded. "All right. After we get the armor, we'll meet you at the other end of the Imperial Highway,

just like we planned before. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I said. "See you in a few."

They left us then, heading towards Lothering's outskirts. I was alone with Morrigan again, content.

"So, are we to stand idle whilst waiting for the man, the dog, and the dimwit to return, or shall we venture on our own?" Asked Morrigan.

I shrugged. "Ain't nothin' to do here. I was just gonna wait for them at the end of the Highway. Fine with you?"

She looked at the other side of the Highway, beyond the Chantry and its hateful eyes. "Yes, 'tis fine with me."

As we exited Lothering's gates, we came across a giant in a cage barely large enough to hold him, chanting a language completely alien to my ears. I stood in his line of view, waiting to be acknowledged. When he finished his foreign chant, he stared at me, silent.

"You aren't one of my captors," He finally said. His voice was calm and steady, betraying his monstrous appearance.

I studied him before replying. He was at least seven feet tall, with colored skin, not unlike mine. His hair was of my hue as well; it was styled into four cornrows, pulled back into a ponytail. He was neither human nor creature. I began to stare into his eyes, a startling shade of pink; I was fascinated, yet shocked by his existence.

I realized that I'd taken too long to answer, for he muttered, "I have nothing to say that would amuse you, elf. Leave me in peace."

I tilted my head, curious. "What are you?"

He looked at me as if I were an idiot. "A prisoner. What else? I'm in a cage, am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Of _course_. Lemme guess; you looked at them wrong?"

He was unfazed by my terrible joke. "I slaughtered a family of farmers recently. To stay here, to be placed here is my punishment; I am to remain until the darkspawn claim me."

I stared at him, taken aback by the serenity in the giant's voice as he spoke of his infidelity. "Are….are you sorry?"

He scoffed, but my elven ears heard the low, sorrowful sigh. "Either you have a pitiful memory, or an evitable life, to know nothing of regret."

I nodded, finding myself even more curious of this captured behemoth.

The giant, seeing my silent reply, continued. "I am Sten of the Beresadd-the vanguard-of the qunari peoples."

I parted my lips, nodding again, attempting to hid my awe; I'd never seen a Qunari, only heard of them, but the stories had not prepared me for the sight of one. He was _massive_.

"I am Zetheria. Pleased to meet you."

He raised his brow. "You mock me. Or you show manners I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough."

Morrigan spoke, sympathy surfacing in her tone. "This is a strong, proud creature, cruelly given to the hands of the darkspawn. I say we should aid him in his plight."

I sighed, knowing how it felt to be trapped; be it literally or figuratively, I could not bear to see someone held against their will, to be robbed of their freedom.

"Who has your key?" I asked him.

He stared at me in confusion. "Why do you seek to free me? Why do you insist on depriving me of what deserves to be done, avenging the innocents in which I've slain?"

I shrugged. "You're a warrior, ain't ya? You said you were a vanguard. Vanguards are warriors, from what I know. Anyway, I need another warrior. Mythal knows Alistair can't get his armor beaten like that again anytime soon…" I trailed off. "But, anyway, I'm a Grey Warden, and I need someone who's good at fighting, who'll fight on the front lines. Right now, we only got one person who'll do that, and he needs help, someone who'll take some of his damage. If I get you out of here, not only will your life be saved, but you could help me stop the Blight and save your people and everyone else from dying. Or, you could just leave. Either way, I'm helping you escape. I'm not letting the Chantry get away with this. Everyone deserves a fair trial or something."

He slit his eyes, pink irises barely visible. "You're a Grey Warden?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I realize that your ears are practically miles away from me, but you can still hear, can't ya? Yeah, I'm a Grey Warden. Why?"

He replied with a low, annoyed grunt. "My people have heard the legends…..Grey Wardens are said to be strong, powerful, skilled fighters, brave defenders against the Blight." He looked me up and down. "But you're a _mage_," His voice was still calm and serene, but he'd said that in a slightly disgusted tone, "I suppose not all legends are true."

I slit my own eyes at him. "I may not be that strong physically, but I'm all those other things you said. Know that I could make you suffer far more than a blade can."

He was unfazed by my threat; his eyes lingered on the hilt of Fang, and I could have sworn that I saw a small smirk play upon his thin lips. "If you are always so brazen, we will soon see if you were merely boasting or being truthful on this day."

I slowly raised my brow, and smirked at him. "_Nice._ You know what? I like you. And I want to show you that I'm a damn good fighter. But first, we gotta get you out of that cage, unless of course, you'd rather leave two _mages_, a dog, and two puny non-qunari men to fight the Blight."

I heard another grunt, just barely. "They call her Mother. She is human, old and wizened. She is the one who is responsible for my imprisonment. That is all I know."

A small wave a fear radiated throughout my senses, and I scowled at my cowardice. _The Revered Mother has his cage's key? Well that's just sodding _great._ Now I have to go inside that fucking Chantry…._

_And here I thought this day couldn't get any worse._

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. _Hopefully she won't be as bitchy as the one at Ostagar. _

"Be back in a minute," I muttered as I walked towards the Chantry, not bothering to see if Morrigan was following. Despite my annoyance, I was glad that Lothering and its plight had rid me of the thoughts of the man who'd previously haunted, yet blessed, my dreams.

* * *

**Edit: **_Took out the part explaining Jarek. He'll be in the rewrite._**  
**

**Author's Note: **_Ok, so I know this chappy is long (7,007 words) but I felt that everything that was in the document needed to be there. Oh, and if you got offended or put off by that little...heh...**passage** in the beginning of the chappy, grow up. Seriously. It was written for creative purposes, not to just have porn in the story. This story is rated M for a reason._

_Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter, Sten's introduction especially, and, of course, Zetheria's repressed memory. _

_To be honest, I didn't want to write Sten in at first, mainly because his character/personality is too complicated to keep up with. I'll admit that I'm including him simply to write about him playing (or as he liked to put it, **training**) with that random kitten, stealing cookies from overweight children, and becoming enraged by the adsence of cake._

_By the way, Jarek's my character. Duh. As if you didn't already know that. _


	20. Arachophobia and Orlesian Companions

"Are we threatening priests now?" Morrigan asked, cheerily. "What fun!"

I continued to stare into the hypocritical eyes of the Revered Mother, scowl devolving into a smirk as I felt Morrigan's mischievous grin dancing down my back. "It ain't a threat, Morrigan…..it's a promise," I said, not taking my eyes off of the Mother.

The Revered Mother trembled slightly, then became still, lips pressed into a thin line. "So it has come to this, has it?" She asked, voice low and grim. "Fine. Take the key and free the murderer. May his next victims' blood taint your hands."

She shoved Sten's key in my hands, then said, "Now, be gone! Should I ever see you again, I'll have you arrested."

I shrugged and left the woman, entering the sanctuary, where the templars' stares met us once again. I gripped the key in my fist, eyes not leaving the door that lead to the village.

We quickly made our way to Sten's cage; I held the key before him, giving him a slight grin. His expression did not change.

I frowned in confusion. _Qunari are weird._

I inserted the key inside the lock, opening the cage, looking at him whilst I did so. When the cage was open, he did not leave the prison, but simply stared at me, as if asking me to speak.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're free now," I said. "The door's open."

He tilted his head down, eye contact deepening. "Merely opening a door will not set me free."

I sighed in annoyance. "Enough with the philosophical shit, we got work to do. Either you're coming or you're not. Simple as that."

I heard another grunt; he exited the cage, sunlight giving his eyes an ominous spark. He turned his head towards the large chest that sat beside his cage, then lifted it into his arms, bringing it to his chest. Placing his fingers underneath the latch, he forced the lid open, the sound of metal breaking sending a sharp wave through my sensitive ears.

"My armor," He sighed in relief as he saw it, as if the armor were his child, a son that he'd just discovered was alive and well.

I winced as he pulled the massive metal suit out of the chest, ears still ringing from the sound. Elven ears were more sensitive than a human's, and had a larger hearing range; a blessing and a curse, it seems.

He was now wearing his armor, the metal hanging over the torso and trousers underneath. He stared at me again, saying nothing. I sighed again, turning to walk toward the end of the Imperial Highway.

"I am surprised the Mother was so willing to part with the key," Sten said as we made our way to the road.

I smirked, unseen by him, as he was behind me. "So was I."

"Didn't you speak of purchasing clothing?" Morrigan asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. But I seriously doubt they have things short enough for an elf. I'll just wear this to it wears."

"It won't. 'Tis magical."

"Really? I mean, I knew it was fire enchanted, but-"

We'd made it to the Highway, but Alistair and Jaiden were not there.

"It shouldn't have taken that long for them to get rid of those creatures," I said, mostly to myself, turning to Morrigan. "I'll go check on them. Take care of the giant?"

Morrigan looked up at Sten, expression mirroring that of when she was flirting with my brother. "Certainly," She said, seductively.

I sighed, shaking my head as I left them. _Looks like she's found a new flirting partner. Don't know if I should be glad or pissed._

Before I could make it to the outskirts, I heard the sound of cloth rustling together, feet frantically clashing with the ground as their owner ran. Before I blink, Alistair was before me, eyes filled with worry, chest rising and falling in desperation.

"Zetheria, you're here! Oh, thank the Maker," He breathed, "There's something wrong with Jaiden."

My eyes widened. "What is it?"

He grabbed my hand, gloved fingers wrapping around my calloused ones. "There's no time to explain! We have to hurry!"

He then begun to run, roughly dragging me along behind him as if I were a weightless rag doll. We arrived there as quickly as we could, and I looked upon the scene before my eyes, heartbeat beginning to quicken.

In the clearing laid a mass of dead magically tainted arachnids, giant spiders, the smell of silk and blood giving the scene a dark and disturbing gleam. Amongst the corpses lay Jaiden, spiraling on the ground, gasping for air; Tiberias knelt before him, occasionally licking his face in an attempt at comforting him.

"Jaiden!" I cried, running over to him.

I kneeled before him as well, taking his face into my hands; he twitched under my touch, eyes filled with tears. "They-" He gasped again. "I…"

I shushed him, bringing his face towards my chest. His intense arachnophobia had consumed him, succumbing him to a frantic state; he was having a panic attack, one that was worse than the ones he'd had before.

"Fangs," He sobbed. "The hissing….dear Mother, the hissing…."

I rested my cheek on his head, eying the large webs that surrounded us. "It's all right," I assured him. "I'm here."

Alistair's eyes darkened. "I'm….I'm so sorry," He said. "I didn't know he was afraid of spiders."

I shook my head, dismissing his apology. "It ain't your fault. I should've been with him. Still, he's never seen any this big before…" I looked at the enormous spider that lie dead a few feet away from me and shuddered. "Neither have I."

Jaiden's tears ran down my skin, voice muffled by our embrace. "So…so _big_. So….big."

I shushed him again, beginning to rock back and forth, remembering what I'd done the last time he'd had an attack, when he was but a child of seven, when he'd got bitten by a spider for the second time.

After a few minutes, the weeping came to an end, but the boy was still visibly trembling, his grip on my arm causing bruises to form already.

He looked up at me suddenly, eyes glistening with unfallen tears.

"Don't tell….tell Morrigan," He choked. "I'd look weak to her."

I pressed my lips together, remembering the look she'd given Sten. Though it was most likely he would reject her advances, I still did not wish to see Jaiden hurt.

"Of course I won't, _lethallin_," I soothed. "I won't."

He slowly removed his head from my chest, sighing. His eyes found Alistair's, but he quickly looked away, red beginning to form in his cheeks. "Thanks for getting help." He muttered.

Alistair smiled. "No problem. Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me, by the way. I appreciate it."

Jaiden chuckled. "It was no trouble at all."

He then stood, petting Tiberias. "Thanks for being there for me, boy. Alistair wouldn't have been able to kill all of them without your help."

Tiberias happily barked, licking Jaiden's hand after doing so. He then walked up to me, nuzzling his head into my stomach. I smiled.

"You're a good boy, yes you are! Who's a good boy? Who takes care of their family? You do! Yes, _you _do!"

Tiberias barked again, tongue lolling out of his mouth, sharp teeth exposed. I laughed.

Alistair smiled at Tiberias, then said, "We should get going. Don't want to keep the darkspawn waiting. They'll think we abandoned them to fight some other world-destroying menace, and their feelings'll be hurt. No one wants that."

I laughed. "Yeah, we should get going. Morrigan's waiting for us," I turned to Jaiden, eyes softening. "Walk with me?"

He looked beyond my existence, elven eyes seeing the dark coloring of Morrigan's robes.

He looked down, studying the gravel with mock concentration, fiddling with his hands. "I'm coming," He muttered. "Go on ahead."

I was about to ask if he was sure of that, but thought against it. "All right," I said. "See you on the Highway."

Alistair, Tiberias, and I left him then, not speaking until I was sure we were out of earshot. I said his name just to make sure he couldn't hear me, to which Alistair gave me a strange look. Jaiden did not respond.

"I was checking to see if he could hear," I said, simply. I looked down at Tiberias. "Go back there and walk with him. I don't want him alone."

Tiberias gave me a nod, then ran back in the opposite direction, heeding my command.

"There was no way he could have heard you," Alistair said, frowning, looking behind him. "You can't even see him."

I turned as well, seeing two brown blurs under the midday sun. "I can," I said, "Just barely, though. And he can see us, too. Elves can see and hear better than humans can."

"Marvelous," Alistair scoffed. "And I suppose elves have night vision, too?"

"Yeah, we do. Nice sarcasm, by the way," I rolled my eyes. "It's true. Haven't you wondered why we never tripped over things last night in the Wilds? There were roots everywhere."

He scratched his neck, blushing. "Well….I just thought you two were really careful, that's all. Or maybe I was too busy tripping over roots to notice."

I laughed. "That seems likely."

"But seriously, that sounds pretty awesome. It sounds like being an elf would be kinda fun, you know, if things weren't so….bad for you guys."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think so, too. I'll admit that life would be easier if I were human, but I'm proud of who I am. Also, it's pretty fun to watch shems trip over things all night when I never stumble even once. No offense, of course."

He chuckled. "None taken. I'm just…glad that we're good, now. I really don't want to make you mad again. The mad Zetheria is scary."

I snickered. "If I had a silver for every time someone's told me that…."

"You'd be richer than all the nobles combined, I'm guessing,"

"Smart boy."

We'd slowed our pace then, the cold breeze whirling around us; Alistair shivered, and I smirked. Silence engulfed us for a few moments, before Alistair broke it.

"You're good with him," He said, quietly.

I raised a brow. "Who, Tiberias? Yeah, he's awesome. Best Mabari in the whole world."

He shook his head. "No, I mean…" He stopped himself, then continued. "With Jaiden,"

I frowned in confusion. "Jaiden? What do you mean?"

He scratched his neck again, struggling to find words. "I…I mean…." He growled in frustration. "I mean, you're a good big sister, I guess. I didn't know what to do. But you came right in and….did your job as a big sister. And I…." His voice suddenly faltered, eyes becoming sad again. "Respect that,"

I looked at him with worry. "You okay?"

He sighed through his nose, lips pressed into a fine line. "Yeah," He finally said. "Yeah."

It was silent once again.

Suddenly, I heard, "Is he…..okay?"

"Jaiden?"

"Yeah."

"…..Yeah, I guess, if you're talking about his panic attack."

"No, I meant….in general. He….he's very quiet, very shy. And he seems kind of….nervous."

"You're asking if he's okay mentally? Like if he's crazy?"

"No! No….I meant…"

"It's okay. I'd get why you'd ask that. He's fine. He's just always been a sensitive boy, and with the upbringing we had-the kind of environment we were in, specifically- wasn't good for someone like him. And it made him worse with the shy and nervous thing. He started that habit with his hands after Mother died.

"He's fragile, and gets embarrassed quickly. As for the shy thing, he's just like that with strangers and girls he likes. I'm guessing he likes you, since he offered to help you with your job for free. So he won't be so reserved around you in a while, give him some time. He's actually a joy to be around."

"I like him, too. I was just wondering about that. Thanks."

"Sure."

I turned my attention of what was ahead of me, seeing the blurs that were Sten and Morrigan, their forms becoming more defined with each step I took.

"There's Morrigan," I said. "See her?"

Alistair frowned, squinting his eyes. "_No_," He said, pushing his lips out into a pout. "It's not fair…"

I laughed. "What isn't?"

"That you can see better than me. Which makes no sense, seeing as I'm way more taller than you are."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Taller and clumsier."

He gasped. "Hey!"

"Well, you are. Besides, what does being tall have to do with seeing things?"

"A lot, actually! You…hey, I see her now! In your face!"

"Is she blurry?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And while she's blurry to you, she's crystal clear to me," I grinned, eyeing Morrigan's fingernails. "Hmm, Morrigan painted her nails black," I observed. "Didn't notice that until now,"

Alistair slit his eyes, playfully. "I hate you."

I laughed out at that, grin widening. "Jealous. Hey, can you see that brown giant standing next to her, or are you too _short_ to?"

He looked to Morrigan's right, then gasped, eyes widening. "What…_is_ that?"

I smirked. "Why, Sten of the Beresadd, of course! Of the Qunari peoples."

Alistair frowned. "A Qunari? Hmm. I heard they're great warriors."

"That's what I heard, too. Which is why I got 'em. It's really not good to have one warrior, one rogue, and two mages in a group. You need someone else to help the warrior take the damage. And Sten is the right person for the job. I got him to fight with you, help you take in melee damage."

He raised an eyebrow . "You….were thinking of me? You didn't want me to take all the damage?"

I frowned, thinking. Then, I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I….guess I was. Go figure."

He smiled, then quickly turned away, cheeks suddenly becoming rosy.

Eventually we made it to the Highway, where Morrigan and Sten were waiting.

Alistair did not acknowledge Morrigan's presence, nor did she to his; he simply looked at Sten, giving him a genuine smile. "Hi, I'm Alistair," He said. "It's nice to meet you."

Sten analyzed Alistair's features, then gave me a stern look. "This is the man I am to accompany in battle? He is not even armored,"

I looked at Alistair, just noticing that his new clothes were torn and covered in blood. "Oh….well, his armor's broke. The blacksmith is fixing it now," I looked Sten up and down. "You really shouldn't underestimate us. I kick ass, and so does Alistair."

Morrigan scoffed. "If only that _entire_ statement were so."

I glared at her. "What did I tell you? Leave him alone," I turned to Alistair. "Speaking of your armor, it should be fixed by now."

Alistair looked towards the village. "You're right, I should go get it now," He turned to Sten. "Coming along? You should. You don't have a sword."

I frowned at Sten. "You don't have a _sword_? How were you planning on fighting, huh? Stomping on people?"

He grunted. "Maybe. At any rate, that is something you will never be able to do, elf, lest your enemy was an insect."

"Whatever. Just go with him to get a sword. I'll pay for it."

His huge fists clenched, then unclenched again, forming a pattern. I looked up at him, seeing that his eyes had darkened, from light pink to an even more disturbing crimson; before I was sure it actually happened, the irises were back to its normal shade.

"Fine." He said, simply.

My original companions appeared suddenly, slowly making their way to us.

Jaiden's eyes continued to study the ground as he walked, sighing when he came to us. "Hi," He said quietly, to no one in particular.

My eyes softened at the sight of him, silently asking him about his well being; he shook his head.

Morrigan studied him, awaiting his attention; he caught her gaze, then quickly turned away, grabbing his arm. "Alistair, isn't it time for you to get your armor?"

He frowned. "Uh, yeah. Sten and I was just going."

Jaiden looked up at the Qunari man, his massive form towering over his tiny elven body. "Sten?"

"Yes, he's coming with us." I said.

Jaiden nodded, looking away again. "Nice to meet you," He muttered. "Can I come too?"

Alistair's eyes softened as well. "Of course you can. C'mon,"

I gave Alistair the money for Sten's sword, and they left, leaving me with Morrigan and Tiberias.

The entire time they were gone, she said nothing to me, nor I to her; it seemed that she could sense my disdain, and did not wish to aggravate me.

When they came back, Alistair was in his armor and Sten was armed with a greatsword, the steel's long blade matching his own giganticness.

"Ready to leave when you are," Alistair said.

I nodded. "Great. Let's g-"

"Oh, there you are!" Leliana was suddenly before me _again, _struggling to breathe, her bags dangling from her shouders. "I was hoping I'd find you here!"

I rolled my eyes, scowling at her. "Go away! I said no, and I meant it!"

Alistair frowned. "Wait, who is this?"

"An annoying rogue from Orlais, who wants to travel with us. I told her no. We don't need her."

Leliana turned to Alistair. "I'm Leliana, and this may seem insane to you, but the Maker sent me here to help you defeat the Blight. Please, convince her to let me come! You need all the help you can get, no? I could be very useful to you all!"

And then she went about telling the poor man of all her talents; I saw the compassionate look in his eye forming, and my scowl deepened.

He turned to me, and before he could speak, I said, "_No."_

"Oh, c'mon! I think she'd be useful to us. Why not bring her along?"

"Cause she's crazy, that's why. And not the cool crazy, like us. The _annoying_ kind,"

"Well, I think this group should personify _all _the verifications of crazy, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Do you _really _think she'd be of help to us?"

"Yes, I do."

I growled in annoyance. "_Fine._ You can come. But don't expect anyone to baby you, Chantry woman. We're all fighters, here, and we don't need any dead weight."

"Your head injury must have been worse than Mother thought," Morrigan muttered.

"Oh, of course! You won't have to worry about me; this, I swear." Leliana stated.

I rolled my eyes, then turned away from her.

"Alistair, if she screws up or pisses me off, I'm coming after you. Know that."

I heard him gulp. "Right," And then a whisper: _**"**_Please don't screw up or piss her off. We're just starting to get along. If two of the remaining three alive Grey Wardens don't get along, Ferelden is doomed."

I smirked, then walked down the road, my fellow travelers following me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, filler. Can't really be avoided in a game with so much traveling. Plus I wanted to give you all a break from the ridiculously long chappy 19. Personally, I'm glad Lothering is over and done with. I hate Lothering._

**The highlight of the next chapter (for me): **SANDAL!


	21. Healing Discussions and Skilled Savants

As we walked farther and farther from civilization and into the wilderness, the pavement had crumbled and scattered, arches fallen and long forgotten. Morrigan had taken to the skies, deciding not to risk stumbling over herself; I was tempted to join her, but stayed with Jaiden and Alistair, preferring to be around them at that time.

Moments passed; I heard a sharp inhumane cry, and winced, turning to Alistair.

"Did you hear that?"

He sighed, annoyingly. "You know I didn't. I—"

And then his eyes widened, taken aback, mouth forming into a sneer. "_Darkspawn!_"

And he ran ahead of me, armor not seeming to slow his pace. I frowned in confusion, not knowing why I had not sensed them. Nevertheless, I ran after them, and so did Jaiden and the rest of our companions.

Morrigan perched on my shoulder, then hovered beside me, transforming into her true self. "Will you engage in battle beside me, or no?" She asked nonchalantly, as we ran towards the enemy.

I folded my lips into my mouth, sighing through my nose. Whilst fighting, I always stayed near Morrigan, as she was the typical mage, absolutely useless in physical confrontation; I protected her from incoming swords and axes.

"Yeah," I muttered.

We made it to the scene in a matter of seconds, the rotten smell of darkspawn blood filling my senses; I fought my nausea.

I quickly brandished my staff, prepared to attack, but there was nothing to be found. Darkspawn corpses laid before us, all in a circular formation; I looked to Alistair and Sten, assuming that they were the cause of the destruction, but their armor was unblemished.

I was about to question them, when a light, innocent voice interrupted. "Enchantment?"

I slowly turned my head, seeing a dwarven boy, pale and blonde, _drenched _in blood; I gasped in surprise, seeing him and _only_ him on the road, besides us.

I looked at him. His face was hairless, unlike the adult dwarven men I'd seen, so I assumed he was a teenager, seventeen or eighteen summers. Underneath the blood, his large green eyes shined, staring at me curiously; he asked me the question again.

"Enchantment?"

I stared at him as well, seeing now that he was mentally disabled; there was no other explanation to his behavior.

"Boy," I said, sweetly. "Where are your parents?"

He tilted his head. "Daddy sleep."

I frowned. _Sleep?_

The boy pointed towards a large bush, then repeated himself.

I followed his finger, seeing a small hand lying limply on the grass. My heart began to pound frantically. _Oh no, _I thought, sadly. _His father's dead._

We all walked to the bush, the boy right beside me. His father was laying on the ground, face twisted into a pain filled scowl. I sighed in relief.

Leliana kneeled before the man, gently patting his face. "Sir," She whispered. "Sir, wake up!"

Eventually, the man awakened, groaning as he sat up.

"Where…." He coughed. "Where's my boy? Where's my boy Sandal?"

The boy, Sandal, walked up to him, smiling brightly, pointing at me. "Pretty lady!"

I chuckled, then turned to his father. "Are you all right?"

He nodded his head slowly, massaging his temples. "Yeah. A darkspawn just picked me up and threw me over here. I'm gonna have some nasty bruises…." He groaned again, then looked at me. "Do I have you to thank for saving my boy?"

I shook my head no. "They were dead before we got here. I think Sandal was the one to kill them. I would ask him how he did it, but he seems…" I trailed off, not wanting to sound rude.

He attempted to laugh, but it came out as a cough. "The boy can fight. Always could. Don't know why," He then stood up, eying me and my fellow travelers. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Bodahn Feddic, former member of the merchant caste. This is my son, Sandal, as you already know," He gestured toward Sandal. "We're traveling around Ferelden, selling off merchandise to support the wife back home. Didn't realize how dangerous the roads are getting, though." He looked me up and down. "You look more than capable of handling yourself. Do you need supplies, friend? If you'd have us, we'd love to travel with you for our own protection, while selling you things at a discount."

I looked to Alistair and Jaiden, who both shrugged. So did I.

"You're welcome to come along, just know that it'll be really dangerous to be with us."

"That's fine. Have to die sometime, right? Where you headed to?"

"Well, we were going to Orzammar, actually. We're Grey Wardens. Might as well tell you that now."

He hesitated. "Orzammar?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

He bit his lip. "No, no…we'll join you. Where's the wagon, lad?"

Sandal walked down the road, returning with the wagon, leading the horses that pulled it.

Bodahn pulled himself up on the horse, Sandal on the other. "The Highway should lead us straight to the Frostback Mountains," He said. "Let me know when you're set to go. There might be room for all of you to sit in the wagon, I'm not sure, but feel free to put all of your bags there. You're carrying a heavy load."

I smiled happily, sighing in relief. "Thank you so much!"

We all ran over to the back of the wagon, eagerly putting our bags inside the wagon. I sighed again, feeling the burden lift itself from me as I placed my belongings inside. Morrigan was the only one who kept her things with her, which was nothing but a small rucksack filled with herbs and her unmentionables.

I turned to Jaiden, my staff, dagger, and money pouch the only thing on my person. "Thank the Creators for dwarves, yeah? Now we don't have to hold all of our shit everywhere."

Jaiden rolled his eyes, playfully. "You didn't even have that much. Grow some backbone, would ya?"

I punched his arm as hard as I could. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing where I'd striked him.

I smirked, popping my knuckles. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said. You said _I_ should grow some backbone?"

"Hate you." He muttered, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed.

"We're ready to go, Bodahn," I yelled, after a few more moments of teasing my brother, "Let's get goin'."

And we started down the road in a more convenient, comfortable way, heading toward the land of the Children of Stone.

o.O.o

Nightfall crept upon us as the hours waned; we kept going until it was too dark to see, then set up camp in a forest clearing. It was all very beautiful, the way the clean field of grass was surrounded by trees, the way the full moon gave it all an azure hue.

Leliana volunteered to be the first person to keep watch while everyone slept, but I could not take advantage of her offer; I was restless, and in denial as to why that was.

Eventually I got out of my tent, glad that I hadn't bothered to change out of my fire enchanted robes; it was cold outside.

I left the camp, coming across a small pond, seeing the moon's reflection in the clear liquid.

I kneeled before the water, and leaned down, being met with my own eyes.

"_I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You're beautiful."_

I scowled at my reflection, disagreeing with _his_ words. I was _not_ beautiful.

To this day, I do not see how people find me beautiful. I was exotic, yes, but exoticism should not be confused with beauty, and it always is. Without my exotic features, my hair length and color; my pigmentation; my tattoos, I'd be considered _pretty_, maybe, but certainly not _beautiful_.

I have a heart shaped face, with sharp, elven features. My eyes are large, almond shaped, crowned by thin and oddly black eyebrows. My eyelashes are long, black as well. My ears were pointed, of course, and long; the tips of them could be seen peaking out of my hair.

My lips are full, one feature that I absolutely love about myself; they're lovely, and they take attention away from my nose. I hate my nose. The bridge is too long and narrow, the nostrils are flared (slightly), and it protrudes out too far for my liking.

I like my teeth, too. They're aligned nicely, though I have an overbite. They're slightly yellow as well, but that's normal for any elf or human commoner; from what I've seen, nobles don't even have white teeth.

As for my body, I was completely satisfied with that. I was of normal elven stature, a few inches above five feet. I have long legs. I'm not as thin and flat as other female elves; I'm slender but curvaceous (for elven standards), with rounded hips and large breasts. My hands are large, but my fingers are long, thin and calloused, due to the rigorous task of wielding a blade and climbing the Alienage's vhenadahl. My feet are small and dainty, but rough on the bottom, due to my habit of running around barefoot when I was young.

But, in all honesty, I wished that my skin and hair was of normal hue. I'd been given strange looks and called a freak my entire life by elves and humans alike, and though their cruel words allowed me to grow a second skin, in the back of my mind, I wished that they did not deem me as such. I would have liked to look like Mother, or Shianni. They're _beautiful._

"Zetheria?"

I looked away from myself, meeting the eyes of Alistair; I frowned.

"You should be sleep right now," I said, turning back to the water.

He paused, then walked to the pond's shore, sitting down beside me. "So should you. What are you doing out here?"

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing."

He sighed, eyes darkening again. "I couldn't sleep."

My eyes softened, and I allowed my sadness to show itself just slightly, as I saw that he was unhappy as well. "Neither can I."

We sat there, staring at the water, silent. I closed my eyes, then opened them, speaking whilst still analyzing my reflection.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

He stiffened. "You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him that long."

My mood darkened even more so, as I remembered the pain I felt when Morrigan told me he was dead.

"He was my friend, and like a father to you," I said, voice barely audible. "I understand."

He sighed, then brought his knees up to his chin. "It's just…I should have handled it better. Duncan warned me this would happen. I should have been prepared…"

I looked deep into my reflection's eyes, then Alistair's. "No one's ever prepared for a loved one's death. You shouldn't beat yourself up over that."

He sighed again, a tear streaming down his face. He wiped it away. "I suppose you're right. Still, he was living a dangerous life. I guess I thought he was invincible. I never should have thought that."

I sighed, inaudibly. "I thought _mamae_ was invincible, too. Hits you even harder when you come to learn that what you thought was reality was only reality in your head. Or at least, that's how I feel."

His lips parted, and he shifted his eyes, head down, looking at my reflection as well.

"_Mamae_? You mean your Mother?"

"Mmhm."

"That's exactly how I feel. It was stupid of me to think, but I did. I guess I thought he would just….I thought I'd be there for him. When he died. I don't know."

I nodded, understanding. He continued. "I just wish I had something to remember him by. There's no body, no special item I have to remember him by."

I brought my knees up to my chin as well, thinking of all the good times I'd had with Mother. "You have your memories. That might not seem like it's enough right now, but it will in time. Trust me."

He nodded, pressing his lips together. "He told me he was from Highever. Maybe I could visit there sometime. Feel closer to him."

I smiled at the reflection. "Maybe Jaiden and I'll go with you, when you go."

His lowered his eyes, long lashes grazing his skin. "I'd like that. I think he would, too."

Silence claimed us, once again. I broke it.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better with time. I promise."

He looked up at me, the _real_ me, hazel irises reflecting the still currents of the pond. "Thank you. I mean it. It was good to…talk about it."

I smiled at him again. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you opened up to me about it."

He stood up, and I did too, waiting for him to speak. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Won't be long before Leliana's watch is over," He stared at me. "Why couldn't _you_ go to sleep?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment, seeing Jarek's face in my mind's eye. "Something I should forget about. Really. I'm okay, though. Let's head back to camp."

And with that, we walked back to camp, side by side, awaiting darkspawn dreams and reminiscent nightmares.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another filler, focused on Z and Ali's blooming relationship. _

**Highlight of the next chapter: **_A powerful new enemy for Zetheria, and the introduction of a race that says the word 'sod' more than she does._

**The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fans:**_ My new Dark Brotherhood story, Shades of Red, is up and running! Lucien/FemOC. If you like Oblivion, **please** read and support it. I'd really appreciate it if you did._ :)


	22. Pride

"_C'mon, _da'len._ It's time for more training,"_

"_Yes, _Mamae."

_She stood from her chair, and strode gracefully through the living room, kissing Father, who blushed and grinned like a love-stricken teenager; I found myself embarrassed, as well. My young mind did not yet understand their affection. _

_After saying her goodbyes to Father, she ruffled Jaiden's hair, who'd fallen asleep at the dinner table. I gave my father a childish smirk, then eagerly followed her, attempting to mimic her seductive movements; I could not._

_When we were outside of our home, she swiftly stepped into shadow, standing behind our house, which stood beside the Alienage's walls. She jumped, hands gripping the roof's ledge; she pulled herself up, silently awaiting my performance. _

_After a few failed attempts, I did the same as she, though not as smoothly. We both leaped onto the wall, our eyes looming over the depressing aura of the elven Alienage. _

"_It's so ugly," I muttered._

_Mother nodded, eyes suddenly mirroring sorrow. "Mmhm," She said, softly. "I just imagine it's the forest, most of the time. An ugly forest that my clan lived in for a time…"_

_She sighed, looking down at me. "I came here for your father, and your father only. I gave up freedom for love, and I don't regret it. But hopefully you and your brother won't be trapped here for the rest of your lives. Hopefully times will change….." She trailed off. _

_She shook her head, as if to dismiss the thoughts that were simmering inside. "We need to go," She said, voice quivering. She pulled a rope from her rucksack, looping it around the edge of an abandoned guard post. _

"_Get on my back, Z," She said. "I don't want you going down the rope by yourself."_

_She knelt before me, and I put myself on her back, wrapping my arms around her soft, delicate neck._

_She grabbed the rope, and her feet were on solid ground in a matter of moments. She began to sprint down the alleys that led to the city exit, and I winced as the sharp Fereldan wind swished past my eyes, causing them to water. She ducked under the hidden entrance smugglers had made years ago to exit the city undetected, causing me to jolt at the sudden movement; I grabbed onto her tighter, hearing her laugh teasingly at my fear._

"_You know I'd never drop you," She assured me, but I still shook my head, tightening my grip on her, burying my face in the silken darkness of her hair._

_A few moments later, and we were at the clearing in which I was trained. She looked around for prying eyes, then walked over the nearest tree, bringing forth a large chest that'd been hidden in the bushes. She took a key out of her cloak, and placed it inside the chest's lock. It opened, and she pulled out three swords and a dagger; they were cheaper, rustier than the weapons she'd kept buried behind our home. _

_She attached two swords on her hips, leaving the other weapons on the ground. I retrieved my sword, refusing to show the difficulty that I'd still had holding it; it was heavy. After finally attaching the sword to my waist, I wielded my dagger, clutching it with fierce determination. We walked into the center of the clearing, going into our battle stances._

"_Let's see if you remember how to counter-attack," She said. "I'm gonna come after you. Dodge it."_

_I nodded, waiting for her to strike. She ran towards me, sword aimed at my shoulder; I dodged it, quickly stepping to the side and kicking her in her shin, so that she'd lose her balance._

_She fell, knee breaking her fall. I grinned at her, waiting for her approval._

"_Did I do good, _Mamae?_" _

_She looked up at me, eyes inhumanly bright, shimmering, reflective; I saw myself fully in her irises. I frowned in confusion; she gave me a sinister smile, one I thought she was incapable of giving._

"_Yeah, you did, sweetie. C'mere," She pulled me into an embrace; her body was suddenly cold, despite the summer's warm night air. She rested her chin on my head._

"_I'm so proud of you," She said, and held me tighter. _

_After a few more moments, I began to pull away, but she would not let go. "_Mamae…_Mother," I whimpered. "Let go. I want to fight more."_

_She did not listen. She intensified our embrace, and I began to struggle for air._

"_Mother!" I chocked; still she held me. "Let….go…" I rested my forehead on her shoulder, feeling as if my very life was being drained from me._

_Her grip on me suddenly became softer, more loving; she kissed my neck, stroking my back._

"_I'm sorry, girl. I'm just so…..happy to…._finally_ have you."_

_I frowned in confusion, weakening with each breath that was taken. _Have me?

_I heard a low, sinister chuckle erupt from my mother's mouth. "Yes, I will finally have you."_

_I tried to pull away from her again, and the embrace tightened once more._

_Suddenly, everything felt wrong; I felt as if I were in a stranger's arms. I struggled to break free of her, but she insisted on keeping me imprisoned. _

"_No!" I yelped, wanting nothing but to flee, to run away from her._

_A wave of nausea crept through me, and my muscles seemed to collapse; with my last ounce of strength, I raised my dagger forward, plunging it into my mother's back. She gasped, then pulled away from me, staring at me in shock._

_I shared her expression, in disbelief of my own actions. _What have I done?

_I was about to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to attempt a healing spell that I'd just learned only hours ago; her appearance stopped me._

_Her stature had suddenly grown immensely, massive form towering over mine; her shadow cast darkness over my childish body. Her skin had turned purple, flesh mounded in small rumples. Her eyes grew dark and became even more reflective, glowing demonically. _

_She opened her mouth, revealing two rows of large, razor sharp teeth; saliva oozed from them, and she roared at me, face twisted into a deadly scowl._

"_You dare attack me?" Her voice had become masculine, demonic. A dark blue light shined from her, connecting us; my eyes lulled to the back of my skull, my insides softening and turning to mush. I was unable to scream at the agonizing _pull _that was yanking beyond my mind, my body. As the pull became stronger, I began to feel nothing, the disturbing pace of my heartbeat coming to a sullen, diminishing slow. _

"_This one _will_ have you, mage! Take your eyes, your ears, savage your world," With each word that was spoken, _growled_, I grew weaker, darkness beginning to overcome my senses. "This one will crush everything you love! You will-"_

"Zetheria, wake _up!_"

It was Alistair. He was shaking me, voice frantic, eyes filled with worry and fear. My lips parted, vision impaired. I tried to speak, but couldn't. My head was throbbing, and my limbs were burning fiercely; a the familiar pull formed in my stomach.

I gasped at the sudden pain, arching my back, forcing myself into his arms. He held me, and I trembled in his embrace, visions of my dream haunting my memory. It was not a darkspawn dream. Those didn't even frighten me anymore.

The nausea returned, and I turned my head to vomit away from him, the contents splattering across my face and his arms. He threw me over his shoulder when I was done, then ran toward the campfire, placing me on a bedroll beside it.

"What happened? I saw a light come from Zetheria's tent, and then-_no!_ What's wrong with her?" As dazed as I was, I still recognized my brother's voice.

I turned my head, vision suddenly growing to its previous state; my tent was destroyed, scraps of canvas scattered across the forest clearing.

"I don't know," breathed Alistair, "I saw the light too, then the tent just…_exploded! _I ran to her, to see that she was still asleep. Her skin had turned…._purple_…."

He lightly patted my face. "Zetheria! Can you hear me?"

I groaned, too confused and feeble to speak. My stomach violently lurched inside me, and I vomited again, gravity forcing it back into my throat; I began to choke.

They both pulled me up, Jaiden fiercely pushing my belly; the vomit came back up again, splashing across his face. He wiped it off, unfazed by the grotesqueness. "Where are you hurting?" He asked.

_Everywhere,_ I thought. I opened my mouth to speak it, but only a raspy cough came out. More vomit.

The dark leather of Morrigan's boots was suddenly before me; I looked up, seeing her golden eyes looking into mine. "Was this the effect of a darkspawn dream?" She asked, tone pleasant despite the sight before her.

"No….." Alistair trailed off. "It's something else, but I don't know what."

She scoffed. "Of course you don't. _Move_."

I heard footsteps, then saw Morrigan looming over me. After a few moments of inspection, she said, "A demon tried to possess her."

I heard a gasp. _"Possessed?"_

"Yes. By a Pride Demon, by the looks of it. The effects it left on her body are too great for it to have been a weaker demon."

I saw the twisted version of my mother in my mind's eye, and shuddered. "Mother. Demon," I managed to choke out.

Jaiden came to my side, and kissed my temple, bringing me close. "Can you help her?" He asked Morrigan.

"'Tis not in my power. The only way for anyone other than the victim to stop the demon is to wait until the victim is possessed. Then another mage must enter the Fade to kill it. The only way to enter the Fade whilst conscious is to do a ritual that requires a large amount of lyrium, to which we are lacking.

"The only thing to rely on now is Zetheria's will. The demon will be back, not the next she slumbers, however; he knows that she and the people around her will be waiting. He shall strike again in a month's

time or so. From her ramblings, it can be assumed that he came to her in her mother's form. He will probably take the image of another…" She trailed off. "_loved_ one to gain her trust. Zetheria must not fall for his façade. She must attack and kill him in the dream. Only then will she be safe."

Jaiden pulled me up, allowing me to lean on him as I sat; I saw Alistair shake his head. "I don't understand. Powerful demons usually only target mages who dabble in blood magic," My heart began to pound in my chest.

_Fuck,_ I thought, bitterly. _I didn't want him to find out this way._

"Not necessarily. Zetheria is a good enough mage, and her power attracted the demon."

I sighed slowly, due to the sharp pain that increased whenever I breathed too deeply. _Guess I shoulda known Morrigan would save my ass._

Bodahn and Sandal walked over us. "She all right?" Asked Bodahn.

"No," Sighed Alistair, voice wavering, "She's not."

I felt a small, rough sensation crawling down the side of my face. "En…Enchantment?" said the voice that belonged to the finger that touched me.

"Leave her alone, boy," The rough touch quickly wrenched itself away from me. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Unless you know how to summon a Pride Demon from the Fade itself, I doubt it," Morrigan's velvety voice began to fade with each word that was spoken. "I am not skilled enough to do so."

"So….what do we do?" I was surprised Jaiden hadn't been driven into another panic attack; he usually couldn't handle situations like this.

"Wait for her to become more aware. Then I shall inform her of what must be done,"

"Maker keep her…." I smiled weakly at the lovely voice. Never had I heard the human god's name be spoken so beautifully; the word was more emphasized in the Orlesian accent.

I could feel Morrigan's glare. "Delirium is bliss as well as ignorance, I suppose."

I felt another touch on my cheek, strong yet delicate, the finger longer than Sandal's, calloused. "Maybe you could pray for her, Leliana?" I heard Jaiden say.

My eyes tightened, attempting to frown; I simply groaned.

"I….I don't think she'd like that," said Leliana, after a moment's hesitation.

"I don't care. Not right now. We need all the help we can get."

Despite my infirmities, still I attempted to protest; the nausea rose once again, vomit lurching forward, drenching me.

I allowed it to leave without struggle, growing accustomed to my insides being forcibly wrenched out of me; it continued to flow out, eventually elevating my throat to an unbearable climate. Were I able to scream, to shout for help, I would have, but the thick, _blazing_ liquid would not stop, the _pitter-pattering _of chunks of my stomach's contents colliding with the ground being the only thing I heard, above the shouts of my companions.

_I didn't even eat that much….._I thought, weakly.

It continued to release itself, hot salty liquid falling from my eyes mixing with it. Someone violently gripped my arms, yanking me out of the filthy bedroll, the soft _pitter-patter _still audible above the shouts.

"Get a bucket, a cup, _something,"_ I heard, faintly. "That's blood! She's vomiting _blood!_"

More touching, multiple _hands_ clutched onto me, the feeling of being above ground causing my stomach to object more. The sound of vomit, _blood_, colliding with the ground was the last thing I heard, the darkened haze of Alistair's eyes being the last to meet with my own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know I said I'd introduce the dwarves in this chapter, but I wanted to put more focus on the Pride Demon thing. So what do ya'll think? Good idea or just, I don't know...cliche, maybe?_


	23. Angst in Paralysis

Darkness had claimed me, silence profound in the midst of my psyche. I frowned, elven eyes struggling to find any hidden, distant light; they found nothing.

Breath hitched and inaudible, I desperately tried to reach into the air before me, yearning to touch, to grasp, to hold anything that could lure me out of the darkness; the attempt was futile.

My arms would not move.

They defied their owner's command, continuing to drift in midair, devoid of feeling. In panic, I attempted to move my legs, but to no avail. A thick, dull sound disturbed the silence, sound echoing throughout the void and dancing around my ears.

_Thump, thump, thump._

My breathing suddenly became audible, _visible,_ coming out in thin silver wisps; the void had grown cold.

The pigmentation in my skin began to pale, the blood in my veins slowing, succumbing to the void's illusion of winter. Neck refusing to turn, I brought my eyes to the sight, anxiety rising at the intensity of the frozen flesh, the thick, dull sound quickening, rising above my frantic breathing.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_, **thump.**

Calmer breathing joined the orchestration of desperate exhaling; a sigh, and a chuckle.

"Foolish blood mage," Taunted the crude, familiar croaking, "So reckless is she who abuses her powers, ignorant of the knowledge that she seduces demons with every forbidden spell she casts. Did you think your actions in Lothering grew unnoticed?"

My eyes, the only morsel of my body that would obey me, darted frantically around the void, searching for the owner of the voice; failure.

"He is nameless, much like I. But I know him, nevertheless. I lead him to you. He knows not of my betrayal, but his fall will only benefit you and myself. You shall defeat him, child. And I will aid you,"

A few moments passed; she received no response, not from I.

"Speak, child. You are free now."

A pressure was lifted off of me, one that I'd not even known existed. I opened my lips, sighed when the realization came upon me that I'd actually moved a part of myself, then spoke.

"_Flemeth,"_ That one word was spat at the darkness before me, tainted with resentment, anger. It was an accusation, laced with disdain, disgust. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

I heard a cackle, and I saw her face in my mind's eye, skin creased together as she laughed, wrinkles more defined. Her mouth is opened wide, decayed teeth exposed. "Such rudeness to the one who saved your life! What short memories!"

"Where are you?" I demanded.

Another chuckle. "Can't you see me, girl? I am standing before you, surrounded by light."

I searched again, seeing nothing but the frost that showed itself whenever I exhaled. "You know I can't see anything." I sneered through clenched teeth, "Show yourself!"

She hummed, then said, "You need not see me. You need only see darkness. This is where you will return, should you fail. I will not come to your aid if you do."

She paused, awaiting a response; it never came.

"Do you not hear your heart calling to you? 'Tis a warning. Your soul was nearly claimed tonight. I have saved you once again, blood mage."

I shook my head in disbelief. "This makes no sense. _You_ make no sense. Why did you sic a Pride Demon on me?"

"I have already explained that. 'Tis up to you to accept my answer or not."

"And how will killing him help me?"

"You will absorb his power, his essence. It shall make your path to destroying the archdemon that much easier. You'll become immune to demonic possession. Once his brethren know of his defeat, they will fear you, especially the lesser demons. You could summon them to aid you in battle, if you wish. And they will obey you. Why search for opportunities when they are thrown at your feet?"

"Why are you going out of your way to help me?"

"What I told Morrigan was true; even I will fall under the might of the archdemon if you do not stop it."

I felt something soft come into the palm of my hand, cold yet inviting.

"'Tis my spellbook, one that I'd stolen and abandoned long before this Age. You know it now. 'Twill increase the power of your spells. Were I to leave you to your own defenses, you'd eventually become weaker than your enemies. You have no proper training; granted, you are powerful for someone who taught themselves. But alas, 'tis not enough. Not for what you must do.

"The darkspawn in the Deep Roads…they are much stronger than that of their brethren on the surface. The darkness embraces their power. The spells you would cast upon them would be too weak to destroy them; you'd have to continue casting, over and over again. Your mana would dissipate too quickly. You'd fall."

I blinked slowly, mouth dry, eyes growing weary of the darkness in the void. "Okay, _okay_," I croaked, hating the plea in my tone, "Just get me out of here!"

Another chuckle. "You'd best get used to the darkness, girl. It will consume you for weeks to come."

* * *

"Morrigan, she's waking up!"

The voice was distorted, faded, yet as familiar to me as my own heartbeat. Amber eyes loomed over my silver, the fear in them causing my stomach to jump.

I lazily opened my eyes to their full extent, capturing the sunlight that beamed through thin canvas, rays shimmering overhead, heat grazing across my face.

I giggled softly, maniacally, defying my body's pleas to stop the pain that rippled throughout me with each jerk and pull that occurred when I shook. _Light._

"Zetheria?"

My eyes reluctantly pulled away from the sunlight, meeting with my brother's once more. "Jaiden," I groaned, voice breathy and deep.

Hands placed themselves upon my face, calloused fingers tracing the dark lines that were etched into my skin. "Will she be okay?"

Silence replied; the sound of cloth caressing tender skin filled my sensitive ears. "Leave us, Jaiden,"

"But-"

"_Jaiden._ Leave us, only for the time being. I must speak with her. _Alone._"

There was a pause. "All right," His words were soft, filled with exhaustion and defeat. I cringed to the best of my ability; a melancholy demeanor did not fit Jaiden.

I heard a sigh. "You can speak with her later, if you wish. Right now I must inform her of the task at hand. Unless, of course, _you _would like to?"

His words sounded crude, as if said through clenched teeth. "You _know_ I don't. I barely even know what's going on!"

"I suspected as much. Now, be gone. Sit at my shelter and await my arrival. I wish to visit with you…if you would have me."

Another sigh. "Yeah."

I felt skin caressing mine once more, lips pressed against my forehead; it all left me quickly, a soft breeze immediately filling the absence of my brother's touch.

A moment passed. Plum lips were suddenly before me, tongue seductively massaging the soft skin that lingered there. "Where is the book?"

I slowly lifted my head, dazed. "The….book?"

She scoffed, impatient. "Yes, the book! I am aware that she gave it to you. I wish to read it."

I continued to stare at her. _So it wasn't a dream, after all? The darkness was real?_

My chest tightened. _That couldn't have been real….couldn't be._

"Morrigan…" I managed to utter. "I don't know…I thought it was…" I trailed off.

She clicked her teeth. "Zetheria, 'tis right in your hand! Imbecilic…"

Something was yanked from my hands; I heard the crisp rustling of paper being eagerly turned, the only thing heard above my shallow breathing.

I rested my head back on the pillow, grunting. Finally, she growled, "Ugh, 'tis not what I am searching for. You may have it. 'Twill help you, as Flemeth said."

Leather was placed into my palm again; I clutched my fingers around it, remembering the feel of it from when I was surrounded by darkness. "How did you…"

Golden eyes looked into mine, sparkling inhumanely; I began to question Morrigan's humanity. "I have told you this before, blood mage," Her voice was beautiful, velvety and alluring. "Mother rarely tells me her plans. She has spoken of aiding you, however. Why, I know-or _care_-not. However, I would like to see you unharmed by this demon who is pursuing you. Were you informed of that?"

I nodded, painfully.

"Then you need not hear it from me," She turned away from me then, slender hands bringing forth a small cup made of clay.

"Drink this. 'Twill heal you completely, in time. We mustn't dwell; I grow tired of staying in camp. The mutt has taken a liking to fiddling with my unmentionables. And that fool Alistair has begun moping again. As if you have perished!"

I drunk whilst listening to Morrigan complaining, struggling not to gag at the putrid taste and smell. The liquid slithered down my throat, leaving a warm, sweet residue in my mouth; I smiled at the pleasant feeling. "Alistair's worried about me?"

She scoffed again, dramatically. "_Yes._ I grow weary of it. I assume a nice fire spell would yank him out of his misery. Unfortunately, I am unskilled in that area."

I shook my head, laughing at my friend. "Sorry to hear you've been having such a terrible time here. I've been good, myself."

She sucked her teeth. "Bah! I honestly believe you were the fortunate one, in this situation. I can barely hear myself think with that damned red-haired Orlesian telling tales to the templar buffoon and your brother to make them forget about you," As she spoke, she began to wrap cloth around my forearms. "'Tis most annoying, the way she sings and chatters about. You must have been suffering from temporary insanity when you allowed her to join us."

I swallowed my saliva, throat dry again. "She's a talker? _Damn_, I hadn't realized. Well, as long as she's keeping Jaiden preoccupied,"

Morrigan suddenly stopped her wrapping, eyes darkened to a sinister, dim glow. "And that is what angers me," She muttered, but with our closeness and my sensitive ears, she may as well have screeched it at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why should you be? I thought you liked Sten now?" I was attempting to sound amused, but instead, my words came out bitterly, as bitter as I truly felt toward this situation.

Morrigan glanced at me, continuing to bandage my forearms. "I will not lie to you; I find the Qunari…desirable. And I would not mind having such a body next to mine at night," I gave her a glare; she ignored me. "But your brother is rather….alluring. More handsome. Exotic. And strangely interesting. Nothing like the elven men I've encountered before-there is a Dalish clan in the Wilds-they were stronger mentally, having more willpower than your Jaiden. I will admit that I find his weakness unattractive. And yet, I find myself pining for him-in only a physical way, of course."

I clenched my teeth. "So you're telling me you just want to have sex with my brother? That's it?"

She raised both brows, amused by my reaction. "And why do you think he would object to that? He is a man, and men only want one thing, in the end."

I shook my head, refusing to believe that Jaiden was as she claimed. "You're wrong. I've known him way longer than you. He respects women, he doesn't see them as playthings."

Her wrapping had ceased; a violet mist radiated from her hands, and the sting in my forearms dulled, just a bit. "Am I? And what makes you think we have not made love already?"

I sat up, growing closer to her pale, supple body. I shrugged, then winced; my muscles were sore. "I don't know. I don't think you have, though,"

She gained eye contact with me again, studying me. "I am surprised you are speaking with me about this now. You ignored me after I made my first advance at Sten. What has changed?"

I shrugged again, body protesting with sharp pulses. "Having a near death experience softens you, I guess," She gave me a questionable look. I looked away, and sighed. "Look, I really don't care how you and Jaiden go about this; he's an adult, I don't care if he's married or not. He's grown up a lot these past few months. Just know that if you ever hurt him, you'll have to answer to me."

She looked down at her hands, analyzing the dark polish that glistened on her fingernails, a smug, yet…._sad_ smirk on her face. "'Twould seem our talk is done. You will not be hungry for a while now. The others shall envy you; Alistair is cooking,"

I frowned. "Wait, why did you-"

"_Farewell _for now, Warden," She began to pull away from me, hands gripping on the opening canvas as if her very life depended on it. "You may exit the tent, if you wish. But do not pester me; I shall be busy with your brother."

And then she left me, the tent suddenly becoming colder. I continued to stare at the little trickles of sunlight that were bright enough to shine through the tent; my fingers reached for them, gripping, only grasping thin air. My face slowly twisted, teeth bared, skin perspiring. _She rubbed it in my face that she's fucking my brother, _I thought, hands once again attempting to grab the air and take it by the throat, _Or at least, she will be soon._

Sighing, I sat up, leaning my back against the canvas, studying the sight before me. Blood was beginning to seep through the bandages.

I laughed, bitterly. _Look at me. A demon wants to possess me, and I'm sitting here worried about my little brother's love life. _Morrigan's words flashed through my mind; I shook my head. _Or, sex life…..Morrigan doesn't want love. _

I ran a bruised hand through my hair; it was surprisingly clean, untangled. _That's weird. My hair's fucked up when I'm _well._ This'd be the perfect time to use the sickness thing as an excuse. And it….well, it _feels_ good._

Had someone did my hair for me? That was plausible. I hadn't washed my hair in a while; it was filthy and matted when I fell asleep, before the attempted possession.

I rolled my eyes, and growled in annoyance. _Leliana. Damn girly-girl. It was her. _I ran my fingers through my colorless locks, easily combing through the silky strands. _Ugh. Guess I shouldn't complain. She was the one who did all the work, after all._ _So why am I upset?_

I rest my face in my hands, gritting my teeth, growling in frustration, salty liquid threatening to fall from the depths of my eyes. It was not fair; I was still hiding, still running. Jaiden was slowly being swept away by a devious woman, one that would destroy him without giving him a second thought. He was all I had left, the last reminder of what used to be. And now he was leaving, too.

One lone tear streamed down my face, into the palm of my hand, lingering there, beckoning its brethren to join it in its mocking, its taunting. I sniffed, eyes staring at the rays of sunlight that shimmered inside my tent. They didn't seem so beautiful, so comforting anymore; it was not enough. _I want to go _home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yep. Just a nice little passage about what's going on with the demon, and more Zetheria angst. She's not as tough as she appears to be, is she?_


	24. Switch

The sound of leather pressing against earth interrupted my self pity; a shadow appeared before the canvas. "Zetheria?"

I sighed, recognizing the voice. "Come in."

Alistair immediately opened the flap, bringing his head inside. "Thank the Maker you're okay!" He gasped, grinning. "Leliana was running out of stories."

I looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile. Patting the small empty space beside me, I invited him all the way in, silently. He hesitated.

"Um…are you sure? Is it big enough for the both of us?"

I shrugged, wincing once more; if nothing could break my habit of shrugging, the pain would. "Just barely. C'mon. It's all right,"

The templar looked behind him, cautiously, then brought himself in, keeping his hands awkwardly close to his person as he sat beside me, body seeming to recoil from my presence; I raised a brow. "Are you all right?"

Alistair looked at me, then, realizing how close our faces were, backed away. "Yes, I'm…..fine…"

I gave him a questionable look, then looked away. He was a _human_. And he was sitting next to me, so close that I could smell the tea on his breath, see the fine hairs that stood up on his arms. At the sight of that, I inwardly cringed; I'd never seen body hair before. Elves couldn't grow hair anywhere but on their heads. It was…odd, to say the least. But what was more odd was that I'd never been as close to a human as I had been then, yet I felt no discomfort. I'd accepted the fact that Alistair was the only tolerable male in his entire species, besides Duncan, of course.

I clicked my tongue, deciding to change the subject, murder the awkwardness. "I heard Leliana was entertaining you and Jaiden to get your mind off of me. How was that?"

He grinned again, teeth exposed, skin still flushed. "Quite…fun, actually. She told us stories, legends, mostly. And she sung….she has the most beautiful voice, Zetheria…you should hear her. I think Jaiden liked it a little more than me, though. Morrigan was _not_ happy about that. Is there something going on there?"

I rolled my eyes. "What was one of the stories she told?"

He pushed his lips out, eyes slit, hand brought to his chin, like a child struggling to remember what his mother had told him to do that day. "Mmm….let's see….which one would you like? Oh! About the warrior, Aveline," His eyes brightened, filled with glee and childish wonderment; I was taken aback by the sight. "But Leliana could tell it better than me. Maybe you should have her tell you?"

I shook my head. "You're here. Tell me."

And he did.

It was a fairly interesting story, but the truly entertaining part of the entire thing was the storyteller. Alistair would often forget exactly what happened when, who said what, when Aveline did something. Usually I would find such absentmindedness annoying, but with him I found it…endearing; it suited him.

I smiled at him, when he'd finished the tale. "That was a nice story, Alistair," I wanted to keep the tone light, but the question was nagging at me. "I'm surprised you were that worried about me."

His elated expression immediately faltered; the air had suddenly grown awkward, _tense_, with just one swift movement. "Um…yeah…" He trailed off. "Well, it was….scary, I'll admit. You should have seen yourself, Zetheria, I mean really. I was terrified," His hand began to tremble; he brought it to his neck, clearing his throat. "Everyone was. Well, except for Sten. You know how he feels about mages. He just muttered something about leashes and walked off. And Morrigan. But don't feel bad that your near death-experience didn't melt the Ice Queen's heart."

My laugh was bitter again. "Ha. Morrigan. She cares more than you think,"

He frowned, taken aback by my words. "Really? What makes you say that?"

I sighed. "You know we know each other. Right? I met her before I went to Ostagar. She's my friend."

Alistair didn't seem to hear anything else I'd said. "_Friend?_ Now, I can understand associate, traveling companion, even-" He gulped, "Lover…but _friend_? No. Morrigan doesn't have _friends._ She's evil!"

I chuckled. "She's not as bad as you think. Really. She's just…well, she's Morrigan. We have a lot in common. I guess that's why we're friends. I don't know."

He scoffed. "And what could you possibly have in common with her? You're nice and she's…._evil!_ And you're funny, while she's just….evil. Did I mention she's evil? Because she is."

I raised a brow a smirk making its way to my lips. "So I'm funny and nice now? Really? That's a switch."

His tanned cheeks began to burn, pinkness betraying him. "Well…um…you are…kinda nice. When you're not being scary, that is. And you are funny. Plus you actually laugh at my jokes, so that's always good."

I grinned, finding great interest in my hands. "Thanks. You know…you're okay too. I know I kinda…hated you at first but…you're a really nice guy. I've told you this before but…now that I've spent more time with you…I feel it more strongly. It gives me hope that not all human men are bad. And I thank you for that, cause I _really_ needed to know that."

He gave me a warm smile. "Thank you. It's good to hear that from you."

It grew silent. Despite our closeness, I did not feel awkward; and, I suspected, neither did he.

"Zetheria?"

"Hmm?"

"….How did you meet Morrigan?"

I sighed. "Why were you worried for me?"

He hesitated. "Because you're my friend. Friends worry for each other, right?"

I looked up at him, into the hazel eyes that'd become glassy; I could see myself fully in them. "Right," He grinned at me; I returned it. "I'll tell you how I met Morrigan,"

I started from the beginning; the wedding, Vaughan's arrival, _Shianni_, his death, the escape, the Korcari Wilds, and finally, Morrigan and Flemeth.

I only failed to speak of one thing: Flemeth's teachings. The storm would hit whenever I told the templar that his new friend was a maleficar, and the moment was so serene, so peaceful; I could not destroy it.

But instead of asking me more about my encounter with the witches, as I suspected he would, he simply remained silent, eyes devoid of the excitement they once had. I tilted my head to the side, awaiting a response.

"I'm…I'm really sorry about your cousin," He grasped his hands, wringing them, the sound of dry skin scrubbing together raking across my ears. "I can't believe some humans can just…hurt other people like that. It's so cruel."

I sucked my teeth, insides feeling hot all of a sudden. "But that's just it. The humans that treat elves that way…they don't see us as people. We can't say our human rights are being violated, because we _aren't _human. They take advantage of that."

He lowered his head, eyes staring at the canvas. "I still don't get it. I've never understood racism toward elves. I…I just can't see myself hating or distrusting someone simply because of their race."

I raised a brow, somewhat suspicious, yet amused. "You mean to tell me you've never even _thought _the word 'knife ear'?"

His eyes widened, brow furrowed. "What? _No!_ Never!" He began to play with his hands again, lips pushed into a pout. "Besides, I don't get all the insults directed to elven ears. I think your ears are pretty," And as soon as the words were said, his mouth slammed shut. He snapped his eyes toward my own, cheeks flushed; he immediately turned away. "I…I meant…the-the elves that I've seen…._their _ears are pretty. Elves as a whole."

I grinned at his embarrassment, nodding. "_Right._"

He scratched his neck, laughing softly, nervously. "Well….I'd better go," He turned towards the tent's exit, crawling out until half of his body was outside. "Morrigan said you'll be able to travel today. See you soon, I guess?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded back, smiling, still blushing. Then, as he began to leave my vision, my teeth bit into my lips, but they defied the impact, blurting out, "Alistair?"

He turned his head to me again, eyebrow raised. My lips defied me again. "...I like traveling with you."

His eyes widened, brows raised to the tufts of his hair. Then his smile disintegrated into a smirk, eyes shining. "Really? That's a switch."

And then he fully exited the tent, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Yeah, just a little filler that focuses on Zetheria and Alistair's blooming relationship. Seems that Ali has a crush on our favorite elven apostate. Gasp! Who would have thought? ;)


	25. Honnleath

An hour had passed before I'd found the will to rise from the comfort of my bedroll, casting out of the confined space and into the sunshine. I sighed as the harsh Fereldan air brushed against my face, casting my hair in all directions; I growled to myself, containing my wild locks in a tight fist as I slumped over to the dead campfire.

Alistair was sitting before the embers, one knee raised to his chin. He was now clad in his heavy splintmail armor, sword and shield strapped to his back, and I wondered how he and other warriors could stand and _walk, _let alone fight. He was smirking at me, and I raised a brow playfully when I saw the familiar glint in his eye.

"Bad hair day?" He teased, drawling out his words.

I attempted to give off an convincing frown, but it was futile. "Shut up," I muttered as I sat down beside him, planting my face in my lap.

He chuckled, stroking the stubble on his jaw with his thumb. "Great comeback. Are you ready to head out?"

I raised my head, giving him a glance, then shrugging. "I'm just as giddy about this whole saving the world thing as I was before last night. So...no."

He grinned, and I snickered. "Great enthusiasm!" He remarked, "Nice on morale, that."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Hey, I didn't sign up for this. And neither did you."

He raised his brow, contemplating. "You're right, we didn't. The Maker has a grand sense of humor, doesn't he? Leaving only three amateur Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden to face a Blight?"

I shook my head. "I suppose He does at that. Makes me appreciate my own religion more."

He frowned. "Oh, you...you're not an Andrastian? You worship Dalish gods?"

I nodded. "Yep. But I'm still not the religious type. Especially since the Creators are supposed to be gone, or whatever. I just pray every once in a while. That's it." I picked up a twig that was poking my leg, and threw it into the fire pit. "Now that I know you a little better, you don't seem to be the "religious" type."

He smirked then. "You're right, I'm not. I was sent to the Chantry kitchens for bad behavior more times than I can count. And that's a lot; I can count pretty high."

I found myself laughing at that. "So you were actually raised by the Chantry? You didn't just go there to be a templar?"

He sighed then, running a gloved hand through the cowlick in his hair. "You'd think that, but no. I was actually raised by dogs. Ferocious dogs that lived in the mountains. They were very strict, and devout Andrastians too."

I pushed out my lips, slitting my eyes playfully. "That would explain the smell."

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart, eyes widening. "Ouch! You wound me with your cruel, cruel words! If you hear noises later tonight, it'll be me crying myself to sleep."

I scoffed, though I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "Get off it. We've had our fun, now answer my sodding question."

He sighed again. "Do you really want to know? It's quite boring."

I tilted my head, thinking. "Then make something up. Something exciting."

He grinned then. "I like the way you think sometimes. Fine, I'll tell you, if you really want to know. My Father died before I was born, and my mother - a scullery maid at Redcliffe castle - died when I was very young. Arl Eamon raised me for the first years of my life. I went to the Chantry later."

I nodded. "So that's how you know him. Are you related?"

He shook his head. "No. But that didn't stop everyone from thinking it, however." He lowered his head, and I saw his eyes darken. "There were rumors that I was his bastard child, and because of that, Eamon's wife Isolde convinced him to send me to the town's Chantry."

As I saw the pain conflict itself upon his face, I found myself scowling. "She had you just...thrown away? Because of some stupid rumor? Was she _that _insecure?" After a silent, solemn nod, I sneered. "_Bitch! _That's a horrible thing to do to a child. Nobles and their need for good reputations. Makes me sick."

He shrugged, finding great interest in his boots. "I suppose. I don't really blame her though..." He blinked slowly, pausing. "Eamon did come to visit me a lot, but I would never see him. Eventually he stopped coming."

I nodded my head, urging him to continue. He let out a breath. "I remember I had this...amulet. It was the only thing I had of my mother's. The night before I was sent, I was so angry I threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces. I was so stupid."

I sighed then, looking down. "Shit, I'm sorry, Alistair. That's rough."

He shrugged again. "Well...not everyone can have a fruitful life, right?"

I nodded sadly, agreeing. "Did you have any friends, at least?"

He paused, then shook his head. "No. The commoners there thought I was some noble putting on airs, and the nobles called me a bastard and ignored me," He turned then, giving me a curious look. "What about you? Were you popular in the Alienage?"

I laughed, bitterly. "Popular? I was the exact opposite; my whole family was. Everyone hated us. The kids called me a freak. And even fat, sometimes."

He frowned at that. "A freak? Why would they think that?"

I gave him a look, picking up strands of my hair and showing it to him. He raised a brow and nodded, understanding. "Ahh! I see. I noticed it too, of course. I was a bit creeped out, but I hid it behind my joke about the Blight."

I laughed. "Good to know."

"I don't...I don't think it makes you look freaky, though. A bit odd, I suppose, but certainly not freaky. Unique, even."

I smiled softly, shrugging one shoulder. "Thanks, I guess. I got used to it, though; it was an everyday thing. I had one best friend, though. She was like a sister to me. And eventually her friends became mine."

He hummed. "Why fat, though? You're far from fat."

I shook my head, glancing down at my buxom chest, thick thighs and wide hips. "For a human, maybe not. But I'm sodding huge for an elf. My race is just used to being really skinny, so I understand how I weirded them out with that. I learned to ignore that too. My body is my body."

He scratched the nape of his neck, and I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. I grinned. "What?"

Before he could answer, I heard footsteps behind me; I turned to see Jaiden standing before me, with a huge smile on his face. "Sister, you're out of bed, finally!" He sat down beside me, bringing me into an embrace; my head landed right underneath his chin. Jaiden was fairly tall for an elf, though he still seemed like a child under Alistair.

I sighed, returning the embrace. "Hello there, brother. I'm glad to be out."

"I am, too," He replied, turning his head to Alistair and smiling. "Good morning, Alistair."

Alistair gave him a nod, grinning. "Jaiden. Nice to see you up close, finally."

Jaiden frowned, but I caught his lips twisting into a grimace, for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Alistair's grin widened, mischievously. "I'm talking about you being on the other side of camp with Morrigan all day. Did you get that elfroot from her?"

Jaiden looked away, clasping his hands together. "Uhh...yeah. I did."

I laughed, raising a brow at Jaiden. "Leave him alone, Alistair. He gets it enough from me," I grinned widely then, slitting my eyes playfully at Jaiden. "Is that _all _you got from her?"

A hint of red was shown through his brown cheeks. "Wha...no!" He looked down then, frowning. "I mean...yes! I - I mean..." He trailed off. "Shut up!"

I broke into a fit of laughter then, holding my sides as I fell over. Jaiden looked on, his face as red as possible, as Alistair laughed at his expense.

When I had calmed, I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry J. Couldn't help myself," I let out a breath as my smile weakened. "I won't bug you about it anymore. Today, anyway."

Jaiden shrugged my hand off, though his face was friendly. "You're both terrible, terrible people," He paused, then glanced at the camp. "We should pack things up so we can get going. Help me out?" He asked, nodding toward Alistair.

The templar complied, standing up and walking towards his tent. I stood to follow them and gather up equipment, but was quickly - yet gently - pressed down by a pale, delicate hand.

I turned my neck to see Leliana standing before me, a kind yet reluctant smile on her face. "Ah-ah, there should be no hard labor for you today, Zetheria," She paused, her smile widening and becoming less unsure when she saw the greeting in my eyes. "You aren't ready for heavy lifting or anything of the sort. We will handle that. Come now, eat something before it's time to get started. You need to gather your energy in case we encounter enemies before it is time to camp again."

She gave me a sweet roll, and a cup of juice; it tasted of apples.

"Mmm, thanks," I said as I chewed on the bread. She gave me a slow nod, the smile reaching her eyes. I swallowed my food and gulped down my drink, quicker and messier than I'd ever done before.

"Hey, I know I haven't been that nice to you since you got here," I mumbled while chewing on what was left of my roll, "So umm...thanks. For washing my hair and praying for me. I wouldn't have, if I were you."

She giggled at that. "Oh, think of it as nothing. There is stress upon you, is it not? Hostility is completely understandable."

I shrugged, wiping the crumbs off my mouth. "Nonetheless."

She gave me another sweet smile, then bit her lip. "Oh! I almost forgot," she jogged over to her tenet, returning with a medium sized box. "A new outfit for you. It would be silly and impractical to travel in...that, no?"

I frowned then, looking down at myself, and for the first time I noticed that I was wearing Jaiden's sleepwear. "What happened to my other clothes?"

She pushed out her lips then, seeming disappointed. "They were destroyed in your attempted possession last night. Morrigan refused to resew them, so I put it upon myself to get you this." She handed me the box; I placed it on my lap, lifting the lid and removing the paper that was inside. And I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

It was a simple outfit consisting of a light blue vest-like sweater that was sleeveless and tied together by a string at the bust, a leather camisole and a pair of black leather pants and boots. It was accompanied by black leather braces and arm warmers, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Fit for a traveling mage, and nowhere near as attention-grabbing as my chasind robes.

"The gloves and braces weren't included with the set, but I got them anyway. There's nothing wrong with fighting in style, is there?"

I picked up the sweater, letting the cloth slip though my fingers. "Leliana...do you know how hard it'll be to get blood out of this?" I questioned through my amusement.

She giggled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll manage. Come now, try it on!"

Before I could respond, I was on my feet, dragged through the camp, led by a pale, freshly polished hand.

She practically pushed me into my tent, closing the flap behind me and standing guard at the entrance. "Oh, I can't wait to see how you'll look!" She said as I undressed, "I saw it in this traveling trader's cart, and immediately thought of you. Jaiden told me you loved blue and black, so…it's just perfect, isn't it?"

It took less than a minute to put my clothes on, but Leliana had gone through multiple topics, none of which she allowed me to comment on before she moved to the next. I smiled to myself the entire time, as I remembered Morrigan's opinion on her talkative nature.

When I was fully dressed, I stepped out of the tent, only to be greeted by Leliana's squeal. "Oh, you look _adorable! _I was right, it goes perfect with your eyes." I opened my mouth to give a hesitant thank you, but once again I was interrupted. "Oh! I almost forgot," she nodded towards my staff. "You should be able to attach this to your back, same as before."

I picked up my staff, feeling for any loops. "It's convenient that they're in the right place."

She grinned. "They weren't before. I sewed them on as best as I could. Does it fit?"

I inserted the staff through the loops, and when I was sure it wouldn't fall, I returned her grin. "Yeah. So, how much do I owe you?"

She frowned then, confusion evident. "For what?"

I scoffed. "The clothes. Twenty, thirty silver?"

I was answered with a low, child like laugh. "Nothing! It is yours to keep."

My eyebrows rose. "Damn, thanks." I kicked out my boots, getting the feel of them. "It's pretty, and comfortable."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

Spring was arriving, and the bitterness of the wind had calmed to a cool breeze. It was fairly warm, and so I was glad that I was wearing attire that was not fire enchanted.

The road to Orzammar was long, seeming to stretch the land before us and pull the mountains even farther from our reach. We had traveled for a few minutes in silence before Tiberias complained with a small gruff, to which I replied with a simple pat on the head.

I was in the middle of our unorganized line, lost to my thoughts and half acknowledging those around me. Leliana and Alistair were not far behind, discussing the questionable food he'd supposedly cooked that morning, and Sten had become accompanied by Tiberias in the very back, while Bodahn's cart led the way. Morrigan was parallel to us, slowly walking in the grass, her fingers twitching slightly as if she wished to cast a spell and touch the earth with an animal's feet instead of leather boots. Jaiden had found his way to her, the bashful smile and slight bow of his neck remaining loyal to his demeanor; I heard a scoff and saw an eyeroll from the witch, but the subtle smirk and warmth in her eyes betrayed her facade.

It was moments down the road that I felt a sharp twinge singe down my spine; I cried out, gritting my teeth and grabbing my back to hold the pain. I turned my head, seeing that Jaiden was holding the back of his head, grimacing.

Alistair was by my side in seconds, sword and shield brandished. "Do you feel it?" He asked, urgently.

I let out a breath, letting go of my back - the pain had dulled - and frowned at him. "What?"

"The taint. There are darkspawn near by." He pointed to the right of us, off the main trail and into the wild.

I pulled out my staff, following his gloved finger. "Are there lots of them?"

He frowned, looking in the same direction as I. "Yes. They must be attacking a village! Come now, we have to hurry."

I looked to our followers. "Sten and Tiberias, stay with Bodahn to protect them from stragglers. The rest of you, follow!"

We all ran in the direction that Alistair pointed, the twinge in my back growing stronger with each step I took; Morrigan had shifted into wolf form, teeth exposed and eyes wild - Jaiden was in front of her, longswords clutched in each hand. Leliana was in the very back, her bow prepared to shoot.

We found ourselves on the road to a remote village, vibrant and colorful in the midst of the wilderness. My back was on fire now, and the proof was before my eye. Amongst the blues and greens and oranges of the village, there was red - hunks of flesh that sat in piles and impaled with spikes that oozed a black oily substance that I knew as the taint. Charred bodies hung from nooses, dangling in the front gate, and an eerie silence pierced the air, a quiet echo implying that screams of terror had once sang through it.

"Zetheria," Alistair began, looking back at me. "Are your wounds fully healed?"

I frowned in confusion at the question, looking down at my bandaged arms; they were mostly covered by my new gift - the arm bands and bracers hid them well - and my vest and camisole hid the gash in my torso. "I suppose. It doesn't hurt. Why?"

Before he could reply, they leapt out of the ground, the sound of earth crumbling stopping my heart for a moment. Arrows appeared from nowhere, and magic was summoned.

Alistair put up his shield, blocking the projectiles. "Stay behind me so I can protect you!" He yelled at me, running in the heat of the battle. Jaiden and Morrigan followed, attempting to distract most of them before Leliana and I could be overwhelmed.

I stared at him in astonishment, watching as he threw himself at the darkspawn with strength and vigor. _Protect me? _

I was thrown out of my surprise when a force hit me square in the jaw, knocking me off my feet and into the dirt. I was met by a grin painted on a tainted form, a crude sword in his hand. I swung my staff, ice spawning from it and placing frost on his skin. I used that time to stand, channeling a lightning spell and flinging it at him. He stood there trembling and growling as the static crackled around him - Leliana ended him with an arrow to the neck, and we ran closer to the others, aiding them with out projectiles.

When those at the front gate were dead, the five of us sprinted to the inside, meeting a larger group of them. Morrigan was in bear form now, plummeting all her enemies to the ground, while Jaiden flanked her, giving out fatal backstab attacks to those who tried to hurt her. Alistair was draining an emissary of its mana, and I took that chance to defeat it with Walking Bomb, which knocked back the remaining hurlocks that were protecting it in the grotesque explosion.

Morrigan killed the Alpha with a fatal slap of her claws, and it was Jaiden who slit the throat of the final spawn. We all let out a breath as he gurgled and feel to the ground, clutching the ground as he died.

We scanned the village; there were no sign of survivors, only fire and corpses.

"We should clean this place out before we move on. I'll not have any of them try to follow us." I stated. They all nodded, and followed Alistair and I as we walked toward the heart of the village. I soon saw the figure of a large structure in the center; it was too small to be a building, yet too large to be a person. I frowned, stopping my stride and gazing at the massive shadow.

I looked over at Alistair. "I doubt it, but is that an ogre waiting for us?"

He hummed. "No, I don't feel anything. Let's find out. We should still be on our guard, however." I nodded, and we walked further up the hill, only to be met with a behemoth form made of stone.


	26. The Stone Prisoner

The statue was like that of no other I'd ever seen - it was not as majestic as those in Ostagar, nor was it as subtle yet prominent as the ones made in Andraste's honor. It was thicker, bulkier, as if it were crafted to intimidate, not show worship or beauty. Its pose was disturbing, arms raised into the air, fists clutched and face yanked into a sharp frozen pull as if it were petrified before it could finish its scream. It was smaller up close - Alistair's forehead stopped at its neck - and the body was oddly curvaceous, broad and proud. The stone bore markings, designs that glowed dimly upon the forehead and limbs, small lustrous crystals embodying its upper chest. And it stood in the center of the gore, in the small fenced area where grass swayed and birds perched.

We stood still, staring, unintentionally mimicking the outlandish thing that was mounted in the demolished village. It seemed to be more silent than it was previously to our sighting, the eeriness and unnerving air leaving only to be replaced by awkwardness.

I was the first to move, my feet hardly obeying my mind's command to transport me, yet I forced them to. My heart jumped and my stomach lurched; this was something unknown, something foreign, and as such was meant to be feared. The designs reminded me of runes; the darker side of my mind conjured images of my magic or lifeforce being drained from me to attack my companions. And with each thought, my movement became slower.

Eventually I had gotten to the entrance of the fence, my feet standing where the grass began. The statue was within clear view now, a tad bit more than arm's length away. I heard footsteps behind me; the group had followed, the shock gone from their faces. They were contemplating, observing as I was. Morrigan was the only one who seemed unfazed, but I suspected anyone that had been raised by Flemeth's hand would not be surprised to the world's wonders.

The wind blew softly, teasing my hair; I walked through the current, making my way to the statue. I stopped to the point where my boots were aligned with the monstrous clumps of stone that balanced the body. I stretched out an arm, fingertips grazing the exterior; it was fairly smooth.

Hesitance completely gone, I touched it further, though my subconscious was scolding me for allowing my curiosity to overwhelm my fear. "What is it?" I whispered, becoming practically entranced by the designs.

Leliana stepped forward, standing beside me and frowning, a distant look in her eye. "It's dwarven," she stated. "The dwarves of old used stone creatures called golems to protect their people from the darkspawn. While they were around, Orzammar had years of peace." She looked the thing up and down, frowning harder. "But they are said to be much, much larger than this…"

I raised a brow at her. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged, though I saw the ghost of a smirk upon her lips. "There are stories."

I gave her a suspicious look, before turning back to the supposed golem. It looked to be an instrument of war, and remarkably so. "Stories, huh?" I muttered, though the question was rhetorical. I stood there for a moment, analyzing it, then turned to the group, placing my attention on Leliana.

"Know how to turn it on?" I asked.

She thought. "Um, I think there are words to activate it. And you need some sort of tool, some kind of device that controls it."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Sodding great. We have a darkspawn killing machine at our feet, and we don't know how to use it." I looked around, taking in the dreadful sight before me.

Alistair, who must have read my mind, retorted, "Considering the damage done to this place, it doesn't seem to know how to do its job, anyhow."

"Maybe the tool is in one of these houses. We should look in them anyway to search for survivors." Jaiden suggested. He had not left Morrigan's side, and was holding her staff for her while she wiped the blood off her boots.

"Good idea," I said, scanning the small array of houses. "Most of them look to have no more than three rooms. We should check thoroughly – it shouldn't take that long."

We decided to form in pairs to better defend ourselves should something lurking behind closed doors decided to attack. Jaiden had deemed himself Morrigan's protector, so they searched the houses to the left, while Alistair accompanied me. I had called Tiberias to be with Leliana, figuring that Sten could manage protecting Bodahn and Sandal alone.

Alistair and I had walked into a fairly large house, having five rooms total. It was completely neat, untouched by the taint in any shape or form. I had successfully infiltrated the main bedroom without a sound, reciting my mother's teachings to myself as I crept about. I found a chest, secluded within the corners of the room. I picked the lock, finding nothing but letters within; the beautiful handwriting caught my eye, and so I read the first.

_Dear Wife,_

_I shall be returning soon; the Deep Roads did not have much for me this time. I wished to explore further, but I ran out of supplies. I will admit I was a bit frightened by the time I decided to leave – Shale had failed in keeping the darkspawn away from me, and I had to defend myself, the idiotic brute – and I feared for my safety. I am safe now, writing to you in Tapster's. Shale is waiting outside one of the forgotten entrances to the Deep Roads; I dare not reveal it to the dwarves, for they may attempt to take it back to defend them once again. Unfortunate that they are in constant battle with the spawn, but it is my golem now; I have claimed it as such._

_See you soon, my love._

_-Wilhelm_

_P.S. – _

My reading was interrupted by the sound of metal clacking with wood, crashing against one another; I snapped my head toward the sound, scowling. "Klutz!" I hissed. "Watch where you're going."

By the time Alistair had come in, the chest was securely closed, the letter back in its rightful place. I was still kneeling beside it, shaking my head at him. He laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Armor – it isn't the best thing to carry around when sneaking. Or attempting to sneak. I bumped into the kitchen cabinets."

I rolled my eyes, playfully. "Clumsy humans. It doesn't matter now though, there's no one here. This is the house of the person that controlled the golem, though."

He raised a brow. "Really? How do you know?"

I motioned to the chest. "There's a lot of letters in there. The one I read was from a man named Wilhelm to his wife. He was talking about scavenging treasure from the Deep Roads and how his golem fights darkspawn for him," I sighed, looking out the window. "Personally I think he sounded like a pompous ass. But that's just me. Anyway, we should look for the control tool. It has to be in here somewhere."

I rampaged through the room again, searching for boxes that might hold the tool, or journals that would have the activation word in them. Alistair was standing in the corner of my eye, looking uncertain. I flipped through the pages of a book, glancing at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He stood there, looking around. "Uh…it's just…do you think this is a good idea? Having a golem tag along with us, I mean."

I gave him a look, amused. "And what could be better? Think of it as a huge battering ram."

He considered. "Hmm, well, I suppose there's an advantage. Still, though…."

I laughed softly. "You've been hanging around my brother too long – always expecting the worst. It'll be okay. More than okay, actually. We need all the help we can get, remember? Now, help me look for it. And try not to kill yourself while you're at it."

He gave a humored snort, walking heavily over to opposite side of the room, when Jaiden came into view from the ajar door, appearing to be covered in a fresh coat of blood. "You two, come quick!" He exclaimed, running past the door again. We followed, seeing that he was just next door. He and Morrigan stood next to the threshold, allowing Alistair and I room to see what they'd found. The entrance led to a dark stairway, going lower into the earth.

"'Tis some sort of laboratory," Morrigan began. "We ventured fairly far into its crevices, and found darkspawn and demons."

"Demons?" Alistair questioned, suspicion rising.

She rolled her eyes. "At ease, templar. The veil is not torn here, nor are there maleficarum about. A powerful and well educated mage lived here once, and he set traps for intruders. That is not our main concern now, however."

Jaiden nodded. "There are many survivors down there – like half of the town – protected by a magical barrier. The mage's son is with them. He says he'll tell us how to activate the golem if we help him."

"Help him with what?" I asked impatiently. "The darkspawn are gone now."

Jaiden winced, looking down the stairwell. "Yes, but it's his daughter. She ran off, and the people that went after her were killed. He wants us to go save her."

I sighed. "All right then. Let's hurry before she ends up dead too."

Leliana had run up to us then, Tiberias at her side. "Found something?"

I nodded. "We're going in. Would you mind telling Sten to bring everyone along, and then catch up later?"

She complied, sprinting out of the village and to the cart, Tiberias eagerly following her.

Soon everyone was in close vicinity, and were heading downstairs, the dwarves staying at the entrance of the village, Tiberias guarding them and our things. I was the second last to go down, Alistair behind me. Before I could leave, he stopped me, a light touch on my shoulder.

"Wait!" he said. I turned to him, giving him a curious look. He took his hand off my shoulder, blushing.

I gave the group a quick look, seeing that they were out of sight. "What is it?"

"There are demons down there," He stated.

I nodded, awkwardly. "Yeah…so?"

"So...wouldn't it be unwise to encounter demons right now? With your…you know….thing?" He grimaced then, as if he were inwardly chastising himself.

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking. My body could have been vulnerable to possession after the pride demon had attempted to take it, and being bested by a demon, becoming one would not be good for anyone, especially me. "Okay, I'll sit this one out. Let everyone know I'm out here." I replied, leaning against the door panel, sliding my body down it and resting my arms on my knees as I sat.

Alistair raised his brow then, not out of suspicion, but surprise. "Well…you shouldn't be out here by yourself, should you?"

I looked up at him, scoffing out of annoyance, and amusement most of all. "I _can _take care of myself, you know."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt of that, but it still helps to have someone around to have your back. I mean, this is insurance for me. What happens if you end up being darkspawn chow? I might have to lead. And if I lead, everyone will be dead and I'll end up somewhere without my pants."

I shook my head, laughing. "Fine, you can stay with me. Let the others know what we're doing first, though."

He did, only taking a few moments to leave and arrive again; when he did, he sat on the opposite side of the door's frame, sitting in the same manner as I did.

There were several minutes of silence - a thin, content one - and finally, he spoke. "So…this demon thing…" he started, voice quiet, deep and serious.

I shifted a bit in my sitting. "What about it?"

He frowned, searching for words. "What are we going to do about it?"

I shrugged, wishing not to think of it. "There's nothing we can do until he tries it again. And even then, it'll be up to me. It's not like we can get outside help. Morrigan told me what I needed to do. I'll kill it - or try to kill it - and if I fail, then…I will be a demon, and will have to be destroyed." I said this quickly, words jumbled together and mispronounced. I avoided his eyes; even the faintest sight of them would set me loose.

Hands touched my shoulders; I brought my head up, startled. He let go of me, eyes intense. I saw the same expression he'd given when he'd ordered me to stay behind him earlier in the midst of our attack.

"That won't happen," He said, almost angrily. "We've been through enough all ready, I won't let something like this kill you - I'm not losing anyone else."

Something in my stomach felt strange, like an animal had crawled into it by misguidance and attempted to escape by leaping; my hands trembled as if shaken by cold, and my mouth spun agape.

The demeanor in him - the serious, unfamiliar one I had only seen once - faltered, and his cheeks increased in vibrancy, turning red as if set aflame. "I - I meant…"

I ran a hand through my hair, the convulsing fingers tangling the strands. _What's wrong with me?_

"It…it's all right," I assured, though why or to whom I knew not. I pulled my hand out of my hair, bringing a few wisps with it. "I know what you meant. I don't want you to die, either."

He looked at me, hazel eyes softening. "Thank you."

I nodded, looking away. Silence enveloped us again, and this time, it was not interrupted.

* * *

It was less than an hour before our companions had emerged out of the darkness of the basement, an aura of victory dancing around them. No one had followed them, the shadows in their wake as dark and quiet as before. I glanced behind them, seeing no silhouettes of villagers, or even their hushed whispers I was sure to hear if they were there.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Tending to the wounded," Morrigan retorted, running a hand down her face. "They cower together in the basement still, fearing the darkspawn will invade again."

"They said they would come out soon, but I worry for them." Leliana voiced. She looked back wearily.

"A waste of time. We should not be coddling weak villagers when there is a Blight in our midst." Sten muttered, disapproval directed at me.

I raised a brow, defense rising. "This wasn't intended, Sten. We're on our way to gather the dwarves so they can help us with the battle. Do you honestly think we can defeat the archdemon and all the darkspawn surrounding it by ourselves?"

He slit his alluring, violet eyes. "No. But if we stop to assist all those who have been victimized by the darkspawn, we will never make it to the dwarves, nor will we be prepared for the archdemon."

I scowled. "We're not going to help everyone. Pardon the Grey Wardens for sensing darkspawn!"

He remained silent, searching my eyes for something I could not place. I refused to buckle underneath his stare, despite the shiver his irises gave me, somewhat unholy yet calming. There was a subtle scowl, then a dismissive, "It is done, elf." He left us then, making his way to Bodahn and Sandal.

I rolled my eyes, turning to the group - I spoke before any of them could comment on what they just saw. "Did the mage's son give you the words to activate the golem? Or the tool?"

Jaiden cringed. "Yeah, about that…are you sure you still want it, Zetheria? He told us the golem killed his father, who was its master."

I raised a brow. "There are six of us here. I doubt it'll get too far before we stop it. And we'll be careful. So…on with it. What's the words, and where's the tool?"

"It's called a control rod, and he doesn't have it anymore - his mother sold it. Without that the golem won't do what we ask."

I turned to the golem. "I still want to see what happens." I walked over to the statue, standing farther than before; I was curious, yet still not a fool. "What's the word?"

Jaiden whispered it in my ear, and I repeated it. "Dulen harn!"

The words rang out into the air, echoing in the distance; the statue began to tremble, outstretched arms yanking downward with force, as if they were held down by invisible chains. It lifted its feet, stomping the ground, shaking it; we stumbled, gaining our footing as it stood to its full extension, head tilting to the side as it studied us. Its eyes were white, soulful - there were no irises or pupils to give them life, yet they shone brightly as if feeling were behind them.

Its eyes directed themselves to me, mouth moving but teeth staying still - I could have sworn I heard a sigh. "I knew the day would come when someonewould find the control rod," It looked me up and down, sighing again. "And of _course _it is another mage, that is what it is, yes? Yes. Just my luck."

My eyes bucked, my mouth stupidly hanging open as I took in the witty and sophisticated demeanor of the golem, alto voice stinging with sarcasm and cynicism. "How do you know I'm a mage?" Was all I could manage.

I heard a short, mocking laugh. "It thinks these crystals are just for show. It thinks I can't sense its energies," It paused then, snorting. She looked around the destruction, then remarked, "I stood here in this, watching wretched little villagers scurry around for me for oh, I have no idea how long - many, many years."

Morrigan began with a retort, "Then one wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs, golem."

It snorted again. "Hmm. _Another _mage, I see. Charming. I was just beginning to get used to the quiet. Tell me, are _all_ the villagers dead?"

I shook my head. "No, not all of them."

It sighed. "Some got away then? How unfortunate."

I raised a brow. "You didn't care for them, I take it?"

It shrugged. "After seeing them cower before me and converse in their daily dalliances for what felt like eons….no, I would say that I don't. It was somewhat amusing to see them run from the darkspawn for a time, but even that grew boring eventually," She let out another sigh, watching me. "It does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it must…"

I shook my head. "Your last master's wife gave it away. Her son just told me the words."

It hummed, menacingly. "Hag. Well, if it said the words, I should feel…go on, order me to do something."

I frowned at her, taken aback. "What? Why?"

It scoffed. "Oh go on, it'll be fun."

I shrugged, looking around. "Okay…walk over there." I commanded halfheartedly, pointing beside it.

It frowned. "Nothing. I feel _nothing._ I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. Yet it was the one who spoke the awakening words…how can this be?"

I raised a brow. "No control rod?"

It let out a huff. "No matter, it said the words. It should hold some power over me. Am I…broken?"

I hummed. "Probably, considering you offed your last master before you got frozen."

It tilted its head. "Did I? Hmm. I had no idea. I hope I crushed his head as the fatal maneuver. _Squish." _

I twisted my lip. "I noticed you didn't call him _it." _

The golem let out what seemed to be a low, breathy laugh. "It is correct. I didn't."

Releasing a sigh, I crossed my arms and scowled at it, though I felt no anger. "Well, you weren't what I expected you to be."

I heard a scoff. "And what did it expect me to be?"

I sized it up, taking in the stone that was back talking me. "Not a smart ass. Yet, here you are."

It leaned back. "And here _it _is. Tell me, what is its intention for me? Surely speaking the commanding words means it requires some sort of service. Not that I am required to do that service now, but curiosity has bested me."

I looked back at my crew, nodding. "The darkspawn you saw attacking the villagers. There's an entire fleet of them in this land, and a demonic dragon leading them. We're on our way to gather an army to stop them. And we need all the help we can get. Figured you could aid us with fighting."

It hummed again. "I see," It slit its eyes. "Does it command me to join it? I feel no compulsion to go myself."

I rolled my eyes. "My people used to be slaves, golem. Who am I to force anyone into doing something?" I turned my back to the thing, growing impatient, though I did have a thought. "Do what you will. We are going to Orzammar whether you join or not."

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, the stone clumping against the grass. "Orzammar, it says?" The questioning was low and illusive, as if it knew what I was to say, but only need conferment.

I turned my head, smirking. "That is indeed what I said. What of it?"

It brought a massive hand to its forehead, hesitating. "That name is…familiar to me."

I nodded. "It's where the dwarves live. Probably where you were made, too."

It brought its hand down, looking me directly in the eye. "I have questions." It stated.

I nodded again. "Questions no one here can answer. You can get them in Orzammar if you come with me and kill any darkspawn you see. It's simple, really."

It stood still in thought, then grumbled, "Fine. So I am to accommodate flesh now, yes? Just as well. It is more fitting than watching corpses decay, I suppose."

"That's the spirit." I heard Alistair mutter, and we were on our way. Our march was quiet for a few moments, until we reached the gate. Fluttering ran across my ears, and a stomp jolted us out of our positions - an alarmed cluck bounced through the air, immediately followed by the sound of pounding. We turned to the golem behind us, seeing blood and the remains of a chicken stuck to its stone. A questioning frown was given to it by me, only to be responded by a feigned innocent shrug, and a brushing of the gore off its body.

We all turned from it, our slow walk turning into a brisk stride in haste to get away from the creature. And so was the event of our midday and the rest of the evening, traveling in mostly silence as we remained within ourselves to forget that we had willingly allowed a mad stone giant to accompany us.


End file.
